Dragon Heart Online
by Hikasya
Summary: Selamat datang di dunia game virtual yang bernama Dragon Heart Online! Sebuah dunia yang dijaga oleh tujuh manusia terpilih yang bisa menjadi Dragon. Semua pemain harus memburu tujuh Dragon itu demi mendapatkan gelar Dragon Master dan mengalahkan Raja Iblis. Inilah game canggih yang baru dirilis di tahun 2040. Fic request untuk Aikawa Tsuki. [TAMAT]
1. Selamat datang di DHO!

Cerita tentang masa depan, tepatnya di tahun 2040.

Tahun 2040, di mana peradaban dunia memasuki peralihan dan revolusi besar-besaran di bidang teknologi. Zaman semakin modern dan semakin canggih di segala aspek penting bagi kehidupan manusia. Semua kebutuhan dan kehidupan manusia dimudahkan oleh kecanggihan teknologi. Teknologi menjadi konsumsi wajib bagi para penduduk dunia dari segala kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah. Teknologi telah membuat perubahan besar bagi kehidupan manusia di tahun itu.

Teknologi yang berupa gadget, robot, dan sebagainya. Telah tercipta dan tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Terutama bagi robot, manusia sangat membutuhkan jasa dan tenaga robot untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan mereka. Manusia hanya hidup santai dan menikmati kebebasannya. Pekerjaannya sudah diahlifungsikan oleh jasa tenaga robot. Robot-robot yang bekerja tanpa mengenal lelah, waktu dan tempat.

Itulah kecanggihan teknologi yang melahirkan robot-robot pekerja yang mahir melakukan semua pekerjaan manusia. Ada lagi kecanggihan teknologi yang baru saja tercipta di tahun 2040. Sebuah teknologi yang bergerak dalam dunia game online.

Game online dalam era tahun 2040, telah memasuki babak baru dalam segi kualitas permainannya. Game online dibuat lebih nyata, lebih asli dan persis seperti di dunia nyata ini. Game online ini dibuat oleh suatu perusahaan rahasia yang terkemuka di kota Konoha itu. Game online yang bernama Dragon Heart Online atau disingkat dengan sebutan DHO.

Game yang baru dirilis seminggu yang lalu ini, telah menarik minat sebagian besar dari penduduk dunia ini. Game ini sejenis game AMMORPG (Action Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). Game yang hanya diperkenalkan dalam jaringan internet ini, tidak dikenalkan secara umum pada masyarakat luas. Hanya dikenalkan lewat perantara situs resminya, maka orang-orang bisa mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang DHO itu sendiri. Bahkan orang-orang bisa memesan game DHO itu lewat situs resmi itu, agar bisa mencoba bermain game itu di rumahnya ataupun di mana saja dan kapan saja. Untuk ongkos kiriman ditanggung oleh perusahaan rahasia yang telah menciptakan game DHO itu.

Sistem permainan di game DHO itu sendiri, berbasis seperti kehidupan di zaman eropa abad pertengahan. Ada sistem kerajaan yang memerintah tujuh wilayah dunia. Setiap tujuh wilayah dunia di game DHO itu, dijaga oleh tujuh orang berkekuatan naga sihir yang disebut Dragon. Tujuh wilayah itu dinamai Black, Red, Green, Blue, White, Brass, and Silver.

Black adalah kerajaan hitam yang dijaga oleh Black Dragon. Wilayahnya sebagian besar dipenuhi rawa dan hutan yang gelap. Tempat terlarang dan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun dari luar kerajaan hitam.

Red adalah kerajaan merah yang dijaga oleh Red Dragon. Wilayahnya berupa pulau tropis yang hangat dan berada di tengah lautan.

Green adalah kerajaan hijau yang dijaga oleh Green Dragon. Wilayahnya berupa hutan lebat dengan dipenuhi pohon tua dan besar-besar.

Blue adalah kerajaan biru yang dijaga oleh Blue Dragon. Wilayah yang dipenuhi oleh gurun pasir dan angin yang cukup kencang.

White adalah kerajaan putih yang dijaga oleh White Dragon. Wilayah yang dipenuhi oleh salju dan es.

Brass adalah kerajaan logam yang dijaga oleh Brass Dragon. Wilayah yang penuh dengan dataran tinggi seperti perbukitan terjal dan gurun pasir.

Silver adalah kerajaan perak yang dijaga oleh silver dragon. Wilayahnya berupa di atas pegunungan yang sangat tinggi, hamparan padang rumput yang luas dan penuh dengan tanaman bunga-bunga yang sangat indah.

Begitulah tentang gambaran tentang tujuh wilayah yang dijaga oleh tujuh Dragon. Tujuh Dragon ini adalah para manusia yang bisa menjadi seekor naga dan berkemampuan sihir yang sangat hebat. Mereka memiliki sebuah heart atau hati sebagai sumber kekuatan mereka ketika ingin berubah menjadi Dragon. Jika heart ini lepas dari tubuh mereka, maka mereka akan mati.

Untuk itulah tujuan awal sejak game ini dibuat adalah memburu tujuh dragon heart ini. Siapa saja yang berhasil mendapatkan tujuh Dragon heart ini, maka mereka bakal bisa mengalahkan Raja iblis yang ingin menguasai tujuh wilayah itu dan memenangkan game ini serta menjadi Dragon Master. Dragon Master yang bisa menguasai tujuh wilayah dunia game DHO ini. Dialah yang menjadi Dragon terkuat dan bisa menjadi tujuh bentuk naga sesuai dengan tujuh Heart yang dimilikinya secara bersamaan. Dia bakal menjadi pelindung atau menjadi penghancur bagi para penduduk di dunia game DHO ini.

Di game ini ada empat jenis ras yang tersedia yaitu elf, angel, demon dan human. Para pemain bisa memilih jenis ras di saat mengisi konfirmasi tentang data dirinya saat pertama kali bermain di game ini.

Elf adalah jenis ras peri. Angel adalah jenis ras malaikat. Demon adalah jenis ras iblis. Human adalah jenis ras manusia.

Dalam game ini, para pemain harus mengisi konfirmasi data tentang dirinya. Dimulai dari nama, umur, jenis ras, jenis kekuatan elemen, wilayah yang dipilih dan terakhir adalah bentuk avatar yang akan dibuat sesuai pikiran sang pemain. Setelah data konfirmasi diterima dan disahkan oleh hologram yang mengatur perjalanan game ini, maka pemain bisa tiba di wilayah yang dipilih dan mulai bisa berpetualang untuk mencari sosok tujuh Dragon yang tersebar di tujuh wilayah itu. Pemain harus bersaing dengan pemain-pemain lainnya untuk mengejar orang yang memiliki Dragon Heart itu. Mengalahkan para pemain lainnya untuk mendapatkan bonus atau nilai untuk mendapatkan berbagai item keperluan penting kehidupan pemain di dunia game ini. Karena jika pemain kalah atau kehilangan nyawanya dalam game ini, maka pemain tidak akan bisa unlogin lagi ke dalam game DHO tersebut.

Itulah game terpopuler di tahun 2040. Game DHO yang hanya dijualbelikan di situs resminya. Harganya tidak mahal dan terjangkau oleh semua kalangan. Keunggulannya adalah orang yang memainkannya bisa langsung masuk ke dalam dunia game itu sendiri dengan bantuan alat yang berupa helmet dan perlengkapan lainnya. Alat yang bernama D-Head. Alat yang merangsang lima pancaindera manusia sehingga jiwa manusia itu bisa masuk ke dalam dunia program game DHO itu. Dengan bantuan alat itu, pemain siap sedia di tempat nyaman untuk merasakan petualangan yang begitu menegangkan di dunia Dragon Heart Online itu.

Selamat datang di Dragon Heart Online!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x Yuuki**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **Genre: romance/scifi/adventure/fantasy/mistery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Future (tahun 2040)**

 **Jumat, 1 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Aikawa Tsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Selamat datang di DHO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 09.00 A.M, 2040 YEAR**

Di sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua dengan desain futuristik, di tengah kota metropolitan yang bernama Konoha. Di sebuah kamar yang didominasikan dengan warna jingga, tampak seorang laki-laki yang berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Ia mengenakan pakaian kasual desain futuristik. Umurnya 16 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang murid yang duduk di kelas 10 di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Konoha Cyber High School. Dia termasuk murid yang sangat cerdas dan sangat suka bermain komputer. Ia juga menyukai berbagai jenis game. Terutama game DHO itu.

Saat ini, kebetulan sekolah libur selama musim panas. Naruto memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mencoba bermain game DHO, yang didapatkannya melalui kakak kelasnya yaitu Senju Tobirama. Naruto menitipkan pembelian game DHO itu pada Tobirama pada saat sebelum liburan musim panas. Tobirama yang memesannya untuk Naruto karena Naruto mengetahui tentang game ini dari Tobirama juga. Apalagi Tobirama sudah mahir bermain di game DHO itu, sejak sebulan yang lalu. Jadi, peredaran game DHO sudah berlangsung sebulan sejak game DHO ini dirilis oleh perusahaan yang tidak diketahui indentitasnya.

Banyak teman sekolah Naruto sudah mencoba bermain game virtual ini. Mereka mengatakan game itu sangat menyenangkan dan membuat penasaran ingin terus bermain di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang membuat penasaran itu adalah mencari tujuh sosok orang yang bisa menjadi Dragon itu. Sampai sebulan ini, belum ada pemain manapun yang berhasil menemukan identitas tujuh orang yang termasuk dalam kelompok Dragon itu. Mereka harus menyerang para pemain lainnya dan mengalahkan mereka sampai kehilangan kotak nyawanya atau **life box**. Maka mereka akan mendapatkan nilai score untuk meningkatkan jumlah status naik level pengalaman bertarung yang diambil dari nilai jumlah poin pemain. Biasanya tiap naik level, para pemain mendapatkan bonus berupa item senjata ataupun item penting untuk bertahan hidup dalam game.

Untuk mengisi kehilangan sebagian **life box** , mereka bisa mendapatkannya lewat **juice potion** yang biasanya muncul lewat bonus item naik level atau membelinya di item store yang tersebar di dunia game DHO itu. Untuk pembelian bisa dibayar lewat koin yang mereka dapatkan setelah mengalahkan lawannya. Koin juga bertambah setelah menyerang lawan. Dampak sekali menyerang lawan, damage-nya bernilai 500 koin. Mengalahkan lawan sampai mati, damage-nya 10.000 koin bersamaan nilai score tingkat status level bertambah juga yaitu 10.000 score.

Begitulah tentang sistem permainan di dunia game DHO itu. Para pemain DHO disebut Slayer Dragon karena mereka harus memburu tujuh Dragon yang mendiami tujuh wilayah kerajaan di game itu. Bertahan hidup agar tidak kalah dari game karena pemain yang kalah tidak bisa unlogin lagi ke dunia game DHO tersebut.

Karena mendengar cerita game DHO dari Tobirama dan teman-teman sekolahnya, membuat Naruto penasaran dan ingin segera mencoba bermain game itu. Ia pun sudah mendapatkan perlengkapan game DHO itu berupa Helmet yang bernama D-Head dan sebuah alat mirip jam tangan yang bersinkronisasi dengan D-Head. Alat itu berguna untuk memasukkan semua informasi dalam game layaknya stick yang mengontrol menu permainan dalam game. Alat itu bernama D-Broce.

D-Broce tetap muncul di dunia game DHO. Sebagai alat pengontrol menu game yang dapat menyimpan data diri, navigasi, menyimpan game jika ingin berhenti bermain, mengirim pesan, berkomunikasi dengan pemain lainnya, menyimpan data diri teman yang di-add layaknya facebook dan sebagainya. Alat yang sangat penting dan tidak boleh lepas dari tangan sang pemain. Jika D-Broce terlepas dari tangan pemain, maka akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, termasuk tidak bisa keluar dari game. Jika pemain itu kalah dalam pertempuran dan kehilangan D-Broce-nya, maka pemain itu akan mati di dunia game dan mati juga di dunia nyata. Itulah yang menakutkan.

Tapi, biarpun DHO juga dicap sebagai game kematian, tapi semakin banyak orang yang ingin mencobanya. Asal D-Broce tidak lepas dari tangan sang pemain, maka pemain lebih leluasa untuk terus maju untuk mencari tujuh Dragon itu. Bertarung demi mencapai gelar Dragon Master dan memimpin tujuh wilayah dunia game itu. Dragon Master yang bisa berubah menjadi tujuh naga yang berbeda bentuk.

Keunggulan dan menariknya game DHO, menarik minat Naruto, putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Namikaze yang memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dalam teknologi komputer masa depan. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Naruto tidak merasa kecewa ataupun sedih. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tuanya. Ia tidak merasa kesepian walaupun tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu. Karena ia mendapatkan hiburan baru yaitu game DHO itu.

Kini saatnya untuk memulai permainan DHO itu.

SREK! SREK!

Naruto sudah memakai perlengkapan game DHO. Helmet yang menutupi kepalanya beserta kaca penutup wajahnya dan disambungkan dengan kabel penghubung D-Broce yang sudah tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Naruto pun memencet tombol yang berada di bawah lubang sebesar lidi di D-Broce itu.

PIP!

Naruto sudah duduk manis di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan menutup seiring D-Broce bekerja dan menghantarkan aliran listrik ke arah D-Head yang terpasang di kepala Naruto.

PIIIIP!

D-Head bekerja dan menstimulasikan rangsangan hubungan lima pancainderanya secara bersamaan. Mengantarkan jiwa Naruto mulai masuk dalam dunia virtual yaitu dunia Dragon Heart Online itu.

Muncul semacam suara robot yang menuntun Naruto dalam awal masuk dalam dunia game tersebut.

 **["SELAMAT DATANG DI DRAGON HEART ONLINE. SILAKAN MASUKKAN DATA DIRI ANDA TERLEBIH DAHULU!"]**

Begitulah perintah dari suara robot yang menuntut Naruto. Di depan Naruto sekarang, terbentanglah sebuah proyektor udara yang memuat formulir data diri sebelum masuk ke dunia game. Jiwa Naruto segera mengisi formulir data diri itu. Dimulai dari nama, umur, jenis ras, jenis kekuatan elemen, wilayah yang dipilih dan terakhir adalah bentuk avatar yang akan dibuat sesuai pikiran sang pemain.

Naruto manggut-manggut saat mengisi formulir itu. Ia sudah mengerti cara menulis formulir data diri itu, melalui penjelasan dari petunjuk cara bermain game saat mendapatkan kiriman perlengkapan DHO yang dibungkus dalam kotak paket. Semua tentang DHO tertulis lengkap di petunjuk itu.

"Sudah selesai," sahut Naruto yang tersenyum saat sudah mengisi formulir data dirinya secara lengkap. Tertera seperti ini:

 **DATA DIRI SLAYER DRAGON DI DRAGON HEART ONLINE.**

 **Nama: Naruto**

 **Umur: 16**

 **Jenis Ras: human**

 **Jenis Elemen: angin**

 **Wilayah: White**

 **Avatar: -**

 **ENTER**

Setelah dirasakan semuanya selesai, Naruto segera membuat avatarnya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk mengambil wujud asli dirinya dalam membuat avatarnya. Ia memilih memakai pakaian sederhana saja. Pakaian berupa kaos hitam berlengan sampai siku dengan dilapisi rompi zirah besi berwarna jingga. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitam dengan jari terbuka. Bawahannya berupa celana panjang jingga. Sepatu boots berwarna hitam setengah betis membungkus kakinya. Tambahan aksesoris lainnya berupa kain hitam yang melingkari kepalanya dan sebuah jubah berwarna jingga melapisi baju atasannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung menekan **"ENTER"** untuk memasukkan data dirinya ke dalam D-Broce.

Proyektor udara menampilkan proses konfirmasi data yang tertulis **"LOADING."**

Sedetik kemudian, proyektor udara menampilkan **"COMPLETE"** , bersamaan suara robot tadi.

 **["PROSES PEMASUKAN DATA DIRI ANDA SUDAH KAMI TERIMA. SILAKAN MASUK SEKARANG JUGA!"]**

Proyektor udara menghilang dan berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata Naruto.

PAAAAATSSS!

Cahaya putih menyilaukan itu berlangsung hanya sedetik. Lalu Naruto pun mulai masuk ke dalam dunia game DHO.

Petualangan dimulai!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHITE AREA, XXX**

Di hamparan penuh salju dan pinus-pinus putih yang menjulang tinggi, di sinilah Naruto berdiri sekarang. Dia berpenampilan seperti avatar yang dibuatnya sebelum masuk ke dunia game. Lengkap dengan adanya D-Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan kiri Naruto.

Di sinilah, dia berada sekarang. Dunia yang berlangit biru lengkap dengan awan putihnya karena hari memasuki siang. Matahari tidak tampak bersinar karena terhalang awan-awan. Suasana sepi dan hening. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang lewat di wilayah yang bernama White. Wilayah kerajaan putih yang dijaga oleh White Dragon. Wilayah yang penuh salju dan es. Suasana terasa dingin sekali.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia tampak takjub dengan pemandangan hutan pinus yang dipenuhi salju itu.

"Wah, indah sekali pemandangannya! Suasananya sangat dingin. Brrrr ...," Naruto merasa kedinginan meskipun sudah memakai jubah jingga yang sangat tebal."Kata Tobi-senpai, dia akan menemui aku di wilayah bersalju seperti ini. Jadi, aku tidak salah pilih tempat. White adalah wilayah bersalju dan penuh es."

Ketika Naruto berbicara, napasnya pun berubah menjadi uap-uap udara. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia pun langsung memutuskan berjalan untuk segera menjelajah hutan pinus bersalju ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang yang menyapanya.

"HEI, KAU!"

Spontan, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

JREEENG!

Tampak seorang laki-laki bermata hitam sipit. Sebuah topi rajut berwarna biru berbulu putih menutupi rambutnya yang juga berambut putih. Ada tanda dua garis merah di dua pipinya. Ia memakai pakaian tebal berwarna biru serba berbulu putih. Sepatu boots berbulu putih membungkus kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap.

Naruto terpaku dan memandangi laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Laki-laki itu berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

Segera saja Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung selama satu menit itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto heran.

Laki-laki itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan tajam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tiba di wilayah ini tanpa izin dariku?"

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya juga. Lantas ia menekan D-Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

PIP!

Muncul proyektor udara raksasa yang menyembul di lubang tipis D-Broce. Menampilkan data diri tentang Naruto.

Laki-laki itu membaca tulisan yang memuat data diri Naruto itu dengan seksama. Mendadak ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Naruto? Jadi, kau Naruto?"

Proyektor udara menghilang sesaat Naruto mematikannya. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, namaku memang Naruto."

Naruto keheranan saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dari laki-laki ini. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat kaget.

"Hei, aku ini Senju Tobirama," sahut laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Giliran dia yang membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Hei, ja-jadi kau rupanya, Tobi-senpai!" Naruto juga menunjuk ke arah orang yang bernama Tobirama itu."Ta-Tapi, di sini kau kelihatan dewasa sekali. Padahal umurmu masih tujuh belas tahun."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tobirama berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto. Begitu dekat, ia celingak-celinguk sebentar dan langsung berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Sssst, jangan berisik. Orang-orang di game ini mengenalku sebagai nama Seto. Di sini, aku adalah pria dewasa yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Aku adalah pemimpin kerajaan putih ini. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah ..."

Sekali lagi Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"White Dragon. Aku adalah White Dragon pemegang White Heart. Jadi, aku harap kau menjaga rahasiaku ini dengan baik. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?"

Naruto menganggut cepat sesaat Tobirama menjauhkan jarak darinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik."

"Bagus."

"Tapi, apa ada orang yang tahu selain aku kalau kau adalah White Dragon?"

"Ada. Para bawahanku. Beberapa teman dekatku di sekolah, menjadi bawahanku dan selalu menjaga identitasku sebagai Dragon di sini. Termasuk para anggota kelompok Dragon lainnya. Tujuh Dragon saling merahasiakan identitasnya agar tidak mudah diketahui oleh para Slayer yang masih pemula maupun yang sudah mahir. Para slayer terus mencari keberadaan tujuh Dragon. Para Dragon selalu berdiam diri dalam lindungan para bawahan yang selalu menghalangi langkah para Slayer lainnya agar tidak mengendus identitas para Dragon yang sesungguhnya. Para bawahanku juga melindungiku. Bahkan kakakku juga ikut bersamaku. Kami pun membentuk sebuah pasukan pertahanan yang menjaga perbatasan wilayah White, atas izin Ratu Salju. Kami menamai pasukan kami, Snow Knight."

Naruto tercengang mendengarnya.

"Hashi-senpai juga ada di sini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dia memakai nama aslinya yaitu Hashira. Dia menjadi komandan bagi pasukan Snow Knight. Aku menjadi pengawal Ratu Salju sekarang."

"Oh ...," Naruto manggut-manggut."Tapi, kenapa Hashi-senpai yang malah menjadi komandannya?"

Tobirama menghelakan napasnya sembari melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Haaah, hal ini aku lakukan agar aku tidak terkesan sebagai penjaga wilayah White ini. Kau tahu menjadi Dragon itu, sangat membahayakan nyawaku. Jika aku dikalahkan, otomatis aku akan mati di dalam game ini dan tidak bisa unlogin lagi ke game ini. Terus orang yang bisa mengalahkan aku, berhak mendapatkan White Heart yang bersemayam di jantungku sekarang dan resmi menjadi Dragon selanjutnya. Itulah mengapa menjadi Dragon itu sangat membahayakan nyawa bagi tujuh pemain yang pertama kali mencoba game ini."

"Tujuh pemain?"

"Ya, saat pertama kali bermain game ini, aku terpilih menjadi White Dragon oleh hologram yang mengatur jalannya game ini dan menempatkan aku sebagai penjaga wilayah White. Satu Dragon yang kuketahui identitasnya, cuma Uchiha Madara. Madara adalah Black Dragon. Pemimpin wilayah yang bernama Black. Kerajaan hitam yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun. Aku ingin sekali mengalahkannya untuk merebut Black White miliknya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menjadi Dragon Master dan melindungi tujuh wilayah ini dari para ras iblis."

"Eh, ras iblis juga ada di sini?"

"Iya, di dunia game ini tersedia empat ras yaitu peri, malaikat, iblis dan manusia. Aku termasuk dalam ras malaikat. Jadi, musuh dalam dunia game ini adalah para iblis yang tinggal di wilayah Black. Madara termasuk dalam ras iblis. Makanya dia terpilih menjadi Black Dragon. Wilayah Black dan wilayah White sangat berdekatan. Karena itulah, kadang-kadang Madara dan bawahannya menyerang wilayah yang kulindungi ini. Hanya untuk merebut White Dragon yang kumiliki."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik setiap penjelasan Tobirama. Ia sangat serius.

"Oleh sebab itu, aku mengajakmu untuk ikut main di game ini dan merekrutmu menjadi bawahanku. Aku ingin memberimu tugas yang sangat penting jika kau mau menjadi bawahanku. Tugas penting yaitu mencari keberadaan Dragon lainnya di lima wilayah itu. Aku ingin kau membantuku mengumpulkan lima Dragon Heart lainnya untukku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menjadi Dragon Master dan menguasai tujuh wilayah ini serta mengalahkan Raja iblis yang memimpin kerajaan hitam itu. Maka aku bisa memenangkan game ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi bawahanku dan membantuku?"

Tobirama memberikan suatu penawaran untuk Naruto yaitu merekrutnya menjadi bawahannya dan membantunya mengumpulkan semua Dragon Heart itu. Ia berharap Naruto mau membantunya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa mengalahkan Madara yang memiliki Black Heart dan menjadi Dragon Master serta mengalahkan Raja iblis yang berniat menguasai tujuh wilayah game itu.

Jadi, apakah Naruto mau menyetujuinya atau tidak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru update lagi nih!**

 **Atas permintaan Aikawa, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat cerita yang terinspirasi dari anime SAO dan sebuah game yang bernama Dragon Nest. Ide ceritanya juga dari Aikawa. Terima kasih Aikawa. ^^**

 **Entah bagus atau nggak nih ceritanya. Untuk permainan game yang bernama Dragon Heart Online ini, dibuat sesuai dengan imajinasi saya sendiri. Jadi, fic ini dimasukkan dalam genre fantasy. Untuk berbagai macam istilah game yang masuk dalam fic ini, saya ambil dari berbagai sumber. Jadi, beginilah hasilnya.**

 **Untuk alat yang bernama D-Head dan D-Broce, jujur nih. Itu adalah alat-alat canggih hayalan saya sendiri. D-Head singkatan dari Dragon-Head yang berbentuk helmet beserta kaca pelindung wajah yang sama kerjanya kayak Nerve Gear di SAO. D-Head cuma ada di fic ini aja kok. Hehehe ...**

 **D-Broce itu singkatan dari Dragon-Bracelet. Sebuah alat berbentuk gelang tapi mirip jam tangan. Fungsinya sama dengan stick game pada playstation, tapi fungsinya juga sama seperti komputer. Alat yang sangat penting bagi pemain di game Dragon Heart Online.**

 **Ya, gitulah penjelasan dari game ini. Kalau nggak ada dimengerti, bisa tanya kok lewat review atau pm.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 2 Januari 2016**

 **PLEASE REVIEW DONG!**


	2. Awal permainan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x Yuuki**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **Genre: romance/scifi/adventure/fantasy/mistery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Future (tahun 2040)**

 **Minggu, 3 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Aikawa Tsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Tobirama memberikan suatu penawaran untuk Naruto yaitu merekrutnya menjadi bawahannya dan membantunya mengumpulkan semua Dragon Heart itu. Ia berharap Naruto mau membantunya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa mengalahkan Madara yang memiliki Black Heart dan menjadi Dragon Master serta mengalahkan Raja iblis yang berniat menguasai tujuh wilayah game itu.**

 **Jadi, apakah Naruto mau menyetujuinya atau tidak?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Awal permainan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia masih memikirkannya dengan keras.

Tobirama menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi bawahanmu dan aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan Dragon Heart itu."

Tobirama tersenyum simpul. Ia masih melipat tangannya di dada dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Bagus. Jawaban itu yang kutunggu. Jadi, sekarang ikut aku!"

Segera saja Tobirama berbalik badan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita akan kemana, Tobi-senpai?"

"Kita pergi ke markas besar Snow Knight," ungkap Tobirama yang berwajah datar."Tapi, jangan panggil aku Tobi-senpai di sini. Cukup panggil aku Seto saja."

"Baiklah, Seto-sama!"

"Jangan ada suffix sama. Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa? Kaukan Dragon. Pelindung yang sangat dihormati di sini."

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan suffix sama."

"Okelah, bagaimana kalau Seto-san?"

"Itu lebih baik. Anggap saja kita baru kenal di game ini. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk diam. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri hutan pinus yang bersalju. Hamparan salju terbentang luas. Suasana yang sangat dingin. Jejak-jejak kaki tertinggal ketika mereka melangkah. Mereka sedang menuju ke sebuah pemukiman penduduk yang tidak jauh dari hutan pinus bersalju itu.

Setelah lama berjalan di hamparan bersalju, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah pemukiman iglo yang berdiri di hamparan bersalju. Iglo-iglo berwarna putih dan berbentuk kubah tersusun rapi secara berbaris-baris. Di kejauhan sana, terdapat perbukitan bersalju. Di atas perbukitan bersalju itu, terdapat istana es yang berkilauan dengan desain yang artistik. Itulah istana yang dihuni oleh Ratu salju tersebut.

Di hamparan bersalju, Naruto dan Tobirama berjalan. Ada beberapa orang yang lewat, memandang mereka penuh keheranan dan tanda tanya. Tatapan mereka tidak tertancap pada Tobirama, melainkan Naruto. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu?

Tentu saja Naruto baru saja masuk dan bermain di dalam game DHO itu. Ia belum mengenal apa-apa. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan suasana wilayah White itu. Wilayah yang dipenuhi salju dan es. Juga pandangannya pun tertancap pada istana es yang berada di puncak perbukitan bersalju. Istana es yang indah berkilauan seperti kristal karena tertimpa sinar matahari.

"Wah, istana yang menakjubkan!" seru Naruto sangat keras dan sukses membuat Tobirama menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Itu adalah istana Ratu salju," jawab Tobirama.

Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tercengang.

"Eh, istana Ratu salju? Jadi, ada kerajaan juga yang memerintah wilayah ini."

"Tentu saja. Sistem kerajaan seperti abad eropa pertengahan yang dibuat dalam game ini. Makanya ada tujuh kerajaan yang memerintah setiap tujuh wilayah."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, tentang tujuh Dragon itu?"

"Tujuh Dragon itu hanya bertugas menjaga wilayah kerajaan masing-masing agar tidak diserang oleh kerajaan manapun. Istilahnya tujuh Dragon adalah tujuh ksatria pelindung yang memiliki kekuatan naga sihir. Kekuatan naga sihir yang diperoleh dari Dragon Heart. Tujuh Dragon Heart adalah simbol kekuatan yang sangat penting bagi tujuh wilayah di game ini. Tapi, Dragon Heart yang sangat hebat adalah Black Heart yang sekarang dipegang oleh Madara. Karena itulah aku membentuk wilayah White ini secepat mungkin dengan cara mengundang banyak orang untuk mengisi pemukiman iglo-iglo yang kubangun bersama kakakku. Agar kami bisa membentuk orang-orang yang menjadi bawahan kami untuk menyerang wilayah Black dan merebut Black Heart itu. Tapi, jumlah orang-orang White lebih sedikit daripada orang-orang Black. Pasukan kami sekarang belum bisa menyerang wilayah Black."

Naruto manggut-manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan lanjut dari Tobirama. Ia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia game DHO itu.

Setelah itu, Tobirama menarik pandangannya ke depan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi!"

"Ah, iya, Seto-san."

Mereka berjalan lagi menyusuri jalan bersalju di antara iglo-iglo yang berbaris-baris. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan iglo yang lebih besar daripada iglo-iglo yang berbaris-baris tadi. Iglo yang lebih besar itulah, yang menjadi markas besar bagi pasukan Snow Knight.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam iglo yang terbuat dari balok-balok es itu. Lalu menemukan beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di lantai di dekat perapian. Orang-orang menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Aku kembali!" sahut Tobirama dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Selamat datang, Seto-sama!" seru seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Menyambut kedatangan Tobirama dan Naruto dengan tangan yang terbuka.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Bermata hitam. Berpakaian tebal berwarna merah serba berbulu hitam. Umur sekitar 26 tahun. Namanya Senju Hashirama.

Hashirama menggunakan nama samaran yaitu Hashira di dunia game. Dia adalah panglima yang memimpin pasukan Snow Knight ini. Umur sesungguhnya adalah 18 tahun. Ia duduk di kelas 12 di Konoha Cyber High School. Dia adalah kakaknya Tobirama.

Tobirama memasang wajah sewot.

"Jangan panggil aku, Seto-sama, Hashira-nii. Aku tidak suka."

Hashirama tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen, aku lupa."

"Dasar, pikun!"

DOOONG!

Hashirama menunduk lesu. Aura kesuraman hinggap di atas kepalanya. Semua orang memperhatikannya dengan bengong."

"Benar, aku memang pikun ~~," tukas Hashirama dengan nada yang juga lemas.

"Padahal umurmu masih muda. Tapi, sikapmu seperti orang tua saja."

"Ya, itu memang benar ~~"

"Aaaah ... Dasar, Hashira-nii!"

Tobirama menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang kakak laki-lakinya yang gampang pundung jika disinggung sedikitpun. Padahal sang kakak adalah panglima yang memimpin pasukan penjaga perbatasan wilayah White. Sepertinya sang kakak memang tidak dapat diandalkan. Kelihatannya begitu.

Hening sebentar.

Spontan, Hashirama menghentikan aksi pundungnya saat pandangannya tertancap pada Naruto. Naruto terdiam sambil memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Dia siapa, Seto?" Hashirama menunjuk Naruto.

Tobirama menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, dia ... Dia adalah pemain baru yang masih pemula di sini. Namanya Naruto."

"Eh, Naruto?"

Hashirama kaget setengah mati. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang di tempat itu.

"Eh, si Namikaze Naruto itu ya?" ujar laki-laki berambut putih jabrik dan mengenakan sebuah masker hitam."Namikaze Naruto yang duduk di kelas sepuluh A di Konoha Cyber High School, kan?"

Naruto memandang ke arah laki-laki berambut putih dan bermasker hitam yang memakai pakaian tebal berwarna hitam serba berbulu putih. Umur sekitar 29 tahun.

"Iya, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau siapa?"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ... Aku Hatake Kakashi. Tapi, di dalam game ini, panggil aku saja Kakashi."

Tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki yang menunjuk dirinya juga. Laki-laki yang duduk di samping Kakashi tadi.

"Kalau aku, namaku tetap Gai di sini. Maito Gai, jangan lupakan itu!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata hitam, namanya Maito Gai. Umur sekitar 29 tahun. Ia berpakaian yang sama dengan Kakashi.

Naruto sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"EH, KAKASHI-SENSEI DAN GAI-SENSEI?!"

Kakashi dan Gai manggut-manggut. Tobirama dan Hashirama memperhatikan mereka.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Kami juga bermain di sini, dua minggu yang lalu," Kakashi yang menjawab.

"Iya, Naruto," Gai bersemangat dengan senyumannya yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersinar."DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, BIARPUN KAMI SEORANG GURU! TAPI, HATI KAMI TETAP MUDA DAN BERSEMANGAT SEPERTI KALIAN INI. PARA REMAJA YANG BERSEMANGAT! AYO, KITA KALAHKAN SEMUA MUSUH-MUSUH KITA DAN MEREBUT DRAGON HEART ITU!"

Gai malah berkoar-koar tidak jelas. Membuat semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hahaha, dasar guru-guru yang sangat gokil!" gumam Naruto tertawa kikuk.

"Dasar, merepotkan," bisik Tobirama pelan.

Hashirama juga ikut tertawa kikuk melihat aksi semangat yang ditunjukkan oleh Gai pada semua orang. Sungguh berisik sekali.

Beberapa orang pun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya satu persatu.

"Hai, Naruto. Aku Mitarashi Anko. Di sini, namaku Anko."

Mitarashi Anko, seorang wanita berambut hitam diikat satu. Matanya berwarna hitam. Umurnya sekitar 26 tahun. Gurunya yang mengajar di bidang biologi di Konoha Cyber High School.

Naruto kaget lagi dibuatnya.

'Bahkan guru killer juga ada di sini. Aku tidak menyangka ada Anko-sensei di sini,' batin Naruto syok sekali.

Selanjutnya orang yang memperkenalkan diri adalah pria berambut putih panjang diikat satu. Berpakaian serba tebal. Umurnya sekitar 27 tahun.

"Halo, bocah. Namaku adalah Jiraiya. Aku adalah kepala sekolahmu. Di sini, namaku tetap Jiraiya."

Naruto kaget lagi dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar mau pingsan sekarang juga karena harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah Konoha Cyber High School itu.

Ya, Jiraiya adalah kepala sekolah yang memimpin Konoha Cyber High School. Dia sudah tua renta dan bau tanah. Umurnya sekitar 55 tahun. Naruto tidak menyangka sang kepala sekolah menggunakan avatar berbentuk pria yang masih muda. Seumuran dengan dengan para guru di sekolahnya.

Benar-benar tidak terduga. Dunia memang sempit.

'Aku tidak menyangka kepala sekolah yang genit itu, juga ikut bermain game ini. Memanglah semua orang sangat penasaran untuk mencoba bermain game ini. Tapi, kepala sekolah mengubah dirinya menjadi muda lagi di sini. Sungguh tidak terduga,' batin Naruto lagi.

Semua orang pun memperkenalkan dirinya. Sampai Hashirama juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Senju Hashirama. Kakaknya Tobirama. Di sini, aku memakai nama Hashira. Jadi, aku harap kau memanggilku dengan nama Hashira di sini."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Hashira-san!"

Lalu Tobirama pun bersuara setelah lama terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa acara perkenalan cukup di sini saja. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting kalau Naruto sudah masuk dalam bagian pasukan kita ini. Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa membimbing Naruto soal pasukan ini dan semua yang terjadi di sini. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Semua orang mengangguk cepat.

Tobirama tersenyum simpul. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Semua orang tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah Naruto. Semuanya tampak senang menyambut kedatangan orang baru ke dalam pasukan mereka. Saatnya untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang pasukan Snow Knight dan wilayah White itu sendiri.

Inilah langkah awal bagi pemain pemula seperti Naruto. Naruto tidak sabar untuk menjalani semua petualangan di dunia game DHO itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jenis elemenmu apa?"

"Angin, Jiraiya-san."

"Oh, sepertinya kau harus mempunyai item senjata yang sesuai dengan elemenmu. Kita bisa mendapatkannya di toko item."

"Di toko item?"

"Iya. Di toko item, semua item senjata dan item-item keperluan lainnya tersedia di sana. Kau bisa membeli perlengkapan senjatamu di sana dengan koin yang terdapat di atas kotak nyawamu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Jiraiya pun menatapnya intens.

"Koin?"

"Iya, koin," Jiraiya mengangguk."Untuk pemain baru sepertimu, kau hanya mendapatkan 500 koin terlebih dahulu. Ketika kau menemukan lawan dan menantangnya bertarung, lalu mengalahkannya, barulah kau mendapatkan lebih banyak koin sebesar 10.000. Bersamaan score status level-mu juga bertambah yang diambil dari score milik lawan. Jika status level-mu naik ke tingkat 2, kau akan mendapatkan bonus item. Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia memang sudah mengerti.

"Aku sudah mengerti dengan semua itu. Tapi, di mana aku bisa tahu tentang kotak nyawa, status level dan koin itu?"

Jiraiya menunjuk ke arah D-Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan kirinya.

"Melalui D-Broce, kau bisa mengetahuinya. Kotak nyawa beserta status level dan koin akan muncul secara otomatis di atas kepalamu ketika kau mulai bertarung dengan lawanmu. Setelah kau mengalahkan lawanmu, kotak nyawa akan menghilang dari atas kepalamu secara otomatis. Lalu kau bisa melihat kotak nyawa itu lagi melalui D-Broce ini. Semua informasi ada di D-Broce milikmu."

"Hm ... Ya. Aku mulai paham sekarang."

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke toko item itu sekarang juga! Aku akan menemanimu."

Naruto dan Jiraiya pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toko item yang berada di antara iglo-iglo itu. Hamparan putih terbentang luas. Suasana tetap dingin seperti biasa.

Beberapa orang masih kelihatan melintasi jalan bersalju itu. Lalu tampak satu orang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dari Naruto dan Jiraiya. Orang itu adalah seorang gadis muda.

SET!

Saat gadis itu lewat, Naruto melihat ke arahnya sekilas. Gadis yang sangat cantik. Berambut panjang putih seperti salju. Bermata biru. Kulitnya putih. Bergaun putih kebiruan dengan dilapisi jubah kulit berbulu biru yang sangat tebal. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah markas besar Snow Knight. Entah siapa dia.

"Wah, gadis yang sangat cantik! Siapa dia ya?" bisik Naruto sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Jiraiya.

Ia terus berjalan bersama Jiraiya, mencari toko item untuk membeli keperluan senjata selama bermain di dunia game ini. Mereka terus pergi menjauh seiring gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju ke markas Snow Knight untuk mencari seseorang. Pikiran Naruto pun teralihkan pada model senjata yang akan ia dapatkan. Tidak ada lagi pikirannya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang gadis berambut putih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di markas besar Snow Knight itu, gadis berambut putih itu langsung berteriak keras.

"SETO-KUN!"

Spontan, semua orang yang berkumpul di dalam iglo itu, melihat ke arah gadis itu. Termasuk orang yang dipanggil oleh gadis berambut putih itu.

Hashirama yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian, menepuk pelan pundak Tobirama seraya berbisik pelan ke telinga Tobirama.

"Seto, istrimu memanggilmu tuh," bisik Hashirama tersenyum kecil.

Muncul rona merah tipis di dua pipi Tobirama. Ia hanya berwajah sedikit sewot.

"Ah, lagi-lagi dia datang," gumam Tobirama sedikit malu ketika melihat gadis berambut putih itu datang ke arahnya.

"Seto-kun, ternyata kamu ada di sini," kata gadis berambut putih itu seraya tersenyum manis."Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Ehem! Ehem! Ehem!" beberapa orang berdehem bersamaan untuk bermaksud menggoda Tobirama yang sedang memasang wajah sedikit memerah. Tobirama sendiri tidak terlalu menggubris respon godaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

SREK!

Dengan cepat, Tobirama bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat lalu menarik tangan gadis yang bernama lengkap Tatsuhiko Yuuki. Dia adalah pacarnya Tobirama. Umur 16 tahun. Termasuk teman sekelas Naruto. Ia menggunakan nama samaran sebagai Yuki di game. Perannya adalah Ratu Salju. Umur 21 tahun. Status hubungannya dengan Tobirama adalah menikah di dalam game. Hal tersebut tercatat di data daftar teman yang dimiliki Yuuki di aplikasi program D-Friend, aplikasi seperti jaringan sosial media layaknya Facebook. Aplikasi itu tersedia di dalam D-Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan masing-masing.

Walaupun status sesungguhnya di dunia nyata adalah pacaran, tapi hubungan Tobirama dan Yuuki adalah menikah di dalam game. Tobirama seharusnya menjadi Raja yang memimpin kerajaan putih bersama Yuuki. Tapi, Tobirama lebih menyukai jabatan sebagai pengawal Ratu Salju. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak ada yang curiga bahwa dia adalah White Dragon. Sang Dragon yang bisa berubah menjadi seekor naga putih.

Sebagian besar orang mengetahui sosok Tobirama sebagai Seto yang melindungi wilayah White. Bahkan Madara sendiri tidak tahu kalau Tobirama berpacaran dengan Yuuki karena Yuuki adalah adik sepupu Madara.

Ya, Yuuki adalah keturunan klan Uchiha dan klan Tatsuhiko. Ayahnya bernama Uchiha Hamazaki, sedangkan ibunya bernama Tatsuhiko Amane. Hamazaki adalah adiknya Uchiha Tajima. Uchiha Tajima adalah Ayahnya Madara. Begitulah tentang keluarga Yuuki.

Yuuki lebih suka memakai marga ibunya yaitu Tatsuhiko, untuk alasan yang tertentu padahal secara resmi dia adalah keturunan Uchiha. Dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Amane. Amane berambut jingga dan bermata sapphire. Karena itulah, Yuuki lebih suka memakai marga ibunya daripada marga ayahnya.

Begitulah tentang Yuuki. Yuuki yang menjadi Yuki, sang Ratu Salju di dunia game DHO. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Rambutnya putih. Bermata saffir biru. Berkulit putih seindah salju. Dia juga termasuk ras angel yang memiliki pedang es abadi karena elemen yang digunakannya adalah elemen es. Pasangan yang sangat cocok buat Seto. Seto adalah nama avatar Tobirama yang diambil dari nama lengkapnya sendiri. Senju Tobirama. Se dan To, digabung menjadi Seto.

Lalu terlihat Tobirama menyeret Yuuki keluar dari markas Snow Knight itu. Ia membawa Yuuki menjauh dari sana. Sehingga Yuuki keheranan dibuatnya.

"Seto-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Yuuki.

Jika menggunakan avatar Yuki, Yuuki menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Bersikap lembut pada Tobirama. Berbeda jauh dari sifat aslinya di dunia nyata. Yuuki dikenal sebagai gadis yang tersadis di dunia nyata.

Tobirama pun tidak menyangka pacarnya ini bisa bermain juga di game DHO. Yuuki mengetahui tentang game ini melalui cerita dari Hashirama kalau Tobirama bermain juga di game ini. Maka Yuuki pun memutuskan untuk bermain game DHO ini dan berhasil menemukan sosok Seto yaitu Tobirama di game itu. Sosok Seto lebih dewasa daripada aslinya. Jauh lebih tinggi dan tegap. Tapi, sangat dingin dan keras kepala. Sangat cocok disandingkan dengan Yuki yaitu Ratu Salju.

Karena itu, Yuuki sangat betah bermain di game ini. Ada sang kekasih tercintanya yang menjadi salah satu sosok penting dalam dunia game DHO ini. Ia senang bisa menikah dengan Tobirama di dalam game ini. Inilah impian terbesarnya.

"Seto-kun, kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Yuuki sekali lagi.

Tobirama menjawabnya tanpa memandang Yuuki. Ia terus menarik Yuuki sambil menyusuri jalan yang penuh salju di antara iglo-iglo.

"Kita akan ke hutan pinus. Di sana, kita bisa berbicara dengan aman."

Yuuki mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, Seto-kun!"

Maka mereka pun terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga sampai di hutan pinus yang dimaksud. Hutan pinus yang bersalju. Suasananya semakin dingin saja ketika memasuki di area hutan pinus bersalju ini.

Di sinilah, mereka berbicara. Di bawah salah satu pohon pinus, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Pembicaraan pun dimulai dari Tobirama. Ia melipat tangannya di dada seperti biasa. Untuk menunjukkan sifatnya yang santai dan tenang.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku, Yuki-sama?" Tobirama menyebut Yuuki dengan nama Yuki dengan suffix "sama".

Yuuki cemberut. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix sama. Aku inikan istrimu di sini. Di dunia nyata, kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan Yuuki-san bukan Yuuki-chan. Padahal kita berpacaran di dunia nyata, tahu."

"Iya, aku tahu kalau kita berpacaran di dunia nyata. Tapi, aku tidak merasa menjadi suamimu di sini. Hubungan status menikah itu hanya tertulis dalam bahasa pemograman aplikasi D-Friend. Kita belum menikah secara resmi di dunia nyata. Kita tetap berpacaran namanya, Yuuki-sama."

"Tuhkan, kamu memanggilku dengan suffix sama lagi. Panggil aku dengan suffix chan atau hime. Supaya lebih terasa romantisnya," ujar Yuuki sangat kesal setengah mati."Seto-kun, apa kamu tidak bisa bersikap romantis sedikit untukku? Kamu selalu saja bersikap cuek padaku. Akukan istrimu."

"Istri darimana? Kita itu belum menikah, Yuki-sama. Karena kamu adalah Ratu yang memimpin kerajaan putih ini, jadi kamu kupanggil dengan suffix sama. Aku pengawalmu. Bukan Raja maupun suamimu. Mengerti?"

Tobirama mengatakannya dengan wajah yang datar tapi tegas. Membuat Yuuki semakin kesal saja. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menghentakkan kakinya ke salju.

"SETO NO BAKA! KAU TETAP RAJAKU. KAU TETAP SUAMIKU. ITU TIDAK AKAN BERUBAH. STATUS KITA TETAP MENIKAH DI GAME INI. KAU SUDAH MENYETUJUI PERMINTAANKU YANG INGIN MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGANMU MELALUI PERNIKAHAN. AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU. KAU HARUS TETAP MENJADI SUAMIKU! TITIK!" sembur Yuuki marah besar. Ia berteriak dengan keras penuh amarah yang memuncak. Ia benar-benar menyeramkan dan akan lepas kontrol jika sedang marah seperti ini.

Tapi, Tobirama tetap bersikap cuek dan tidak takut sama sekali dengan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuuki. Ia tahu benar tentang Yuuki. Yuuki memang menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Tapi, kelihatan cantik dan lembut jika sedang manis-manisnya. Dia memang gadis yang unik dan sangat susah untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Tobirama juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa gadis aneh itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya, yang notabene dikenal kutu buku yang cool di kelasnya. Tobirama termasuk paling pendiam di kelas dan sering bertengkar dengan temannya yaitu Uchiha Izuna. Uchiha Izuna adalah adiknya Madara dan kakak sepupunya Yuuki. Izuna yang sering meledek Tobirama, berimbas balik dengan serangan lemparan buku-buku andalan Tobirama. Meskipun orangnya pendiam dan santai begitu, sekali tersinggung maka bersiap-siaplah untuk menggali kuburan sendiri. Dia akan membuat orang itu sampai masuk ke rumah sakit.

Yuuki masih saja berkoar-koar karena kesalnya pada sikap tidak acuh Tobirama. Betapa tidak, umur hubungan kasih mereka sudah memasuki tiga bulan. Sudah tiga bulan, mereka menjalin cinta secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa diketahui Madara dan Izuna. Hanya segelincir orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka yaitu Hashirama dan teman-teman dekat mereka. Itulah mengapa kebanyakan yang masuk dalam area White ini adalah teman-teman dekat Tobirama dan Yuuki. Semua pemain yang memilih area White ini, kebanyakan memilih jenis ras angel dan human. Sebab itu juga, wilayah ini juga disebut Angel Kingdom. Banyaknya pemain yang memilih menjadi ras angel. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Daripada mendengar celoteh tidak jelas dari Yuuki, Tobirama memilih pergi dan menyelonong lewat begitu saja dari Yuuki. Membuat Yuuki terperanjat. Berhenti mengoceh sejenak.

"SETO-KUN, KAMU MAU KEMANA? JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, TAHU!"

"Ah, jangan ikuti aku lagi. Aku sibuk. Sana pergi ke istanamu sendiri. Kamu itu Ratu, kan?"

Yuuki memilih mengejar Tobirama. Ia berlari kecil dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tapi, kamu adalah pengawalku. Kamu harus kembali ke istana bersamaku. SETO-KUN! KAMU DENGAR, TIDAK!"

"Aku dengar kok. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Dasar!"

"KATAKAN KAMU MENCINTAI AKU! BARU AKU TIDAK TERIAK LAGI SEPERTI INI!"

"Tidak mau!"

"SETO-KUN!"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Yuki-sama."

"SETO-KUUUUUN!"

Suara jeritan Yuki yang sangat keras menggema di tempat itu. Memekakkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sungguh suasana tidak tercipta romantis di antara Tobirama dan Yuuki. Mereka selalu saja begitu padahal sesungguhnya saling menyukai. Hanya saja cuma Tobirama yang tidak mau mengakuinya. Karena gengsi? Mungkin. Tapi, entahlah, siapa yang tahu tentang sifat sang Dragon. Dragon yang bisa berubah menjadi White Dragon atau Ice Dragon. Dragon misterius yang bernama Seto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **hutamara senju: terima kasih atas review-mu. Ini udah next.**

 **Laffayete: betul. Kirito masuk ras elf. Oh gitu ya, nanti Naruto free kok. Bakalan gak dibawahi siapapun.**

 **julianto merry: terima kasih ya atas review-mu. Kirito berada di pihak lain nantinya. Ditunggu aja kemunculannya.**

 **Aikawa Tsuki: terima kasih dan sama-sama. Atas permintaanmu, elemen Yuuki adalah es. Tapi, nanti di game ini bakal ada lebih dari satu elemen. Nanti kalau bisa yuuki bakal dapat satu elemen lagi yaitu api. Jika kamu setuju tentunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya chapter 2 update!**

 **Tatsuhiko Yuuki dalam fic ini adalah oc milik Aikawa Tsuki. Yuuki dipairkan dengan Tobirama. Jadi, karakter utama dalam cerita ini adalah Tobirama dan Naruto. Untuk pair Naruto, mungkin akan terjawab seiring perkembangan ceritanya. Saat ini konflik belum terjadi, cerita masih tahap datar karena masih dalam tahap awal permulaan.**

 **Nah, segini saja yang bisa saya ucapkan.**

 **Arigatou.**

 **Salam**

 **HIKASYA!**

 **Kamis, 7 Januari 2016**

 **TINGGALKAN JEJAKMU BERUPA REVIEW YA!**

 **FIC-FIC YANG MASIH NGUTANG DAN REQUEST FIC MASIH DALAM TAHAP PENGERJAAN. SAYA MOHON HARAP KALIAN BISA BERSABAR KARENA SAYA SEDANG SIBUK SEKARANG. MUNGKIN SAYA BAKAL SERING UPDATE CERITA SEKALI-KALI. MOHON DIMAKLUMI YA ...**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 3! ^^**


	3. Insiden game kematian

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 3. Insiden game kematian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 31 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di dunia game yang bernama Dragon Heart Online atau disingkat menjadi DHO.

Di sebuah toko item yang berada di salah satu iglo yang ada di area bernama White, seorang gadis NPC (Non Player Character) sedang berjaga di belakang counter kasir. Mengamati dua pembeli yang sedang memilih item yang akan dibeli. Dua pembeli itu adalah Naruto dan Jiraiya.

Mereka kebingungan saat memilih sebuah senjata. Terutama Naruto, dia lebih memilih untuk membeli pedang. Namun, harga pedang yang diincarnya sangat mahal. Koin yang dimilikinya saat ini hanya berjumlah 500. Jadi, koinnya tidak cukup untuk membeli pedang untuk saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jiraiya sambil memegang bahu Naruto."Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan uangku untukmu. Jadi, kau bisa membeli pedang tahap dasar untuk elemen angin itu. Namanya Basic Wind Sword, pedang angin tahap dasar yang berada di rangking C. Cocok digunakan buat pengguna elemen angin yang masih pemula sepertimu."

Jiraiya pun menunjuk ke arah meja pajangan yang memamerkan serangkaian bentuk item. Di mana ada sejumlah pedang yang dipamerkan, salah satunya pedang berwarna kuning. Pedang berukuran sedang yang memiliki gagang dengan ukiran klasik.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraiya. Pedang berwarna kuning. Ada tulisan di atasnya beserta harganya. Tertera di sana:

 **BASIC WIND SWORD = 1200 KI**

"Harga pedang itu 1200 KI. KI itu apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"KI itu singkatan dari koin. Nama mata uang di dunia DHO ini," jawab Jiraiya menurunkan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, kau menyetujui tawaranku tadi tidak? Jika kau mau, aku akan meminjamkanmu beberapa koin untuk membeli pedang angin itu."

Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya dia berpikir keras dulu. Lalu ia pun menekan D-Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu. Menampilkan layar udara yang mengambang di atas D-Broce itu. Tertera semacam perintah untuk melakukan transaksi pemindahan koin pada akun miliknya dengan akun milik Jiraiya.

"Oke, aku setuju," kata Naruto menatap ke arah Jiraiya."Beberapa koin yang akan kau pinjamkan padaku?"

Jiraiya juga menghidupkan D-Broce miliknya yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Muncullah layar udara yang menampilkan menu akunnya.

"Hm, aku akan meminjamkanmu sekitar 5000 koin."

Lalu Jiraiya sibuk menyentuh tombol "SENDING KOIN" pada layar akunnya. Terdapat perintah dengan suara robot seperti perempuan. Tertera tulisan perintah seperti ini:

 **DO YOU WANT SEND 5000 KI TO NARUTO?**

 **YES NO**

Maka Jiraiya pun menekan "YES" itu. Perintah transfer koin berjalan mulus. Koin sebanyak 5000 mengisi koin Naruto yang berada di atas menu utama akun Naruto. Jadi, koin yang dimiliki Naruto sekarang berjumlah 5500 koin.

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya-san. Aku akan membayar hutangku ini suatu hari nanti. Tentunya setelah aku berhasil mengumpulkan koin yang sangat banyak," Naruto tertawa lebar saat mematikan D-Broce-nya.

Pria berambut putih itu hanya menyengir lebar.

"Tidak masalah. Nah, ayo beli Basic Wind Sword itu. Nanti aku yang akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan pedang dengan tipe elemen yang kamu pilih itu."

"Baik. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Ya ... Ya ..."

Pembelian pedang yang bernama Basic Wind Sword itu dilakukan dengan menekan "BUY" pada kalimat perintah saat Naruto mengarahkan layar akunnya ke arah pedang angin tahap dasar itu. Maka pedang itu berhasil dibeli dan dimasukkan Naruto ke dalam daftar ITEM.

Akhirnya Naruto mempunyai senjata sebagai awal bermain di game ini. Basic Wind Sword adalah pedang berukuran sedang, ringan dan gampang digunakan. Kekuatan pedang itu hanya mampu untuk menghasilkan elemen sihir angin kecil seperti tebasan, memotong dan menyerang. Itulah tentang cara kerjanya.

"Oke, kau sudah membeli pedang itu. Ayo, sekarang kita berlatih untuk menggunakan pedang itu."

"Ya, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya yang keluar duluan dan diikuti oleh Naruto. NPC membungkukkan badannya seraya berseru pada mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih. Silakan mengunjungi kami lagi lain waktu."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto menjawab perkataan gadis NPC itu. Ia tersenyum dan terus mengikuti langkah Jiraiya dalam menyusuri permukaan tanah yang dipenuhi salju. Entah kemana Jiraiya akan membawanya. Namun, yang pasti dia akan berlatih sungguh-sungguh untuk mengasah kemampuan berpedangnya yang disatukan dengan kemampuan sihir elemen yang dipilihnya.

Saatnya berlatih di hari pertama sebagai beta testar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia game DHO, hari sudah sore. Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.50 P.M di dunia nyata, bersamaan waktunya di dunia DHO. Beberapa orang pun memutuskan untuk LOG OUT dari dunia virtual ini. Termasuk dengan Tobirama yang sedang berada di dalam istana Ratu Salju.

Tobirama dan Ratu Salju itu sedang bercengkerama di ruang singgasana istana. Begitu hening dan sunyi tanpa ada seorangpun lagi. Sesaat Tobirama melihat jam di layar akun miliknya. Ia pun melirik ke arah Yuuki, sang Ratu Salju.

"Sudah hampir jam enam sore di dunia nyata, aku mau LOG OUT dulu dari sini," kata Tobirama dengan nadanya yang datar.

Yuuki pun tersentak,"Eh, tapi ... Aku ingin kamu menemani aku di sini, Seto-kun. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tahu."

Tobirama hanya menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Jangan bersikap manja begitu. Sudah seharian ini, aku menemanimu. Maaf, aku mau LOG OUT dulu soalnya mau makan malam. Nanti orang tuaku marah kalau aku terlambat makan malam."

"Ta-Tapi ... Seto-kun ..."

"Sampai nanti, Yuki-sama."

Ketika Tobirama membuka kembali layar akunnya, mencari tombol LOG OUT. Namun, tombol itu tidak ada. Tobirama pun mengeceknya kembali. Mungkin ada kesalahan atau mungkin ada perbaikan sistem game. Ia terus memeriksa setiap menu yang ada di akunnya tersebut. Tapi, tombol LOG OUT itu benar-benar tidak ada lagi di layar akunnya.

DEG!

Jantung Tobirama berdetak kencang. Hatinya merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Wajahnya memucat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin ...," sahut Tobirama terbata-bata.

Yuuki yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya, keheranan melihat Tobirama yang tampak panik.

"Ada apa, Seto-kun?"

Tobirama yang berdiri di samping kursi Yuuki, menoleh ke arah Yuuki.

"Ada yang aneh. Tombol LOG OUT tidak ada di menu utama akunku."

"Eh? Masa? Mungkin kamu salah lihat tidak?"

"Mana mungkin aku salah lihat. Tapi, coba cek akunmu sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Layar akun Yuuki pun terbuka. Lalu Yuuki memeriksa tombol LOG OUT yang berada di bagian bawah menu utama akunnya.

SIIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening.

Sang Ratu Salju pun membeku sendiri di suasana dingin ini. Giliran Tobirama yang keheranan melihatnya.

"Kenapa Yuki-sama?"

Yuuki pun menoleh ke arah Tobirama. Ia tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah yang memucat sekali.

"Ya-Yang benar saja. Tombol LOG OUT benar-benar tidak ada. Itu berarti kita tidak bisa keluar dari game ini dong. Seto-kun ... Apa ini lelucon, kan? Pasti GM sedang memperbaiki sistem menu akun para pemain, kan? Setelah itu, tombol LOG OUT akan muncul lagi, kan? Kita akan keluar, kan? Seto-kun, jawab pertanyaanku ini!"

Gadis berambut putih itu sangat panik. Ia berteriak tidak jelas di ruangan yang sangat luas itu. Tobirama pun berusaha untuk menenangkan Yuuki dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yuuki yang bertubi-tubi.

Tiba-tiba ...

SRIIIIING!

Muncul sekelebat cahaya putih yang menelan tubuh Tobirama dan Yuuki bersamaan. Mereka pun kaget setengah mati dibuatnya.

"Eh, apa ini? Teleport tiba-tiba ..."

"BERPEGANGAN YUKI-SAMA!"

SYUUUUSH!

Sekelebat cahaya putih itu menghilang dalam sekejap saat bersamaan Tobirama dan Yuuki juga menghilang dari ruang singgasana itu. Cahaya putih itu membawa Tobirama dan Yuuki ke suatu tempat. Entah kemana. Namun, yang pasti bukan hanya Tobirama dan Yuuki yang mengalaminya. Tapi, semua pemain yang berada di dunia game DHO ini. Semua orang ditransfer ke sebuah tempat asing oleh seseorang yang telah menciptakan game ini.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi sekarang ini? Semuanya bertanya-tanya ketika sudah sampai di suatu tempat yang sangat asing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, para pemain ditransfer ke sebuah tempat yang berada di luar 7 wilayah DHO. Wilayah yang aneh dan luas. Sebuah wilayah di luar 7 wilayah yang dikuasai oleh 7 Dragon. Inilah wilayah yang bernama Unknown Dark. Wilayah gelap yang tidak diketahui karena wilayahnya dipenuhi tanah hitam, berbatu-batu, tandus dan kegelapan abadi. Inilah wilayah yang dikuasai oleh Raja iblis. Boss akhir yang harus dikalahkan untuk memenangkan game ini.

Semua orang yang diperkirakan berjumlah sekitar 50.000 jiwa, saling bertanya-tanya pada yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja mereka ditransfer ke tempat yang asing ini. Mereka merasa heran, takut, panik, dan penasaran dengan semua ini. Apa yang telah terjadi? Mereka pun terkurung dan dikumpulkan di tempat antah berantah yang dipenuhi kegelapan.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku takut. Aku mau pulang."

"Touchan ... Kaachan ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

"HEI, KENAPA KAMI DIKIRIM KE SINI, HAH? KENAPA JUGA TOMBOL LOG OUT DIHILANGKAN? HEI, GM ... JAWAB KAMI!"

"Mungkin saja ada perbaikan sistem. Tenang saja, pasti kita akan pulang."

"DASAR, TEMPAT APA INI?"

"KAMI MAU PULANG!"

"YA! YA! YA!"

Semua orang saling bersahut-sahutan di antara satu sama lainnya. Bahkan ada yang menangis, marah dan menuntut untuk dimunculkan kembali tombol LOG OUT itu. Semua orang memaki, mengutuk, dan berharap semoga GM cepat memperbaiki sistem game yang diperkirakan sedang diperbarui. Kemungkinan begitu seperti yang diduga Tobirama dan Naruto.

Di antara keramaian orang-orang yang saling berkumpul, Naruto dan Jiraiya berdiri bersama di belakang. Sedangkan Tobirama dan Yuuki berada tak jauh dari Naruto dan Jiraiya. Mereka juga heran dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat ini.

"Kita ada di mana, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha agar tetap tenang di situasi yang mulai menegang.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," jawab Jiraiya memperhatikan semua orang."Sebaiknya kita diam saja dulu. Perhatikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini."

Semua orang masih saja berkoar-koar. Sampai muncul pesan sebuah tulisan di atas langit yang gelap, menampilkan tulisan merah seperti darah merah.

Tertera seperti ini:

 **WARNING!**

 **SYSTEM ERROR**

 **AFTER THAT, YOU ALL ARE DEAD**

Spontan, semua orang yang membaca dan menyaksikan pesan peringatan yang dikirim dari server game DHO, menjadi pucat pasi. Kedua mata mereka melotot. Perasaan panik dan takut mulai lagi menjalari seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Apa itu?"

"Peringatan! Sistem error. Setelah itu, kalian semua akan mati. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"WUAAAAH, TOUCHAN! KAACHAN! AKU MAU PULANG! HUWEEEEE!"

"HEI, APA-APAAN ITU?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA. JANGAN PERMAINKAN KAMI!"

"HEI, KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI!"

Semua orang berteriak keras dan saling mengutuk. Saat bersamaan, tulisan merah itu menghilang dan diganti dengan kemunculan sosok aneh yang tiba-tiba. Semua orang kembali kaget.

Tampak sosok makhluk berjubah hitam. Bermata merah menyala. Berwajah tengkorak. Tubuhnya bersinar kemerahan seperti mengobarkan api. Ia tertawa lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik jubah hitamnya itu.

Semua orang memucat kembali disertai kedua mata yang membulat. Terlihat Tobirama memasang wajah seriusnya saat melihat sosok berjubah hitam yang melayang-layang di udara. Yuuki di sampingnya, merangkul lengan Tobirama dengan erat saking takut dan tegang saat menyaksikan semua ini.

"Hahaha ... Selamat datang di wilayah kekuasaanku. Wilayah yang berada di luar tujuh wilayah DHO. Inilah wilayah kegelapan abadi yang bernama Unknown Dark. Akulah Devil King, boss akhir yang harus kalian kalahkan untuk memenangkan game ini. Jadi, sebelum kalian mencapai tujuan untuk mencari keberadaan identitas tujuh orang yang terpilih menjadi Dragon, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting bagi kalian semua. Sesuatu yang penting sekali, aku harap kalian mendengarkan semua perkataanku dengan sebaik-baiknya ..."

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menurunkan kedua tangannya. Semua orang terdiam dan mendengarkan sosok berjubah hitam itu berbicara. Sehingga tempat itu menjadi hening dan sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara sosok berjubah hitam yang besar dan menakutkan seperti suara robot yang akan mengambil nyawa setiap pemain yang ada di tempat itu.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa sistem aturan game ini diubah mulai hari ini. Sistem D-Broce dihilangkan dari tangan kalian, diganti dengan sistem kontrol udara yaitu caranya cukup menggerakkan telunjuk kalian ke kanan, maka terciptalah jendela akun kalian yang sama seperti layar monitor udara pada D-Broce tersebut ..."

D-Broce mendadak dihilangkan dari tangan pemain. Para pemain pun kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"Coba ikuti saranku ini. Coba gerakkan telunjuk kalian ke kanan sekarang juga."

Atas perintah sang Devil King itu, semua orang menggerakkan telunjuk masing-masing ke kanan. Terciptalah sebuah layar akun yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Sama persis dengan sistem alat yang bernama D-Broce itu.

Semua orang takjub sesaat. Mereka senang jika sistem membuka layar akun dibuat begitu. Lalu perhatian semua orang tertuju lagi pada sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Hahaha ... Menarik, bukan? Sistem game ini diperbarui menjadi game yang lebih nyata dan lebih mudah digunakan. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa memberitahukan semua ini pada kalian, kan? Ya, akulah GM. Game Master yang telah menciptakan game ini. Setelah ini, aku akan menyampaikan hal yang lain pada kalian. Pasang telinga kalian dengan seksama."

Naruto dan Tobirama terperanjat kalau boss akhir game ini adalah sosok GM itu sendiri. Berarti GM akan menunggu seseorang yang telah berhasil mendapatkan tujuh Dragon Heart itu. Tapi, mengapa dia menampakkan sosok boss akhir ini pada semua orang di sini? Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Devil King melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Aku menyampaikan kabar buruk bagi kalian semua bahwa tombol LOG OUT tidak ada lagi di menu utama akun kalian. Otomatis kalian tidak bisa keluar dari game ini. Dengan kata lain, jika HP kalian mendekati nol, maka kalian akan mati di dunia game ini dan mati juga di dunia nyata. Sebab tubuh kalian di dunia nyata akan mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat besar. D-Head akan memanggang otak kalian seperti microwave karena pengaruh gelombang elektromagnetik. Lalu D-Broce di tangan kalian akan meledak dan membakar tangan kalian sampai hangus. Itulah kenyataan terpahit yang kukatakan saat ini pada kalian semuanya. Aku tidak menduga hal ini harus terjadi pada kalian semuanya."

Nada ucapan GM ini, terkesan sedih dan bergetar. Sehingga semua orang kembali diguncang dengan rasa panik, takut, cemas, putus asa dan kaget. Kedua mata mereka melotot. Mulut mereka ternganga lebar. Syok sekali mendengar kabar buruk ini.

"A-APA?!" seru semua orang.

Mata merah si jubah hitam menyipit tajam. Senyum licik terukir di wajahnya.

"Tapi, kalian bisa keluar dari game ini hanya dengan satu cara yaitu mencari identitas tujuh Dragon itu, bunuhlah ketujuh Dragon itu, rebut Heart dari tujuh Dragon itu, kemudian datang ke wilayah ini lewat item yang bernama Dark Teleport dan kalahkan aku. Jika aku sudah dikalahkan, maka aku akan membebaskan kalian dari game kematian ini. Manfaatkan momen penting ini untuk mengatur strategi untuk membunuh tujuh Dragon itu. Jadilah sosok Dragon Master yang bisa mengalahkan aku. Dengan cara itu, kalian semua bisa selamat dan keluar dari game ini."

Semua orang bungkam dan membeku di tempat masing-masing. Terutama tujuh pemain yang termasuk dalam Dragon itu. Mereka syok dengan cara yang telah ditunjukkan oleh GM itu.

Tidak mungkin. Membunuh tujuh Dragon itu demi keluar dari game ini? Yang benar saja. Para Dragon pun merasa dalam bahaya yang sesungguhnya. Berarti mereka akan diburu habis-habisan oleh para pemain setelah pengumuman mendadak ini. Keberadaan mereka terancam sekarang.

'Gawat, cara apa itu? Membunuh tujuh Dragon demi mendapatkan Heart itu? Ini sama saja akan menghilangkan nyawa orang-orang yang termasuk dalam tujuh Dragon itu. Aku dan Uchimada termasuk dalam kelompok Dragon itu. Kelima orang laginya, aku tidak tahu siapa mereka yang sebenarnya,' batin Tobirama yang sangat syok.'Berarti aku harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu kalau aku adalah White Dragon. Semoga saja teman-temanku tidak membocorkan semua ini. Aku percaya mereka tidak akan mengkhianatiku.'

Kedua tangan Tobirama mengepal kuat sambil memandang Devil King dengan tajam. Geram sekali karena harus mendapatkan masalah besar di dunia virtual ini. Ia berada di dalam kandang Singa. Ia berada di ujung tanduk sekarang. Bahaya kematian menantinya.

Begitu juga yang dirasakan oleh Dragon lainnya yaitu Uchiha Madara. Sosok pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah. Mengenakan pakaian zirah perang seperti jepang kuno. Ia menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya saking kesalnya pada perkataan GM itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

'Dasar, apa-apaan ini? Cara yang tidak benar. Kenapa harus membunuh tujuh Dragon itu? GM yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membuat orang-orang terperangkap di game kematian ini?' gumam Madara di dalam hatinya. Di dunia game ini, Madara menggunakan nama samaran yaitu Uchimada.

Para Dragon merasa kesal mendengar semua ini. Para Dragon lainnya pun bersembunyi di balik keramaian orang-orang. Mereka dihibur dan didukung oleh orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengan mereka. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu setelah pengumuman ini berakhir.

Sekali lagi, sang Devil King tertawa senang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha ... Itulah cara yang harus kalian tempuh demi bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Aku akan menunggu kalian. Semoga beruntung, Tuhan akan selalu melindungi kalian semuanya. Nikmati hidup kalian sebelum kematian datang. Sampai jumpa lagi. Hahaha ... Hahaha ... Hahaha ..."

Sosok berjubah hitam itu berubah menjadi kabut tipis yang samar-samar. Perlahan-lahan menghilang di tengah kegelapan abadi itu.

Semua orang pun terpaku, syok dan mengalami kepanikan luar biasa. Bersamaan sekelebat cahaya putih menelan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Mereka ditransfer kembali ke tempat di mana mereka berada tadi. Meninggalkan kesunyian yang hampa. Inilah awal dari sebuah bencana sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar pengumuman penting dari GM tersebut, semua orang kembali ke tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Mereka sangat syok dan ketakutan atas semua yang terjadi. Mengingat semua perkataan GM yang sangat mengancam dan masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga mereka.

Jika HP atau Health Point mereka mendekati nol, maka mereka akan mati di dunia game ini dan akan mati juga di dunia nyata. D-Head yang berbentuk seperti helm itu, secara otomatis akan mengeluarkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang akan memanggang otak layaknya microwave. Lalu D-Broce akan meledak dan membakar tangan mereka. Mereka akan mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan kejadian yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Jadi, karena kejadian ini, menimbulkan suatu insiden yang tidak terduga. Beberapa orang tidak bisa mengatasi rasa syoknya dan mengalami tekanan mental yang sangat berat, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri. Berbagaimacam bentuk cara membunuh diri mereka sendiri, dilakukan karena terkena depresi berat. Sehingga membuat angka kematian bertambah banyak di DHO.

Diperkirakan orang-orang yang meninggal karena bunuh diri mencapai sekitar 500 orang. Ditambah angka kematian yang ditimbulkan oleh sekelompok orang yang membunuh para pemain lainnya karena terobsesi untuk cepat menyelesaikan game. Kelompok pemburu Dragon yang bernama Dragon Killer. Kelompok besar yang dibentuk secara mendadak sejak pengumuman DHO yang berubah menjadi game kematian. Tugas utama dari Dragon Killer ini adalah memburu dan membunuh para pemain yang diperkirakan adalah sosok salah satu Dragon itu. Jadi, kelompok Dragon Killer dicap sebagai guild yang sangat berbahaya dan ditakuti di DHO. Lambang guild mereka adalah gagak hitam.

Kelompok besar di game ini disebut guild. Kelompok yang dibentuk sebelum DHO diumumkan menjadi game kematian. Biasanya tujuan mereka adalah melindungi para Dragon jika mereka mengetahui sosok Dragon itu sendiri. Mereka pun bertugas untuk mencari informasi mengenai seputar tentang 7 wilayah yang dijaga para Dragon.

Namun, sejak pengumuman karena DHO adalah game kematian. Sebagian besar para pemain membentuk guild-guild baru. Para anggotanya bertugas untuk mencari identitas yang sebenarnya tentang tujuh Dragon itu. Lalu mereka akan melindungi Dragon itu dan meminta 7 Dragon lainnya agar bisa bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Devil King. Tanpa membunuh ketujuh Dragon itu. Bukan seperti yang dilakukan guild Dragon Killer itu.

Tujuan dari beberapa guild yang baru saja terbentuk adalah mencari informasi tentang identitas tujuh Dragon, melindungi para Dragon jika sudah tahu siapa mereka, dan membantu dalam urusan mengalahkan boss yang menjaga pintu masuk ke 7 wilayah yang ada di DHO itu sendiri.

Ya, ada boss monster sihir yang menjaga pintu masuk jika ingin menuju salah satu wilayah di DHO itu. Hanya dua wilayah yang sudah terbuka bebas karena jalan masuk ke dua wilayah itu sudah tidak ada boss monster sihirnya. Wilayah yang bebas dari boss monster sihir adalah White dan Black. Hanya dua wilayah itu yang berhasil dibuka selama sebulan dalam masa beta testar.

Jadi, lima wilayah lainnya belum terjamah dan belum diketahui secara pasti jika boss monster sihir yang menjaga pintu masuk perbatasan wilayah, sudah dikalahkan atau tidak. Namun, yang pasti beberapa guild memutuskan untuk berkelana ke wilayah-wilayah yang dijaga tujuh Dragon itu. Berkelana untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok sebenarnya tujuh Dragon itu atau bertujuan membunuh tujuh Dragon agar cepat menyelesaikan game. Mereka terpecah-pecah dan saling tidak percaya antara satu sama lainnya. Saling curiga, menyelidiki dan saling menyerang antara satu sama lainnya. Tiada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Tapi, hanya ada satu guild yang bergerak untuk menahan, menangkap dan mengurung para pembunuh di penjara. Mereka adalah guild yang baru saja terbentuk sejak pengumuman dari GM. Guild yang bergerak dalam tujuan perlindungan para pemain dan keamanan tujuh wilayah. Namanya Guardian Knight.

Ya, Guardian Knight adalah kelompok besar yang bergerak dalam bidang hukum dan perlindungan. Markas besar guild ini berpusat di perbatasan antara White dan Silver. Pakaian resmi mereka berupa pakaian zirah besi yang berwarna merah. Lambang Guardian Knight adalah matahari.

Mereka tersebar di berbagai tempat yang ada di DHO. Tujuan utama mereka adalah menangkap para pembunuh khususnya guild Dragon Killer. Mereka kadang-kadang menyamar menjadi orang biasa dan sering melakukan siasat untuk menarik anggota Dragon Killer itu agar memburu mereka karena mengira mereka adalah salah satu dari Dragon itu. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menjebak dan menangkap para anggota Dragon Killer itu. Lalu para anggota Dragon Killer akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara atau hukuman mati.

Begitulah tentang guild yang bernama Guardian Knight itu, kini sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak insiden mengerikan itu. Semua orang berusaha untuk melupakan traumanya karena DHO yang sudah berubah menjadi game kematian. Mereka tidak bisa keluar dari game. Mereka terjebak di dunia virtual itu dan berusaha agar bisa menghadapi kenyataan ini dengan hati yang lapang. Ikhlas menerima dan berusaha melanjutkan kehidupan mereka. Mereka berusaha menghibur diri mereka. Meskipun ada juga sebagian besar dari mereka yang masih tidak menerima kenyataan ini. Mereka dikelompokkan sebagai orang-orang yang sedang menunggu dan berharap akan datang bantuan dari luar. Tidak bergerak dari kediamannya. Mereka yakin pasti akan datang sebuah keajaiban yang menolong mereka keluar dari game ini. Itulah harapan terbesar bagi mereka.

Lalu mengenai kabar dari tujuh Dragon itu, mereka disembunyikan dan dilindungi keberadaannya dari khayalak umum oleh orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Mereka terkadang tidak menunjukkan kekuatan mereka sebenarnya ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Mereka berbaur dan memilih menjadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Hal itulah yang dilakukan oleh ketujuh Dragon itu. Termasuk dengan Tobirama dan Madara.

Antara Tobirama dan Madara, sebelumnya terjadi permusuhan dan persaingan untuk saling menjatuhkan diri masing-masing. Dengan satu tujuan yaitu merebut Dragon Heart milik masing-masing. Namun, kenyataan dihadapi selama enam bulan setelah insiden DHO yang berubah menjadi game kematian, Tobirama berinisiatif untuk melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Madara. Berunding untuk saling kerja sama untuk mengalahkan Devil King. Dengan meminta para Dragon bersatu mengalahkan Devil King, maka bisa mencegah aksi pembunuhan yang masih terjadi sampai saat ini. Pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh para anggota Dragon Killer. Karena itulah Tobirama meminta Madara bisa saling bekerja sama. Tidak bernafsu membunuh demi mendapat Dragon Heart itu. Jalan itulah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Usaha Tobirama untuk mengajak Madara bekerja sama, terus ditolak oleh Madara. Madara tidak mau ikut dengan Tobirama untuk mencari sosok para Dragon itu. Ia tidak suka terikat oleh suatu kelompok. Ia ingin bergerak sendiri. Karena sifatnya yang angkuh dan keras kepala, membuat Tobirama agak kesal melihatnya. Berulang kali Tobirama menemui Madara langsung ke wilayah Black. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama saja. Madara tetap tidak mau bekerja sama meskipun sudah berbaikan dengan Tobirama.

Apalagi selama enam bulan ini, Tobirama tidak terlihat bersama Naruto lagi. Naruto menghilang begitu saja sejak memutuskan keluar dari kelompok Snow Knight. Ia bergerak sendiri dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari wilayah White. Jiraiya sendiri juga tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi meskipun Jiraiya adalah guru Naruto yang telah melatih Naruto menggunakan pedang angin. Entahlah, di mana Naruto sekarang. Diperkirakan dia menjadi pemain solo selama enam bulan ini.

Angka kematian terus bertambah selama enam bulan ini, hal tersebut diketahui dari informasi langsung yang diperoleh dari daftar nama pemain yang terukir di monumen Dragon Seven Area. Tempat yang berada di perbatasan antara White dan Black. Di mana daftar pemain yang mati akan ditandai dengan blacklist.

Keadaan semakin membaik juga selama enam bulan ini, orang-orang beraktifitas seperti biasa. Mereka beraktifitas layaknya di dunia nyata. Meskipun masih ada rasa trauma, was-was dan takut, tapi semua itu harus dilupakan. Mereka harus bersemangat untuk meneruskan hidup di dunia virtual ini. Walaupun juga ada bahaya yang akan mengancam, semua orang diingatkan untuk terus waspada dan tidak boleh terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Sebab teror Dragon Killer yang telah membunuh ribuan para pemain akibat obsesi untuk menyelesaikan game. Semua orang harus berhati-hati terhadap pergerakan guild para pemain orange ini.

Tapi, ada guild yang akan menjaga para pemain dari kejahatan Dragon Killer itu. Guild Guardian Knight yang selalu siap siaga untuk berpatroli menjaga semua penduduk DHO. Siap berkorban demi melindungi orang lain, itulah motto guild Guardian Knight.

Jadi, banyak perubahan yang terjadi di DHO. Ada empat golongan yang dikenal di DHO yaitu watchman, guild, party dan solo.

Watchman adalah kelompok pemain yang masih menunggu kabar dan bantuan dari dunia nyata. Kebanyakan dari kelompok ini adalah orang-orang yang pesimis, pasrah dan berdiam diri tanpa keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Guild adalah kelompok besar yang diisi lebih dari lima orang. Biasanya bergerak untuk bekerja sama memburu monster-monster sihir, mencari item langka, mencari informasi mengenai identitas tujuh dragon dan masih banyak lagi.

Party adalah kelompok yang diisi oleh dua orang saja. Biasanya kelompok ini dilakukan oleh dua orang yang sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal lebih jauh.

Solo adalah sebutan bagi satu pemain. Solo player, istilah kerennya. Biasanya orang yang menjadi solo player adalah orang yang egois, suka bergerak sendiri dan tidak mau terikat oleh siapapun. Banyak juga para pemain menjadi solo player dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Cenderung sendirian dan tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan orang lain. Begitulah tentang solo player.

Inilah penjelasan lengkap tentang perubahan di DHO, selama enam bulan ini. Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, jumpa lagi di chapter 3 nih.**

 **Sekarang inilah awal memasuki konflik yang sesungguhnya. DHO menjadi game kematian. Semua pemain tidak bisa keluar dari game, asal bisa mengalahkan Devil King. Lalu setelah itu, mereka bisa keluar dari game kematian itu. Tapi, itu sangat sulit mengenai harus mencari siapa orang yang termasuk dalam kelompok tujuh Dragon itu, lalu membunuh tujuh Dragon dan mengambil tujuh Dragon Heart itu demi mengalahkan Devil King. Itu cara yang sangat mengejutkan, hal ini mendorong orang-orang menjadi pembunuh. Maka melahirkan kelompok pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bernama Dragon Killer. Itulah bahaya terbesar di dunia game DHO itu.**

 **Gimana? Ada saran untuk cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih jika kamu meninggalkan jejak reviewmu setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Salam HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 31 Januari 2016**

 **Nantikan chapter 4 yang akan diupdate agak lama. Sampai jumpa lagi ya!**


	4. Tentang Silver Dragon

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 4. Tentang Silver Dragon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 5 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di wilayah yang bernama Silver, wilayah yang berada di atas pegunungan yang sangat tinggi, dipenuhi padang rumput yang luas dan banyak tanaman bunga beranekaragam menghiasi tempat itu. Tempat yang sangat indah dan mempesona bagaikan di surga. Juga disebut tempatnya para peri menetap karena Dragon yang menjaga tempat ini adalah sosok Silver Dragon.

Ya, wilayah Silver adalah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh para pemain yang memilih ras peri. Mayoritas mereka seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi, memiliki sayap untuk terbang. Lalu ada sembilan ras peri yang memilih tinggal di tempat ini. Sembilan ras peri yang tersedia di game kematian Dragon Heart Online ini. Mereka juga memiliki kekuatan elemen sihir berdasarkan dengan kekuatan yang dipilihnya saat memilih jenis ras peri di awal pendaftaran game untuk pertama kalinya. Kekuatan sihir yang dilakukan secara manual atau bantuan dari sistem game.

Kini enam bulan berlalu, sejak diumumkannya bahwa DHO adalah game kematian, lalu merebaknya pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh guild Dragon Killer, keamanan di wilayah Silver diperketat atas perintah Silver Dragon. Silver Dragon meminta bantuan kerja sama militer dengan guild Guardian Knight dalam menumpas pergerakan anggota-anggota Dragon Killer. Para Guardian Knight menyetujuinya lewat wakil Silver Dragon di suatu tempat yang rahasia, masih di wilayah Silver. Wakil Silver Dragon yang bernama Asuna. Dialah yang mengurus semuanya atas perintah sang Silver Dragon.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon itu. Dia adalah sosok yang misterius, tidak suka kekerasan dan selalu memilih jalan damai jika menemukan masalah yang sulit. Dia akan datang saat menemukan konflik yang terjadi di salah satu area Silver. Naga perak yang bisa berbicara dan bersikap lembut saat memberikan pengarahan pada orang-orang yang berbuat salah. Namun, kadangkala tidak ingin bertarung jika menemukan seseorang yang ingin menantangnya bertarung. Pasti beberapa dari pengikutnya yang akan menggantikan posisinya untuk melawan penantang itu. Lalu Silver Dragon akan menghilang saat terjadi pertarungan antara pengikutnya dengan para musuhnya. Maka dia membiarkan para pengikutnya yang melawan para musuh tersebut.

Silver Dragon, sosok yang menjadi simbol keberanian para peri yang tinggal di wilayah Silver. Silver Dragon yang berbentuk naga berwarna perak akan datang membantu jika ada peri yang membutuhkannya. Dia adalah sosok yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan para pengikutnya.

Sosok asli Silver Dragon itu sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Berpakaian serba hitam. Menyandang pedang besar yang berada di punggungnya - Great Sword - dan memiliki sword skill yang sangat hebat. Berasal dari ras peri hitam, Spriggan. Berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Namanya Kirito.

Dia juga dikenal sebagai Black Swordman. Pendekar hitam yang selalu menolong orang-orang dalam kesusahan saat tidak berwujud sebagai Silver Dragon. Dia berteman baik dengan beberapa pemain yang berasal dari ras peri yang berbeda. Juga berteman baik dengan beberapa orang yang berasal dari ras manusia dan malaikat.

Namun, sejak munculnya beberapa guild besar yang mencoba menaklukkan boss monster yang menjaga pintu perbatasan antara wilayah White dan wilayah Silver. Wilayah Silver pun ramai dikunjungi oleh para pemain dari ras manusia, malaikat dan iblis, saat boss monster itu dikalahkan. Pintu wilayah Silver terbuka lebar bagi siapa saja, tapi terlebih dahulu harus melewati proses interogasi dari penjagaan ketat pasukan khusus yang melindungi perbatasan wilayah Silver. Pasukan khusus peri yang bernama Silver Fleet atau disingkat menjadi SF.

Wilayah Silver yang terdiri dari 9 kota besar dan berada di atas pegunungan yang sangat hijau, ramai dikunjungi pendatang baru. Banyak pemain dari ras manusia, malaikat dan iblis yang mencoba mencari hiburan baru pasca trauma akibat pengumuman dari GM. Mereka berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan seluruh wilayah Silver. Mencari informasi mengenai makanan yang terenak di Silver sampai bertanya tentang siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon yang melindungi wilayah ini. Banyak peri yang tinggal di wilayah Silver, tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon itu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui sosok asli dari Silver Dragon tersebut.

Seperti dijelaskan sebelumnya, orang yang terpilih sebagai Silver Dragon, sedang berjalan di antara keramaian orang-orang, di jalanan kota yang lebar dan terbuat dari batu kapur. Di sepanjang dua sisi jalanan batu kapur tersebut, dipenuhi pertokoan yang berderet-deret. Tampak NPC dan beberapa pemain berteriak untuk mempromosikan barang dagangannya di depan pertokoan itu. Beberapa pemain yang tertarik pasti akan mengunjungi salah satu pertokoan itu. Suasana sangat ramai dan bising.

Ditambah tempat ini adalah area yang tidak diperbolehkan terbang khususnya para peri yang tinggal di wilayah Silver, disebut No Flying Area. Di mana sistem game mengisyaratkan tempat ini sebagai area tidak boleh terbang karena tempat ini adalah pusat istana kerajaan Silver. Berarti tempat ini berada tepat di tengah pegunungan hijau.

Ya, namanya Central City yang berarti kota pusat. Ibukota dari wilayah Silver yang memang dikhususkan untuk para peri. Wilayah Silver yang sangat besar daripada 6 wilayah lainnya. Wilayah Silver sering disebut Elf Kingdom.

Pemimpin kerajaan Silver adalah seorang Raja. Raja yang bernama Eugeo. Seorang pemain laki-laki berambut coklat. Umurnya kira-kira 16 tahun. Disebut juga sebagai Elf King atau Raja peri. Dia memegang sebuah pedang langka yang sangat kuat. Pedang itu bernama Blue Rose Sword.

Dia memiliki beberapa teman yang menjadi anggota-anggota kerajaan. Sebut saja Kirito sebagai panglima kerajaan yang bertugas menjaga perbatasan kerajaan Silver karena Kirito adalah Dragon yang memegang Silver Heart. Lalu ada Asuna sebagai wakil yang mendampingi Kirito. Sinon yang menjadi Komandan pasukan penjaga istana. Silica yang menjadi pengawal Kirito. Yuuki yang menjadi pengawal Eugeo di istana. Lisbeth yang ditugaskan menjadi penempa istana yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat berbagai senjata para anggota kerajaan. Ada juga Klein dan Agil yang bertugas sebagai teman yang mendampingi Kirito saat berada di markas pasukan perbatasan kerajaan.

Begitulah struktur keanggotaan yang terdaftar dalam bagian penghuni istana Silver. Semua ini diatur oleh Eugeo sendiri dan disetujui oleh teman-teman dekatnya.

Sudut pandang teralih pada Kirito yang sedang berjalan di antara keramaian orang-orang. Sayap perinya disembunyikan ke dalam punggungnya. Dia tidak menyandang Great Sword di punggungnya. Masih mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, Kirito berjalan dengan langkah yang terburu-buru untuk menemui seseorang yang sedang menunggunya di kedai makan. Seseorang yang diajaknya untuk bertemu sekali lagi, pada pukul 12 siang sekarang ini.

Panas matahari menyengat menerpa wilayah Silver. Tapi, karena di atas pegunungan hijau, udara sekitar wilayah Silver sangat dingin meskipun diterpa matahari yang bersinar menyengat. Persis di dunia nyata. Namun, para pemain yang berjalan hilir mudik di bawahnya, tidak merasa terganggu di antara cuaca yang sangat aneh. Perpaduan antara panas dan dingin.

Perjalanan Kirito yang dimulai dari markas Silver Fleet yang berada di Border City terus dilanjutkan sampai di Central City lewat teleport dengan menggunakan Teleport Crystal. Seseorang memenuhi undangan makan siang dari Kirito lewat pesan antar teman. Jadi, seseorang yang ditraktir makan siang oleh Kirito itu, adalah teman yang sudah dikenal oleh Kirito. Teman yang dikenal saat menghadapi para anggota guild Dragon Killer yang mencoba menyelinap masuk lewat Border City.

Dari aksi kerja sama mengalahkan para anggota Dragon Killer, Kirito mengenal teman barunya yang juga seorang swordman. Pemegang pedang angin sihir yang langka bernama Ultimate Wind Sword. Sebuah pedang angin berukuran besar, panjang, berwarna jingga, berat dan gagang menyerupai burung garuda hitam. Memiliki kekuatan angin yang mampu menghasilkan kecepatan dan angin tornado yang sangat besar. Itulah pedang terkuat dalam tingkat sihir SSS dan berlevel tinggi setingkat penyihir kelas SSS. Item langka yang dijatuhkan oleh boss monster penjaga pintu perbatasan antara wilayah White dan Silver, berbentuk burung garuda berwarna putih raksasa setinggi 5 meter.

Keberuntungan yang didapatkannya saat bersama guild lainnya usai mengalahkan Eagle King, monster burung garuda raksasa itu. Dua guild berdebat karena menentukan siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengalahkan Eagle King. Di antara suasana dua guild yang sedang memanas, dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil item Ultimate Wind Sword itu. Lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam akun window miliknya dan segera pergi dari sana. Jadilah, Ultimate Wind Sword sebagai pedang yang menemaninya saat masuk ke wilayah Silver.

Begitulah tentang teman baru Kirito itu. Dia adalah pemain solo yang berasal dari wilayah White.

Menjejakkan kakinya saat sudah tiba di kedai makan yang dimaksud, Kirito sampai juga dan masuk ke dalam kedai makan untuk mencari sosok teman yang sedang menunggunya. Tampak para pemain lainnya juga menyempatkan diri mereka makan siang di sini. Terbukti, setiap meja yang tersebar rapi di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang ini, telah diisi oleh orang-orang. Ditambah dengan suara-suara obrolan para pemain di dalamnya. Para gadis maid NPC juga mondar-mandir untuk mengantarkan pesanan para pemain. Sungguh ramai dan bising sekali.

Kirito mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut tempat itu. Mencari orang yang sedang menunggunya. Hingga pada akhirnya orang yang dicarinya ditemukan juga, duduk di dekat meja kayu bundar bagian dalam.

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Kirito.

"Itu dia!" seru Kirito mengangkat tangannya dengan santai."Oi, Naruto! Selamat siang! Maaf, aku telat!"

Teman barunya yang berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru, ternyata adalah Naruto. Melihat ke arah Kirito yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dia juga tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Kirito. Tenang saja, aku baru saja tiba di sini juga kok," jawab Naruto dengan riang.

Lalu Kirito menduduki kursi kayu kosong yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Gadis maid NPC datang ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis maid NPC itu.

"Aku mau pesan beef steak. Minumannya cukup secangkir teh saja," sahut Kirito duluan.

"Aku juga mau pesan yang sama juga dengan temanku. Beef steak dan secangkir teh," tukas Naruto yang ikut-ikutan.

Sang gadis maid NPC mengangguk pelan. Senyuman lembut tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Baik, pesanan anda akan kami antar sebentar lagi. Mohon ditunggu."

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk juga dan menatap kepergian gadis maid NPC itu. Kemudian mereka pun saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Jadi, kau baru saja tiba di sini, Naruto?" Kirito meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas meja. Dia bermuka serius.

"Ya, itu benar," Naruto berwajah serius juga."Sampai membuat aku tersesat karena aku belum mengenal rute jalan di wilayah Silver ini. Aku baru tinggal di sini sekitar dua hari, kan?"

"Iya, baru dua hari ini, kau tinggal di sini. Tapi, aku akui kalau kau cukup jeli dan akhirnya bisa menemukan kedai makan yang kumaksudkan."

"Tentu saja, aku bertanya pada orang-orang. Karena itu, aku menemukan kedai makan ini sebelum kau datang. Aku tidak mau membuat kau terlalu lama menungguku."

"Hm ... Aku mengerti."

Sejenak Kirito tertawa kecil. Membuat Naruto juga tertawa kecil.

"Terus kau yang akan mentraktirkan aku, kan Kirito?"

"Ya, aku yang mentraktirmu. Tidak usah cemas."

"Oh, kalau gitu, terima kasih atas traktirannya."

"Sama-sama. Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah karena kau sudah membantuku mengalahkan Dragon Killer kemarin."

Naruto tersentak. Ia pun tercengang.

"Eh, traktiran ini hadiah? Tapi, aku tidak menerima imbalan. Aku ikhlas menolongmu kok."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang berniat mentraktirmu makan hari ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah membantu menyelamatkan wilayah Silver ini. Silver Dragon juga sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai perjuanganmu, Naruto. Kau benar-benar teman yang sangat baik."

DEG!

Mendengar Kirito menyebut Silver Dragon, membuat hati Naruto berdetak kencang. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

"Si-Silver Dragon?"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya. Aku mengenalnya. Semua orang di sini juga tahu tentang dirinya."

"Jadi, kau mengenalnya. Itu berarti kau mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang menjadi Silver Dragon itu. Kirito, beritahu aku siapa orangnya!"

DEG!

Giliran Kirito yang tersentak. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

Sebelum Kirito menjawab perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba gadis maid NPC datang membawa pesanan. Lalu pesanan itu diletakkan di atas meja, persis di hadapan Naruto dan Kirito.

"Selamat menikmati ...!" ujar gadis maid NPC yang entah mengapa selalu tersenyum lembut. Membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi setelah dua laki-laki itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Kembali pada topik pembahasannya, Naruto memandang penuh harapan pada Kirito agar Kirito mau memberitahu siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon itu. Dia ingin tahu tentang Silver Dragon lebih lanjut. Tapi, sepertinya Kirito enggan menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon itu pada Naruto. Dia masih belum mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya. Meskipun Naruto adalah teman yang baru saja dikenalnya selama dua hari ini. Dia harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau sosok Silver Dragon sebenarnya adalah dirinya.

Dengan muka yang serius, Kirito menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti Silver Dragon itu sering muncul di saat-saat tertentu saja. Misalnya terjadi suatu kejahatan yang menimpa pemain di sini. Dia akan datang untuk menghentikan kejahatan itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang menantangnya bertarung. Dia lebih memilih menghindari pertarungan itu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa diam saja jika ada para pemain yang menyakiti para pemain lainnya. Dia pasti akan memberikan pelajaran yang pantas bagi orang itu."

Sambil berkata, tangan Kirito mengambil garpu untuk mencomot beef steak yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Lalu potongan kecil beef steak itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya makanan itu dengan pelan. Terasa dagingnya lembut dengan rasa yang sama seperti beef steak di dunia nyata. Terasa enak sekali. Efek perasanya sangat mempengaruhi lidahnya sekarang.

Sementara Naruto terpaku mendengar perkataan Kirito. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Kirito. Pikirnya, Kirito mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon itu dan akan memberitahukan dia tentang siapa Silver Dragon. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Silver Dragon tersebut. Bukan untuk membunuhnya ataupun mengambil Silver Heart itu. Hanya ingin mengajak Silver Dragon pergi bersamanya untuk menemui Tobirama dan Madara. Membentuk suatu kesepakatan dan bekerja sama untuk mencari sosok Dragon lainnya yang tersebar di empat wilayah lain. Karena itu, Naruto memutuskan keluar dari guild Snow Knight yang dipimpin oleh Tobirama. Memilih menjadi pemain solo selama enam bulan ini. Sudah berkelana hampir ke seluruh wilayah di dunia DHO itu. Apalagi dia mendengar semua pintu perbatasan wilayah Green, Red, Brass dan Blue sudah terbuka lebar karena monster boss yang menjaga pintu wilayah perbatasan sudah ditaklukkan oleh beberapa guild yang bergerak dalam memburu para monster sihir. Ketujuh wilayah sudah bebas untuk dimasuki. Tapi, harus mengikuti prosedur yang telah ditetapkan oleh para pemimpin wilayah tersebut, para pendatang baru harus diinterogasi oleh petugas khusus di dekat pos penjaga pintu perbatasan wilayah. Agar mencegah adanya anggota Dragon Killer yang ingin masuk ke dalam suatu wilayah untuk mencari keberadaan sosok Dragon.

Begitulah keadaan yang sudah terjadi selama Naruto berkelana. Namun, dia belum menjamah sampai ke wilayah Black, Red dan Green. Hanya sekitar 4 wilayah saja yaitu White, Silver, Brass dan Blue. Untuk masuk ke wilayah Black, tempat itu termasuk wilayah terlarang dan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Hanya ras iblis yang boleh masuk ke wilayah Black. Untuk ras manusia, peri dan malaikat dilarang keras untuk masuk ke wilayah Black. Semua peraturan itu sudah diatur oleh Raja pemimpin wilayah Black. Para pemain disarankan untuk mematuhi peraturan tersebut kecuali para Dragon.

Dalam peraturan wilayah Black, para Dragon bisa masuk dan keluar bebas ke wilayah Black karena memiliki Dragon Heart yang terdeteksi sebagai tanda izin masuk. Tidak mempengaruhi jenis ras mereka. Mereka bisa menemui Black Dragon untuk membentuk suatu kesepakatan sebab Black Dragon dianggap sebagai Dragon yang terkuat dibanding dengan para Dragon lainnya. Namun, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Para Dragon tidak mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga wilayah masing-masing. Tidak pernah meninggalkan wilayah yang dilindunginya. Mereka tetap berdiam diri di bayangan para pengikutnya. Jika sekali keluar dari wilayah mereka, maka habislah mereka karena wilayah mereka akan rentan diserang. Pertahanan dan keamanan perbatasan wilayah adalah tanggung jawab Dragon. Biasanya seperti itu.

Menghelakan napas kecewanya, Naruto pun memasukkan potongan kecil beef steak ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan gerakan yang cepat. Dagingnya tergiling halus di giginya. Tekstur daging yang terasa lembut. Rasanya sangat lezat dan menimbulkan kesan puas di lidahnya. Inilah cita rasa dari makanan terlezat yang sudah diakui oleh para pemain di wilayah Silver, khususnya di Central City.

Naruto dan Kirito pun memilih diam sebentar di saat makan siang ini. Hening terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi, suara-suara dari para pemain lainnya langsung menghantam keheningan itu. Keheningan pun lenyap bersamaan Kirito membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon itu, Naruto?" kali ini Kirito yang bertanya dengan nada yang datar. Pandangannya pun menajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang selesai menelan makanannya, langsung tersentak. Buru-buru ia meminum tehnya untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya. Lantas secangkir teh itu diletakkannya di atas meja lagi.

"Itu ... Aku tidak berniat buruk jika aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok Silver Dragon. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya ataupun mengambil Silver Heart itu. Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi Dragon Master. Ada yang lebih penting daripada itu, aku berencana ingin menyatukan ketujuh Dragon itu agar saling bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Devil King. Tidak membunuh para Dragon, namun justru menyatukan mereka dalam satu kelompok yang akan menghancurkan Devil King. Itu jalan terbaiknya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menyelamatkan para pemain yang tersisa agar tidak dibunuh oleh Dragon Killer itu."

Naruto berwajah sangat serius saat mengatakan rencananya itu. Kirito juga serius mendengarkannya. Ia sampai berhenti mencomot potongan beef steak yang tersisa, hanya untuk memikirkan lebih keras tentang maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi, kau berkelana selama ini hanya untuk mencari tahu identitas para Dragon, tidak berniat membunuhnya dan tidak mengambil Dragon Heart-nya. Namun, kau ingin menyatukan para Dragon dalam sebuah kelompok yang bertugas untuk memusnahkan Devil King ...," Kirito memegang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil melirik ke arah lain."Kelompok yang diisi dengan tujuh Dragon, bisa dibilang adalah guild. Tapi, rencana ini sangat bertentangan dengan peraturan jalan cerita sistem game DHO. Aku juga tidak kepikiran sampai ke situ. Rencanamu ini tampaknya agak melenceng dari jalan cerita sistem game. Hm ... Sepertinya ini akan menjadi jalan keluar dari kondisi seperti saat ini."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Kirito. Inilah jalan lain yang bisa ditempuh untuk mengatasi semua pembunuhan yang terjadi saat ini. Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan game ini. Mencari item yang bernama Dark Teleport agar kita bisa mencapai wilayah Uknown Dark itu. Aku ingin menyelamatkan semua orang yang terperangkap dalam game ini. Mencegah pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan Dragon Killer itu adalah jalan utama bagiku."

Pandangan bola hitam Kirito menyudut kembali pada Naruto. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari dagunya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Kau benar. Cara ini bisa menghentikan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi, mencari Dragon lainnya itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mencari identitas Dragon-Dragon itu di antara banyaknya pemain yang tersebar di dunia ini."

"Terus apa ada cara khusus untuk mendeteksi identitas Dragon secara langsung? Misalnya sihir pendeteksi energi Dragon Heart yang bersemayam di tubuh para Dragon."

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Kirito. Dia tersenyum kikuk.

"Mana ada sihir semacam itu di sini?"

"Ah, tidak ada ya? Kupikir ada di sini ...," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Aku pikir sesama Dragon bisa merespon energi Heart yang sama meskipun berjarak jauh sekalipun. Hal tersebut pernah aku lihat di film-film bergenre fantasi tentang naga. Ya, jalan cerita DHO hampir sama dengan film yang kutonton waktu itu."

"Sayang sekali. Hal tersebut tidak dapat dilakukan oleh para Dragon. Bahkan para Dragon tidak mengenal antara satu sama lainnya. Apalagi merespon energi yang sama dengan Dragon Heart masing-masing. Itu tidak mungkin bisa. Tidak ada cara mengetahui siapa diri mereka sebenarnya secara instant."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita menunggu saja seseorang berpikiran yang sama denganku, melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan? Ini sudah terencana sejak lama di otakku. Aku pikir aku memang membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantuku mencari informasi tentang siapa sebenarnya para Dragon itu. Selama ini aku memang menjadi seorang pemain solo sejak hari pengumuman bahwa game ini menjadi game kematian. Aku tidak mau mempercayai orang lain dan memilih bergerak sendiri. Semua rintangan sudah aku tempuh demi mencari suatu tujuan yang pasti. Aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa traumaku atas kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang ini. Jadi, aku pikir mulai saat ini, aku membutuhkan seorang teman yang dapat kupercaya untuk membantuku menjalankan rencanaku ini. Kupikir kau adalah orang tepat, Kirito. Tapi, kau ..."

Wajah Naruto berubah kusut. Memandangi Kirito dengan lirih. Kirito pun tertegun melihatnya.

'Naruto ...,' batin Kirito di dalam hatinya.

Ia mulai mengerti bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya ini adalah orang yang sangat baik. Tulus dalam mengatakan niatnya yang ingin mengetahui siapa sosok Silver Dragon itu. Tidak seperti para pendatang baru yang kini bertebaran hampir di seluruh wilayah Silver ini. Rata-rata mereka mencari identitas Silver Dragon, hanya untuk berniat mau membunuh dan mengambil Silver Heart tersebut. Dengan begitu, jalan untuk menjadi Dragon Master bisa terbuka lebar bagi yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan satu Dragon Heart saja. Kekuatan naga sihir di dunia ini setara dengan penyihir kelas S dan berlevel tinggi. Sekali menjadi sosok naga sihir, maka orang itu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan naga sihir yang sangat hebat. Apalagi menjadi Dragon Master nantinya, orang itu bisa berubah wujud menjadi tujuh naga yang berbeda. Menguasai semua elemen dan diakui sebagai penyihir kelas SSS yang sangat hebat di dunia DHO.

Atas dasar itulah tujuan utama dalam DHO, semua pemain berambisi untuk merebut tujuh Dragon Heart itu. Menjadi Dragon Master yang dapat mengalahkan Devil King di final game nantinya.

Tapi, itu tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Jalan untuk merebut tujuh Dragon Heart itu sangat sulit karena harus membunuh orang yang memegang Dragon Heart tersebut.

 **"Ini adalah dunia virtual. Kita adalah pemeran dalam cerita game yang dibuat oleh GM. Bahkan kita sudah terjebak di dalamnya. Sekali kita mati di dunia kedua ini, kita akan mati dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Inilah dunia nyata kedua yang harus kita tempuh sekarang."**

Itulah perkataan Yuuki setelah berakhirnya pengumuman dari GM, waktu itu. Kirito masih mengingatnya dengan baik ketika sedang terpuruk dan syok karena akan menjadi target buruan para pemain lainnya. Mengingat dia adalah Silver Dragon yang memegang Silver Heart. Black Swordman yang berperan sebagai panglima kerajaan Silver dan bertugas di bagian keamanan kerajaan.

Semula dia adalah pemain solo yang biasa-biasa saja pada masa pertama kali beta tester. Niatnya ingin mengembangkan sword skill agar bisa menjadi pendekar pedang yang tangguh di DHO. Meskipun ia memilih elemen cahaya sebagai elemen dasar sihirnya. Tapi, ia tidak mempelajari lebih lanjut dalam menggunakan sihir berelemen cahaya. Lebih menonjol ke arah sword skill. Teknik pedang yang lebih berkembang daripada sihir elemen cahayanya. Bahkan dia berhasil menciptakan beberapa teknik pedang buatannya sendiri. Ada juga teknik pedang yang dibantu dengan sistem game. Itu sudah dikuasainya dengan baik selama enam bulan ini sehingga membuatnya menjadi swordman kelas atas yang setingkat dengan rangking A.

Selama sebulan masa beta tester di DHO, Kirito sudah mencapai level 100 dengan EXP yang sangat banyak saat menantang para pemain lainnya dan mengalahkannya. Dia juga selalu rajin untuk memburu monster-monster sihir yang hidup di hutan raksasa, berada tepat di Forest City, masih di wilayah Silver. Hutan raksasa lebih familiar disebut Gigant Forest. Sebab di hutan tersebut, banyak monster sihir setingkat rating C-S, berkeliaran dan hidup di sana. Banyak pemain menghabiskan latihannya untuk meningkatkan level lewat memburu monster sihir di Gigant Forest tersebut. Sehingga angka EXP akan bertambah seiring nilai total yang didapatkan jika satu ekor monster berhasil dikalahkan. Apalagi jika berhasil mengalahkan monster setingkat rangking S, nilai total yang bisa didapatkan sangat banyak sekitar 500.000 poin. Itu bisa menambahkan jumlah koin yang diperolehnya selama perburuan sehari itu.

Atas usaha dan perjuangannya yang ingin terus naik level, membuatnya terpilih menjadi Silver Dragon. Saat levelnya mencapai 100, sebuah item berupa kristal berwarna perak dengan bentuk menyerupai kerucut yang berkilauan muncul dari langit dan jatuh di dekatnya. Kirito yang tidak tahu bahwa item itu adalah Silver Heart, segera mengambilnya. Lalu terjadilah suatu keajaiban padanya.

Silver Heart berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan merembes masuk lewat pori-pori kulit digital Kirito. Kemudian energi Silver Dragon masuk ke pembuluh darah dan langsung mengalir menuju jantung Kirito. Setelah tiba di dalam jantung, Silver Heart menyatu kembali menjadi kristal kerucut perak yang berukuran lebih kecil daripada sebelumnya. Mengubah wujud Kirito menjadi seekor naga perak yang sangat besar dan berkilauan seperti perak.

Itulah cerita tentang awal bagaimana Kirito bisa mendapatkan Silver Heart yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi sosok naga perak. Sesuatu yang besar menjadikan dirinya sebagai Dragon yang bertugas menjaga wilayah Silver.

Karena mendapat Silver Heart, ia pun sudah menjadi seorang pemain yang naik tingkat ke rating S, termasuk dalam kelompok Dragon yang memiliki kekuatan naga sihir tingkat tertinggi di DHO. Sistem game pun mencatat informasi data perkembangannya selama enam bulan yang tertulis di atas menu window akunnya seperti ini:

 **[DAFTAR DATA PERKEMBANGAN PEMAIN]**

 **NAMA: KIRITO**

 **UMUR: 16**

 **ELEMEN: CAHAYA**

 **RAS: PERI [SPRIGGAN]**

 **WILAYAH: SILVER**

 **[STATUS DIRI]**

 **HP BAR: 1500000**

 **EXP: 9799000000**

 **LEVEL: 1500**

 **DRAGON CLASS: S (SILVER DRAGON)**

 **SWORD SKILL CLASS: A (SWORDMAN)**

 **MAGIC SKILL CLASS: C (WIZARD)**

HP BAR Kirito adalah 1500000. Angka HP maksimal untuk seorang Dragon. Angka HP-nya akan tetap bernilai 1500000 dan tidak dapat bertambah lagi jika dia meningkatkan angka EXP-nya. Nilai EXP yang diperolehnya adalah9799000000 poin, untuk sekarang ini. Akan terus bertambah jika dia melakukan sesuatu pekerjaan. Kemudian tentang data sword skill-nya adalah A (SWORDMAN), itu berarti sword skill-nya sudah mencapai skill tingkat atas untuk status swordman. Sedangkan magic skill-nya adalah C (WIZARD), itu berarti magic skill-nya masih setingkat pemula untuk status Wizard atau penyihir.

Begitulah penjelasannya.

Setelah lama terdiam dalam pikiran yang keras, Kirito mengeluarkan pendapatnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Naruto ... Aku bisa membantumu mewujudkan semua rencanamu itu. Tapi, semua ini memang melenceng dari jalan cerita sistem game. Aku tidak tahu apakah sistem akan mendeteksinya sebagai suatu pelanggaran atau tidak ...," Kirito menatap Naruto dengan intens."Tentang siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi, aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari informasi tentang dia."

Kirito menunjukkan senyumnya yang cerah. Membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat.

"Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kita sudah berteman baik. Itu sudah kewajibanku untuk menolongmu, Naruto."

Senyuman pun hinggap di wajah cerah Naruto. Mendadak rasa semangatnya muncul kembali.

"Terima kasih, Kirito. Kau sudah mau membantuku."

"Hm, sama-sama."

Mereka tersenyum bersama di tengah acara makan siang yang hangat ini. Memutuskan melanjutkan makan yang tertunda. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka selesai makan. Lalu Kirito yang membayar semuanya pada kasir NPC.

Sesudah itu, mereka sudah berada di luar kedai makan. Naruto pun berpisah dengan Kirito. Ia memilih pulang ke penginapan yang berada di Border City. Ia menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan sampai dua minggu lamanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kirito!" kata Naruto mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Ya, Naruto. Nanti aku hubungi kau lagi," Kirito juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke!"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kirito seraya menyengir lebar. Sejurus kemudian, dia berbalik dan berjalan di antara orang-orang di jalanan batu kapur itu. Tujuannya menuju ke Border City yang cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Ia akan pergi ke pintu gerbang teleport Central City untuk bisa menggunakan item yang bernama Teleport Crystal.

Teleport Crystal adalah suatu item berbentuk kristal ungu yang bisa digunakan berkali-kali untuk berteleport ke suatu kota yang dituju. Lewat pintu gerbang teleport Central City, kekuatan Teleport Crystal dapat bereaksi dengan bantuan sistem. Sehingga memungkinkan Naruto bisa berteleport langsung ke Border City.

Begitulah ketentuannya. Teleport Crystal dapat digunakan di wilayah apapun selama di dunia DHO ini.

Kini Naruto sudah menjauh dari pandangan Kirito. Kirito masih berdiri sambil menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius. Terpancarkan suatu cahaya yang sulit diartikan dari kedua mata hitamnya.

'Maaf, Naruto. Aku belum bisa memberitahukan padamu jika akulah Silver Dragon yang sebenarnya. Biarpun kau adalah teman yang kukenal selama dua hari ini, tapi aku belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Bukan berarti aku meragukanmu. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Tapi, semua teman yang melindungi keberadaanku selama ini, menekanku untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru kukenal. Aku harus berhati-hati. Terutama padamu, Naruto. Apalagi kau pernah bilang padaku jika asalmu dari wilayah White. Kau adalah mantan anggota guild Snow Knight. Setahuku Snow Knight adalah pasukan tempur yang menjaga perbatasan wilayah White. Pemimpin guild itu adalah White Dragon. Itu berarti ...'

Mendadak kedua mata Kirito berubah menjadi seperti mata naga perak. Sebuah ilusi samar-samar dari efek bantuan sistem yang berlebihan.

'Kau pasti adalah mata-mata suruhan dari White Dragon. Aku yakin itu. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan mengawasimu, Naruto.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEMBALAS REVIEW-MU**

 **misteryous: terima kasih. Iya, Naruto belum punya pairnya. Masih bingung soalnya. Ada ide buat pair Naruto?**

 **Guest: ?**

 **Jefri Hia-Sama: kok kamu ketawa? Hehehe ...**

 **DragonOppai666: oke, saya akan mempertimbangkan saranmu itu. Saya akan usahain akan ada naruto-nya juga. Terima kasih udah ngingetin.**

 **julianto merry: naruto pergi ke wilayah silver. Ya, naruto akan berparty dengan kirito nantinya. Boleh kok tambah OC lagi. Tapi, saya tanya dulu sama aikawa tsuki yang pesen fic ini.**

 **arafim123: terima kasih udah bilang fic ini keren. Saya turut senang.**

 **ajengfani: oke, atas permintaanmu, kirito dan karakter sao lainnya masuk ke fic ini. Terima kasih atas**

 **AoiKishi: ya, dead game sudah dimulai. Karakter sao juga masuk kok.**

 **dante the bloodedge: nanti naruto dapat pedang angin tingkat SSS. Namanya ultimate wind sword. Penjelasannya ada di chapter ini. Terima kasih.**

 **Iwas: oke, saranmu akan saya pertimbangkan ya.**

 **Forneus787: oh, ada yang salah ya di chapter 2, ntar saya perbaiki deh. Terima kasih udah ngingetin.**

 **Laras781: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Aikawa Tsuki: oke, aikawa. Boleh kok ada 2 elemen yang digunain pemain di DHO ini.**

 **Wanto tetshuya: oke, udah lanjut di**

 **julianto merry: ya, kirito akan berteman dengan naruto. Bahkan buat party nanti.**

 **iqbal: terima kasih ya. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Laffayete: oh, gitu. Oke, saranmu akan saya pertimbangkan. Banyak yang minta adegan naruto diperpanjang. Terima kasih atas saranmu ya.**

 **hutamara senju: oke terima kasih udah ngingetin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo, lama nggak jumpa ya! Apa kabar kalian semuanya?**

 **Sudah lama saya hiatus, jadi saya langsung persembahkan DHO chapter 4 yang difokuskan tentang interaksi antara Naruto dan Kirito. Maaf, Aikawa. Saya nggak menghadirkan Tobirama di chapter kali ini. Tapi, di chapter 5 nanti, Tobirama akan muncul lagi kok.**

 **Untuk tentang gambaran wilayah Silver, saya ambil referensinya dari ALO. Terus untuk karakter Eugeo yang menjadi Raja Peri yang memerintah wilayah Silver itu adalah karakter asli dari SAO itu sendiri. Tahu tentang Eugeo, kan? Karakter yang bermain di sebuah game sulit bernama Underworld. Saya suka karakter Eugeo ini pas baca novel SAO jilid 9. Jadi, saya punya ide untuk masukin Eugeo setelah mendapat inspirasi dari baca novel SAO jilid 9.**

 **Hm, apa yang mau saya tulis ya? Segini aja deh.**

 **Oke, sekian saja dari author note ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 5.**

 **Salam Ganbatte dari saya!**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 4 Maret 2016**


	5. Guild dan party baru

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 5. Guild dan party baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 4 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Maaf, Naruto. Aku belum bisa memberitahukan padamu jika akulah Silver Dragon yang sebenarnya. Biarpun kau adalah teman yang kukenal selama dua hari ini, tapi aku belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Bukan berarti aku meragukanmu. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Tapi, semua teman yang melindungi keberadaanku selama ini, menekanku untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru kukenal. Aku harus berhati-hati. Terutama padamu, Naruto. Apalagi kau pernah bilang padaku jika asalmu dari wilayah White. Kau adalah mantan anggota guild Snow Knight. Setahuku Snow Knight adalah pasukan tempur yang menjaga perbatasan wilayah White. Pemimpin guild itu adalah White Dragon. Itu berarti ...'**

 **Mendadak kedua mata Kirito berubah menjadi seperti mata naga perak. Sebuah ilusi samar-samar dari efek bantuan sistem yang berlebihan.**

 **'Kau pasti adalah mata-mata suruhan dari White Dragon. Aku yakin itu. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan mengawasimu, Naruto.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAK! AKU TETAP TIDAK MAU BEKERJA SAMA DENGANMU, SETO!"

Terdengar suara keras menggema dan sangat menggelegar. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah istana megah berkilauan seperti es yang terletak di atas sebuah bukit yang diselimuti salju. Istana es yang berada tepat di wilayah bersalju yaitu wilayah White. Tempat tinggalnya sang Ratu Salju yang memimpin wilayah White ini.

Pusat suara teriakan kemarahan itu tetap terdengar dari dalam istana es, tepatnya di ruang rapat istana. Ruang tersebut sangat luas. Terdapat pilar-pilar es yang menyangga di sepanjang dinding istana yang mengkilat berwarna putih kebiruan. Atap istana juga mengkilap dengan lampu kristal yang sangat antik dan besar. Perabotan yang mengisi ruangan itu hanya berupa meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang terbuat dari es. Suasana agak berisik di saat ada dua pria yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan karena berdebat tentang suatu kesepakatan.

Dua pria yang sedang berdebat itu adalah Tobirama dan Madara. Sang White Dragon dan Black Dragon yang sedang rapat membahas soal rencana pembentukan guild para Dragon untuk bisa saling bekerja sama dalam mengalahkan Devil King. Rencana pembentukan guild ini dicanangkan oleh Tobirama sendiri. Apalagi rencana Tobirama ini sudah disetujui oleh Ratu Salju yaitu Yuuki. Yuuki juga ada di sana, ikut rapat dan mendengarkan percakapan dua Dragon yang sedang berdebat dalam suasana yang semakin panas ini. Ia menjadi bingung sendiri ketika Madara menolak mentah-mentah penawaran dari Tobirama. Padahal Tobirama sudah beberapa kali membujuk Madara agar Madara mau bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi, Madara tetap bersikeras tidak mau masuk dalam guild baru ini.

"Ayolah, Uchimada! Ini demi menyelamatkan semua orang yang terjebak di dunia ini. Kita harus membentuk guild ini secepatnya. Karena hanya dengan cara ini, kita bisa menghentikan aksi pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh anggota Dragon Killer itu. Dengan begitu, kita semua bisa keluar dari game ini secepatnya. Kalahkan Devil King! Itulah tujuan utama guild ini," kata Tobirama dengan sikap sesantai mungkin. Meskipun beberapa perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya saking kesalnya pada sikap keras sang Black Dragon itu.

Uchimada, begitulah nama samaran Madara di DHO ini. Dia tetap berkutat dengan pendiriannya.

"AKU ... TETAP TIDAK MAU! TITIK!"

"Uchimada ... Tolong pikirkan sekali lagi."

"TIDAK!"

"Aku mohon padamu, Black Dragon."

"TIDAK!"

"Ukh ... Uchimada. Kau itu keras kepala sekali."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK. TETAP TIDAK!"

"Ayolah, Uchimada-san yang tampan dan baik hati. Aku mohon masuklah ke guild ini. Tolonglah Seto-kun. Ini demi menyelamatkan banyak orang ... Ya ... Ya ... Ya ..."

Kali ini, orang yang mengatakan kalimat terakhir ini adalah Yuuki. Otomatis kedua pria itu menatap ke arah Yuuki yang duduk persis di sisi kanan meja. Nada bicara Yuuki sungguh manis dan lembut sekali. Disertai juga dengan ekspresi wajah Yuuki yang sangat imut dan berbinar-binar begitu. Inilah jurus puppy eyes ala Yuuki untuk meluluhkan hati Madara yang keras bagaikan batu.

Membuat Tobirama sweatdrop melihat tingkah Yuuki yang mendadak menjadi gadis paling manis sedunia. Sementara Madara tertegun dan terdiam sambil menatap wajah Yuuki yang berbinar-binar begitu.

Hening sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, Madara menghembuskan napas beratnya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Tobirama dengan ekspresi yang tidak tega.

"Hooooh ... Baiklah. Aku berubah pikiran nih," sahut Madara sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Eh, berubah pikiran? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tobirama mengerutkan keningnya. Ia meletakkan dua tangannya di atas meja.

"Ya ... Itu ... Aku mau bekerja sama denganmu. Aku menyetujui rencanamu yang ingin membentuk guild baru itu."

"Hah?!"

Sang White Dragon tercengang. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Ia kaget sekali.

Madara pun sewot melihat Tobirama yang tercengang.

"Kok hah? Ekspresimu berlebihan begitu, Seto."

Kembali dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, Tobirama berdehem keras untuk memulihkan suasana yang agak canggung ini.

"EHEM! Tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu dan langsung setuju dengan rencana pembentukan guild baru ini. Apa semua ini karena pengaruh dari sihir pemikat dari Yuki-sama? Apa aku benar, Uchimada?"

Sang Black Dragon juga berdehem keras.

"EHEM! Bukan karena pengaruh sihir pemikat Yuki-sama, aku menyetujui rencanamu ini. Semua ini asli dari kehendak hatiku sendiri."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku tidak bohong, tahu."

"Kalau begitu, guild baru ini akan kita beri nama apa?"

"Destroying Knight."

"Namanya hampir sama dengan pasukan tempur wilayah White ini. Snow Knight. Ganti yang lain."

"Hm ... Dragon Seven."

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, itu nama tempat monumen daftar para pemain, Dragon Seven Area. Ada yang lain, tidak?"

"Itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Tidak ada yang lain lagi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak punya saran nama yang bagus buat guild ini."

"Huh ... Sama saja. Kau payah juga, Seto."

"Berisik!"

Mereka berdua saling meledek antara satu sama lainnya. Lalu Yuuki pun mencoba menengahi mereka berdua.

"Hei, berhenti kalian berdua!" Yuuki memasang wajah yang sangat kesal."Jika aku boleh usul, bagaimana kalau guild ini dinamakan Victory Light? Yang berarti guild ini adalah kelompok tujuh ksatria naga yang akan membawa cahaya kemenangan bagi semua orang. Tujuan utama kalian adalah mengalahkan Devil King, kan?"

Secara kompak, dua Dragon berhenti meledek dan melihat langsung ke arah Yuuki. Mereka kaget dengan saran yang dilontarkan oleh Yuuki.

"Hah, Victory Light?" Madara ternganga lebar.

"Kupikir nama itu bagus juga. Victory Light yang berarti tujuh cahaya kemenangan. Nama yang brilian sekali."

"Tuhkan, Seto-kun sendiri juga setuju dengan saran namaku ini. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian menyetujui usulanku ini?"

Dua pria itu terdiam sejenak. Memasang ekspresi wajah dan tingkah yang berbeda. Berpikir keras tentang usulan nama dari Yuuki tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Keduanya menatap Yuuki dengan kompak. Bersikap serius dan tegas.

"Aku setuju dengan usulanmu, Yuki-sama," ujar Madara.

"Aku juga," Tobirama juga ikut-ikutan.

Merekahlah senyuman lebar di wajah cantik Yuuki tersebut. Wajahnya cerah benderang bagaikan matahari. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya yang menandakan ia sedang gembira.

"Syukurlah, kalian menyetujuinya. Kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang aku resmikan pembentukan guild baru yang bernama Victory Light. Ketua guild ini adalah Uchimada-san!"

Dengan penuh rasa bangga setelah meresmikan guild yang bernama Victory Light ini, Yuuki menunjuk ke arah Madara. Spontan, Madara tersentak karena tiba-tiba ditunjuk menjadi ketua guild Victory Light. Ia pun protes pada Yuuki.

"Eh, masa aku yang jadi ketuanya, Yuki-sama? Tunjuk saja Seto yang menjadi ketua guild ini!"

Giliran Madara yang menunjuk ke arah Tobirama. Tobirama mendelik ke arah Madara.

"Kenapa pula aku yang harus jadi ketuanya, hah? Yang lebih cocok itu adalah Black Dragon. Secara jelas kekuatan naga sihir hitam yang lebih hebat daripada naga sihir lainnya," Tobirama juga ikut protes dalam masalah ketua guild Victory Light ini."Aku adalah White Dragon. Aku tidak mau menanggung beban yang berat sebagai ketua. Kaulah yang berhak menjadi ketua guild ini, Uchimada!"

Tetap dalam posisi menunjuk ke arah Tobirama, Madara berwajah sewot. Dia tetap bersikeras seperti sebelumnya.

"TIDAK! TETAP TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI KETUA GUILD INI! YANG LEBIH COCOK ITU ADALAH KAU, SETO!"

Tobirama mendengus kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Sepertinya batas kesabaran seorang Senju Tobirama sudah habis dalam menghadapi orang keras kepala seperti Madara. Tapi, dia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap lebih tenang seperti biasanya.

"Huh ... Kau ini! Keras kepala lagi! Uchimada, cobalah untuk mengerti. Aku ini cuma memiliki kekuatan es pembeku. Apa hebatnya jika aku yang menjadi ketuanya, hah?"

"SAMA SAJA, PAYAH! KAUKAN WHITE DRAGON YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN ES PEMBEKU ABADI! ITU SUDAH MENANDAKAN KAU YANG PALING HEBAT DI ANTARA DRAGON LAINNYA!"

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau menjadi ketuanya!"

"APALAGI AKU, TAHU! AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU MENJADI KETUANYA!"

"Kalau kau juga tidak mau menjadi ketuanya, jadi siapa yang mau?"

"MANA KUTAHU! ITU BUKAN URUSANKU! CARI SAJA ORANG YANG COCOK MENJADI KETUANYA! BERES, KAN!"

Sambil berteriak tidak jelas karena kesal setengah mati, Madara berhenti dan menurunkan tangannya. Tobirama menatap Madara dengan wajah yang datar. Sedangkan Yuuki tercengang melihat mereka berdebat lagi.

Hening sebentar.

Terlihat Madara melipatkan tangannya di dada sambil menghembuskan napas sisa-sisa kemarahannya. Kedua matanya tertutup sebentar.

Tobirama juga menghembuskan napasnya. Dia melipat tangan di atas meja. Mencoba untuk bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

Keheningan yang melanda tempat ini, dipecahkan oleh suara Yuuki yang sangat keras menggema.

"Kenapa sih kalian harus berdebat lagi tentang masalah ketua guild ini? Akukan sudah menunjuk Uchimada-san menjadi ketuanya. Tapi ..."

Suara Madara datang menyela pembicaraan Yuuki yang belum selesai. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Yuuki dengan serius.

"Aku tetap tidak mau menjadi ketuanya, Yuki-sama. Cari saja orang yang cocok menjadi ketuanya. Aku tidak ingin memimpin. Itu sangat merepotkan."

"Tapi, kaukan panglima kerajaan yang memimpin pasukan perbatasan wilayah Black, Uchimada-san. Kenapa kau bilang itu merepotkan?"

"Ya, itu karena aku tidak mau menjadi pemimpin bagi ras lain. Aku hanya mau memimpin bagi ras iblis yang sama denganku."

Mendengar alasan Madara itu, membuat Yuuki sangat sewot.

"ALASAN APA ITU, HAH?" tiba-tiba Yuuki berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras dan sukses membuat pria itu kaget."KEPUTUSANKU TIDAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT! UCHIMADA-SAN HARUS MENJADI KETUA GUILD INI! MAU TIDAK MAU! KALAU TIDAK ..."

KLING!

Kedua mata Yuuki menyipit dan bersinar. Ia menyeringai sinis dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

DEG!

Mendadak Tobirama mendapatkan firasat yang buruk. Wajahnya syok begitu.

'Ekspresi Yuuki jadi seperti itu ... Itu berarti dia ...'

JLEB!

Sebuah pedang kristal putih bersinar menancap tepat di bahu Madara dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu sebuah tangan putih seperti salju membelit leher Madara sampai Madara kehilangan napasnya saking kuatnya. Ditambah pedang yang menancap di bahu kirinya itu sehingga membuat darah merah digital cukup banyak keluar dan rasa sakit seperti kesemutan menghujam nalurinya sekarang. Perlahan-lahan HP-nya menurun akibat siksaan yang dilakukan oleh Yuuki.

Tidak menduga jika Yuuki bisa bergerak secepat itu dari kursinya. Lalu ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Madara. Sehingga Madara kaget dan tidak menduga sama sekali dengan serangan mematikan dari Yuuki ini. Ia syok dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia tidak mau melawan seorang wanita.

Kursor hijau di atas kepala Yuuki berubah menjadi orange. Kode peringatan kriminal sudah muncul di dekat Madara. Tapi, Madara tidak menyentuh tanda [YES] karena Madara tahu kalau Yuuki adalah Ratu Salju. Jika ia menyentuh tanda [YES] itu, maka Yuuki akan ditransfer dan dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah. Maka akan mengundang masalah besar baginya nanti. Itu akan merepotkannya karena harus berhadapan dengan Tobirama.

Melihat pembantaian di depan matanya seperti ini, Tobirama cuma bisa diam membeku. Dia juga syok. Istrinya sudah kembali pada dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kembali menjadi sosok Yuuki yang dikenal sebagai gadis yang sadis.

Tentu saja Yuuki tidak akan berhenti menyiksa Madara sampai Madara menerima keputusannya. Tapi, Madara tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Aaaaah, apa yang kau lakukan, Yuki-sama! Lepaskan aku!" Madara meronta-ronta dalam belitan tangan Yuuki yang terbilang kuat saat mencekik lehernya.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Yuuki tersenyum menyeringai,"Hahaha ... Kau tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau menerima keputusanku, Uchimada-san! Kalau tidak, aku akan membuat HP-mu mendekati nol!"

"A-APA?!"

Wajah Madara menjadi pucat pasi. Tubuhnya memutih begitu saking syoknya. Dia tidak mau disiksa seperti ini. Jangan sampai Yuuki membunuhnya hanya masalah sepele ini.

"TIDAAAAAAK! AMPUUUUN! JANGAN BUNUH AKUUUUU!"

Itulah jeritan penderitaan Madara yang disiksa oleh adik sepupunya sendiri. Suaranya sangat keras menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu bagaikan dilanda gempa bumi yang dahsyat.

Kini tiada yang bisa menghentikan semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di wilayah Silver sekarang.

Cuaca hari ini menunjukkan gejala yang sangat cerah. Matahari bersembunyi di antara awan-awan yang berjalan berdampingan. Langit biru yang mempesona. Memberikan kesan yang sangat bersahabat bagi penduduk yang mendiami wilayah Silver.

Jam menunjukkan 08.00 A.M, yang berarti pagi hari sudah menyambut wilayah Silver. Udara dingin khas pegunungan berdesir lembut. Sisa-sisa embun yang turun dari ujung daun pepohonan sudah menguap tatkala matahari datang memanaskannya. Menjadi uap-uap udara yang terbang ke atas langit. Menggumpal dan bersatu membentuk awan-awan putih yang berpotensi menurunkan hujan layaknya di dunia nyata.

Benar-benar menakjubkan. Sistem membuat cuaca di DHO sama seperti di dunia nyata. Dengan memperkirakannya secara pas, tidak ada celanya. Sehingga tidak bisa dibedakan antara nyata ataupun digital. Semuanya telah diatur sedemikian rupa dengan rapi oleh GM yang mengelola game ini. Semuanya tampak nyata seperti aslinya.

Semua pemain yang mendiami wilayah Silver, seantero 9 kota besar, sudah melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Hiruk pikuk berkumandang dari pemain dan NPC yang terdengar di seluruh sudut wilayah Silver. Mereka bersemangat untuk melanjutkan hidup di dunia DHO ini.

Seperti yang terjadi di markas Silver Fleet, tak jauh dari pos penjaga pintu perbatasan kerajaan Silver, tepatnya di Border City. Terlihat di markas Silver Fleet yang berbentuk benteng kastil batu berwarna perak, Kirito dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di ruang santai. Di mana ruang santai berbentuk persegi dan cukup luas. Terdapat perabotan berupa meja panjang dan beberapa kursi kayu berdesain klasik. Hanya itu perabotan yang mengisi ruangan yang terbuat dari batu berwarna perak.

Mereka duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Menikmati sarapan pagi berupa sandwich dan secangkir teh yang dibuat oleh gadis berambut biru muda panjang, Asuna. Seorang wakil kerajaan sekaligus swordwoman yang mendampingi Kirito. Bisa dibilang Asuna adalah wakil panglima kerajaan jika Kirito sedang tidak ada di markas Silver Fleet untuk memantau keamanan perbatasan wilayah kerajaan.

Asuna adalah gadis berumur 17 tahun. Lebih tua dari Kirito. Dia juga bertanggung jawab di bagian urusan makanan bagi anggota Silver Fleet. Dia selalu membuatkan makanan yang sangat menggugah selera untuk teman-temannya. Selain swordwoman yang jago berpedang dan penyembuh yang andal, dia juga ahli dalam skill memasak. Bisa dibilang Asuna sudah menjadi koki penyihir yang setingkat rating A karena skill memasaknya sudah dapat menghasilkan berbagai jenis masakan tingkat atas.

Semua orang tampak menikmati sarapan pagi ini. Mereka sungguh senang bisa sarapan bersama hari ini.

"Wah, seperti biasa nih. Makanan yang dibuat Asuna sangat enak ...," kata gadis berambut coklat dengan telinga kucing segitiganya yang berasal dari ras peri, Cait Sith. Namanya Silica. Sang penjinak binatang yang mempunyai naga sihir peliharaan yang bernama Pina.

"Iya, betul sekali," sahut gadis berambut biru pendek dan bertelinga kucing segitiga yang sama dengan Silica. Berasal dari ras peri Cait Sith. Namanya Sinon.

Mendengar perkataan Silica dan Sinon yang duduk berdampingan, membuat Asuna tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih ...," jawab Asuna. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Silica dan Sinon.

"Tapi, sayang sekali sih. Yuuki, Lisbeth dan Eugeo tidak bersama kita sekarang. Mereka pasti sedang sibuk di istana sekarang," tukas pria yang bernama Klein. Dia adalah peri dari jenis ras Salamander.

Kirito, si Spriggan hitam menyahut perkataan Klein.

"Ya, mereka sibuk sekarang, Klein. Terlebih lagi buat Agil. Pagi ini, pasti dia sibuk mengurus tokonya. Tidak ada waktu luangnya untuk makan bersama kita seperti sekarang ini."

"Hm ... Agil selalu sibuk. Tapi, dia akan selalu mengunjungi kita kalau tokonya sudah ditutup. Secara jelas dia juga adalah anggota Silver Fleet ini, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Sejenak Kirito dan Klein mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Perhatian mereka difokuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapan pagi ini. Terlebih suasana pun menjadi sangat hening ketika mereka terdiam membisu di antara satu sama lainnya.

Lalu Asuna yang duduk di samping Kirito, yang memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Kirito, seharian kemarin itu, kau pergi kemana?"

Kirito melirik ke arah Asuna.

"Aku mengawasi pergerakan Naruto."

Spontan, semuanya kaget dan tercengang sambil memandang ke arah Kirito.

"Heh? Kau mengawasi teman barumu itu. Kenapa Kirito?" Klein penasaran. Dia duduk persis di samping Sinon.

"Itu karena dia menanyakan soal siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon."

"HAH?!"

Sekali lagi mereka kaget. Kali ini, kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna. Mulut mereka ternganga habis.

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepala Kirito.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu, hah?"

"Ha-Habisnya ... Kenapa dia menanyakan tentang siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon padamu? Terus apa kau beritahu dia kalau kaulah Silver Dragon sesungguhnya?"

"Tidak, Asuna."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

Mengelus dadanya karena lega, Asuna menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tapi, aku dan Naruto sudah membentuk sebuah party. Pagi ini, kami akan pergi mencari informasi tentang Silver Dragon. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya sekarang."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, semuanya kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataan Kirito. Ekspresi yang berlebihan dari efek sistem, membuat kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna dan mulut mereka ternganga lebar.

Sweatdrop pun hinggap lagi di kepala Kirito.

"Huh, lagi-lagi reaksi kalian berlebihan!"

"Hei, Kirito!" Klein menunjuk wajah Kirito dengan garpu."Kenapa kau membentuk party dengan Naruto? Apa kau bermaksud mengkhianati kami, hah?!"

"Bukan begitu, Klein."

"Terus apa?"

Kirito bersikap tenang saat dipandangi tajam oleh teman-temannya kecuali Silica. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sejenak.

"Alasan aku berparty dengan Naruto adalah aku hanya ingin mengetahui kepribadian Naruto lebih jauh. Apa mungkin dia pura-pura baik atau sebaliknya? Aku menduga kalau dia adalah mata-mata dari Snow Knight. Guild pertahanan wilayah White. Aku takut Naruto diminta menjadi mata-mata untuk mengorek indentitas asli dari orang yang memegang Silver Heart. Apalagi kalian selalu mengingatkan aku agar aku berhati-hati dengan orang asing. Terlebih dari luar wilayah Silver. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Naruto agar bisa menjalankan rencananya yang ingin mencari Dragon-Dragon lainnya. Dengan begitu, para Dragon tidak dibunuh. Melainkan dibentuk menjadi sebuah guild yang dikhususkan untuk mengalahkan Devil King. Inilah cara lain untuk menghentikan aksi pembunuhan berantai yang masih terjadi sampai saat ini."

Semuanya pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Kirito. Mereka terpaku tanpa kata-kata.

Setelah itu, Kirito melanjutkan perkataannya. Sebelum itu, dia menyesap tehnya sebentar. Lalu cangkir yang berisi teh hijau itu diletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Barulah dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianati kalian kok. Aku berparty dengan orang lain, bukan berarti aku meninggalkan kalian semuanya. Niatku hanya mau membantu dan menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Apa benar dia adalah mata-mata yang disuruh oleh White Dragon? Karena itu aku harus menyelidikinya lebih jauh. Ini demi keamanan wilayah kerajaan. Juga demi keselamatanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa aku sebenarnya pada orang lain kecuali orang itu dapat kupercaya sepenuh hati dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku serta membocorkan siapa aku sebenarnya pada orang lain. Itulah orang yang tepat kuanggap sebagai teman baikku. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada kalian semuanya. Kalian adalah teman baikku yang kukenal selama di DHO ini. Maka aku beritahu identitasku yang sebenarnya pada kalian kalau aku adalah Silver Dragon. Kalian selalu menyemangatiku dan melindungiku keberadaanku selama ini. Kalianlah yang pantas disebut teman terbaikku."

Teman-temannya masih terdiam mendengarkannya. Kirito memandang wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Apa kalian mengerti? Kalian tidak marah jika aku berparty dengan Naruto, kan?"

Semuanya menggeleng dengan kompak.

"Kami tidak marah jika kau berparty dengan Naruto," ucap Silica sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua telinga kucingnya."Justru itu bagus jika kau mau membantu mewujudkan rencananya, Kirito."

"Tapi, aku masih belum bisa percaya padanya karena dia adalah orang luar. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati saja dengannya," Sinon melipat tangan di dadanya sambil bersikap dingin seperti biasa.

"Terus jangan beritahu identitasmu sebagai Silver Dragon padanya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai teman lagi, Kirito. Camkan itu!" Klein mengancam Kirito dengan todongan garpu lagi.

"Hei, itu berlebihan, Klein!" Asuna mendelik ke arah Klein. Klein pun tertawa cengengesan sambil mengatakan maaf pada Asuna.

"Maaf, Asuna."

"Huh, kau ini!"

Wajah Asuna memerah padam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti biasa. Lalu ia mengerling ke arah Kirito.

Kirito terdiam mendengar semua perkataan teman-temannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian semuanya."

Semuanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Membuat senyuman Kirito semakin berkembang.

"Tapi, Kirito ..."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut biru panjang yang berasal ras peri Undine.

"Ada apa, Asuna?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan beritahu identitasmu sebagai Silver Dragon pada Naruto. Walaupun aku juga merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang baik. Tapi, di dunia ini, semua orang diingatkan harus selalu waspada dan jangan terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Siapa tahu dia adalah musuh dalam selimut. Bersikap baik di depan kita, tapi merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik di belakang kita. Kau harus menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Kepribadiannya bagaimana. Entah dia adalah orang yang jahat dan berpikiran sama untuk merebut Dragon Heart itu. Namun, jika dia memang terbukti sebagai orang yang sangat baik dan kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman yang bisa kau percaya. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau memberitahukan identitasmu yang sebenarnya padanya. Bantulah dia mewujudkan semua rencananya itu, Kirito."

Mencoba memberikan nasehat yang baik untuk temannya ini, Asuna bersikap lembut saat mengatakannya. Sampai membuat Kirito terpana mendengarnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat memandangi wajah cantik Asuna yang berseri-seri.

"Asuna ..."

"Ingat ya Kirito."

"Baiklah!"

Sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, Kirito tersenyum penuh arti pada Asuna.

Sementara ketiga temannya menonton adegan itu, menjadi terpaku di tempat kecuali Sinon.

"EHEM! Sudahi obrolannya. Lanjutkan sarapan kalian!" pinta Asuna yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Menyadari teman-temannya yang terus memperhatikannya.

Spontan, semuanya tersentak dan mengangguk kepala bersamaan.

"Ayo, kita sarapan lagi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Kirito pergi menemui Naruto di penginapan yang tak jauh dari markas Silver Fleet, masih sekitar di Border City. Karena selama di wilayah Silver, Naruto memilih tinggal di sebuah penginapan Border City selama dua minggu. Hanya untuk mencari informasi keberadaan Silver Dragon dan menguak siapa sebenarnya Silver Dragon.

Untung, Naruto bertemu dengan Kirito saat menghadapi para anggota Dragon Killer yang berusaha menyelinap lewat benteng perbatasan di dekat pos pintu perbatasan antara White dan Silver. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan para anggota Dragon Killer. Lalu para anggota Guardian Knight datang dengan segera untuk menangkap para anggota Dragon Killer yang sudah terkapar. Tapi, ada satu orang yang kabur dengan menggunakan Teleport Crystal sebelum anggota Guardian Knight datang untuk menangkapnya. Maka sudah menjadi tugas bagi Guardian Knight untuk memburu satu anggota Dragon Killer yang kabur itu. Tinggal menunggu kabarnya saja.

Begitulah, dari aksi saling bekerja sama menumpas pergerakan Dragon Killer, Kirito dan Naruto berkenalan. Hingga pada akhirnya menjadi teman dalam status aplikasi jaringan sosial media digital, D-Friend. D-Friend adalah aplikasi sosial media yang terdapat di akun window dan fungsinya untuk menyimpan sejumlah daftar pemain yang dihubungkan statusnya menjadi teman bagi pengguna D-Friend. Layaknya seperti Facebook, semua pemain dapat memainkan D-Friend sebagai hiburan ketika waktu senggang. Mereka bisa menulis status, meng-LIKE sesuatu yang dikirimkan oleh temannya, chatting dengan temannya dan sebagainya. Inilah sistem hiburan dunia maya dalam dunia digital. Dibuat seperti nyata sehingga orang-orang merasa hidup di dunia nyata sesungguhnya. Bukan merasa hidup di dunia digital.

Ya, enam bulan lebih lamanya, mereka terjebak di game kematian ini. Semula mereka mengalami tekanan mental dan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Tapi, beberapa hari kemudian, sebagian dari mereka berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan dan kesedihan mereka. Berusaha menerima semua yang terjadi dan mulai bangkit dari awal untuk membentuk kehidupan yang baru. Sebagian dari mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang bisa melanjutkan dan mempertahankan hidup mereka. Mulai dari membentuk guild baru, memburu monster sihir, menjual item yang didapatkan setelah mengalahkan monster sihir dan apa saja. Apapun kegiatan baru itu, namun yang penting bisa menyibukkan mereka sehingga mereka sedikit terhibur meskipun masih ada rasa keterpurukan dan takut akan kematian jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari game untuk selamanya. Itulah kenyataan yang sangat ditakuti oleh mereka.

Semua orang berharap bisa selamat dan hidup jika tiba waktunya kembali ke dunia nyata lagi. Semuanya berharap ada seseorang yang bisa mengabulkan harapan mereka. Ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya di dunia nyata sana. Keluarga mereka yang kini mungkin bersedih dan mencemaskan keadaan mereka. Mungkin saja tubuh asli mereka terbujur kaku di suatu tempat, di mana ada keluarga mereka yang setia menunggu sampai mereka sadar kembali. Entah kapan momen-momen berharga itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Karena itu, beberapa orang sedang menjalankan rencana yang agak melenceng dari jalan cerita game ini. Mencari tujuh Dragon dan menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah guild yang berpotensi untuk mengalahkan Devil King. Cara itu yang terbaik daripada membunuh para Dragon itu. Sama saja membuat orang belajar menjadi pembunuh yang sesungguhnya. Ini adalah cara licik dari GM yang tidak jelas maksudnya, mengurung para pemain di dalam game ini. Inilah yang harus dicari tahu. Apa alasan GM yang sebenarnya sehingga membuat para pemain terkurung di game yang dibuatnya ini? Sebuah pertanyaan misteri yang patut dicari jawabannya. Membuat semua orang penasaran dengan alasan GM yang sebenarnya.

Sesuai janji yang disepakati kemarin itu, Kirito dan Naruto bergabung dalam party. Mereka akan pergi mencari informasi tentang Silver Dragon. Agar Kirito bisa mengetes bagaimana sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya. Apakah Naruto mempunyai tujuan yang buruk atau tidak ketika bertemu dengan sosok Silver Dragon yang sebenarnya? Ini cukup membingungkan. Prasangka yang buruk membuat Kirito masih ragu terhadap Naruto.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan di jalanan berbatu di Border City. Di sepanjang dua sisi jalanan kota tersebut, dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan rumah yang terbuat dari batu. Suasana cukup sepi karena para pemain yang tinggal di sekitar bangunan-bangunan rumah itu, sedang pergi entah kemana. Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan suatu kesibukan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di dunia virtual ini.

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang teleport yang merupakan pintu menuju ke kota lainnya, Kirito dan Naruto terlibat pembicaraan yang serius.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana mencari informasi tentang Silver Dragon itu, Kirito?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Kirito.

Tetap fokus memandang ke depan, Kirito menjawabnya.

"Ya, aku rasa kita akan pergi ke hutan raksasa yang ada di Forest City. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, Silver Dragon sering muncul di sana. Apalagi hutan raksasa adalah tempat tinggalnya bagi para monster sihir setingkat rating C-S. Banyak pemain yang sering menaikkan level mereka lewat memburu monster sihir di sana. Aku juga sering memburu monster sihir untuk meningkatkan EXP dan level-ku. Tapi, sejak diangkat menjadi panglima perang kerajaan Silver, aku jarang berlatih untuk meningkatkan skill yang kumiliki ini. Ya, semua waktuku habis hanya untuk memantau keadaan dan keamanan kerajaan. Sebab aku adalah ..."

Kirito hampir mengatakan pada Naruto jika dia adalah Silver Dragon. Buru-buru ia menyadarinya dan segera mengalihkan suasana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau malah berhenti berbicara?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya yang bertanda heran.

"Hahaha ...," Kirito malah tertawa cengengesan."Kita sudah sampai di gerbang teleport, Naruto."

Naruto semakin heran saja. Lalu menyadari kalau langkahnya sudah sampai di gerbang teleport. Di mana banyak cahaya ungu berpendar yang mendadak muncul di sekitar pintu gerbang teleport tersebut, para pemain lainnya menggunakan Teleport Crystal untuk pulang dan pergi ke suatu kota yang ada di wilayah Silver.

Saatnya untuk berteleport ke Forest City, Kirito mengeluarkan item Teleport Crystal dari akun window miliknya. Teleport Crystal berbentuk prisma kristal yang berwarna ungu sudah tergenggam erat di tangan kanan Kirito. Dengan suara yang keras, Kirito mengucapkan sebuah kode kalimat untuk mengaktifkan fungsi sistem membangkitkan kekuatan Teleport Crystal tersebut.

"FOREST CITY, TELEPORT!"

SRIIING!

Teleport Crystal bercahaya terang dengan warna keunguan dan meluas dengan cepat. Menelan Kirito dan Naruto dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu dalam satu kedipan mata. Kekuatan sistem teleport membawa mereka dengan cepat ke kota yang dituju yaitu Forest City.

Inilah saatnya untuk memulai sebuah petualangan party antara Naruto dan Kirito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

 **Ya, beginilah cerita lanjutannya di chapter 5 ini. Saya bagi antara adegan yang ada Tobirama, Kirito dan Naruto. Soalnya setiap ketiga tokoh ini akan mendapat bagian peran masing-masing. Karena ketiganya ini bakal dijadikan tokoh utamanya. Mereka akan dijadikan satu kelompok yang termasuk dalam Dragon itu sendiri.**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya nanti?**

 **Akan saya kasih tahu di chapter depan.**

 **Salam Ganbatte!**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 6 Maret 2016**


	6. Munculnya seorang AI

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Vocaloid Character**

 **Gueststar: Luo Tianyi (ditambahkan untuk peran pendukung di fic ini)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 6. Munculnya seorang AI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 6 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Saatnya untuk berteleport ke Forest City, Kirito mengeluarkan item Teleport Crystal dari akun window miliknya. Teleport Crystal berbentuk prisma kristal yang berwarna ungu sudah tergenggam erat di tangan kanan Kirito. Dengan suara yang keras, Kirito mengucapkan sebuah kode kalimat untuk mengaktifkan fungsi sistem membangkitkan kekuatan Teleport Crystal tersebut.**

 **"FOREST CITY, TELEPORT!"**

 **SRIIING!**

 **Teleport Crystal bercahaya terang dengan warna keunguan dan meluas dengan cepat. Menelan Kirito dan Naruto dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu dalam satu kedipan mata. Kekuatan sistem teleport membawa mereka dengan cepat ke kota yang dituju yaitu Forest City.**

 **Inilah saatnya untuk memulai sebuah petualangan party antara Naruto dan Kirito.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wilayah Black adalah kerajaan hitam yang sebagian besar wilayahnya dipenuhi rawa-rawa berbau busuk dan hutan yang sangat gelap. Istana kerajaan berpusat tepat di Morass City, kota rawa yang luas dikelilingi oleh hutan gelap dan rawa-rawa. Satu kota besar yang menjadi ibukota kerajaan Black. Diperintah oleh seorang Raja Hitam yang bernama Izuna. Izuna adalah adiknya Madara.

Hanya ada satu kota besar yang terdapat di wilayah Black. Kota yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan batu hitam berbentuk aneh dan menara batu hitam yang sangat tinggi. Sebagian besar penduduknya adalah ras iblis. Dengan ciri-ciri memiliki kedua sayap seperti kelelawar untuk terbang dan berpakaian serba hitam. Sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir elemen kegelapan, elemen petir dan elemen api. Mereka juga memiliki pasukan atau guild pertahanan dan keamanan perbatasan kerajaan yang bernama Darkness Demon.

Darkness Demon lebih disingkat menjadi DD, dipimpin oleh panglima perang yaitu Madara yang juga berperan sebagai Black Dragon. Selain itu, ada anggota-anggota kerajaan istana lainnya yang mengisi sistem pemerintahan kerajaan Black. Seperti Sasuke yang berperan sebagai Komandan pasukan perlindungan benteng istana. Itachi yang berperan sebagai pengawal Raja Hitam. Kisame yang juga menjadi pengawal Izuna dan masih banyak lagi. Kebanyakan mereka adalah teman-teman dekat Madara dan Izuna di dunia nyata. Jadi, para pemain yang mengisi wilayah Black ini adalah teman-teman sekolah Madara dan Izuna. Termasuk Sasuke, Itachi dan Kisame.

Begitulah tentang gambaran keadaan wilayah Black yang dijaga oleh Madara selaku Black Dragon. Wilayah Black yang sering disebut Demon Kingdom.

Keadaan cuaca di wilayah Black, hari ini cukup cerah. Lengkap adanya matahari, langit biru, dan awan-awan putih yang membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Udaranya terasa lembab dan cukup dingin. Meskipun begitu, karena banyaknya rawa yang berbau busuk yang berdekatan dengan hutan kegelapan, tidak membuat para pemain yang hidup di Morass City, merasa terganggu oleh bau busuk dari rawa-rawa tersebut. Karena dalam DHO, ras iblis memiliki kemampuan alami yang bisa bertahan hidup di sekitar lingkungan lembab, kotor, busuk dan tercemar. Mereka juga bisa melihat dalam kegelapan seperti kelelawar.

Kemudian dari arah langit biru yang cerah itu, tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang terbang hendak menuju ke istana Black. Seekor makhluk raksasa yang berwarna hitam pekat. Bermata tajam berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Di atas kepalanya terdapat tiga tanduk yang meruncing. Di punggungnya juga terdapat tanduk-tanduk duri yang berbaris-baris sampai di ujung bawah ekornya. Memiliki dua sayap yang lebar, kuat dan sangat panjang. Itulah naga hitam penjaga wilayah Black yang bernama Black Dragon.

Ya, sosok Black Dragon yang berasal dari Black Heart. Jelmaannya Madara. Naga hitam yang sangat kuat dan tangguh. Memiliki kekuatan asam beracun dan kekuatan kegelapan. Dinyatakan sebagai naga yang paling kuat di DHO dan dijadikan sebagai ketua bagi para naga lainnya.

Kini Madara yang berwujud Black Dragon, sedang memantau keadaan wilayah Black dari udara. Ia memantau sekitar satu jam sekali untuk memastikan keadaan wilayah kerajaan aman dan bebas dari ancaman Dragon Killer. Karena akhir-akhir ini, dia mendengar kalau Dragon Killer berhasil masuk ke wilayah Black. Sebagian besar ras iblis yang menjadi anggota Dragon Killer itu, telah membunuh sekitar 50 pemain yang tinggal di Morass City, hanya ingin mengetahui identitas asli sang Black Dragon. Tapi, pada akhirnya para pemain yang bergabung dalam guild pemain orange itu, telah ditangkap oleh Guardian Knight. Mereka dijatuhi hukuman mati karena mereka telah membunuh banyak pemain yang tidak berdosa.

Setelah satu jam, terbang di atas langit. Madara memutuskan untuk mendaratkan dirinya ke atap menara istana. Di mana ada seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam, sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas batu atap istana. Laki-laki berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, begitulah nama kepanjangannya. Laki-laki yang satu sekolah dengan Naruto yaitu di Konoha Cyber High School. Duduk di kelas 10. Umurnya 16 tahun. Dia adalah adik Itachi. Seorang penyihir dan sekaligus swordman yang memiliki elemen dasar api.

Menyadari tibanya sang Black Dragon yang mendarat di dekatnya, Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah Black Dragon itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan wilayah ini, Uchimada-sama?"

Begitulah, bahkan Sasuke pun mengetahui sosok naga hitam yang berukuran sekitar 6 meter itu, adalah Madara. Madara pun menatap Sasuke dengan mata naganya yang sangat tajam.

"Keadaan aman. Seperti biasa," jawab Madara dengan suara naga yang berat.

"Hm, begitu. Syukurlah," Sasuke menarik pandangannya ke bawah sana."Aku dengar kau diundang ke wilayah White untuk berunding dengan White Dragon. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sang Black Dragon menutup matanya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Kau tahu darimana soal itu?"

"Aku tahu dari Izuna-sama."

"Huh, anak itu. Dia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia ini ...," Madara menggeram sehingga gigi-giginya yang tajam terlihat dari mulutnya."Hasil rundingan itu, aku dan White Dragon membentuk sebuah guild baru yang bernama Victory Light. Lalu aku dipaksa oleh Ratu Salju untuk menjadi ketua Victory Light. Ratu Salju itu benar-benar mengerikan dan sadis. Kemarin, aku hampir saja dibunuhnya sehingga HP-ku hampir mendekati area merah karena aku tidak setuju menjadi ketua guild baru itu. Ya, daripada aku mati terbunuh hanya karena masalah sepele, lebih baik aku menyetujuinya."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang yang keras dari Madara. Ia benar-benar frustasi saat mengingat kejadian kemarin itu. Di mana Ratu Salju hampir mencekiknya sampai mati dan ditambah tusukan pedang yang menancap di bahunya. Sungguh perih sekali. Tapi, sistem game menggantikan efek rasa sakit yang dirasakannya seperti rasa sakit karena kesemutan. Sehingga rasa sakit akibat sabetan senjata tajam atau kekerasan fisik di dunia virtual ini tidak dirasakannya seperti rasa sakit di dunia nyata. Efek sistem melindungi tubuh digital pemain dari rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya dan diganti menjadi efek rasa sakit seperti kesemutan.

Seperti itulah, sistem akan cepat merespon dan mencegah pemain yang hendak melakukan kekerasan pada pemain lainnya. Dengan memunculkan kode kalimat peringatan kriminal di dekat pemain yang menjadi korban dan melindungi tubuh pemain menjadi rasa sakit kesemutan saat terjadi aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan pemain yang bertindak sebagai pelaku kriminal. Meskipun perlindungan itu bersifat sementara hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada tubuh digital pemain, tapi HP akan perlahan-lahan menurun jika terus terkena dampak kekerasan.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Madara itu, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Hm ... Seperti itu. Tampaknya kau sangat lemah jika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. Padahal kau adalah Black Dragon yang terkuat dan paling ditakuti di dunia ini. Nyalimu menciut begitu saja saat menghadapi lawan seorang wanita. Benar-benar kabar yang memalukan."

JIIITS!

Madara mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Satu kedutan kesal sudah muncul di keningnya.

"Diam kau, Sasuke! Percuma saja aku berbicara jujur padamu! Tapi, kau malah meledekku!"

"Kenyataannya begitu, kan? Aku tidak salah ngomong."

"HUUUUH ... KAU INI!"

Madara yang masih berwujud naga hitam, menggeram kesal. Sasuke hanya cuek sambil memasukkan dua tangannya di dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya. Ia mendengus pelan sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan wajah kota yang berada di bawah sana.

Lantas Madara merentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar. Lalu terbang mengambang dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Madara.

"Kau akan kemana lagi, Uchimada-san?"

"Mau pulang!"

Nada ucapan Madara terdengar kasar. Ia masih kesal dengan hati yang dongkol. Hidungnya yang besar mendengus keras. Lalu menggerakkan dua sayapnya untuk terbang ke atas langit. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sendirian berjaga di atap istana Black.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wilayah White sekarang.

Wilayah bersalju di mana kerajaan putih berdiri. Terdapat tiga kota besar yang bernama Ice City, Snow City, dan Frozen City.

Ice City adalah ibukota kerajaan putih. Juga merupakan pusat wilayah pemerintahan Ratu Salju, di mana istana es berdiri di puncak bukit bersalju. Sebagian besar bangunan yang mengisi wilayah Ice City adalah iglo yang terbuat dari balok es. Sangat berbeda jauh dari dua kota besar lainnya di wilayah White.

Snow City adalah kota salju yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan berbentuk oval yang terbuat dari balok es. Tata letak kotanya sangat rapi dan artistik. Banyak pohon hijau beku yang berdiri di berbagai sudut kota. Merupakan pusat pertokoan dan penginapan. Sebagian besar pemain dari luar wilayah White, memilih menginap di Snow City jika bertujuan ingin mencari hiburan atau mencari sosok White Dragon tersebut.

Terakhir adalah Frozen City, kota beku yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan berbentuk kubah bertingkat yang terbuat dari kristal es mengkilap. Terdapat jalan putih seperti kristal es di berbagai sudut kota. Pusat tempat hunian nyaman bagi pemain yang hidup di wilayah White karena banyak rumah yang dijual beli dengan harga murah di sana. Semua orang berebutan ingin memiliki tempat tinggal yang didesain secara sederhana, artistik dan nyaman. Apalagi tempat ini sangat dekat dengan pantai. Pantai yang dipenuhi dengan bongkahan es abadi seperti di kutub. Bersatu dengan samudera biru yang sangat luas. Di kejauhan akan tampak sebuah pulau berpasir merah. Itulah pulau yang bernama wilayah Red.

Begitulah gambaran lengkap keadaan geografis wilayah White. Wilayah yang dijaga oleh White Dragon.

Kini White Dragon sedang berada di Snow City, menemui seseorang yang merupakan anggota Snow Knight. Namanya Kitone alias Ootsutsuki Toneri. Seorang pria berambut putih dan berpakaian tebal berwarna putih berbulu hitam. Umurnya sekitar 25 tahun.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe. Kafe yang sangat luas dan sangat hangat. Dikunjungi sedikit pemain di pagi hari ini. Suasana sangat sepi dan hening. Semuanya berbicara dengan tenang dan serius.

Pelayan NPC yang bekerja di kafe ini hanya ada dua orang. Dua gadis pelayan yang berpakaian gaun hitam dengan apron putih. Seperti pakaian eropa abad pertengahan. Lalu ada pria NPC yang berpakaian rapi, sedang berdiri di meja kasir. Dia sibuk mengamati semua pemain yang berada di dalamnya. Tetap dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa kenal waktu dan lelah karena dia digerakkan oleh sistem game ini.

Lalu sudut pandang tertancap pada Tobirama dan Toneri. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja es yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Di atas meja es tersebut, tampak dua cangkir coklat panas terhidang di depan mereka. Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Tobirama yang mengawali pembicaraan. Dia bersikap tenang sambil memandangi wajah putih Toneri yang pucat.

Sejenak iris mata Toneri yang berwarna keabu-abuan itu, meredup seperti lampu yang bercahaya redup. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya ... Hubunganmu dengan Yuki-sama itu apa?"

DEG!

Mendengar hal itu, sungguh membuat Tobirama kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tapi, mulutnya tidak ternganga.

Dengan cepat, Tobirama menguasai dirinya. Dia bersikap tenang lagi usai mengalami keterkejutan yang sangat menusuk jantungnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu?"

Toneri mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang Tobirama dengan wajah yang serius.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, hubunganmu dengan Yuki-sama seperti apa. Karena aku mendengar dari salah satu anggota dari Snow Knight kalau kau dan Yuki-sama mempunyai hubungan khusus selain hubungan antara Ratu dan Pengawalnya. Apa itu benar?"

Kali ini, Tobirama sedikit kaget. Tapi, reaksi kagetnya tidak berlebihan seperti sebelumnya. Namun, ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya yang selalu seperti itu. Mencoba diam sebentar sebelum menjawab perkataan Toneri.

Sedetik kemudian, Tobirama membuka suaranya.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku dan Yuki-sama tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus apapun. Kami hanya sebatas Ratu dan Pengawal saja. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Apa? Kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yuki-sama?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jika begitu kenyataannya, berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Yuki-sama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua mata Tobirama menyipit tajam saat merasakan ada yang ganjil dalam perkataan Toneri.

Toneri menyahut dengan sikap yang serius,"Seto-san, aku beritahu padamu kalau aku mempunyai perasaan pada Yuki-sama. Aku sangat menyukai Yuki-sama. Jadi, aku mohon bantulah aku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini pada Yuki-sama. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku ingin menjadikan dia sebagai istriku di dunia ini. Itulah harapan terbesarku yang sudah lama kupendam selama ini. Semoga saja kau memahaminya dan ..."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Tobirama berdiri sambil menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya sangat keras di atas meja. Wajahnya datar tapi sinar matanya menajam dan penuh amarah. Menusuk batin Toneri yang sangat kaget dengan reaksi Tobirama.

Karena suara "BRAK" yang ditimbulkan oleh Tobirama, menarik perhatian semua orang di tempat itu. Semua mata pun mengarah tepat pada Tobirama dan Toneri.

Suasana menjadi sangat panas seketika.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau suka dengan Yuki-sama?" sahut Tobirama yang mulai memasang wajah kesalnya."Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan coba-coba mendekati Yuki-sama! Jika tidak, kau harus berhadapan denganku, pengawalnya! Ingat itu, Kitone!"

Mendengar ancaman Tobirama itu, membuat Toneri tersenyum. Senyum yang ramah.

"Kenapa kau malah marah, Seto-san? Yuki-sama bukan siapa-siapamu, kan? Kau bilang begitu barusan. Kau tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya, kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh ya? Tapi, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu itu."

Giliran Toneri yang menajamkan kedua matanya. Senyuman ramahnya menghilang seketika.

Semua orang tetap memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Suasana hening sejenak.

SREK!

Sang White Dragon segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Toneri begitu saja. Tapi, Toneri malah memanggilnya.

"Seto-san ..."

Langkah Tobirama berhenti. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Toneri.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Senyuman ramah terukir kembali di wajah Toneri.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan berusaha membuat Yuki-sama menjadi milikku. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan niatku ini. Termasuk dirimu. Camkan itu!"

Balik mengancam dengan nada yang ramah, Toneri terus tersenyum. Sementara Tobirama menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan menghentikanmu, Kitone!"

"Coba saja jika kau bisa! Apalagi rahasiamu itu bisa saja aku sebar di tempat ini sekarang juga!"

Kedua mata Toneri menyipit tajam. Senyuman yang ramah berubah menjadi seringaian sinis.

Emosi Tobirama sebagai White Dragon mulai mencapai puncaknya. Ia segera menarik pedangnya keluar dari sarungnya yang terpasang di punggungnya. Sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup halus.

"Jika kau berani, mari kita bertarung di tempat lain, Kitone!"

"Baik, aku tidak takut melawanmu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain yaitu di wilayah Silver.

Tiba di sebuah tempat yang bernama Hutan Raksasa, berada tepat di Forest City. Kota hutan yang memiliki sebagian besar wilayahnya adalah hutan hijau yang luas dan dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan kayu yang berbentuk seperti jamur. Antara Hutan Raksasa dan Forest City dipisahkan dengan aliran sungai lebar yang berair jernih. Terdapat jembatan kayu berada di atas aliran sungai tersebut. Itulah jembatan penghubung jika para pemain ingin pergi ke Hutan Raksasa untuk memburu monster sihir ataupun sekedar latihan meningkatkan nilai EXP dan level.

Kini dua orang yang terbentuk dalam party baru yaitu Naruto dan Kirito, sudah sampai di Hutan Raksasa itu. Mereka sudah berjalan hampir separuh wilayah Hutan Raksasa. Dari awal mereka memasuki Hutan Raksasa, tiba-tiba muncul seekor monster raksasa berukuran 2 meter, menyerang mereka secara langsung.

Seekor lintah raksasa berwarna hitam mengkilat dan dikategorikan sebagai monster kelas A (Dark Leech, High Class Monster level 1000). Menyemburkan lumpur asam yang beracun pada mereka sehingga terjadilah pertarungan sengit selama 20 menit. Mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan monster sihir itu. Pada akhirnya, monster lintah raksasa itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh mereka. Tapi, monster lintah raksasa itu tidak meninggalkan item apapun setelah menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon yang beterbangan di udara.

Sesudah mengalahkan monster lintah raksasa, mereka pun berjalan jauh memasuki bagian dalam Hutan Raksasa. Dengan satu tujuan yaitu mencari keberadaan Silver Dragon itu.

Sesuatu yang membingungkan bagi Naruto saat mengunjungi hutan ini pertama kali. Mengapa hutan ini disebut dengan Hutan Raksasa? Lalu Kirito yang menjawabnya selama dalam perjalanan.

Karena hutan ini dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rimbun hijau, berukuran sangat tinggi sekitar 10 meter, dan sangat besar. Banyak makhluk sihir dari ukuran terkecil sampai berukuran sampai 5 meter, hidup di dalamnya. Jumlahnya tak terbatas. Sehingga membuat tempat ini menjadi lokasi strategis untuk latihan para pemain. Tempat ini juga menjadi pusat sebagai padang perburuan dan penangkapan monster yang ditujukan untuk diperdagangkan ataupun untuk dimakan.

Begitulah penjelasan tentang Hutan Raksasa.

Berjalan jauh di bagian dalam hutan, wilayah ini sudah termasuk dalam Flying Non Area. Wilayah yang dilarang untuk terbang karena peraturan sistem game yang sudah mutlak. Sehingga para pemain yang berasal dari ras peri, iblis dan malaikat tidak bisa terbang di Hutan Raksasa, kecuali para AI monster sihir yang bisa terbang diperbolehkan terbang di kawasan hutan ini.

Disembunyikannya sayap perinya di dalam punggungnya, Kirito berjalan bersama Naruto di jalan setapak yang ada di antara rerumputan hijau. Berbagai jenis tanaman aneh tumbuh subur di tempat itu. Pohon-pohon yang besar dan sangat tinggi sehingga hampir menutupi pemandangan langit jika dilihat dari bawah. Suasana sejuk, hening dan segar. Angin juga bertiup pelan menambah suasana hutan semakin teduh saja.

Mereka berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Terlihat Naruto yang terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Silver Dragon yang dimaksudkan oleh Kirito. Ia penasaran dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Silver Dragon itu. Entah di mana Silver Dragon itu berada sekarang.

Sedangkan Kirito sedang mengawasi pergerakan dan tingkah Naruto dengan seksama. Ia masih ragu dengan diri Naruto. Apa mungkin Naruto akan mengkhianatinya jika mengetahui bahwa dia adalah sosok Silver Dragon yang sebenarnya? Tapi, Kirito tidak mau memberitahukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya pada Naruto untuk sekarang ini. Meskipun dia sudah berparty dengan Naruto. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia mempercayai Naruto sebagai teman baiknya. Walaupun masih ada sedikit keraguan itu. Tapi, niatnya yang besar karena ingin membantu Naruto untuk berjumpa dengan Silver Dragon. Dia akan terus menemani Naruto sampai Naruto mewujudkan semua rencananya agar ketujuh Dragon bisa disatukan dalam guild yang bertujuan untuk mengalahkan Devil King.

Karena tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun, Naruto bertanya pada Kirito. Kirito yang sedang asyik memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, menyadari Naruto yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kirito ... Kita sudah lama berjalan sampai ke dalam hutan ini. Tapi, sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan sosok Silver Dragon itu."

Kirito tersentak melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Ia pun buru-buru menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang kikuk.

"Ya, ditunggu saja, Naruto. Silver Dragon itu memang sering mendatangi tempat ini untuk memantau keadaan. Pasti kau akan bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi, sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya?"

Naruto kelihatan tidak sabar. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Silver Dragon sesegera mungkin. Dapat dilihat dari wajah Naruto yang kusut.

Kirito memperhatikan Naruto sebentar. Seketika dua mata hitamnya menyipit tajam.

"Ghu ... Ghu ... Ghu ... Ghuuu ..."

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara tangisan keras yang sangat memilukan. Sejenak mereka menghentikan langkah mereka di jalan setapak itu.

"Heh, kau dengar itu, Kirito?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Seperti suara orang yang menangis. Tapi, suaranya aneh, sangat keras, dan menggema. Apa mungkin ada monster sihir yang berkeliaran di sini?"

"Sepertinya mungkin suara monster sihir yang sedang menangis. Tapi, di mana asalnya suara itu?"

"Akan aku coba cari sumber suara itu."

Telunjuk kanan Kirito digeser ke arah kanan. Terbentanglah layar digital berbentuk persegi panjang bercahaya kebiruan. Itulah window akun milik Kirito.

Sementara Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Naruto tidak bisa melihat isi data yang tertampil di window akun milik Kirito. Hanya Kirito yang bisa melihatnya. Lalu telunjuk Kirito terus cekatan untuk mencari sesuatu pada window akunnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku akan men-scan area ini untuk mencari lokasi suara monster yang menangis itu. Mungkin ada beberapa pemain yang berkeliaran di tempat ini," jawab Kirito dengan sikapnya yang tenang.

Terjadilah proses scanning yang berlangsung selama sedetik. Lalu proses scanning pun selesai dan menampilkan peta lokasi yang terpapang di layar window akun Kirito. Kirito segera membaca hasil scan peta itu.

Tampak banyak kursor hijau yang terpisah-pisah tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Kirito sekarang. Kursor-kursor hijau yang saling berdekatan, berjumlah sekitar 8-12 buah. Mungkin itu adalah orang-orang yang terbentuk dalam sebuah guild. Tapi, ada satu persatu kursor hijau yang terpisah-pisah jaraknya antara satu sama lainnya. Mungkin itu adalah solo player. Kemudian ada satu kursor berwarna merah yang tertangkap dan menunjukkan posisi seekor monster. Posisinya berada dalam garis lurus jalan setapak yang dilalui Naruto dan Kirito.

"Ada kursor merah berada dalam garis lurus di depan kita. Tak jauh dari jalan setapak ini, Naruto."

"Kursor merah? Itu tandanya ada seekor monster yang lewat di sini."

"Hm, ayo kita lihat!"

"Oke."

Dengan cepat, Kirito menghilangkan layar window akunnya. Lalu ia berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju ke arah di mana kursor merah yang tertangkap oleh sistem area scanning. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat hingga sampai di tempat yang dituju.

Begitu dekat, kursor merah tertampil kembali ketika Kirito membuka window akunnya lagi. Kursor merah muncul di atas kepala seekor monster. Lalu kursor merah berubah menjadi kursor hijau yang menampilkan suatu tulisan berwarna biru. Monster itu menangis di dekat sebuah pohon raksasa.

Monster itu berukuran sekitar 1,5 meter. Berbentuk seperti ulat hijau yang mempunyai dua mata sipit dan mulut lebar bergigi tajam. Mempunyai dua batang daun yang merambat dari sela-sela tubuh bagian bawahnya, berfungsi sebagai tangannya. Di bawah tubuhnya ditumbuhi daun-daun besar berwarna hijau yang berfungsi sebagai kakinya. Dia bisa berdiri tegak.

Kursor hijau yang menunjukkan identitas nama monster itu - Summoner Plant - beserta data dirinya yang lengkap. Tertampil di layar window akun milik Kirito.

"Nama monster ini adalah Summoner Plant."

Kirito melihat data diri monster itu dengan seksama di layar window akunnya.

"Summoner Plant?"

Naruto juga penasaran. Lalu ia membuka layar window akunnya untuk mengecek data monster yang bernama Summoner Plant.

Summoner Plant adalah sejenis monster tanaman yang cukup jinak dan termasuk spesies yang langka serta dilindungi oleh hukum kerajaan perak. Monster yang dikategorikan sebagai Middle Class Monster setingkat rating B dan berlevel 520. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil monster-monster lainnya datang membantunya jika dia dalam bahaya saat menghadapi musuh. Dia bukan tipe monster penyerang. Tapi, bisa berubah menjadi ganas jika merasa terancam. Tipe monster yang bisa dijinakkan dan dijadikan sebagai partner bagi seorang penyihir yang memiliki tamer skill.

Summoner Plant itu bersedih hati sambil melihat ke arah tumpukan daun-daun hijau yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah mangkuk bulat besar. Sepertinya mangkuk daun bulat besar itu adalah sarangnya. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut begitu. Apalagi kursor hijau yang muncul di layar window akun Kirito dan Naruto sudah berubah menjadi tanda (?), yang berarti tandanya adanya suatu kode perintah minta bantuan untuk sebuah quest.

Naruto dan Kirito memperhatikan Summoner Plant itu dengan seksama. Lalu mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Dihilangkannya window akun mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ada tanda tanya di atas kepalanya, Naruto."

"Apa itu tandanya sebuah quest?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi, apa kita perlu membantu Summoner Plant ini? Sebuah quest tidak wajib dilakukan di sebuah game, bukan?"

"Iya, persisnya begitu. Tapi ..."

"Kita bantu saja Summoner Plant ini."

"Eh, tapi ... Apa kau tahu quest seperti apa yang sedang dialami oleh monster ini? Summoner Plant tidak bisa berbicara."

"Oh iya, benar juga."

Naruto tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kirito tersenyum simpul sambil melihat ke arah Summoner Plant yang terus mengeluarkan suara rintihan keras sambil menatap ke arah sarangnya itu.

Timbul suatu pencerahan di otak Kirito sekarang.

"Apa mungkin petunjuk utamanya adalah sarang itu?"

Kirito menunjuk ke arah sarang daun itu. Lalu pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sarang itu juga.

"Hm ... Bisa saja sih. Sarang biasanya identik dengan anak-anak monster yang baru lahir."

Kirito menurunkan tangannya. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Tepat. Mungkin Summoner Plant bersedih karena anak-anaknya tidak ada di sarangnya. Dengan kata lain, anak-anaknya menghilang tanpa diketahui olehnya."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Jadi ..."

"Sepertinya Summoner Plant ini membutuhkan bantuan kita sekarang."

Kirito memasang wajah yang serius. Kedua matanya bersinar penuh rasa iba. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Itu yang kutunggu. Berarti tugas pertama kita dalam party ini adalah membantu Summoner Plant dan mencari anak-anaknya hilang. Benarkan, Kirito?"

"Ya, itu benar."

Kirito tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa ia begitu bersemangat saat berparty dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk membuktikan bahwa Naruto adalah teman yang dapat ia percaya dan mempunyai hati yang tulus. Ia akan menguji sampai di mana Naruto bersikap baik padanya.

SRIIIING!

Di saat keduanya menyetujui kesepakatan untuk membantu Summoner Plant itu, mendadak muncul sosok seseorang yang bercahaya biru terang di depan keduanya. Sehingga baik Kirito dan Naruto, sama-sama kaget setengah mati dengan kedatangan seorang gadis misterius itu.

Gadis itu berambut panjang hitam. Sebagian rambutnya bagian belakangnya diikat membentuk simpul dengan pita bunga berwarna biru dan sebagian rambutnya yang panjang di bagian depan diikat dua dengan pita biru. Bermata hitam kebiruan. Bergaun berwarna serba biru dan putih dengan rok mini. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos kaki hitam dengan sepatu boots putih setengah betis.

Wajah gadis itu imut dan manis. Berumur sekitar 15-16 tahun. Penampilannya seperti dewi. Namun, yang anehnya tidak ada tanda kursor hijau saat Kirito diam-diam mengecek data diri gadis ini lewat player scanning. Tidak ada keterangan yang tertampil di saat scan berlangsung. Sungguh mengundang kecurigaan muncul di benak Kirito.

Biasanya saat player scanning digunakan, akan memunculkan nama dan HP pemain tersebut. Tidak men-scan lebih jauh tentang data diri pemain itu. Karena itu bersifat privat dan dilindungi oleh sistem. Metode cara player scanning ini hanya dimiliki oleh para Dragon saja. Tidak diprogramkan untuk para pemain biasa lainnya. Inilah efek dari sistem kekuatan data dari Dragon Heart.

'Tidak ada tanda kursor hijau yang muncul di atas kepala gadis ini. Jika tidak ada, berarti dia adalah NPC. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba begitu seperti hantu?' batin Kirito saat menghilangkan window akunnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis asing ini.

Naruto juga penasaran dengan gadis ini. Ia termasuk orang yang tidak sabar dan tidak bisa diam. Segera saja ia bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Naruto memandang wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat."Kenapa kau bisa muncul begitu saja di hadapan kami? Apakah kau menggunakan Coridor Teleport saat berada dalam bahaya? Ayo, jawablah pertanyaanku ini!"

Dengan wajah yang datar dan terlihat sangat tenang, gadis itu menatap Kirito dan Naruto secara bergantian. Lalu pandangannya tertancap pada Naruto.

"Namaku Tianyi."

Jawabannya singkat. Sesuatu di luar dugaan, tersentak di benak Kirito dan Naruto.

"Tianyi? Namanya bagus juga ...," entah mengapa Naruto kelihatan terkesima saat memandangi wajah gadis yang terkesan polos itu.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Nama kalian berdua siapa? Jika aku boleh tahu."

Naruto dan Kirito tercengang. Mereka saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya.

Jika gadis itu NPC, tidak mungkin dia bergerak bebas seperti itu. Mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. Itu tidak ada diprogramkan pada NPC di dunia DHO. Jadi, kalau dia bukan NPC. Berarti gadis ini adalah ...

Maka perkenalan pun dilanjutkan. Naruto yang terlebih dahulu bersalaman dengan gadis yang diketahui bernama Tianyi itu. Baru setelah itu, giliran Kirito yang bersalaman dengan Tianyi.

"Hai, aku Naruto."

"Kirito."

"Salam kenal buat Naruto-san dan Kirito-san."

"Salam kenal juga."

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Sehingga Naruto dan Kirito juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah itu, mereka menegakkan badan masing-masing. Lalu Tianyi mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Naruto dan Kirito.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu yang penting."

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

Kirito yang menyahut dengan wajah bingung. Tianyi melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Summoner Plant adalah monster peliharaanku. Dia kehilangan anak-anaknya. Dia sangat sedih. Tidak tahu harus mencari anak-anaknya kemana ...," Tianyi memasang wajah sedih dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca."Aku turut sedih jika dia sedih. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuknya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana selain menunggu seseorang yang bisa membantuku. Aku rasa kalian berdua bisa membantu Summoner Plant mencari anak-anaknya. Apakah kalian memang ingin membantu mencari anak-anaknya sekarang?"

Naruto dan Kirito mengangguk.

"Ya, kami memang ingin membantu Summoner Plant mencari anak-anaknya itu," Naruto yang menjawab.

"Benarkah?"

"Itu benar," kali ini Kirito mengangguk lagi.

Senyuman simpul terpatri di wajah datar sang gadis misterius.

"Terima kasih. Kalian berdua memang orang yang sangat baik."

"Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Tatapan Tianyi tertuju pada Kirito.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Jika Summoner Plant adalah monster peliharaanmu, itu berarti kau adalah seorang tamer. Apa itu benar?"

Tianyi menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan. Aku bukan tamer."

"Kalau bukan tamer, apa kau seorang penyihir?"

"Tidak juga, Kirito-san."

Kening Kirito pun mengerut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka sama-sama bingung.

Sejenak Tianyi terdiam. Dengan wajah yang masih datar bagaikan boneka, Tianyi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku bukan tamer ataupun penyihir. Mungkin aku lebih tepat disebut sebuah program yang bersatu dalam dunia ini. Dunia ini sudah diatur oleh sistem program yang sangat besar. Sistem dua inti yang bersatu, dinamakan sebagai sistem Cosmotic. Terdapat program bantuan darurat yang telah diciptakan sejak insiden game ini menjadi game kematian. Aku adalah Emergency Assistant Program atau disingkat dengan EAP versi 03, codename Tianyi. Tugasku adalah mencari seseorang yang bisa membantuku untuk menyelamatkan semua orang di sini. GM tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaanku. Bisa dikatakan juga kalau aku adalah program yang disamakan dengan data digital seorang pemain di dunia ini. Aku disisipkan ke dunia ini, oleh kode perintah seseorang. Sistem Cosmotic menerimaku sebagai seorang pemain dan tidak bisa mendeteksiku sebagai program bantuan darurat."

Dua laki-laki itu tercengang mendengar cerita dari Tianyi. Sungguh hal ini tidak terduga dan tidak masuk akal.

"Jadi, kau adalah seorang AI, Tianyi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Lanjut nih sampai chapter 6!**

 **Luo Tianyi dari karakter vocaloid, saya masukin ke dalam cerita ini sebagai AI yang bertugas mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya menolong orang-orang yang terjebak di dunia ini. Mau tahu gambaran penampilan Tianyi? Cari aja di google ya.**

 **Tujuan awal DHO diciptakan adalah membunuh para Dragon. Hal ini sudah menimbulkan tekanan mental para pemain menjadi buruk karena harus belajar menjadi seorang pembunuh. Semua ini membuat satu persatu pemain saling curiga dan tidak percaya satu sama lainnya sehingga menimbulkan rasa yang ingin membunuh karena terpicu ingin cepat keluar dari game itu. Mengejar para pemain yang diduga adalah Dragon. Itulah pikiran orang-orang yang berambisi ingin cepat memenangkan game ini.**

 **Untuk itulah, ada seseorang yang baik hati menciptakan sebuah program rahasia untuk memberikan jalan keluar untuk membantu para pemain agar dibebaskan oleh GM. Maka terciptalah Tianyi yang dibentuk menjadi seorang pemain dan ditugaskan mencari orang yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan semua pemain di DHO. Sebab jalan cerita DHO dibuat sulit oleh GM itu sendiri. Dia sangat jahat dan memang akan menghabisi semua orang yang terjebak di game ini lewat aksi pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh guild Dragon Killer. Lalu hanya satu orang yang akan diselamatkan oleh GM jika semua orang sudah mati terbunuh di dalam game. Maka satu orang yang diselamatkan itu, akan dibawanya pergi ke suatu dunia virtual lain yang masih dalam satu program dalam dunia DHO. Ada suatu rahasia tersembunyi di DHO itu rupanya dan mulai terkuak di chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Hanya karena masalah yang sepele, dia ingin membunuh satu orang. Tapi, melibatkan semua orang di DHO sebagai sanderanya. Hal ini dilakukan agar dia bisa mengatur strategi untuk membunuh orang yang dibencinya itu. Membunuh di dalam game adalah jalan terbaiknya.**

 **Itulah spoiler untuk kelanjutan cerita yang akan datang.**

 **Diperkirakan cerita ini akan panjang. Ditargetkan menjadi 20 chapter atau kurang dari itu.**

 **Gimana Aikawa? Apa ceritanya makin nggak jelas atau apa?**

 **Salam Ganbatte!**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 9 Maret 2016**

 **CHAPTER 7 AKAN LAMA DIUPDATE LAGI!**


	7. Kalah dan menang

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x Yuuki**

 **Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **Jumat, 8 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Kalau bukan tamer, apa kau seorang penyihir?"**

 **"Tidak juga, Kirito-san."**

 **Kening Kirito pun mengerut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka sama-sama bingung.**

 **Sejenak Tianyi terdiam. Dengan wajah yang masih datar bagaikan boneka, Tianyi melanjutkan perkataannya.**

 **"Aku bukan tamer ataupun penyihir. Mungkin aku lebih tepat disebut sebuah program yang bersatu dalam dunia ini. Dunia ini sudah diatur oleh sistem program yang sangat besar. Sistem dua inti yang bersatu, dinamakan sebagai sistem Cosmotic. Terdapat program bantuan darurat yang telah diciptakan sejak insiden game ini menjadi game kematian. Aku adalah Emergency Assistant Program atau disingkat dengan EAP versi 03, codename Tianyi. Tugasku adalah mencari seseorang yang bisa membantuku untuk menyelamatkan semua orang di sini. GM tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaanku. Bisa dikatakan juga kalau aku adalah program yang disamakan dengan data digital seorang pemain di dunia ini. Aku disisipkan ke dunia ini, oleh kode perintah seseorang. Sistem Cosmotic menerimaku sebagai seorang pemain dan tidak bisa mendeteksiku sebagai program bantuan darurat."**

 **Dua laki-laki itu tercengang mendengar cerita dari Tianyi. Sungguh hal ini tidak terduga dan tidak masuk akal.**

 **"Jadi, kau adalah seorang AI, Tianyi?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Kalah dan menang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fokus adegan diarahkan ke Snow City, di mana Tobirama akan bertarung melawan Toneri.

Mereka bertarung di arena yang terbuka yaitu alun-alun Snow City. Saling berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak agak berjauhan. Semua orang pun tampak berkumpul menonton pertarungan mereka atas dasar perebutan cinta sang Ratu Salju.

Tobirama, sang penantang segera mengaktifkan menu jendela akun virtual digitalnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Setelah mendapatkan menu yang diinginkan, muncullah kalimat digital tepat di hadapan Toneri. Toneri pun langsung melihat kalimat digital itu.

 **[I WANT FIGHTING YOU]**

 **[YES] [NO]**

Toneri menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia pun menekan **[YES]**.

Muncul kalimat digital besar di tengah mereka yang bertuliskan seperti ini:

 **[ARE YOU READY?]**

Setelah itu, muncullah angka digital besar berwarna merah di tengah mereka yang dihitung mundur dari angka 10.

Tobirama dan Toneri mengambil senjata masing-masing dari menu TOOLS. HP BAR muncul di atas kepala mereka masing-masing.

Tobirama menggunakan pedang yang panjang dengan bilah yang berwarna putih, berkilau, kuat, tajam dan lumayan berat. Gagangnya berukiran sangat artistik. Sebab pedang itu terbuat dari kristal es abadi. Namanya adalah **White Ice Sword.**

Sedangkan Toneri, menggunakan pedang yang besar berwarna perak dengan ukiran futuristik. Bernama **Future Silver Sword**.

Timer terus berjalan mundur hingga sampai ke angka 0. Saat selesai, terdengarlah suara robot yang menyerukan sebuah kalimat perintah.

 **["FIGHT!"]**

SYAAAAAAT!

Tobirama melesat cepat dan menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Toneri menajamkan matanya dan bersiap dengan posisi memegang pedangnya. Berhati-hati karena Tobirama bisa saja langsung menyerangnya darimana saja karena Tobirama dikenal sebagai pendekar pedang yang memiliki kecepatan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata. Dia selalu menghilang untuk mengelabui lawannya. Itulah teknik dari sang White Dragon.

Teknik menyerang tiba-tiba seperti hantu yang dinamai **Attacker Ghost** tidak ada dalam sistem game. Itu adalah teknik yang dibuat oleh Tobirama sendiri. Teknik ini adalah gabungan antara kecepatan sebagai White Dragon dan elemen es yang digunakannya. Teknik ini adalah ciri khas dari Tobirama. Dia bisa menyerang darimana saja saat lawan lengah dan tidak tahu di mana posisinya sekarang. Karena itu, dia selalu menang dalam pertarungan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya sampai sekarang.

Tapi, untuk kali ini, apakah Tobirama akan menang lagi?

Lihat saja nanti.

Toneri mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai dia lengah sedikitpun.

Semua orang yang ada di alun-alun Snow City, semakin banyak yang menonton pertarungan antara Tobirama vs Toneri ini.

Saat yang ditentukan, Tobirama datang dari arah belakang Toneri. Toneri menyadarinya dan melayangkan pedangnya dengan teknik bantuan sistem game.

Arah lintasan pedang Toneri membentuk garis biru yang berkilat-kilat dan meluncur cepat ke arah pedang Tobirama yang terayun secara horizontal dengan cahaya putih berpijar.

TRAAAAAAAAANG!

Pedang mereka beradu tajam. Memunculkan cahaya biru dan putih berpijar yang berkilauan saat dua pedang berbenturan.

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya. Setelah itu, Tobirama melompat ke belakang dan menghilang lagi.

Toneri tidak kaget lagi dan bersiap untuk waspada terhadap pergerakan karena Tobirama menggunakan teknik Attacker Ghost lagi.

Satu menit kemudian, datanglah serangan berbentuk bor es yang berputar-putar cepat ke arah Toneri. Lintasan serangannya membentuk cahaya putih berkilauan. Toneri kaget setengah mati dengan serangan tiba-tiba begitu.

DHUAAAAAAASH!

Tubuh Toneri berhasil dihantam dengan serangan Tobirama yang bernama **Ice Bor**. Serangan yang tidak menggunakan bantuan sistem game dan merupakan teknik serangan yang dibentuk Tobirama sendiri.

Untuk menggunakan teknik ini, Tobirama memutar-mutar tubuhnya seperti bor dengan mengacungkan pedang ke depan. Dengan begitu, kekuatan elemen es itu mengubah tubuh Tobirama bersatu menjadi cahaya es yang berkilauan. Teknik ini disamakan dengan magic skill. Sebab ini adalah magic yang didapatkan dari elemen es yang dipilih oleh Tobirama. Lalu digabungkan dengan menggunakan pedang. Hasil damage bisa terbilang sangat besar jika teknik ini berhasil mengenai lawan. Dalam sekejap, HP lawan bisa berkurang sekitar 50 persen.

Akibat serangan itu, Toneri terpelanting cukup jauh. Damage serangan Tobirama membuat HP Toneri berkurang. Hampir mendekati area kuning. Tapi, HP-nya tetap berwarna hijau. Hingga serangan Ice Bor datang lagi ke arahnya.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Dengan cepat, ia bangkit berdiri dan memutarkan pedangnya searah jarum jam untuk memunculkan magic skill yaitu **Thunder Watch.**

DUOOOOOOOONG!

Muncul jam raksasa di depan Toneri. Jam raksasa bulat dengan angka romawi. Kemudian jam bulat itu memunculkan kilatan petir besar berwarna biru dan menyerbu serangan Tobirama itu.

Dua serangan beradu. Terjadilah efek ledakan cahaya besar yang berkilauan.

DHUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Serangan Tobirama kalah kuat dari Thunder Watch. Alhasil, membuat Tobirama terkena serangan Thunder Watch itu. Dia jatuh di tanah dan terseret beberapa meter.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

HP Tobirama berkurang separuhnya secara drastis. Sudah tiba di tengah area kuning. Angka HP-nya sebagai White Dragon berkurang sekitar 500056.

Ledakan besar yang menghantam tubuhnya tidak membuat rasa sakit. Sebagai gantinya, rasa sakit itu menjadi rasa seperti kesemutan. Tapi, Tobirama mampu bertahan dan bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

'Ternyata serangannya memang hebat. Pantas dia dijuluki Strange Player. Tapi, aku harus berhati-hati dengan serangan Thunder Watch-nya itu ...,' batin Tobirama yang mengambil pedangnya yang sempat terjatuh saat terkena serangan dari Toneri. Lantas ia mengacungkan pedang ke arah depan dengan sikap setenang mungkin.

Jam bulat raksasa menghilang. Toneri juga mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk bertarung lagi. Kali ini Tobirama menyerbu secara langsung, berlari cepat dan melompat sambil melayangkan pedang berembun es secara vertikal ke arah Toneri. Tobirama menggunakan teknik pedang sebagai swordman yaitu **Dew Shrubs**. Teknik ciptaan Tobirama sendiri.

WHUUUUSH!

Serangan itu berhasil dihindari Toneri. Dia bergeser ke samping dengan cepat. Lalu mengayunkan pedang secara horizontal ke arah Tobirama. Tobirama menahannya dan menghentakkan pedang Toneri ke atas untuk bisa melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

HUP!

Toneri melompat ke belakang dan mengayunkan pedang secara diagonal yang memunculkan sinar biru yang berkilauan.

Inilah teknik bantuan sistem, **Blue Thunderbolt.**

Dalam DHO, tepatnya di wilayah White, Toneri dikenal sebagai pemain yang sangat tangguh. HP-nya tidak pernah mendekati area kuning meskipun lawannya sudah banyak memberikan damage. Tapi, tetap saja HP Toneri tetap dalam posisi area hijau. Sehingga para pemain menyebutnya **"Strange Player."**

Blue Thunderbolt yang digunakan Toneri ini adalah teknik elemen petir yang sangat besar dan disamakan seperti halilintar di langit. Dalam sekejap mata, pedang Toneri bercahaya terang dengan kilauan percikan-percikan biru. Kilauan biru itu berubah menjadi halilintar raksasa dan meluncur lurus ke arah Tobirama.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

Tobirama tidak tinggal diam. Dia menggunakan pelindung elemen esnya yaitu **"Frozen Ball Shelter."**

Serangan Toneri membentuk halilintar yang sangat besar dan cahayanya hampir memenuhi tempat itu. Menghantam pelindung bola beku yang dibentuk Tobirama dengan bantuan kekuatan White Dragon-nya. Tobirama berusaha keras untuk menahan guncangan halilintar yang begitu dahsyat.

Saat bersamaan, muncullah seorang gadis berambut putih dan bergaun serba putih berlari cepat menghampiri kerumunan yang sedang menonton pertarungan itu. Semua orang tampak tegang melihatnya.

Sungguh serangan halilintar ini begitu kuat. Tapi, Tobirama berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya dan menambah energi White Dragon untuk memperkuat pelindung bola bekunya.

Namun, efek panas dari halilintar itu mampu melelehkan pelindung es beku Tobirama itu. Hingga pada akhirnya pelindung es beku itu meleleh semua dan ...

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Terjadi peristiwa yang menggemparkan. Tobirama sukses terkena halilintar besar tersebut!

Hasilnya, membuat Tobirama terpental jauh dan mendarat di tepi alun-alun. HP BAR-nya menurun drastis dan hampir mendekati merah. Angka HP sebagai White Dragon berkurang drastis lagi menjadi sekitar 345.

Toneri tersenyum simpul dan siap melancarkan serangan lagi. Tapi, ...

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN TERUSKAN LAGI, KITONE!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut panjang putih keluar dari dalam kerumunan. Semua orang pun tampak kaget akan kedatangannya.

"RATU SALJU, YUKI-SAMA!"

Toneri tidak kaget sama sekali dengan kedatangan Yuuki. Justru dia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya ini.

"Ternyata Yuki-sama rupanya. Kamu datang melihat pertarungan kami ini ya?" kata Toneri dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

Yuuki menatap Toneri dengan pandangan yang tidak suka. Kemudian dia menghardik Toneri dengan suara yang keras menggelegar.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! JANGAN SERANG SETO-KUN LAGI! MENGERTI!"

Toneri kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Senyuman hilang dari wajahnya.

"Eh? Seto-kun? Kamu memanggil Seto dengan suffix kun, Yuki-sama?"

"Ya, aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia itu adalah suamiku! **SETO-KUN ADALAH SUAMIKU!"**

DEG!

Jantung Toneri kaget mendengarnya. Semua orang yang ada di sana juga ikut kaget dengan penuturan jujur dari Yuuki. Kini semua orang pun tahu tentang hubungan Ratu Salju dengan Tobirama yang sebenarnya. Ternyata mereka sudah menikah. Hubungan mereka adalah suami-istri sekarang.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Mendadak semua orang menjadi ribut setelah mendengar kabar yang mengagetkan ini. Siapa sangka Ratu Salju yang menjadi incaran para pria muda di wilayah White ini, sudah menikah dengan pengawalnya yaitu Tobirama. Ini menjadi pisau yang telah menusuk hati para pria yang mengagumi Ratu Salju. Hati mereka terasa sakit sekarang. Terasa remuk redam. Terutama bagi Toneri. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit hati yang mulai teriris.

"A-Apa? Yuki-sama sudah menikah dengan Seto-san? Kapan kalian menikah?"

Yuuki menatap Toneri dengan pandangan tajam. Wajahnya mengeras dan penuh kebencian.

"Itu benar. Kami sudah menikah sejak game ini baru dimulai. Atas kesepakatan kami bersama, hubungan ini kami rahasiakan demi alasan keamanan wilayah White. Seto-kun tidak mau menjadi Raja yang mendampingiku untuk memimpin kerajaan White. Dia lebih memilih menjadi pengawalku. Katanya, itu lebih baik daripada dia menjadi Raja. Apalagi dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar demi keamanan wilayah White. Karena itu, dia merahasiakan status hubungan kami ini untuk bisa menjaga wilayah White. Itulah yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Termasuk ingin melindungiku dari orang-orang yang terus mendekatiku. Bagiku, Seto-kun adalah segalanya. Dia adalah orang yang paling berharga buatku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti dirinya. Aku akan menghabisinya. Termasuk KAU, KITONE!"

Tiba-tiba, Yuuki sudah menggenggam pedang putih yang panjang dan tipis yaitu pedang es abadi bernama Yukianesa. Dia pun menyerbu Toneri tanpa ada kesepakatan untuk bertarung dengan bantuan panduan sistem. Tindakan Yuuki ini terbilang spontan dan akan dianggap melakukan tindakan kriminal yang bisa membuat Yuuki menjadi pemain orange. Sebelum itu terjadi, peringatan sistem muncul di dekat Toneri. Peringatan yang bisa memasukkan Yuuki ke penjara bawah tanah.

JLEB!

Pedang yukianesa memang berhasil menusuk Toneri. Namun, sepertinya pedang itu terhalang sesuatu yang transparan sehingga ujung bilah pedang yukianesa hanya mencapai baju yang dikenakan Toneri. Sehingga membuat Yuuki membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Apa ini?" Yuuki menyadari ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pedangnya untuk menusuk Toneri. Dia heran dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Dengan wajah sendu, Toneri memegang bilah pedang yukianesa itu dengan kuat.

"Percuma saja. Kamu tidak dapat menusukku dengan pedangmu, Yuki-sama. Itu sia-sia saja."

Sang Ratu salju tersentak. Dia menggeram dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI UNTUK MENUSUK PEDANGKU KE PERUTMU! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Wajah Toneri semakin sendu saja. Dia pun menutup kedua matanya dan menjauhkan pedang yukianesa dengan cepat.

Yuuki terperanjat ketika pedangnya dijauhkan oleh tangan Toneri. Lantas Toneri menghilangkan dirinya dengan menggunakan magic skill disertai kilauan-kilauan biru yang berpijar.

PETS!

Yuuki tersentak kaget lagi. Dia pun mengejar kilauan-kilauan biru berpijar itu.

"HEI, KITONE! KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA, HAH? DASAR PENGECUT!"

Yuuki berteriak keras sekali dengan nada kesal yang tinggi. Sedetik kemudian, dia berhenti mengejar ketika kilauan-kilauan biru itu menghilang. Dia termangu memandangi langit biru yang penuh awan-awan putih beranekabentuk. Setelah itu, Yuuki menghembuskan napas kekesalannya itu.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuh ... Dasar orang yang aneh!" gerutu Yuuki sambil melihat ke arah Tobirama yang sudah pingsan tak jauh darinya."OH IYA, SETO-KUN!"

Gadis berambut putih itu segera berlari cepat menghampiri suami tercintanya, yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Tobirama kembali sehat. Bersamaan riuh rendah dari suara orang-orang yang semakin menyemut untuk menyaksikan Ratu Salju yang sedang berusaha keras membangunkan Tobirama yang pingsan.

Ditambah kabar yang mengejutkan jika Yuuki dan Tobirama sudah menikah, tersebar cepat di sekitar alun-alun Snow City. Hal ini akan menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak terduga nantinya.

Lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau adalah seorang AI, Tianyi?"

Tianyi menjawab perkataan Naruto dan Kirito yang bersamaan.

"Bisa dibilang ya atau tidak."

"Jadi ...?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Masih merasa bingung dengan semua ini.

"Jadi ... Aku bisa dibilang AI dan bisa dibilang pemain. Begitulah."

"Oh ...," Kirito manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada."Aku cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kamu katakan."

"Oh ya? Kau mengerti, Kirito?" Naruto melirik ke arah Kirito.

"Ya, mengerti. Kalau kau, Naruto?" Kirito juga melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sedikit."

Kirito tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Setelah itu, pandangan mereka tertancap kembali pada Tianyi.

"Terus apa kami bisa bergerak untuk mencari anak-anak Summoner Plant ini sekarang, Tianyi?" kata Kirito yang masih bersidekap dada.

"Ya, silakan sekarang saja," jawab Tianyi tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah ..."

"Kita akan bergerak mulai darimana, Kirito?"

Naruto yang bertanya pada Kirito. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah Kirito.

"Hm ...," Kirito melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya dan memasang ekspresi berpikir keras."Kita akan bergerak mencarinya mulai dari hutan ini. Ada kemungkinan anak-anak Summoner Plant itu dibawa oleh pemain lain. Kita akan berpencar dan bertanya-tanya pada pemain yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar hutan ini. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Aku setuju sekali dengan pendapatmu, Kirito."

Kirito tersenyum dan melipatkan tangannya lagi.

"Oke, kita bergerak sekarang. Aku akan mencari ke arah sini. Kau mencari ke arah sana ya Naruto."

"Ya."

Maka kedua laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Meninggalkan Tianyi yang kebingungan melihat ke arah mereka secara bergantian.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA! TUNGGU DULU!"

Kedua laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Tianyi dengan kompak.

"Hm ... Ada apa, Tianyi?" tanya Naruto.

Tianyi melihat ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Emm ... A-Ano, aku boleh ikut denganmu, Naruto-san?"

SIIIIIING!

Tempat itu hening sebentar. Ketiganya terdiam di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, suara Kirito yang terdengar untuk memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Kamu boleh ikut kok, Tianyi. Naruto tidak keberatan jika kamu menemaninya mencari anak-anak Summoner Plant. Biar aku sendiri yang bergerak mencarinya ke sana. Iyakan, Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak dengan jawaban dari Kirito. Seketika wajahnya memerah padam karena merasa berdebar-debar. Sungguh aneh. Dia tidak bisa membantah keras perkataan Kirito tadi.

"Eh, i-iya ...," Naruto malah gugup saat menyahut perkataan Kirito.

Kirito tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah hutan sebelah barat. Melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Sampai nanti teman-teman!"

Sang Silver Dragon segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tianyi dan Naruto yang bengong. Setelah itu, Tianyi datang ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Naruto-san."

Naruto menyadari Tianyi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Lantas dia bersikap agak gugup begitu.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Justru aku senang jika ada yang mau ikut denganku mencari anak-anak Summoner Plant itu. Kamukan seorang AI, pasti kamu bisa melacak keberadaan anak-anak Summoner Plant itu. Apa aku benar?"

Tianyi mengangguk dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Aku bisa melacaknya dengan kemampuan sistem Monster Scanning. Kita bisa mencarinya dengan mudah dengan sistem Monster Scanning itu. "

"Bagus. Itu sangat bagus."

"Hm ..."

"Ayo, kita segera pergi mencarinya sekarang juga."

"Ya."

Maka Naruto dan Tianyi segera berjalan menuju ke arah hutan sebelah timur. Meninggalkan induk Summoner Plant yang masih saja menangis di dekat sarangnya. Di kepalanya telah muncul tanda (!) yang berwarna hijau. Menandakan quest sedang dijalankan oleh Naruto, Kirito, dan Tianyi. Semoga saja mereka menemukan anak-anak Summoner Plant itu secepatnya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Sesosok naga tampak terbang di atas hutan raksasa sebelah barat, tepatnya di Forest City, wilayah Silver. Naga berwarna perak. Bermata perak dan tajam. Memiliki kedua sayap yang sangat lebar dan besar. Berukuran sekitar 4 meter. Itulah gambaran sosok Silver Dragon yang menjaga wilayah Silver.

Ya, Kirito yang menjelma menjadi Silver Dragon sekarang. Dia sedang mencari keberadaan anak-anak Summoner Plant itu dari jalur udara. Lalu mengaktifkan kemampuan sistem Monster Scanning yang memang ada di dalam data Silver Heart tersebut. Silver Heart yang berada di dalam jantung digital Kirito saat ini, memberikan fungsi dan kemampuan yang lebih baginya. Bisa dikatakan kemampuan data Silver Heart dibuat untuk menyerupai kemampuan seperti AI. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi keenam Dragon Heart. Terdapat kemampuan dan fungsi yang didapatkan melebihi seorang pemain biasa.

Di dalam data program yang tertanam di setiap Dragon Heart, terdapat program yang bernama **Monster Scanning** yang berfungsi untuk mendeteksi keberadaan monster di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi, **Player Scanning** yang berfungsi untuk mendeteksi nama pemain dan jumlah angka HP BAR-nya, **Dragon Magic** yang berfungsi untuk menghubungkan kemampuan sihir naga melalui senjata yang digunakan atau elemen dasar yang digunakan, **Healing Magic** yang berfungsi untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri dalam sekejap mata saat menghadapi pertarungan, dan sebagainya.

Tapi, kemampuan Dragon Heart yang disamakan dengan kemampuan AI ini, tidak bisa bersinkronisasikan dengan sistem game yang lebih besar yaitu sistem Cosmotic. Dragon Heart adalah suatu karakter item yang berperan besar untuk mengubah para pemain yang terpilih menjadi sosok karakter digital yang telah diprogramkan untuk menjaga suatu wilayah yang tercipta dalam kesatuan sistem Cosmotic. Dragon Heart ini tidak bisa mengetahui secara detail tentang data-data yang berada dalam kesatuan Cosmotic. Mereka diprogramkan dengan batas data beberapa aplikasi tertentu. Dengan persetujuan GM yang menciptakan mereka. Juga dibantu oleh para orang yang terlibat dengan GM.

Begitulah rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam Dragon Heart. Item yang berbentuk kristal kerucut dengan warna yang berbeda. Item yang tidak biasa dan tidak mudah dihancurkan begitu saja kecuali datanya dihapus. Item yang menyimpan informasi data kehidupan tujuh karakter naga yang bisa bersatu dengan informasi data para pemain. Tujuh naga sihir yang bukan karakter biasa. Mereka bisa dibilang setara dengan karakter AI. AI yang bisa bersatu dengan menggabungkan data informasi kehidupannya dengan data informasi pemain yang terpilih. Mereka akan hidup dan bersarang di jantung pemain dan memberikan kemampuan yang lebih bagi para pemain. Mereka bisa dikatakan adalah karakter pahlawan penyelamat kehidupan para pemain di DHO sebelum DHO dijadikan game kematian. Mereka mampu beradaptasi dengan baik dalam jantung digital pemain dan tidak menimbulkan efek yang negatif bagi pemain. Sehingga para pemain mampu mengubah dirinya menjadi naga sesuai kemauan mereka sendiri.

Kini Kirito mengubah dirinya menjadi Silver Dragon agar bisa melacak keberadaan anak-anak Summoner Plant dengan mudah. Dalam pantauan sistem Monster Scanning, Kirito mampu melihat adanya segitiga merah yang dibawa oleh bulatan hijau berkelompok berada di hutan raksasa sebelah barat. Segitiga merah melambangkan monster, sedangkan bulatan hijau melambangkan pemain. Selain itu terdapat bulatan-bulatan hijau yang bergerak sendiri ke arah lain. Mungkin bulatan-bulatan hijau yang bergerak sendiri itu adalah pemain solo.

Mata Silver Dragon bisa berfungsi sebagai pengganti layar virtual digital sehingga memungkinkan Kirito tidak perlu membuka jendela akun miliknya. Sebab dalam wujud Silver Dragon, Kirito bisa menggunakan fungsi dan kemampuan seperti robot. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi para Dragon lainnya. Itulah mengapa para Dragon adalah karakter yang disamakan dengan AI. Karakter yang hidup dan tidak bisa dihancurkan begitu saja kecuali datanya dihapus. Inilah keistimewaan menjadi bagian dari kelompok Dragon.

'Hm ... Ada delapan segitiga merah yang dibawa oleh bulatan hijau berkelompok. Mungkin bulatan hijau berkelompok itu adalah guild,' batin Kirito yang mengaktifkan fungsi sistem program yang lain yaitu Camera Eyes.

Camera Eyes adalah fungsi yang bisa mengubah sudut pandang mata menjadi kamera yang bisa melihat dari jarak dekat dan jarak jauh. Sehingga Kirito bisa mendapatkan gambaran pemandangan yang lebih jelas lewat fungsi mata kamera yang dijadikan zoom in. Gambaran yang didapatkannya itu berupa kelompok pemain yang berjumlah sekitar 30 orang. Ada lambang huruf yang berinisial RH dengan bentuk artistik. Pakaian yang dikenakan mereka serba merah dan memegang senjata berupa senapan laras panjang.

RH? Singkatan dari nama kelompok berseragam merah yang sama, kini membawa delapan anak-anak Summoner Plant itu. Entah apa kepanjangan dari RH itu. Namun, yang pasti Kirito mengetahui dari arti RH itu.

Tentu saja Kirito kaget setelah melihat lambang guild itu. Dia tidak menduga jika guild itu yang telah menculik anak-anak Summoner Plant. Sungguh ini sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal yang menentang peraturan hukum kerajaan Silver.

'RH adalah singkatan Red Hunter. Guild yang bergerak dalam pemburuan monster untuk dijadikan monster peliharaan yang bisa dijinakkan oleh tamer. Tapi, kenapa target mereka sekarang adalah Summoner Plant yang sudah dilindungi oleh hukum kerajaan Silver,' batin Kirito yang menyipitkan mata naganya.'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Jangan sampai Summoner Plant itu berhasil mereka jual pada para tamer. Ini tindakan ilegal!'

Setelah itu, sistem Camera Eyes dimatikan oleh Kirito. Kemudian dia pun terbang menuju ke arah guild RH itu.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Orang-orang RH itu menyadari kedatangan Kirito yang berwujud Silver Dragon. Otomatis beberapa dari mereka berteriak keras dengan nada memberikan peringatan.

"AWAS SEMUANYA! SILVER DRAGON ADA DI SINI! LARI!"

"APA?!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

DAAAAAAK!

Sang Silver Dragon mendaratkan dirinya di antara orang-orang yang berlari menghindar dengan cepat. Sebagian dari mereka tampak ketakutan. Sebagian yang lain tampak tenang dan berani mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arah Kirito sekarang.

"JANGAN BERGERAK SILVER DRAGON! KALAU TIDAK, KAMI SEMUA AKAN MENEMBAKMU SEKARANG JUGA!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata hitam. Umurnya sekitar 19 tahun. Dialah ketua guild RH itu.

Bola mata Kirito yang berwarna keperakan tajam dan menusuk itu, bergeser untuk menatap ketua guild RH itu dengan tajam. Wajahnya kelihatan lembut tapi mengeras karena kesal.

"Oh ya ... Coba saja jika kalian bisa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa anak-anak Summoner Plant itu keluar dari Gigant Forest ini. Tindakan kalian sudah termasuk kriminal. Aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk kalian semua!"

"Apa? Dia tahu kalau kita sudah menculik anak-anak Summoner Plant itu," sahut yang lainnya. Dia kelihatan gemetar saat menodongkan senapan laras panjang ke arah Kirito.

"Tentu saja dia adalah Silver Dragon. Penjaga wilayah Silver yang sangat hebat."

"Gawat, kalau begini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan mengalahkannya. Dengan begitu, Silver Heart miliknya menjadi milik kita semua."

"AYO! TEMBAK DIA SEKARANG JUGA, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Sang ketua guild RH memerintahkan semua anggotanya untuk menembak Kirito dengan senapan laras panjang masing-masing. Para anggota guild RH itu langsung menembak secara bersamaan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan keras yang bertubi-tubi menghujam tubuh Silver Dragon itu. Sehingga angka HP BAR-nya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, tapi akan terus terisi penuh karena Kirito sudah mengaktifkan sistem Healing Battle. Jadi, meskipun dirinya terus terkena damage yang bertubi-tubi akibat tembakan senapan laras panjang yang dilakukan oleh 30 orang itu, tidak akan membuat angka HP BAR-nya berkurang. Setiap berkurang maka terisi penuh kembali.

Kirito melindungi dirinya dengan dua sayapnya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia berputar cepat untuk mengibaskan ekornya yang panjang ke arah orang-orang itu.

WHUUUUUUUUUSSSH!

"WUAAAAAH!"

"AWAAAAAAAAAS!"

Orang-orang itu sukses terkena sambaran ekor si naga perak. Semua orang berhamburan jatuh bersamaan. HP mereka berkurang hingga menyentuh area kuning.

BRUUK! BRUUUUK! BRUUUUUUUUK!

Semua orang mengeluh kesakitan seperti kesemutan di seluruh tubuh masing-masing. Mereka melihat ke arah Kirito secara serentak. Lalu mereka ketakutan dan sembah sujud berkali-kali di depan mata Kirito.

"Ampun ... Jangan sakiti kami. Jangan bunuh kami, Silver Dragon. Kami ingin hidup sampai kami bisa keluar dari game kematian ini. Kami mohon maafkan kami. Maafkan kami, Silver Dragon."

Kirito memasang wajah datarnya. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

"Aku memaafkan kalian. Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Tapi, kalian semua sudah bersalah karena sudah menculik anak-anak Summoner Plant itu. Kalian harus dihukum dengan cara dimasukkan ke penjara!"

Semua anggota RH itu tersentak dan menunduk lesu dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Silver Dragon. Kami menerimanya dengan ikhlas."

"Iya, ini benar-benar kesalahan kami. Kami khilaf."

"Kami memang pantas dihukum."

"Itu lebih baik. Yang penting kami bisa hidup sampai kami keluar dari game ini."

"Huhuhu ... Aku merindukan orang tuaku."

"Aku juga."

Semuanya bersahut-sahutan dengan nada yang lirih dan penuh penyesalan. Lalu sang Silver Dragon tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan anak-anak Summoner Plant itu padaku sekarang juga."

Salah satu dari mereka, mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kubus kaca yang berisikan delapan ekor anak Summoner Plant. Anak-anak Summoner Plant itu berwarna putih. Di bawah tubuh mereka ditumbuhi daun-daun hijau kecil. Mereka sedang dalam keadaan pingsan karena ditembak dengan peluru bius.

Kotak kubus kaca itu diletakkan tepat di depan Kirito. Kirito memperhatikan anak-anak Summoner Plant yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam kotak kubus kaca itu dengan seksama. Lalu pandangannya diarahkan pada orang-orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak-anak Summoner Plant ini?"

Sang ketua RH yang menjawabnya.

"Kami menembaknya dengan peluru bius."

"Peluru bius? Kapan efek bius itu menghilang?"

"Kira-kira satu jam lagi."

"Hm ...," Kirito menyipitkan kedua matanya lagi."Tindakan kalian ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Kirito pun melemparkan Teleport Coridor ke arah orang-orang itu dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Teleport Coridor pecah dan menghasilkan portal berwarna keunguan yang terhubung langsung ke penjara istana kerajaan Silver.

"SEMUANYA ... CEPAT MASUK KE PORTAL ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" lanjut Kirito yang berteriak sangat keras.

Semua anggota guild RH itu menganggukkan kepala dengan kompak. Satu persatu dari mereka, masuk ke dalam portal ungu itu. Sampai akhirnya, 30 orang itu masuk semua ke penjara bawah tanah yang terhubung lewat portal Crystal Coridor. Setelah itu, portal menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Tinggallah Kirito yang berwujud Silver Dragon. Dia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat sambil mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia kembali.

"Akhirnya semuanya selesai ... Aaaaaaaaah ..."

Kirito tersenyum lega. Dia mulai berlutut untuk menyentuh kotak kubus kaca itu. Namun ...

"Kirito, ternyata kaulah Silver Dragon yang sebenarnya."

Seseorang menyapanya dan melihat perubahannya dengan jelas sekali. Spontan, Kirito kaget setengah mati saat melihat orang yang menyapanya itu, berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Kedua mata Kirito sedikit membulat. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Naruto ... Tianyi ...?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yup, chapter 7 update!**

 **Maaf ya Aikawa, kelamaan saya tunda pembuatan chapter 7 ini karena kendala WB. Terus mood lagi buruk pas buat nulis cerita ini. Hasilnya malah jelek nanti jika dipaksain nulis. Jadi, mood nulis untuk cerita DHO udah balik lagi, saya langsung nulis aja sampai selesai. Pada akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7 ini. Syukurlah ... Huaaaaaaaah ... _**

 **Oke, apa ceritanya semakin susah dimengerti dari teori SCIFI-nya? Gimana apa kalian bisa memahaminya? Hehehe ... Saya juga nggak paham *PLAK***

 **Sekian pesan saya untuk Aikawa Tsuki. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama kelanjutan dari DHO ini. Jika ada waktu, saya akan lanjutkan chapter 8-nya ya ... Kamu bisa diskusikan saran untuk ide cerita chapter selanjutnya sama saya di chatroom FB. Ingat ya Aikawa Tsuki. ^_^**

 **Gomen, jika Tobirama kalah menghadapi Toneri. Terinspirasi saat Kirito menghadapi Kayaba di canon-nya. Kiritokan kalah waktu menghadapi Kayaba saat diminta masuk ke guild Blood of Knight.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mereview dan membaca cerita ini.**

 **Salam dari saya ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 27 April 2016**


	8. Bertindak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x Yuuki**

 **Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **Kamis, 28 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Akhirnya semuanya selesai ... Aaaaaaaaah ..."**

 **Kirito tersenyum lega. Dia mulai berlutut untuk menyentuh kotak kubus kaca itu. Namun ...**

 **"Kirito, ternyata kaulah Silver Dragon yang sebenarnya."**

 **Seseorang menyapanya dan melihat perubahannya dengan jelas sekali. Spontan, Kirito kaget setengah mati saat melihat orang yang menyapanya itu, berdiri tak jauh darinya.**

 **Kedua mata Kirito sedikit membulat. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.**

 **"Naruto ... Tianyi ...?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Bertindak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di istana es yang terletak di puncak perbukitan bersalju, di Ice City, wilayah White.

Terlihat pada bagian ruangan istana yaitu sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Berbentuk seperti oval. Tinggi langit-langitnya kira-kira 6 meter. Dinding dan lantai yang terbuat dari es abadi. Perabotan yang mengisi kamar itu berupa tempat tidur, meja dan satu kursi saja. Selebihnya tidak apa-apa, selain rasa dingin yang didapatkan.

Untung, Yuuki segera membawa Tobirama dengan menggunakan Teleport Coridor agar segera cepat sampai ke istana es. Orang-orang di alun-alun Snow City, semakin ribut dengan kabar Yuuki yang sudah menikah dengan Tobirama. Hal ini terpaksa Yuuki lakukan agar para pemain pria muda tidak mengejarnya lagi. Itulah taktiknya.

Tampak Tobirama dan Yuuki yang berada di dalam kamar istana tersebut. Tobirama tergeletak tidak berdaya di tempat tidur, sehabis bertarung dengan Toneri. HP-nya sudah diisi penuh oleh Yuuki melalui item Crystal Potion - ramuan kristal berwarna biru untuk menyembuhkan HP dan bisa digunakan berkali-kali -, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sungguh membuat Yuuki yang menunggunya, sangat mencemaskannya.

Sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu, Yuuki menangis karena Tobirama tidak kunjung sadar setelah HP-nya terisi kembali. Ternyata efek serangan Toneri itu terlampau membahayakan Tobirama. Sebab serangan Toneri yang bernama "Blue Thunderbolt" itu, disamakan dengan serangan halilintar di langit. Efeknya sangat mematikan dan melumpuhkan tubuh seperti disengat petir sungguhan. Inilah serangan elemen petir yang terhebat di DHO. Hanya Toneri, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki jurus elemen petir bernama "Blue Thunderbolt" itu.

Sang Ratu Salju meletakkan kepalanya di dada Tobirama. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Tobirama erat-erat. Berharap Tobirama segera sadar dari pingsannya.

"Seto-kun ... Seto-kun ... Sadarlah ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...," Yuuki terus menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Tobirama yang terbalut jaket tebal."Aku mohon ... Sadarlah. Jangan mati ... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Seto-kun. Kalau tidak ada kamu di sini, apa artinya aku menjadi Ratu Salju yang memimpin kerajaan White ini. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Tolonglah, buka matamu. Buka matamu, SENJU TOBIRAMA!"

Berteriak keras sambil menyerukan nama lengkap Tobirama, Yuuki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tobirama itu agar Tobirama cepat bangun. Seperti yang diharapkannya, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Tobirama terbuka. Jari-jarinya pelan-pelan bergerak. Mulutnya pun terbuka sambil memanggil nama sang Ratu Salju. Tapi, suaranya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Yu ... Yuki-sama ..."

Spontan, membuat Yuuki kaget mendengarnya. Didongakkannya kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Tobirama. Tobirama menampilkan senyumnya yang terbaik.

Sungguh, Yuuki senang melihatnya. Dia tertawa lebar sembari mengusap-usap air matanya yang mendadak berhenti.

"Seto-kun, akhirnya kamu sadar juga."

"Ng ... Yuki-sama ... A-Aku ada di mana ini? A-Ap ..."

Belum sempat Tobirama melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yuuki malah membekap bibir Tobirama dengan bibirnya. Sehingga Tobirama berhenti berbicara dibuatnya.

"...!?" Sebagai gantinya, kedua mata Tobirama membulat sempurna karena kaget dengan tindakan Yuuki yang mendadak ini. Dia benar-benar tidak menduganya sama sekali.

Di dunia nyata sana, hubungan mereka adalah pacar. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka berpelukan ataupun berciuman. Setiap kali Yuuki ingin memeluknya, pasti Tobirama akan menghindarinya dengan cepat. Sehingga membuat Yuuki geram dan kesal melihat ulah Tobirama itu. Tobirama tidak bersikap romantis pada Yuuki. Sungguh membuat Yuuki bertanya-tanya, mengapa Tobirama terkesan tidak mempedulikannya padahal dia adalah kekasih Tobirama? Tobirama cuek bebek saja dan seakan-akan menganggap Yuuki hanya sebatas teman. Bukan seorang pacar.

Tapi, di dunia DHO saat ini, hubungan mereka bukanlah pacar melainkan suami-istri. Mereka sudah menikah lewat pernikahan yang ditentukan oleh sistem game. Data akun mereka sudah saling terhubung dan terikat antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka juga bisa melacak keberadaan masing-masing lewat aplikasi "Couple Scanning", sehingga jika mereka berjauhan, maka posisi keberadaan mereka bisa dilacak dengan mudah melalui aplikasi "Couple Scanning" itu. Itulah mengapa Yuuki bisa mengetahui posisi Tobirama saat Tobirama bertarung dengan Toneri di alun-alun Snow City karena Yuuki menggunakan aplikasi "Couple Scanning" itu. Begitulah yang terjadi saat Yuuki menghentikan Toneri yang ingin menghabisi Tobirama dan mengumumkan bahwa Tobirama adalah suaminya agar Toneri segera pergi dari sana. Hasilnya Toneri memang pergi dari hadapannya. Kemudian kabar Yuuki dan Tobirama yang sudah menikah tersebar cepat hampir ke seluruh wilayah White. Semua orang gempar mendengarnya jika sang pengawal yang selalu melindungi Ratu Salju itu adalah suaminya Ratu Salju.

Kini mereka sedang berduaan di kamar istana itu. Suasana sangat dingin dan sepi.

Perasaan Tobirama semakin membaik seiring Yuuki menciumnya. Kedua matanya menutup dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merangkul leher Yuuki. Membalas ciuman Yuuki itu.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Tidak ada pesan sistem peringatan game yang muncul karena mereka telah melakukan kontak fisik seperti itu. Itu adalah pelecehan seksual yang dilarang di DHO. Tapi, pesan sistem peringatan pelecehan seksual biasanya akan muncul saat para pemain yang tidak terjalin dalam hubungan pernikahan, melakukan hal-hal yang menyentuh fisik pada lawan jenisnya yang tidak terikat hubungan pernikahan. Maka pesan sistem peringatan pelecehan seksual akan muncul di dekat orang yang menjadi "korban", lalu "korban" akan menekan kata [YES] agar si "pelaku" dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah. Itulah peraturan keamanan yang bertujuan untuk melindungi para pemain, khususnya para pemain wanita.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka selesai berciuman. Wajah mereka memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Yuuki tersenyum saat menegakkan badannya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan nyamannya. Sembari memandang Tobirama yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Yuki-sama ...," kata Tobirama yang berwajah berseri-seri."Ini ciuman yang terasa manis."

Yuuki tersenyum malu-malu. Rona merah tipis hinggap lagi di dua pipinya.

"Ini adalah ciuman pertama kita di dunia DHO ini. Iya, kan Seto-kun?"

Sekali lagi, Tobirama tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Karena selama ini, Tobirama selalu bersikap dingin dan datar seperti es. Sepertinya berkat ciuman dari Yuuki itu, mencairkan sikap dinginnya sejenak menjadi hangat. Seolah-olah inilah rasanya arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

GYUT!

Tangan Tobirama menggenggam tangan Yuuki dengan eratnya. Membuat Yuuki berhenti tersenyum dengan aksi Tobirama untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini? Bukankah aku sedang bertarung dengan Kitone?"

Yuuki menjawabnya dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Kamu kalah dalam pertarungan itu. Kitone menggunakan Blue Thunderbolt untuk mengalahkanmu, Seto-kun. Itukan jurus elemen petir yang sangat mematikan di DHO. Aku tidak menyangka Kitone akan menggunakan jurus itu. Makanya aku segera menghentikannya setelah kamu pingsan karena terkena jurus itu. Tapi, dia malah kabur begitu saja. Dia memang laki-laki yang sangat pengecut! Padahal aku ingin menantangnya untuk bertarung! MENYEBALKAN!"

Tangan Yuuki yang satu lagi, mengepal kuat. Dia geram saat membayangkan kejadian itu. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal sejenak.

Tobirama terdiam mendengarkannya. Lantas dia bangkit dari baringnya dan memilih duduk sebentar di tempat tidur beralaskan seprai putih. Satu tangannya yang lain, memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, kamu yang membawaku ke sini pakai Teleport Koridor?"

"Ya. Aku sangat cemas dengan keadaanmu. Makanya aku membawamu ke sini sendirian. Sudah hampir satu jam, kamu tidak sadarkan diri. Aku benar-benar sangat mencemaskanmu, tahu. Kamu benar-benar payah karena mau saja bertarung dengan orang aneh macam Kitone itu. Kamu benar-benar baka!"

Wajah Yuuki menjadi muram. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis lagi. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar sedikit.

Sang White Dragon tertegun melihat istrinya itu. Kemudian dia memegang dua pipi Yuuki dan langsung memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Lalu ...

DEG!

Kali ini, Yuuki yang membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati Tobirama mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar kaget. Tapi, perlahan-lahan kedua matanya melembut dan menutup rapat. Air matanya pun turun dari kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

'Seto-kun ...,' batin Yuuki yang membalas ciuman Tobirama itu. Kedua tangannya meremas dada bagian jaket yang dikenakan Tobirama.

Mereka berciuman beberapa menit. Setelah itu, Tobirama melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Yuuki. Wajah mereka memerah lagi sambil menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Seto-kun ..."

"Sudah ... Jangan menangis lagi. Lupakan saja kejadian hari ini. Yang penting aku sembuh dan bisa bersamamu seperti ini. Inikan yang kamu mau, Yuki-sama?"

Yuuki mengangguk dengan perasaan yang damai. Dia merasa senang dengan perlakuan Tobirama hari ini. Tobirama bersikap romantis padanya. Inilah yang dia mau.

Bahkan Tobirama pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Yuuki itu. Yuuki tersenyum senang saat Tobirama melakukannya. Hatinya begitu gembira karena melihat Tobirama sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda cintanya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bermesraan seperti itu, tanpa mereka sadari, sudah muncul beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar istana yang terbuka. Mereka menyaksikan dua insan itu dengan wajah yang terbengong-bengong. Pasalnya mereka melihat semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Ternyata mereka mengintip sebelum memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar itu untuk menengok keadaan Tobirama.

Tapi, di antara mereka, tidak tahan melihatnya. Lalu berteriak kencang sehingga mengagetkan Tobirama dan Yuuki yang sedang bermesraan.

"WAAAAAH, BENAR! MEREKA SUDAH MENIKAH! BAHKAN MEREKA SUDAH BERCIUMAN!"

"SIALAN! SUARAMU KERAS SEKALI, GAI!"

"APANYA SALAH SIH?"

"HAH, KENAPA KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI SIH? DASAR, KITA KETAHUAN, KAN?"

"HASHIRA-SAMA JUGA SAMA, KAN? KAU MENGINTIP SAMPAI KE DALAM BEGITU!"

"SSSSST ... DIAM! NANTI SETO MENDENGAR KITA, TAHU!"

"HAHAHA ... KITA SUDAH KETAHUAN KOK, HASHIRA-SAMA!"

Semuanya pun berkoar-koar termasuk Hashirama yang mengintip. Sampai menyadari jika Tobirama sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Mereka pun terdiam saat melihat Tobirama yang sudah bersidekap dada sambil memasang wajah super dingin. Kedua matanya menajam bagaikan mata naga putih.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?"

Spontan, pasukan Snow Knight yang dipimpin oleh Hashirama sendiri itu, kaget setengah mati melihat Tobirama. Mereka pun berteriak saking kagetnya.

"WUAAAAAAAAH! KITA KETAHUAN!"

Suara pasukan Snow Knight melengking keras sampai keluar istana dan mengguncang tempat itu. Membuat Yuuki sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Dasar, tukang ngintip,' gumam Yuuki yang berwajah sewot sekarang.

Keadaan kembali tenang. Hashirama dan pasukan Snow Knight pun berbicara serius pada Tobirama. Tobirama memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu dengan tajam.

"EHEM!" Hashirama berdehem keras untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat memanas."Begini, kami ingin menengok keadaanmu, Seto. Kami dengar kau pingsan sehabis bertarung dengan Kitone di alun-alun Snow City. Apa itu benar?"

Ketika sang kakak yang berbicara, Tobirama memasang wajahnya yang kembali datar.

"Ya itu benar. Tapi, jangan bahas itu lagi. Keadaanku baik-baik saja sekarang. Itu semua berkat Yuki-sama."

"Oh ...," semua anggota pasukan Snow Knight manggut-manggut sambil melihat ke arah Yuuki yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Mereka menatap Yuuki dengan pandangan menggoda. Tapi, ditatap balik oleh Yuuki dengan pandangan sadis beraura membunuh.

GLEK!

Wajah seluruh anggota pasukan Snow Knight menjadi pucat pasi karena gertakan sang Ratu Salju. Membuat Hashirama dan Tobirama keheranan melihat mereka.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Hashirama yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hashira-sama ...," jawab salah satu dari mereka."Karena Seto-sama tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi dari sini, Hashira-sama?"

Semuanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala masing-masing dengan cepat. Hashirama semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Tobirama mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian terburu-buru mau pergi begitu?"

"Hehehe ... Pokoknya kami mau pergi secepatnya dari sini. Bagaimana Hashira-sama?"

"Benar yang dikatakan mereka, sebaiknya Hashira-nii kembali ke markas. Lagian aku harus tetap di sini untuk menemani Ratu Salju."

"Hm ...," Hashirama menengok ke arah Tobirama."Benar, kamu tidak apa-apa, Seto?"

"Tidak."

Tobirama menjawabnya dengan singkat. Wajahnya datar tanpa berekspresi.

Sang kakak pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau balik lagi ke markas sekarang! Sampai nanti, Seto. Salam buat Ratu Salju ya."

Sang adik mengangguk pelan. Hashirama menampilkan senyumannya yang terbaik dan lantas melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tobirama. Para anak buahnya pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berjalan secara tertib dan teratur.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tinggallah Tobirama yang terpaku memandangi kepergian mereka yang melewati lorong istana yang begitu megah dan dingin. Terdiam dan tetap menfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pasukan Snow Knight yang dipimpin oleh kakaknya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya dalam beberapa menit saat kesunyian melanda tempat itu.

Datanglah Yuuki yang menghampirinya. Yuuki merangkul tangan Tobirama dengan wajah yang keheranan. Tobirama pun tersentak.

"Seto-kun, ada apa?"

Pandangan Tobirama menjadi datar saat ke arah wajah Yuuki. Dia bersikap cuek seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Masa sih?"

"Benar. Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kamu temani pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Kita makan di tempat biasa."

"Eh?!"

Secara langsung, Yuuki menarik tangan Tobirama dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Di kedua wajahnya, sudah tercetak rona merah tipis yang menandakan kondisi hatinya sedang bahagia. Bahagia karena Tobirama sudah bersikap romantis padanya. Itulah yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

Kini tempat itu menjadi sunyi, sesaat sepasang suami-istri itu pergi. Meninggalkan kesan yang tenang dan tiada berujung. Akhir yang begitu membahagiakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Silver Dragon amat kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Tianyi memergoki dirinya yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Pasalnya, perubahan wujudnya disaksikan dari awal sampai akhir oleh mereka. Kini sang Silver Dragon tidak berkutik lagi. Dia terpaku dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

Terlebih bagi Naruto. Dia yang lebih syok daripada Kirito. Sedangkan Tianyi tidak syok karena dia sudah mengetahui dari awal jika Kirito-lah, sang Silver Dragon tersebut. Dia mengetahuinya karena dia AI dan juga seorang pemain biasa. Jadi, dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat melihat perubahan wujud Kirito menjadi manusia kembali.

Dengan perasaan yang masih kaget, Naruto menunjuk ke arah Kirito. Dia masih menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat syok itu.

"Kaulah Silver Dragon yang kucari selama ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau orangnya, Kirito."

Mendengar hal itu, Kirito cuma tertawa kikuk. Dia berusaha menguasai rasa syoknya dengan cara memegang rambut hitamnya.

"Hahaha ... Itu benar sekali. Akulah Silver Dragon yang sebenarnya. Sudah ketahuan deh."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Dia pun mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan aku dari awal kalau kau adalah Silver Dragon itu? Bukankah kau telah menganggap aku sebagai teman baikmu, kan Kirito?"

Kirito menghentikan tawa kikuknya. Dia menurunkan tangannya. Berwajah serius dengan kedua mata yang datar.

"Ya, itu karena aku ingin mengetes kau dulu, Naruto."

"Eh, mengetes aku? Maksudmu?"

"Hm ... Aku ingin mengetes apakah kau berniat jahat atau tidak jika bertemu dengan Silver Dragon yang sesungguhnya. Aku selalu diingatkan oleh teman-temanku agar tidak terlalu mempercayai orang yang baru dikenal seperti dirimu. Tapi, setelah apa yang kita lalui sekarang ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau memang tidak berniat jahat padaku, Silver Dragon. Aku akui kau memang orang baik. Aku tidak menyesal ber-party denganmu, Naruto."

Sang Silver Dragon menunjukkan senyumnya. Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

"Kirito ... Jadi, itu maksudmu rupanya di balik party ini."

"Ya ... Begitulah ...," Kirito berlutut sambil mengambil kubus kaca yang berisikan anak-anak Summoner Plant itu."Masalah ini tidak usah dibahas lagi. Setidaknya aku berharap kau dan Tianyi mau merahasiakan semua tentang jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Kalian mau berjanji untuk merahasiakan semua ini?"

Tatapan mata hitam Kirito beralih pada Naruto dan Tianyi secara bergantian. Mereka pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kirito itu.

"Ya, kami janji," sahut Naruto dan Tianyi kompak.

Sekali lagi, Kirito tersenyum. Dia merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman."

Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Tianyi.

"Karena anak-anak Summoner Plant sudah ketemu, bagaimana kalau kita mengantarkannya pada induk Summoner Plant sekarang?" pinta Tianyi.

Kedua laki-laki mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak induk Summoner Plant merasa bahagia setelah dipertemukan dengan anak-anaknya. Berkat kekuatan dari Tianyi, anak-anak Summoner Plant sudah bangun dari pingsannya karena disuntik dengan obat bius. Kini anak-anak Summoner Plant berbentuk seperti bola bulu putih dengan daun-daun hijau yang mengelilingi bagian bawah tubuh mereka, bermain dengan riang bersama induk mereka. Di atas kepala induk Summoner Plant itu, tertampil tanda (!) berwarna emas yang menandakan quest sudah berakhir. Lalu induk Summoner Plant menjatuhkan sebuah item langka berbentuk kristal bersisi enam berwarna hitam. Entah item apa itu.

Orang yang mengambil item langka itu adalah Tianyi. Lalu diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini item yang dijatuhkan oleh induk Summoner Plant. Terimalah Naruto," kata Tianyi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto menerimanya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kirito pun mengarahkan window akunnya pada item itu untuk mencari tahu nama item tersebut.

"...!" kedua mata Kirito membulat sempurna saat membaca keterangan tentang item kristal hitam itu. Dia kaget setengah mati.

"Eh ... Inikan ... Dark Teleport!?"

Tianyi mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Kirito. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, itu Dark Teleport. Item yang bisa membawa kalian ke wilayah Unknown Dark di mana Raja Iblis sedang menunggu ketujuh Dragon itu. Item ini hanya ada satu di dunia DHO. Kalian bisa menggunakannya berkali-kali untuk berteleport ke Unknown Dark itu. Kalahkan Raja Iblis. Dengan begitu, kalian bisa keluar dari game kematian ini secepatnya."

"...!?"

Kedua laki-laki itu membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing. Mereka sungguh kaget mendengar kabar ini.

Tianyi pun terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jaga dengan baik Dark Teleport itu. Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan yang lain. Aku mempercayakan item itu pada kalian berdua. Gunakanlah jika kalian sudah siap untuk melawan Raja Iblis itu. Hanya ini yang bisa kubantu sebagai AI. Karena itulah aku datang ke sini agar semua orang bisa selamat dari kekejaman GM. Aku ingin kalian menyelamatkan semua orang di sini sampai keluar dari game ini. Semoga kalian para Dragon bisa mengalahkan Raja Iblis itu. Kelemahan Raja Iblis ada di dua matanya. Ingat itu ya ...," Tianyi tersenyum seraya mundur beberapa langkah."Oh iya ... Waktuku sudah habis. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto, Kirito. Aku senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua."

FWAAAAAAATS!

Tubuh Tianyi mulai bersinar terang. Membuat Naruto dan Kirito terperanjat melihatnya.

"Hei ... Tianyi! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang kusut.

Bola mata Tianyi melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Naruto."

"Eh ...," Naruto ternganga dan menggenggam erat Dark Teleport itu."Tapi, kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu tetap tersenyum. Tubuhnya semakin bersinar terang.

"Entahlah. Aku ini AI setengah pemain. Mungkin kalau aku ditakdirkan menjadi pemain yang sepenuhnya, pasti kita akan bertemu kembali. Aku yakin itu."

Begitulah jawaban Tianyi. Tubuhnya pun diselimuti cahaya kebiruan dan sangat menyilaukan mata bagi yang memandangnya.

PAAAAAAATS!

Kedua laki-laki itu menutupi wajah mereka dengan tangan mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, cahaya kebiruan itu lenyap dari tempat itu. Tempat di hutan raksasa yang berada dekat dengan jalan setapak.

FYUUUUSH!

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan Summoner Plant dan anak-anaknya tadi sudah menghilang juga dari sana. Sepertinya mereka dibawa pergi oleh Tianyi.

Tianyi? Mengingat gadis itu, entah mengapa membuat rasa sedih hinggap di hati Naruto. Wajahnya menjadi suram. Dia merasa kehilangan seseorang yang sudah menjadi arti penting bagi hatinya sekarang. Entahlah. Apa yang telah terjadi pada bocah itu? Tiada yang tahu.

Hanya Kirito yang bisa mengetahuinya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan iba. Dia merasakan jika Naruto mulai suka dengan gadis bernama Tianyi itu.

Segera saja dia mengajak Naruto berbicara.

"Hei, kamu kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tianyi sudah pergi."

"Terus kenapa?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menengok ke arah Kirito dan menyodorkan kristal hitam itu pada Kirito.

"Tidak ada. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Nih, Dark Teleport ini, kau saja yang simpan soalnya kaulah kelompok Dragon itu."

"Ah, baiklah."

Kirito mengambil kristal hitam itu. Lalu kristal hitam itu disimpan di daftar item di window akunnya agar tidak hilang. Kemudian dia menyadari kalau Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia terperanjat saat melihat ke belakang.

"NARUTO! KAU MAU KEMANA? JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DONG!"

Sang Silver Dragon mengejar Naruto yang sudah dilanda rasa galau. Naruto merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan gadis misterius itu. Luo Tianyi, seorang gadis AI setengah pemain. Entah siapa dia sebenarnya.

'Aku akui kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Tianyi sekarang. Tapi, sayangnya dia adalah AI setengah pemain. Haaaaah ... Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis seperti itu? Haaaaaaaaaah ...,' batin Naruto yang berjalan gontai seperti orang bodoh. Ia galau sekarang. Wajahnya bertekuk lesu.

Sementara di belakang, Kirito bersusah payah mengejarnya. Tapi, senyuman terpatri di wajah sang Silver Dragon tersebut.

'Hm ... Sudah kuduga pasti Naruto jatuh cinta pada Tianyi. Aku tahu itu.'

Siang hari di wilayah Silver, telah berakhir dengan perasaan yang lega dan juga galau.

Itu pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN ...**

Keadaan di dunia DHO semakin gawat saja setelah tersiar sebuah kabar bahwa Brass Dragon yang menjaga wilayah Brass sudah dikalahkan oleh anggota kelompok Dragon Killer. Salah satu anggota Dragon Killer kini memegang Brass Heart itu dan menguasai wilayah Brass sekarang. Hal ini membuat para pemain yang tinggal di wilayah Brass menjadi resah dan memilih pindah dari wilayah Brass. Sehingga wilayah Brass menjadi wilayah kekuasaan terbesar bagi kelompok Dragon Killer. Semua pemain takut jika berkunjung ataupun tinggal di sana sebab Dragon Killer adalah kelompok pemain berdarah dingin yang dipimpin oleh seorang pemain senior. Entah siapa pemimpin mereka itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Selain kabar Brass Dragon dikalahkan, juga tersiar sebuah kabar bahwa Kitone salah satu anggota pasukan Snow Knight sudah mati saat melakukan kunjungan ke wilayah Brass. Menurut para wartawan yang meliput kabar di DHO - sejak game kematian diumumkan, sejumlah pemain memutuskan menjadi anggota wartawan di guild yang bernama "News Dragon" atau disingkat News-D - Kitone alias Toneri itu mati dalam pertarungannya melawan orang yang diduga memegang Brass Dragon itu. Mata-mata wartawan News-D, ada yang menyamar dan masuk dalam kelompok Dragon Killer untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang menjadi Brass Dragon baru itu. Juga mencari tahu tentang pemimpin terbesar Dragon Killer itu. Untuk bisa melakukan sebuah rencana agar kelompok Dragon Killer itu cepat ditumpas dari dunia DHO itu.

Untuk itu, guild pertahanan dan keamanan DHO yaitu Guardian Knight itu juga sedang bergerak menuju wilayah Brass untuk menangkap para anggota Dragon Killer. Mereka harus berhati-hati agar jangan sampai mereka mati begitu saja jika bertemu dengan Brass Dragon itu. Brass Dragon yang juga menjadi bagian dari Dragon Killer. Dia juga harus dikalahkan.

Ini sungguh gawat. Berita ini meluas dan tersebar cepat ke seluruh dunia DHO. Baik di White, Black, Silver, Blue, Red dan Green. Para Dragon yang mendiami keenam wilayah itu, menjadi resah dan khawatir dibuatnya. Mereka ingin melakukan sebuah rencana yaitu melakukan serangan ke wilayah Brass dan merebut Brass Heart dari tangan Dragon Killer tersebut.

Tampak di wilayah Red sekarang. Wilayah yang berupa pulau di tengah laut. Berpasir merah. Di tengah-tengah pulau itu, terdapat gunung berapi yang dikelilingi hutan hijau. Di dalam hutan hijau itu, tersembunyilah sebuah kota besar dan istana merah. Kota besar itu disebut Tropic City dan istana merah disebut Red Palace.

Di istana merah tersebut, dihuni oleh beberapa anggota istana. Terdiri dari Raja, penasehat, pengawal, panglima perang, panglima penjaga istana dan sebagainya.

Sang Raja adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sewarna dengan matanya. Bertubuh tinggi sekitar 175 cm. Berpakaian zirah besi serba merah. Umur sekitar 19 tahun. Dialah pemegang Red Heart, sang Red Dragon. Namanya Kyuubi.

Sekarang Kyuubi sedang berada di ruang rapat bersama para anggota istana lainnya. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekolah Kyuubi yaitu Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, dan Hachibi. Mereka adalah sembilan orang yang sangat kompak, setia dan saling percaya.

Dalam rapat siang ini, mereka membicarakan tentang wilayah Brass yang telah dikuasai oleh kelompok Dragon Killer. Apalagi wilayah Brass berdekatan dengan wilayah Blue. Sebagian besar pemain tengah menjalankan rencana untuk merebut wilayah Brass lagi dan juga mengalahkan Brass Dragon itu agar bisa mendapatkan Brass Heart itu. Para Dragon Killer harus segera ditumpas agar tidak meresahkan para penduduk DHO ini.

Kedelapan orang lainnya sedang sibuk beragumentasi dengan mengeluarkan pendapat masing-masing. Sementara Kyuubi tampak tenang dan diam saja saat teman-temannya berbicara. Sang Red Dragon sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya seraya mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannnya.

Ichibi, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat muda dan bermata hitam. Berpakaian zirah besi serba coklat muda. Dia sibuk berdebat dengan Hachibi, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua.

"Hei ... Itu sama saja membahayakan nyawa kita. Kau tahu itu, Hachibi!" sembur Ichibi yang berwajah merah padam.

"Tapi, itu rencana yang bagus, kan? Kita suruh Kyuubi yang bergerak maju masuk ke wilayah Brass dan berubah menjadi Red Dragon. Kalau sesama Dragon yang bertarung, kekuatan mereka seimbang, kan?" tukas Hachibi seenaknya.

"Itu sangat membahayakan nyawa Kyuubi, kan? Pikirkan itu! Kau ingin Kyuubi terbunuh, hah?"

"Aku pikir itu rencana yang bagus. Red Dragon dan Brass Dragon yang bertarung. Aku yakin Red Dragon yang memenangkan pertarungan ini."

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN RENCANAMU ITU, TAHU!"

"Hei, kenapa kau malah marah, hah, Ichi?"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Antara Hachibi dan Ichibi terus berdebat dengan sengit. Teman-temannya menjadi ternganga melihat mereka berdua.

"Ini tidak akan habis-habisnya ...," sahut laki-laki berambut dark red. Namanya Yonbi.

"Hm ... Namanya juga Ichi dan Hachi. Mereka berduakan selalu ribut seperti itu," tukas gadis berambut panjang biru muda yang bernama Nibi.

"Hah? Hentikan mereka, Nibi!" seru Nanabi. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Nibi.

"Huh ... Biarkan saja. Mereka nanti berhenti sendiri."

Nibi mendengus pelan sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di meja. Teman-teman yang lainnya pun terpaksa melihat saja pertengkaran adu mulut yang sengit antara Ichibi dan Hachibi.

SET!

Kyuubi meletakkan dua tangannya di atas meja. Dia sudah menyelesaikan pemikirannya yang sangat keras.

"Baiklah ... Diam semuanya! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian itu, Ichi, Hachi!"

Spontan, Ichibi dan Hachibi berhenti bertengkar adu mulut. Semua orang pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Kyuubi sekarang.

Dengan sikap yang tenang, Kyuubi mulai berucap,"Biar aku yang pergi sendiri ke wilayah Brass itu untuk melawan Brass Dragon. Aku akan mengalahkannya dan merebut Brass Heart darinya."

Mendengar itu, semuanya tersentak kaget. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"A-APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Aikawa Tsuki: oh, maaf ya kalau duelnya kurang greget. Saya memang nggak pandai buat duel yang seru. Tapi, saya bakal belajar agar lebih baik ke depannya.**

 **jakawahyu29: terima kasih. Nih lanjut kok.**

 **hizanagami: kayaknya mungkin ada OC lagi. Tapi, tengok dulu deh. Terima kasih.**

 **Yustinus224: terima kasih ya.**

 **Ada kok alasannya kenapa pedang yuuki nggak bisa nyentuh tubuh kitone itu dikarenakan tubuh kitone dilindungi oleh pengaman sistem game. Karena kitone juga adalah ...**

 **Maaf, nggak bisa ngasih tau kelanjutannya. Hehehe ...**

 **Nggak. Naruto baru aja tiba di wilayah Silver sejak dua hari itu. Program AI itu baru muncul saat Naruto dan Kirito datang ke hutan raksasa. Gitu.**

 **rizkyuzumaki603: udah lanjut kok fanfic Naruto x Tsunade. Udah baca?**

 **River n Elena: terima kasih buat review-mu ya. Hehehe ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 8 update!**

 **Maaf, telat update-nya karena saya hiatus untuk beberapa lama. Kini saya balik lagi dan langsung mengupdate kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Jika ada waktu, saya akan lanjutkan ke chapter 9.**

 **Salam buat Aikawa Tsuki, imouto-san saya. ^_^**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 19 Mei 2016**


	9. Penyerangan mendadak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 26 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Penyerangan mendadak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di wilayah Brass saat ini.

Wilayah yang dipenuhi dengan dataran tinggi dan perbukitan terjal yang berbatu-batu. Terdapat goa-goa yang tersembunyi di setiap perbukitan terjal itu. Suasana di wilayah tersebut cukup panas daripada wilayah Blue. Karena sinar sang mentari hampir diterima sepenuhnya di wilayah tersebut. Tidak pernah sekalipun hujan turun menimpa tempat yang dipenuhi juga dengan pertambangan jenis-jenis logam ini. Kering dan gersang. Permukaan tanah yang pecah-pecah. Tidak ada tanaman yang bisa hidup di tempat ini. Hanya tampak beberapa jenis monster yang hidup di daerah pertambangan logam. Selain itu, tidak ada apapun lagi.

Itulah mengapa wilayah Brass disebut kerajaan logam karena wilayah ini memiliki sumber daya alam berupa berbagai jenis logam yang bisa ditambang untuk dibuat pedang, pisau dan lain-lain. Seharusnya wilayah Brass disebut kerajaan tembaga kuning karena naga yang menjaga wilayah ini berwarna kuning seperti tembaga. Bukan kerajaan logam.

Namun, apa daya, begitulah kenyataan yang terjadi di wilayah Brass. Wilayah yang dianggap sebagai wilayah yang terkaya di DHO. Sebagian besar pemain memilih tinggal di wilayah ini dan memiliki mata pencaharian sebagai penambang, ahli besi dan penjual logam. Sehingga menarik perhatian para pemain lainnya untuk berkunjung ke sana hanya sekedar jalan-jalan atau membeli jenis logam di sana.

Wilayah ini juga dipenuhi perkotaan yang terbuat dari logam. Tersusun secara rapi oleh geografis sistem game. Ibukota Brass adalah Svartal City. Selain itu, ada satu kota lagi di Brass yaitu Iron City. Dua kota yang saling berdekatan, tapi dipisahkan dengan jurang sedalam 200 meter dan lebar sekitar 10 meter. Jurang yang dinamai **"Death Hole."**

Di tengah jurang tersebut terdapat jembatan gantung yang menghubungkan antara Svartal City dan Iron City. Pada dasar jurang itu, tampak air sungai yang jernih dan beraliran deras. Sehingga bagi siapa saja yang jatuh ke dalam jurang itu, dipastikan tidak akan selamat. Karena itulah jurang itu disebut lubang kematian.

Jadi, wilayah Brass adalah wilayah pusat pertambangan logam. Diperintah oleh seorang Ratu yang bernama Shion. Seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning pucat dan bermata ungu. Namun, sayangnya sang Ratu yang juga memegang Brass Dragon tersebut, sudah tewas terbunuh oleh guild Dragon Killer. Semua penghuni istana kuning atau Yellow Palace, sudah habis dibantai oleh guild pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. Sehingga istana kuning kini dikuasai dan berada di tangan Dragon Killer. Mengakibatkan seluruh pemain yang tinggal di wilayah Brass menjadi takut dan memilih kabur dari sana. Daripada mereka tewas terbunuh oleh para pemain orange yang berotak gila itu.

Sampai saat ini, situasi di wilayah Brass terlihat menakutkan. Dua kota seperti kota mati karena tidak ada penduduknya sama sekali. Hanya terlihat beberapa NPC yang sedang berjualan di pertokoan walaupun dipastikan tidak akan ada orang yang lewat untuk singgah di sana. Aktifitas tersebut terus berjalan sepanjang wilayah Brass masih dikuasai Dragon Killer. Mengundang kedatangan para Dragon lainnya untuk mengincar Brass Heart.

Brass Heart diketahui dipegang oleh salah satu anggota Dragon Killer. Entah siapa orangnya. Inilah yang ingin dicari tahu oleh para Dragon lainnya.

Tanpa disangka, ketika matahari memasang wajahnya yang berseri-seri dan memancarkan senyumannya yang bersinar ke seluruh wilayah di dunia DHO itu, termasuk wilayah Brass. Siang hari yang cerah, pada pukul 1 siang. Terjadilah penyerangan tiba-tiba dari Red Dragon yang datang dari wilayah Red. Naga merah langsung terbang dari arah langit dan menerjang ke istana kuning, tempat Dragon Killer tinggal untuk sementara waktu.

Naga merah yang merupakan jelmaan dari Kyuubi, Raja pemimpin wilayah Red. Memiliki ciri-ciri yaitu mata merah menyala dan tubuh berwarna merah. Dari puncak kepala hingga ujung ekornya dipenuhi api merah berkobar. Memiliki kedua sayap yang kuat dan besar. Berukuran sekitar 7 meter.

BWOOOOOSH!

Tembakan bola api berwarna merah meluncur dan mengenai istana kuning itu. Itulah magic skill Red Dragon yang disebut **"Flame Booster."**

GROOOOOOO!

Istana kuning terbakar hebat. Orang-orang Dragon Killer sangat kaget dengan penyerangan tiba-tiba dari Red Dragon. Maka semuanya pun keluar dari istana dengan membawa senjata masing-masing berupa senapan energi laser.

BIIIIP! BIIIIP! BIIIIP! BIIIIP! BIIIIIIP! BIIIIIIP!

BIIIIIP! BIIIIIP! BIIIIIIP! BIIIIIIIP! BIIIIIP! BIIIIIIP! BIIIIIIIIP! BIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Dengan gesit, sang naga pun menghindari tembakan laser itu satu persatu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan api merah yang berkobar hebat. Terbang secara tidak beraturan karena menghindari tembakan laser bertubi-tubi itu.

BWOOOOOOOSH!

Itu magic skill bernama Yellow Flash, yang memungkinkan bisa melesat cepat seperti kilat dan mendeteksi aura kebencian.

WHUUUUUSH!

Kyuubi bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diperkirakan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan kobaran api, menerjang dan menyerap semua serangan tembakan laser dari para anggota Dragon Killer.

Kedua mata Kyuubi yang berwujud naga merah berkilat tajam. Dia pun menyerukan suatu kalimat untuk memunculkan serangan selanjutnya.

 **"HELL CUBE!"**

SRIIIIING!

Muncul secara ajaib, dengan bantuan sistem game, sebuah sinar cahaya merah membentuk kubus raksasa yang mengurung semua orang - para anggota Dragon Killer yang menembak tadi - sehingga mereka pun terbakar di dalamnya.

BWOOOOOSH!

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Terdengarlah jeritan para anggota Dragon Killer yang sangat kencang dan mengguncang tempat itu. Semuanya tewas terbakar hingga berakhir dengan pecahan-pecahan poligon yang berserakan di udara.

Tidak ada lagi penghalang yang melawan Kyuubi. Dia terus terbang menuju ke bagian wilayah Brass yang lain.

Tiba-tiba ...

WHUUUUUSH!

Tempat itu berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Angin bertiup kencang disertai badai pasir yang sangat kencang. Membuat mata Kyuubi terasa perih karena kemasukan pasir. Api yang berkobar di seluruh tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang tidak beraturan.

'Apa ini? Badai pasir mendadak begini?' batin Kyuubi di dalam hatinya.

Dia terus mencoba terbang dalam keadaan badai pasir yang lebat dan mengerikan ini. Tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah serangan yang bernama **"Sahara Sand."**

Serangan khas dari Brass Dragon.

"...!"

Nalurinya pun berdetak hebat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari serangan dari arah belakang.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Di tengah-tengah badai pasir berlangsung, datanglah seekor naga. Bermata emas. Tubuh berwarna kuning seperti tembaga. Kulit keras seperti logam atau batu. Memiliki kedua sayap yang sangat panjang. Ukurannya sekitar 5 meter. Itulah sosok Brass Dragon.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, naga tembaga kuning itu menembakkan batu besar beruntun dari mulutnya. Serangan ini dinamai **"Stone Shot."**

Naga merah tidak menghindarinya. Namun, justru menerjang batu-batu besar itu dengan bantuan kobaran api di tubuhnya yang berfungsi juga sebagai tameng. Bergerak dengan kecepatan dalam garis lurus. Jurus ini dinamai **"Fire Line."**

Semakin lama semakin cepat saja terbangnya. Dua naga hampir saling berdekatan antara satu sama lainnya. Sedikit lagi. Semakin dekat dan ...

DHUAAAAAAAASH!

Seberkas cahaya berpijar menerjang tubuh Brass Dragon. Brass Dragon tertolak ke belakang. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setelah diseruduk kuat oleh Kyuubi.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Namun, untung saja dia mampu menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah. Dia menggeram kesal. Kedua matanya pun menajam.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil memperkuat tubuhnya dengan pelindung besi tambahan melalui jurus **"Iron Armor."**

WHUUUUUSH!

Muncul di sela-sela badai pasir yang masih terus berlangsung, Kyuubi masih melesat dengan jurus Fire Line-nya. Ingin menyeruduk Brass Dragon itu lagi. Seringaian pun muncul di wajah licik naga berelemen tanah itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, Red Dragon! HIAAAAAAT! **KNIFE CLAW!"**

Kuku-kuku di keempat kaki Brass Dragon terlepas dan membentuk seperti pisau. Kemudian kuku-kuku itu tumbuh lagi dengan cepat. Pisau-pisau itu pun terbang cepat ke arah Red Dragon.

"HELL CUBE!"

Sekali lagi, Kyuubi menggunakan serangan Hell Cube-nya. Sebuah kubus api merah membungkus beberapa pisau itu hingga terbakar dan meleleh.

Tentu saja, jika logam dipanaskan dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi, maka akan meleleh seperti mentega. Seperti itulah gambarannya.

Mereka terus bertarung dengan mengeluarkan semua magic skill masing-masing. Sampai muncul seseorang yang berdiri di puncak perbukitan terjal di dekat Svartal City, di mana istana kuning berada. Orang itu berbentuk manusia. Bukan seekor naga.

Ya, orang itu bernama Yato. Seorang laki-laki berambut indigo. Bermata biru muda. Memakai jubah biru muda yang tidak dikancing hingga tampak kaos putih di dalamnya. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana panjang biru muda. Dipadu dengan sepatu sporty berwarna senada dengan jubah dan celananya. Termasuk ras manusia. Umurnya sekitar 17 tahun.

Dia berasal dari wilayah Blue dan termasuk salah satu kelompok Dragon. Pemegang Blue Heart yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi Blue Dragon.

Tapi, saat ini, dia malah tidak membantu Red Dragon untuk menghadapi Brass Dragon. Dia malah asyik menonton dengan asyiknya. Duduk santai dengan memakai kacamata tiga dimensi dan memakan popcorn yang sempat dibawanya dari rumahnya. Padahal dia ditugaskan oleh sang Raja yang memerintah wilayah Blue untuk merebut Brass Heart itu dari tangan salah satu anggota Dragon Killer.

Sungguh terlalu!

"Nyam ... Nyam ... Nyam ... Badai pasir yang sangat dahsyat. Untung saja aku sudah sedia kacamata tiga dimensi sebelum hujan. Eh ... Salah ... Sebelum badai pasir ini datang ...," ucap Yato pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengunyah dan mendongakkan kepala ke atas untuk menonton pertandingan Red Dragon vs Brass Dragon."Wow ... Pertarungan antar naga yang sengit. Dua-duanya tampak seimbang, begitulah saudara-saudara."

DOOOOONG!

Ternyata ada beberapa orang yang juga berada di tempat Yato sedang bersantai ria. Orang-orang itu memasang wajah bengong disertai sweatdrop di kepala mereka karena mendengar perkataan Yato tadi. Mereka adalah para pasukan elit dari guild pertahanan dan keamanan DHO. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guardian Knight itu.

Orang-orang Guardian Knight sudah mengepung seluruh perbatasan wilayah Brass. Mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik batu-batu besar yang ada di puncak perbukitan terjal itu. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka sudah menyusup masuk ke dua kota besar. Guna menangkap para anggota Dragon Killer yang juga sedang bersembunyi di berbagai sudut dua kota tersebut. Tinggal menunggu instruksi dari komandan yang memimpin operasi penangkapan anggota-anggota Dragon Killer. Apalagi badai pasir masih berlangsung selama pertempuran antar dua naga yaitu Red Dragon dan Brass Dragon.

Lain lagi di salah satu gua yang berada di perbukitan terjal, tampak Naruto dan Kirito yang juga bersembunyi di dalam goa akibat badai pasir yang terus berlangsung dengan ganasnya. Mereka terus bersama selama tiga bulan ini dalam party. Kemudian juga ingin mengincar Brass Dragon untuk bisa menyelamatkan wilayah Brass dari kekuasaan Dragon Killer.

"Badai pasirnya kencang sekali sekali, Kirito," sahut Naruto yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya."Pasir-pasir malah masuk ke sini."

"Iya, tapi di sinilah tempat yang aman untuk berlindung sementara waktu. Padahal aku bermaksud ingin berubah menjadi Silver Dragon untuk membantu Red Dragon itu. Tapi, aku takut nanti dia menyerangku juga untuk mendapatkan Silver Heart. Kita belum tahu apa Red Dragon itu baik atau jahat. Kita lihat saja bagaimana hasil pertarungan ini."

"Hm ... Aku mengerti."

Si pemilik mata biru saffir itu mengangguk mantap. Lantas melangkah mundur untuk menghindari terjangan pasir-pasir yang kebetulan masuk ke dalam gua berbentuk kubah terowongan berbatu-batu. Kirito juga memilih mundur dan bersembunyi ke bagian goa paling dalam. Bersama teman setianya yang selalu ikut bersamanya.

Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, Kirito dan Naruto masih tetap berada di wilayah Silver. Bahkan Naruto ikut tinggal bersama Kirito di sana. Teman-teman Kirito sangat senang berteman dengan Naruto. Mereka menerima kehadiran Naruto dengan tangan yang terbuka. Menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari penghuni kerajaan Silver. Naruto begitu tersanjung akan kebaikan teman-teman barunya itu.

Karena mendengar kabar wilayah Brass dikuasai oleh Dragon Killer, membuat Kirito bergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan di sana. Tetap ber-party dengan Naruto, mereka pun pergi ke wilayah Brass dengan menggunakan Teleport Coridor. Memungkinkan mereka sampai di salah satu sudut di Svartal City. Hingga dikagetkan dengan badai pasir yang datang mendadak ini. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa badai pasir ini adalah magic skill milik Brass Dragon.

Tak dapat diperkirakan lagi, keadaan semakin genting saja. Ketika pertempuran Red Dragon dan Brass Dragon semakin memanas bagaikan api yang membara.

WHUUUUUSH!

Semburan api merah dikeluarkan dari dalam mulut naga merah. Terus meluncur ke arah Brass Dragon.

SYUUUT!

Brass Dragon melayang terbang miring ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan api itu. Dia pun menggunakan magic skill yaitu **"Soil Hand."**

JRUAAAAAAAASH!

Tanah terangkat secara ajaib dan membentuk sebuah dua tangan raksasa yang ingin menangkap Kyuubi, si Red Dragon. Bergerak dari dua sisi yang berlawanan ke arah Kyuubi.

"...!" Kyuubi bergerak secepat kilat dalam mode Yellow Flash. Terbang meluncur maju seraya menghindari beberapa tangan tanah raksasa yang ingin menangkapnya. Bertubi-tubi tanpa henti.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Badai pasir semakin ganas. Membuat pemandangan semakin tidak jelas. Kyuubi berusaha untuk terus mengeluarkan api berkobar di seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir padam karena angin badai pasir yang semakin bertiup dengan kencangnya.

Dia melihat ke arah atas kepalanya. HP-nya berkurang separuh. Untung, Healing Battle aktif dan segera menyembuhkan HP-nya dalam hitungan detik.

Semakin parah. Semakin lama untuk bertahan dan menyerang seperti ini. Sekali terkena damage, maka HP mereka akan berkurang dan sembuh kembali dengan bantuan Healing Battle.

Namun, Kyuubi teringat sesuatu. Dia sempat melihat HP Brass Dragon tadi, sudah berkurang mendekati daerah kuning. Juga teringat bahwa jika seseorang yang mendapatkan Dragon Heart untuk pertama kalinya, maka dia harus memulai HP berkisar angka 1000 dan harus meningkat EXP Dragon skill melalui kegiatan bertarung dengan para monster dalam wujud Dragon. Dengan begitu, dia akan mendapatkan kenaikan angka HP sampai berjumlah sekitar 1500000. Begitulah kira-kira.

'Rupanya angka HP Brass Dragon itu masih berjumlah 500000. Hm, baiklah!'

Cahaya gemilang bersinar di mata Kyuubi. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Saatnya melancarkan serangan balasan!

"HELL CUBE!"

Pikiran Red Dragon mengarah pada Brass Dragon. Sebuah kubus api merah muncul dan mengurung Brass Dragon di dalamnya.

"...?! A-Apa ini?" tukas sang naga kuning seperti tembaga itu.

Dalam sekejap mata, suhu panas tinggi di dalam kubus itu segera membakar tubuh Brass Dragon. Kedua mata emasnya terbelalak keluar. Suara jeritan mengerikan terdengar melengking keras hampir memenuhi langit dunia digital itu.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

BWOOOOOOOOOSH!

Kubus api merah menghilang bersamaan pecahan-pecahan poligon yang berserakan di udara. Tangan-tangan tanah raksasa tadi ikut menghilang serentak dengan berakhirnya badai pasir. Keadaan langit kembali cerah. Lengkap matahari yang tersenyum dengan hiasan kapas-kapas putih tergantung di langit yang biru.

WHUUUSH!

Naga merah mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya untuk memutar balik arah dan tersenyum senang saat mengejar item berwarna tembaga kuning yang akan jatuh ke bawah. Item berbentuk kristal kerucut yang berkilauan karena disinari oleh cahaya sang mentari. Itulah wujud Brass Heart.

HAP!

Brass Heart berhasil ditangkap oleh mulut Kyuubi. Brass Heart itu tertelan bulat-bulat olehnya sehingga masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tepatnya menuju jantungnya.

DEG!

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak sangat kencang karena adanya Dragon Heart baru yang masuk ke dalam jantungnya. Terasa sangat sakit seperti disengat lebah. Tapi, dicobanya untuk menahannya dan segera terbang menuju wilayah Red.

WHUUUUUUUUSH!

Dia pulang ke wilayah Red, dengan menggunakan Teleport Coridor yang dilemparkan dengan kaki depannya yang berfungsi sebagai tangannya, sempat diambil dari window akun miliknya.

Raja pemimpin kerajaan merah itu, sudah hilang dari langit wilayah Brass. Menyisakan kerusakan parah di sebagian besar di wilayah Brass tersebut. Akibat pertarungannya melawan Brass Dragon tadi.

Terlihat di bawah sana, tepatnya di dua kota yaitu Svartal City dan Iron City, para anggota Guardian Knight segera bergerak memburu dan menangkap anggota-anggota Dragon Killer yang tersisa. Mereka berhasil ditangkap, dibawa dulu ke markas pusat Guardian Knight dan diinterogasi untuk mengorek informasi penting tentang siapa yang telah membunuh orang pemegang Brass Heart sebelumnya serta mencari tahu tentang siapa ketua besar pemimpin mereka yang kini berstatus "wanted."

Keadaan wilayah Brass kembali aman dan damai untuk sementara waktu. Sebagian besar anggota Guardian Knight diperintahkan oleh komandan besar mereka untuk menjaga wilayah Brass sampai para pemain lainnya kembali melakukan aktifitas di sini.

Namun, wilayah Brass sudah cukup hancur. Tidak dapat diperbaiki. Api membakar habis istana kuning di Svartal City. Entah ada cara lain untuk memperbaiki dua kota yang hancur. Pasti ada cara untuk membangun dua kota besar itu lagi.

Insiden di wilayah Brass telah berakhir hingga mempertemukan para Dragon di sana, beberapa menit kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan istana kuning yang telah berakhir menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin, Tobirama dan Madara menyaksikan pemandangan kacau balau itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Betapa tidak mirisnya hati ini melihatnya. Wilayah kerajaan tembaga kuning sudah bobrok seperti dilanda gempa bumi. Ini akibatkan pertarungan Red Dragon vs Brass Dragon, beberapa menit yang lalu. Badai pasir meluluhlantakkan bangunan-bangunan di seluruh dua kota besar di wilayah itu. Sehingga tidak ada keselamatan yang berarti dari sisa-sisa kehidupan di tempat ini.

Tampak beberapa NPC berjalan hilir mudik di tempat itu saja. Wajah mereka diliputi kecemasan karena tempat mereka berjaga telah ikut hancur. Mereka berkata dengan kalimat yang sama,"Semuanya telah hancur. Gimana ini? Aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi."

Para anggota Dragon Killer yang juga bersembunyi saat badai pasir berlangsung, sudah berhasil ditangkap oleh para anggota Guardian Knight. Mereka terkapar tak berdaya bagaikan mayat saat pasir-pasir menerjang mereka. Dari interogasi paksa oleh Guardian Knight, ternyata orang yang telah membunuh pemegang Brass Heart sebelumnya adalah orang yang diketahui bernama Deidara. Teman dekat si ketua besar pemimpin guild Dragon Killer tersebut. Sang ketua memegang item langka berupa pedang pembunuh naga yang bernama **Ascalon**. Item yang tidak sengaja didapatkan saat memburu monster di daerah pertambangan logam sebelum menyerang wilayah Brass ini. Lalu Deidara meminjam Ascalon itu untuk membunuh Ratu Brass yang sudah berubah menjadi Brass Dragon. Hingga dialah yang ditunjuk sebagai Brass Dragon baru. Akhirnya dia mati di tangan Red Dragon. Maka Brass Heart berhak menjadi milik Red Dragon tersebut.

Kini ketua besar dan pengikutnya sudah pergi dari tempat itu dengan menggunakan Teleport Crystal. Entah kemana mereka pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti.

Itulah informasi yang didapatkan oleh Guardian Knight. Kemudian disebarluaskan pada wartawan guild News-D dan orang-orang yang datang ke tempat kejadian perkara ini. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kelima Dragon sudah berkumpul di tempat itu tanpa mengenal antara satu sama lainnya kecuali Tobirama dan Madara yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Masih mengamati keadaan sekitar, Madara pun mengajak Tobirama berbicara.

"Semuanya sudah hancur begini. Berarti wilayah Brass tidak mempunyai pemimpin lagi. Tempat ini tidak bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah. Hanya ada satu caranya yaitu menunggu GM yang mau memperbaiki keadaan kacau di sini. Semoga saja dia menyadarinya."

Si White Dragon cuma mendengus pelan sambil bersidekap dada. Menutup mata sebentar.

"Huh, kau bercandakan, Uchimada? Mana mungkin GM mau memperbaiki tempat rusak begini. Diakan yang menjebak kita di sini selama hampir sembilan bulan. Pasti dia malah senang dengan kerusakan yang terjadi di sini."

"Ukh ... Itukan cuma kemungkinan saja. Aku juga tidak berharap lebih pada GM!"

"Ya, bisa aku lihat begitu ...," kedua mata Tobirama terbuka dan melirik ke arah lain."Mungkin kita bisa tahu cara memperbaiki tempat ini jika mengunjungi Seven Dragon Area. Itukan pusat monumen daftar nama pemain dan informasi tentang DHO. Mungkin saja ada sistem pesan yang berhubungan langsung dengan server game tentang masalah yang terjadi sekarang. Hm ..."

"Mana ada sistem pesan yang berhubungan langsung dengan server game seperti itu, tahu!?"

"Lho, di setiap game onlinekan ada seperti itu? Kita bisa mengirim pesan tentang saran, kritik dan bantuan pada server game. Terus server game akan menanggapi lewat pesan email pada kita. Iya, kan?"

"Iya sih ... Kau benar."

Black Dragon memasang wajah bengongnya saat memandang rival di sampingnya ini. Entah mengapa dia menjadi bodoh sendiri sekarang.

Tobirama sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir, hingga muncullah beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"AH! YELLOW PALACE-NYA SUDAH HANCUR?!" seru seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang diikat ekor kuda dengan pita putih. Berpakaian gaun hijau. Termasuk ras peri Slyph. Umur kira-kira 15 tahun.

Otomatis menarik perhatian Tobirama dan Madara untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka tercengang saat menatap beberapa orang lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di dekat mereka.

Pasalnya, ada satu orang yang dikenal mereka yaitu Naruto.

Sang bocah berambut pirang yang bersama Kirito itu, menyadari dan langsung menyapa dua Dragon itu.

"Hai, Seto-san, Uchimada-san!"

Ya, tentu saja, Naruto sudah mengenal Madara sejak dulu.

"Hai, juga. Naruto!"

Naruto mendekat ke arah mereka. Kirito terheran-heran dibuatnya. Dia bengong seperti ikan mas koki.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kabar kami baik, Naruto," jawab Tobirama tersenyum simpul."Sudah lama juga kau menghilang. Tapi, kau tidak pernah mengirim pesan padaku. Memangnya selama ini kau kemana?"

"Hahaha ... Aku berkelana ke semua tempat dan akhirnya menetap di wilayah Silver."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Sampai dia menyadari ada yang terlupakan.

"Oh iya, ada orang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian. Kirito, ke sinilah!" lanjut Naruto melambaikan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan Kirito mendekatinya.

Maka berjalanlah Kirito ke tempat mereka.

"Ini siapa, Naruto?" tanya Madara yang penasaran.

"Ini temanku dari wilayah Silver. Namanya Kirito," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Hai, aku Kirito. Salam kenal."

"Hai juga, aku Seto."

"Uchimada."

"Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya."

"Ya."

Sang Senju manggut-manggut. Dia masih bersidekap dada dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?"

"Oh, kami sedang memburu orang baru yang menjadi Brass Dragon itu. Tapi, sayang ... Red Dragon itulah yang berhasil mengalahkannya dan merebut Brass Heart itu."

Membulatlah kedua mata Naruto dan Kirito. Mereka kaget mendengarnya.

"Heh? Yang benar, Seto-san?"

"Yup, itu benar."

Diliriknya Kirito. Kirito memasang wajah pasrahnya pada Naruto.

"Kita terlambat, Naruto."

"Ah, kayaknya gitu, Kirito."

Si rambut hitam itu heran mendengar mereka.

"Lho, memangnya kalian juga ingin mengincar Brass Dragon itu?"

Secara serentak, dua sahabat kental bagaikan santan dan kelapa ini, mengangguk cepat.

Dua Dragon saling pandang. Kemudian menatap Naruto dan Kirito.

"Jadi, kalian ini ..."

Saat keempat laki-laki itu berbicara akrab, gadis berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda tadi, menatap mereka dengan lama. Ada raut wajah yang tercetak rasa penasaran di hatinya.

'Hm ... Mereka siapa ya?' batin gadis yang diketahui bernama Leafa ini. Dia berasal dari wilayah Green dan termasuk dalam kelompok Dragon pemegang Green Heart. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah Green Dragon.

JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!

Di belakang Leafa, ada Yato yang mondar-mandir sambil memotret dengan kamera digital yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dia asyik memotret tidak jelas tanpa mengganggu orang-orang di sekitarnya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung kelima Dragon itu berdetak kencang. Terpancar cahaya yang berbeda warna di dada kiri mereka. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna saat pancaran aura warna hitam, putih, perak, hijau dan biru bersatu di sekitar mereka. Membentuk seperti pelangi di udara sehingga mereka melihat ke arah yang sama. Dalam pandangan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh para Dragon, lima warna pelangi itu berubah bentuk menjadi susunan kalimat tertentu. Bertuliskan seperti ini:

 **YOU ARE DRAGON. PLEASE, JOIN AND SAVE THIS THE WORLD. USE DARK TELEPORT FOR GONE TO THE UNKNOWN DARK AND DESTROYING DEVIL KING. YOU ARE THE ONE. I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO IT.**

 **THIS MESSAGE IS SENDING BY YUICHI-EAP-001.**

Begitulah bunyi pesan itu. Pesan permintaan dari seseorang yang bernama **Yuichi-EAP-001.**

Kemudian pesan itu menghilang. Para Dragon tersentak dan saling melihat bersama-sama.

Tobirama, Madara, Kirito, Leafa dan Yato. Mereka menatap dengan tidak percaya jika pesan warna itu berasal dari Dragon Heart yang bersarang di dalam jantung mereka. Terlebih mereka tidak menduganya sama sekali saat melihat pesan itu bersama-sama.

"Eh, kalian melihat apa sih?" Naruto keheranan karena kelima Dragon itu menatap ke langit bersamaan begitu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun di langit itu.

"Aku melihat pesan bantuan yang dari seseorang bernama Yuichi-EAP-001. Pesan itu bertuliskan ... Begini ... Kalian Dragon. Bergabunglah dan selamatkan dunia ini. Gunakan Dark Teleport untuk pergi ke Unknown Dark dan hancurkan Devil King. Kalian adalah satu. Aku percaya kalian bisa melakukannya. Pesan ini dikirim oleh Yuichi-EAP-001."

Spontan, si Namikaze terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Itu artinya ..."

Perkataan Naruto disambung oleh Tobirama.

"Ya, kami sudah mengetahui jika para Dragon sudah ditemukan."

Senyuman terhiaskan di wajah tampan si naga putih. Si naga hitam juga tersenyum. Si naga perak yang terdiam. Si naga biru yang bingung dan juga si naga hijau yang memasang wajah seriusnya. Mereka menatap dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka sekarang.

Untung saja, hanya ada Naruto yang berada di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang lain. Menyaksikan pertemuan para Dragon secara kebetulan ini lewat pesan permintaan dari seseorang misterius yang bernama Yuichi-EAP-001. Hal ini akan menjadi rahasia besar mereka dalam berusaha menghilangkan rasa curiga di antara mereka. Momen ini langka dan tidak akan dilewati begitu saja oleh mereka.

'Yuichi-EAP-001? Siapa dia ya?' gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya. Pandangannya terus terfokuskan ketika Tobirama, Madara dan Kirito mendekat ke arah Leafa dan Yato. Saling memperkenalkan diri dalam suasana yang hangat dan kondusif ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Seven Dragon Area, tepatnya di Aarun City.

Tempat yang dikelilingi benteng batu putih setinggi 5 meter di sepanjang perbatasan Seven Dragon Area dan terdapat kastil batu putih yang berdiri di tengah kota. Di dekat benteng putih itu, terdapat juga pertokoan dan penginapan yang dijaga oleh NPC. Tidak ada tampak pemain yang tinggal di sana. Sebab, wilayah ini adalah wilayah pusat informasi tentang DHO dan monumen batu daftar nama pemain DHO. Di sini juga, ada sistem pesan bantuan yang terhubung langsung pada server game, tapi sistem pesan bantuan itu tidak diketahui letaknya ada di mana. Semua pemain tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

Di depan dinding monumen batu daftar nama pemain yang mengelilingi kastil batu putih tak berpenghuni itu, seseorang yang menyandang Ascalon di punggungnya, menatap ke arah monumen batu itu. Memeriksa sederetan nama yang diawali dari huruf abjad A-Z. Terus memperhatikan setiap nama itu sampai akhirnya berhenti pada nama "Deidara."

Seketika kedua matanya menyipit sayu karena kaget jika nama "Deidara" itu sudah dicoret dengan garis merah yang menandakan si pemilik nama itu sudah meninggal dunia sekarang.

"Deidara ... Dia benar-benar sudah mati ...," ungkapnya dengan nada lirih.

Lalu dia mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan membalas kematianmu ini! Aku membunuh para Dragon itu dengan Ascalon ini! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEREBUT SEMUA DRAGON HEART ITU!"

Dia berteriak keras dan mengguncang tempat itu. Seperti orang gila yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa. Menyeringai sinis dengan mata setan. Rasa haus darahnya ingin segera melakukan pembunuhan lagi.

Dikeluarkannya Teleport Crystal dari dalam saku jubah hitamnya. Dia pun menyerukan suatu kalimat.

"TROPIC CITY ... TELEPORT!"

Sekelebat cahaya ungu memenuhi tempat itu. Membawa orang tadi untuk ditransfer ke Tropic City. Tempat Red Dragon berada.

Tentu saja, targetnya selanjutnya adalah memburu Red Dragon yang telah memegang Brass Heart itu. Dia akan merebut dua Dragon Heart itu sekaligus. Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Muhammad2611: panjangin word ya? Lihat dulu deh. Ntar saya kabulin.**

 **Yustinus224: iya, Naruto jadi galau sekarang. Tapi, nggak lagi.**

 **Nggak juga. Toneri nggak pemegang Brass Heart itu. Tapi, Deidara. Deidara udah mati dikalahin sama Red Dragon alias Kyuubi.**

 **Orang yang udah menikah dan disahkan oleh sistem game, nggak dibolehin melakukan itu. Karena sistem game DHO nggak bolehin "itu" terjadi. Itu akan melenceng dan mengacaukan sistem data. Gitulah kira-kira.**

 **Nggak gitu. Dark Teleport hanya bisa digunakan di Seven Dragon Area nanti. Item itu bisa memindahkan bagi orang yang termasuk kelompok Dragon.**

 **Sama-sama.**

 **Aikawa Tsuki: hehehe ... Yato udah muncul tuh. Gimana apa dia OOC nggak di cerita ini? Saya udah sesuaikan sifatnya berdasarkan informasi yang kamu kirim. Leafa juga udah muncul. Gimana pertarungan Red Dragon vs Brass Dragon? Apa kurang greget lagi? :v**

 **Aliansi Authors: Ya, terima kasih buat infonya ya.**

 **mhdsandi323: terima kasih buat kamu ya. Salam kenal. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Aikawa, nggak ada perubahan. Kayak gini juga akhirnya saya tulis. Memang takdirnya gini ya. Ya udah ah. Pasrah ...**

 **Maaf, telat update. Karena saya hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Kini saya balik lagi.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Berikan review-mu jika kalian mau mereview. ^^**

 **Jumat, 27 Mei 2016**


	10. Mencari

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story:**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Start: Jumat, 27 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Mencari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, wilayah Brass kembali didatangi oleh para pemain. Tempat itu masih bobrok seperti kapal pecah. Para NPC masih kebingungan dan berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat yang sama. Tidak ada pemimpin ataupun penjaga di wilayah itu. Semua orang mengunjungi tempat itu sesuka hati dan bahkan ada yang berkemah jika memutuskan menginap di alam terbuka. Dengan satu tujuan yaitu mencari item logam-logam yang tertimbun di reruntuhan bangunan karena jika logam tersebut dijual, maka mereka akan mendapat uang yang sangat banyak.

Begitulah keadaan yang terjadi selama seminggu ini, kebanyakan para pemain yang tergabung dalam guild mencari harta karun itu, yang memburu logam-logam yang tersisa itu. Mereka sangat membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk membangun pemukiman baru di wilayah Brass. Kemungkinan mereka akan merencanakan sistem pemerintahan baru jika biaya pembangunan pemukiman baru itu sudah banyak berkumpul. Hal ini merupakan inisiatif mereka sendiri agar wilayah Brass tetap ada penghuninya. Tapi, proses ini pasti membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Harus mencari tahu apakah sistem game ini mengizinkannya atau tidak. Karena semua hukum alam atau hukum kehidupan di dunia digital ini diatur oleh sistem game yang bernama Cosmotic. Semua itu mereka ketahui ketika mengunjungi Seven Dragon Area melalui dinding kastil berbatu putih.

Atas bantuan dari Tobirama dan Madara yang sudah mengunjungi Seven Dragon Area, mereka telah membaca catatan peraturan yang ada di dinding kastil berbatu putih. Catatan peraturan yang tertulis bahwa para pemain tidak bisa membangun pemukiman baru di wilayah yang telah rusak parah karena suatu sebab. Wilayah itu selamanya akan menjadi seperti itu. Tidak akan ada perubahan yang berarti. Bahkan GM dan server game tidak dapat ikut campur dalam dunia ini. Para pemain diharapkan untuk tinggal di wilayah yang lain. Wilayah rusak ditetapkan menjadi wilayah yang sudah "mati."

Itu percuma saja jika semua biaya telah terkumpulkan. Pembangunan pemukiman baru tidak dapat dilakukan. Wilayah Brass tidak dapat dihuni lagi karena sudah dicap sebagai wilayah mati. Tapi, aktifitas biasa dapat berjalan di sana. Para pemain boleh mengunjungi wilayah itu hanya untuk mencari harta karun ataupun memburu para monster yang membawa item berjenis logam.

Seperti itulah kenyataan yang terjadi di wilayah Brass sekarang. Tak dapat ditolak lagi. Ini sudah takdir dari hukum alam dunia nyata kedua ini.

Setelah masalah wilayah Brass selesai, Tobirama dan Madara sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan ketiga Dragon lainnya yaitu Kirito, Leafa dan Yato. Mereka setuju menjadi anggota dalam guild khusus Dragon bernama "Victory Light" itu. Saling mengenal antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berjanji akan bersatu untuk mengalahkan Devil King di Unknown Dark. Tapi, terlebih dahulu, mereka harus merekrut orang yang sudah memegang dua Dragon Heart sekaligus. Diketahui, orang itu berasal dari wilayah Red sebab dia berwujud Red Dragon saat berhasil mengalahkan Brass Dragon. Maka Madara yang berperan sebagai ketua guild Victory Light ini, menunjuk Yato yang ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu tentang orang yang memegang dua Dragon Heart itu.

"Yato, aku menugaskan untuk mencari tahu tentang orang yang memegang dua Dragon Heart. Kau harus melaksanakan perintahku ini sekarang juga!"

Tentu saja Yato kaget dan menolak tugas ini saat dirinya ditunjuk oleh Madara.

"Apa? Kok aku sih, ketua Madara?"

Madara melototinya, nyali Yato menciut dan akhirnya menyetujui keputusan ini dengan hati yang terpaksa.

"Jangan banyak protes! Kalau nggak, aku akan membuat HP-mu menjadi nol sekarang juga! Ngerti?"

"Ya~ Aku ngerti. Aku akan melaksanakan tugasmu...," wajah Yato kelihatan lesu sebentar."Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Syarat? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa harus pakai syarat segala, hah!?"

Wajah Madara menjadi sewot. Dia geram melihat Yato yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sementara yang lainnya, memilih diam untuk mendengarkannya.

Dalam ruang rapat yang bernuansa putih dan terbuat dari es abadi itu, para Dragon membicarakan tentang pencarian Red Dragon yang telah mendapatkan Brass Dragon. Hal ini mereka bicarakan agar ketujuh Dragon dapat disatukan dalam mengalahkan Devil King.

"Syaratnya kau harus membayarku jasaku ini dengan harga sekitar 20.000 Ki. Maka aku akan segera melaksanakan tugas ini. Kalau kau nggak membayarku, aku nggak akan pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas ini. Kau pikir aku melaksanakan tugas ini cuma cuma-cuma saja. Itu sama artinya membuang energi dan waktuku saja."

Yato pun memutar ancaman yang sama pada Madara. Madara pun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Sudut perempatan sudah hinggap di kepala sang Black Dragon.

"HUH, KAU INI! BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN MEMBAYARMU SETELAH KAU MENYELESAIKAN TUGASMU INI! PUAS!?"

Yato menyeringai senang. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Kemenangan diraih olehnya.

"Hehehe, terima kasih ketua Madara. Aku puas. Tugasmu ini akan aku laksanakan sebaik-baiknya."

"Huh, iya. Dasar, kau menyebalkan!"

Madara menghembuskan napas kekesalannya yang hampir memuncak. Sementara para Dragon lainnya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Setelah itu, Madara selaku ketua guild Victory Light ini, segera mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Dia berdehem keras untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat memanas.

"EHEM! Baiklah, semuanya! Pertemuan ini kita akhiri sampai di sini. Kapan-kapan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan berikutnya setelah ketujuh Dragon berkumpul. Rapat sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang."

"Baik," balas Kirito, Yato dan Leafa kecuali Tobirama yang diam saja.

Maka para Dragon segera bangkit berdiri dari kursi masing-masing. Mereka pergi keluar secara bersamaan. Lalu Madara mengatakan sesuatu pada Tobirama.

"Hei, Seto."

"Hm, apa?"

"Kita pergi ke wilayah Brass itu lagi yuk. Meninjau perkembangan wilayah itu gimana sekarang."

"Boleh juga," Tobirama mengangguk santai."Kita diam-diam pergi tanpa kasih tahu Yuki-sama. Kalau kita kasih tahu dia, sudah pasti dia akan ikut."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Oke, kita pergi diam-diam sekarang."

"Ya. Aku akan menyuruh penjaga-penjaga untuk melarang Yuki-sama keluar. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan curiga kalau kita pergi."

"Boleh juga. Aku setuju denganmu."

Keduanya berjalan mengikuti ketiga Dragon yang berjalan di depan. Mereka menyusuri lorong panjang yang sepi dan dingin untuk menuju keluar istana es.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang menggema di lorong tersebut. Suara kemarahan beringas dari Yuuki.

"APA!? KALIAN MAU KE WILAYAH BRASS TANPA NGASIH TAHU AKU, RATU SALJU INI! HEI, SETO DAN UCHIMADA-ANIKI BAKA!"

Spontan, Tobirama dan Madara menjadi pucat mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Kirito, Leafa dan Yato.

Sang White Dragon dan Black Dragon merasakan aura-aura pembunuh yang merayap-rayap di belakang mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka menoleh ke belakang.

JREEENG!

Tampak Yuuki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Wajah Yuuki menggelap. Kedua matanya bersinar kemerahan. Rambut putihnya berkibar-kibar di udara. Aura-aura pembunuh sudah merayap-rayap di belakang tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan sudah siap menerkam mereka sekarang juga.

DEG!

Tobirama dan Madara merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Mereka tersenyum dengan ramahnya.

"Hahaha... Yuki-sama rupanya. Kamu mendengar semua apa yang kami bilang tadi?" tanya Madara.

"Ya!" jawab Yuuki dengan tampang seramnya."Pokoknya kalian harus membawaku pergi juga ke wilayah Brass! Aku nggak mau tahu! Kalau nggak, aku nggak akan memaafkan kalian!"

KREK!

Yuuki meremas kepalan tangannya hingga berbunyi nyaring dan cukup membuat kedua Dragon menelan ludah masing-masing saking paniknya.

Dengan tenang, Tobirama mencoba membujuk Yuuki.

"Yuki-sama, sebaiknya tinggal di istana saja. Kamu nggak usah ikut. Kami hanya sebentar ke sana kok. Nggak lama. Nanti kita kencan setelah aku pulang dari sana. Gimana?"

"Iya. Yang dibilang Seto benar. Kamu nggak boleh ikut. Bahaya, tahu!"

"NGGAK MAU! AKU MAU IKUT KALIAN!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Yuki-sama. Kamu Ratu, nggak boleh ninggalin wilayah kekuasaan seenaknya."

"JANGAN PERNAH NASEHATIN AKU, SETO BAKA!"

"Huh, ya sudah. Nggak ada cara lain. IRON CITY, TELEPORT!"

SRIIING!

Muncul sekelebat cahaya ungu yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Mendadak Tobirama dan Madara menghilang karena Tobirama menggunakan Teleport Crystal untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya. Tinggallah Yuuki dan ketiga Dragon itu.

Hening.

Mereka bengong dan terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, emosi Yuuki pun meledak seperti bom atom.

"SETO, ANIKI, KALIAN BAKA! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN!" pekik Yuuki yang sangat keras menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu."AWAS YA KALAU KALIAN KEMBALI LAGI! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN KALIAN PELAJARAN! MENYEBALKAN!"

Gadis berambut putih itu berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia merajuk sekaligus sangat kesal. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Sesudah itu, mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu keluar istana.

Pada akhirnya rapat pertama Victory Light yang berpusat di wilayah White, tepatnya di istana Ratu Salju, berakhir di jam 3 sore. Di mana musim salju mulai datang menyapa dunia DHO. Sehingga suasana di wilayah White semakin dingin ketika ketiga Dragon keluar dari istana es itu.

"Brrrrrrrrrrr ... Duingin banget di sini ...," kata Yato yang memeluk dirinya sendiri seerat-eratnya. Padahal dia sudah memakai baju tebal berlapis-lapis untuk mengusir dingin yang sangat menusuk kulitnya.

Para pemain sangat peka dengan rasa dingin di dunia digital. Rasa dingin itu sama persis di dunia nyata. Tak dapat dibandingkan rasa dingin itu di dunia digital dengan dunia nyata. Keduanya sangat sama. Semua ini karena kecanggihan sistem game yang dibuat sangat nyata sehingga kehidupan di dunia digital ini sangat sama di dunia nyata. Menanamkan perasaan yang nyaman di setiap hati pemain. Sehingga sebagian dari mereka telah melupakan siapa mereka sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Mereka lebih terfokus untuk menjalani kehidupan di dunia nyata kedua ini. Tanpa menyinggung lagi tentang diri mereka yang asli.

Rasa dingin tersebut juga dirasakan oleh Kirito dan Leafa. Mereka juga sudah memakai syal, pakaian tebal, sarung tangan dan sepatu boots untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang berlipat ganda ini. Apalagi wilayah Silver dan Green juga dilanda musim salju. Wilayah lainnya juga disapa oleh musim salju kecuali wilayah Brass dan wilayah Blue. Suasana bersalju dan sangat dingin sehingga mereka lebih memilih diam di rumah ataupun pergi ke wilayah Blue dan wilayah Brass hanya sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, para Dragon harus keluar dalam rangka menghadiri rapat Victory Light yang dipimpin oleh Madara sendiri. Madara juga yang menghubungi mereka lewat pesan email yang meminta mereka pergi ke istana es yang ada di wilayah White. Dalam keadaan sangat dingin seperti ini, mereka terpaksa harus pergi. Mau tidak mau karena mereka sudah terikat janji untuk bersatu dalam mengalahkan Devil King nantinya.

TEK! TEK! TEK!

Si Blue Dragon menggigil hebat. Sepertinya dia memang tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Raut mukanya pucat pasi. Giginya menggeretak keras. Dia masih memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Green Dragon dan Silver Dragon hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hahaha ... Yato-san ... Kau berlebihan sekali. Apa kamu benar-benar merasa dingin sekarang?" tanya Leafa.

"Brrrr ... Te-Tentu saja dong. A-Aku nggak tahan dingin soalnya," jawab Yato yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu istana es yang sudah tertutup.

"Kalau begitu, hangatkan tubuhmu dulu. Jangan lupa pergi ke wilayah Red ya. Kau harus mencari siapa sebenarnya Red Dragon itu."

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Aku mau pulang dulu ke wilayah Blue sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Leafa, Kirito!"

Tangannya yang gemetaran segera mengambil Teleport Crystal dari saku jaketnya. Lalu ia pun berseru.

"ASHE CITY! TELEPORT!"

PYAAAAAAS!

Muncul sekelebat cahaya ungu yang menelan Yato. Dalam hitungan detik, cahaya ungu itu menghilang. Meninggalkan dua Dragon yang mematung saat menyaksikan dirinya menghilang.

SIIIIING!

Hening.

Hanya tinggal Kirito dan Leafa sekarang. Mereka pun terdiam sebentar. Lalu saling berbicara lagi.

"Sudah sepi. Semua Dragon sudah pergi. Seto dan Uchimada juga sudah pergi," tukas Leafa sambil melirik Kirito dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya."Kirito, mau pergi kemana sekarang?"

SET!

Tangan kanan Kirito juga sudah memegang Teleport Crystal. Dia hanya berwajah datar.

"Tentu saja aku pulang ke wilayah Silver."

Jawaban pendek dari si Black Swordman dan sukses membuat hati Leafa kecewa berat bagaikan batu.

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Leafa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi."

Gadis itu memasang wajah kusutnya. Nada suaranya terasa lirih.

Kirito mengangguk cepat. Lantas dia melototi Teleport Crystal itu.

"CENTRAL CITY, TELEPORT!"

PYAAAAAS!

Sebuah cahaya keunguan bersinar menyelimuti tubuh Kirito. Lalu dia pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari tempat itu.

Tinggallah gadis berambut kuning diikat ponytail itu. Dia benar-benar kecewa habis karena Kirito yang disukainya itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Meranalah hatinya sekarang. Seperti bunga yang layu karena ditinggal oleh kumbangnya.

"Ah ... Ya sudahlah. Aku juga mau pulang saja."

Leafa mengambil Teleport Crystal dari saku jubah hijaunya dan mengatakan suatu kalimat dengan nada yang loyo.

"SYLVIAN CITY, TELEPORT!"

PYAAAASH!

Untuk ketiga kalinya, sinar warna ungu memenuhi tempat itu dan membawa Leafa berpindah tempat ke Sylvian City. Ibukota yang berada di wilayah Green.

Kini sunyi dan senyap yang menghuni suasana istana es. Bersamaan butir-butir putih mulai jatuh dari langit. Hujan salju ringan pun mengguyur wilayah White. Sungguh indah sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, bosan ...," gerutu Yuuki alias Ratu Salju yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya yang beralaskan seprai biru muda yang berkilauan."Kenapa sih aku harus dilarang keluar sama Seto-kun? Aniki juga begitu. Aku nggak boleh ikut pergi sama mereka ke wilayah Brass. DASAR MENYEBALKAN! SETO-KUN BAKA! ANIKI JUGA BAKA! AKU KESAL BANGET SEKARANG!"

Gadis berambut putih itu berteriak melengking untuk melampiaskan rasa emosinya yang sudah membludak naik ke ubun-ubun. Kedua matanya melotot bagaikan monster. Tubuhnya yang langsing dan sempurna itu dibalut dengan gaun biru muda berkilauan yang tebal sebatas lutut. Dilapisi dengan jubah kulit warna putih berbulu tebal yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tangan putih mulusnya ditutupi dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Sedangkan kakinya yang juga putih mulus seperti kapas, dibungkus dengan sepatu boots putih setengah betis yang terbuat dari kulit.

Begitulah kira-kira gambaran penampilan Yuuki saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Apalagi ditambah Madara sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Tobirama. Madara tahu kalau Yuuki itu adalah adik sepupunya. Dia pun sangat marah ketika mendengar kabar burung yang menyebar luas jika Tobirama sudah menikah dengan Yuuki. Dengan gegap gempita yang mengguncang bumi, Madara melesat dalam wujud Black Dragon untuk pergi menuju ke wilayah White. Sempat mengacaukan Snow City dengan suaranya yang sangat keras sambil berteriak memanggil White Dragon. Semua orang di sana menjadi ketakutan dan nyali menciut seperti kacang yang sudah ditumbuk halus. Padahal Madara tidak mengacaukan Snow City dengan cara menembakkan jurus-jurus jitunya. Tapi, dia hanya mengacau lewat suara yang sangat keras dan mengutarakan kalimat-kaliman ancaman yang tertuju pada Tobirama. Lalu Tobirama pun datang dalam wujud White Dragon. Namun, parahnya Madara yang berwujud Black Dragon malah menantangnya untuk berduel. Tapi, ditolak tegas oleh Senju itu. Didukung juga dengan Yuuki yang sempat datang ke tempat kejadian perkara itu. Kalau tidak, akan terjadi pertarungan Black Dragon vs White Dragon hanya karena masalah yang sepele.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat di mana kabar Yuuki dan Tobirama sudah menikah menyebar luas sampai ke seluruh DHO. Semua orang gempar mendengarnya. Hingga beberapa pemain pria muda berhenti mengejar Yuuki karena kecewa dan sakit hati. Menyerah begitu saja tanpa ingin berniat mendapatkan perhatian Yuuki lagi.

Kini keadaan berangsur-angsur pulih sedia kala. Berita hangat tentang pernikahannya dengan Tobirama perlahan-lahan mereda. Semua orang tidak membicarakan topik itu lagi. Tapi, sekarang orang-orang membicarakan tentang topik wilayah Brass yang sudah hancur dan Brass Heart yang telah diambil ahli oleh Red Dragon. Itulah dua berita hangat yang sangat ramai dan menghebohkan dunia DHO. Hal ini sudah tercantum dalam koran digital yang dimuat oleh guild News-D dan dikirim melalui jaringan media sosial antar pemain yaitu D-Friend.

Kondisi di dunia digital itu semakin memanas saja saat ada pemain yang akan memburu Red Dragon dengan Ascalon-nya. Pemain yang diduga adalah ketua besar yang memimpin Dragon Killer dan teman dekatnya Deidara, Brass Dragon sebelumnya yang sudah mati karena dikalahkan oleh Red Dragon. Dia ingin membalas dendam atas kematian temannya itu. Langsung melesat mencari keberadaan Red Dragon di Tropic City, yang berada di wilayah Red.

Beralih ke arah Ratu Salju tadi, menghelakan napasnya yang begitu berat bagaikan batu. Terus terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit yang putih berkilauan. Di mana terdapat lampu antik kristal besar berdesain klasik terpasang di tengah langit-langit itu. Terdiam membisu. Berpikir sesuatu sejenak.

"..."

Yuuki termenung. Dia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Matanya tetap terbuka lebar. Kosong tanpa ada cahayanya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

Tanpa diduga ...

FYUUUUUSH!

Muncul putaran cahaya spiral berwarna hitam di langit-langit kamar itu, tepat di depan mata Yuuki.

"...!"

Dia pun terperanjat saat sesuatu berkilauan muncul dari putaran cahaya spiral itu, langsung jatuh cepat dan menimpa wajahnya.

KLUTUK!

Putaran cahaya spiral tadi menghilang. Keadaan kembali seperti semula.

FYUUUUSH!

Karena kaget, Yuuki bangkit dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Kedua matanya membulat saat melihat sesuatu berbentuk kristal kerucut berwarna merah yang berkilauan. Dia tidak tahu kalau item itu adalah Red Heart.

"Eh? Item apa ini? Kenapa bisa muncul lewat teleport?" tanya Yuuki pada dirinya sendiri dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil item itu.

PAAAAAAATS!

Tiba-tiba, item itu bercahaya merah terang saat tangan Yuuki menyentuhnya. Sangat menyilaukan mata dan terasa panas. Dia pun merasakan tangannya juga ikut panas seperti api yang terus menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan ketakutannya melengking keras ketika item itu berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Lalu energi item itu masuk melalui pembuluh darah digitalnya dan langsung mengalir cepat ke jantungnya.

SRIIIIIIING!

Terjadilah perubahan besar pada diri Yuuki. Mengantarkannya pada jelmaan Red Dragon. Red Heart telah menunjuknya menjadi Red Dragon yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain yaitu di wilayah Red.

Musim dingin yang melanda wilayah Red, telah membuat suasana semakin dingin saja. Apalagi ditambah dengan penyerangan tidak terduga oleh seseorang yang memegang pedang Ascalon. Seseorang yang diduga adalah ketua besar pemimpin guild Dragon Killer, telah berhasil menusukkan Ascalon pada Kyuubi, pada saat pertempuran yang terjadi di udara.

CRAASSSSSH!

Pedang Ascalon menembus dada kiri Kyuubi yang tidak berwujud Red Dragon atau Brass Dragon. Kyuubi berwujud manusia. Tapi, mempunyai kedua sayap putih yang membentang lebar pada punggungnya sebab dia termasuk dalam ras angel sehingga memungkinkan dia bisa terbang saat berada di udara seperti ini.

Darah tidak muncrat saat pedang menusuk dada kirinya. Sebagai gantinya, dia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Karena pedang Ascalon itu mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghisap kehidupan atau HP pemain sampai habis. Itulah rahasia dari pedang pembunuh naga yang langka itu.

"Ukh ...," Kyuubi memegang pedang itu dan berusaha untuk mencabutnya dari dada kirinya."Ka-Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku begitu saja, Sasori."

Sasori, itulah nama seorang pria berambut merah yang memegang pedang Ascalon itu. Umurnya sekitar 25 tahun. Termasuk ras iblis sehingga dia bisa terbang dengan menggunakan kedua sayapnya yang berwarna hitam. Sayapnya itu berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar.

Sasori hanya tersenyum sinis sambil memegang erat gagang pedang Ascalon itu.

"Kau akan mati sebentar lagi, Red Dragon. Karena itu, serahkan Red Heart dan Brass Heart itu padaku."

Senyuman sinis juga terukir di wajah Kyuubi.

"Heh, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan dua Dragon Heart itu. Karena aku sudah mentransferkan dua Dragon Heart itu ke tempat lain dengan teknik Teleport Random. Pasti orang lain yang telah menemukan Dragon Heart itu sekarang."

"A-Apa?!"

Sungguh kaget mendengarnya disertai kedua mata yang membulat. Sasori sangat geram dibuatnya.

"KURANG AJAR! KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU SANGAT MARAH! MATILAH KAU!"

Semakin didorongnya dengan kuat pedang itu ke dalam dada kiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun merasakan sakit yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Rasanya tidak dapat dibayangkan. Tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik dengan daya tegangan yang sangat tinggi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Kyuubi sekeras mungkin sehingga membuat semua orang yang menonton di bawah sana, menjadi panik dan takut melihatnya.

Teman-teman Kyuubi yang berada di halaman depan istana merah, juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka ingin membantu Kyuubi sekarang juga.

"KYUU! BERTAHANLAH! KAMI AKAN SEGERA MENOLONGMU!"

Sementara di salah satu atap bangunan yang terbuat dari batu karang, terlihat Yato yang bersembunyi dan berdiri seraya menonton pertarungan Kyuubi vs Sasori dengan teropong yang dibawanya dari rumahnya. Dia santai-santai saja tanpa sedikitpun membantu Kyuubi. Tidak mau melibatkan diri dalam menjadi Blue Dragon. Dia hanya ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu siapa Red Dragon sebenarnya atas perintah Madara. Kini dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Oh, itu dia orangnya, jelmaan Red Dragon sebenarnya. Tapi, dia sudah kalah karena ditusuk sama pedang aneh. Hm ... Pedang apa itu ya?" kata Yato berwajah penasaran sambil menurunkan teropongnya dan menggeser telunjuknya dari kiri ke kanan. Menciptakan window akun miliknya yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

Diarahkannya window akun itu untuk memotret pedang yang telah menusuk dada kiri Kyuubi.

KLIK!

Gambar berhasil didapatkan. Lalu dia kembali menyentuh sesuatu pada window akunnya dengan telunjuknya.

"...!" Terbelalaklah kedua mata Yato saat mengetahui informasi tentang pedang milik Sasori itu."PEDANG PEMBUNUH NAGA! ASCALON!"

Informasi yang mengejutkan dari data informasi dari pedang Ascalon. Data informasi yang tertulis seperti ini:

 **ITEM INFORMATION DATA**

 **Name: Ascalon**

 **Kind: Sword**

 **Class: SSS**

 **Use: Killing Dragon**

 **Skill: Sucking Dragon life or sucking HP**

Begitulah data informasi tentang Ascalon. Pedang langka yang termasuk dalam kelas SSS dan dapat membunuh naga sekali tusukan.

Kini Kyuubi sudah terkena damage bertubi-tubi dari hisapan energi kehidupan oleh Ascalon. Ascalon tidak dapat dicabut sebelum membuat korbannya mati. Kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

HP laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah berkurang secepat mungkin dalam hitungan detik. Sasori menyeringai sinis dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kau akan mati ... Meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Dengan begitu, kematian temanku Deidara sudah kubalaskan. Aku sangat puas jika melihatmu mati tepat di depan mataku."

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ...," napas Kyuubi tersengal-sengal karena merasakan badannya sudah melemah."A-Aku tidak akan mati ..."

"Dasar, keras kepala sekali kau ini!"

Senyuman Sasori menghilang. Digantikan dengan wajah yang datar. Terpaku memandangi wajah Kyuubi yang sudah memucat. Kedua mata merahnya meredup dan ...

PRAAAAAANG!

Tubuh Kyuubi meledak dan pecah berkeping-keping. Membentuk poligon yang bertebaran di udara. Meninggalkan teriakan pilu dan tangisan dari orang-orang yang menonton mereka dari bawah sana.

"Oh, tidak! Red Dragon sudah mati!"

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin."

"KYUUBI! MANA MUNGKIN KAU MATI BEGITU SAJA? KAU BERCANDA, KAN?"

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Red Dragon ..."

"INI PASTI MIMPI, KAN? RED DRAGON TIDAK MATI!"

"RAJA KITA SUDAH KALAH!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN ITU. INI PASTI MIMPI!"

Semua orang di seluruh Tropic City itu, sangat ribut dan gempar atas kematian Raja mereka yang baru saja diketahui adalah Red Dragon sesungguhnya. Hal ini membuat mereka sangat syok. Terlebih bagi teman-teman Kyuubi itu.

Di antara pecahan poligon yang beterbangan di udara, Sasori memegang erat gagang Ascalon dengan dua tangannya. Membentuk seulas senyum di wajahnya. Senyuman puas yang tidak akan berakhir.

"Sudah kubilangkan kau akan mati, Red Dragon. Huh, akhirnya kau mati juga sekarang. Aku sangat puas telah membunuhmu dengan Ascalon ini ...," Sasori menatap bilah pedang itu dengan lama."Deidara ... Akhirnya dendam ini sudah kubalaskan untukmu. Semoga kau hidup tenang di alam sana. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, sahabat baikku."

Senyuman puas yang beraura jahat itu berubah menjadi senyuman seorang teman yang tulus. Hatinya merasa tenang untuk sementara waktu ini.

Namun ...

ZLUUUUUUB!

Mendadak sesuatu menusuknya dari belakang. Lalu sesuatu itu menembus keluar dari perutnya. Rupanya sebuah tombak berhasil menusuk dirinya tanpa disadarinya sedikitpun.

"A-Apa ini?" Sasori membulatkan kedua matanya dan baru menyadari jika HP-nya sedikit lagi mendekati daerah merah. Dia lupa mengisi HP-nya sampai penuh. Sehingga terjadilah penyerangan tiba-tiba yang tidak disangkanya ini.

Dia pun menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah menusuknya.

JREEEENG!

Rupanya Nibi. Gadis berambut panjang biru yang diikat ponytail. Mengepakkan kedua sayap putih karena dia termasuk ras malaikat. Dia adalah pemain yang jago bertarung dengan menggunakan tombak.

Wajah gadis seperti kucing itu sangat marah. Merah padam begitu. Mengeras dan menegang.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TOMBAKKU INI!" seru Nibi melengking keras."RASAKAN INI! BLUE FIRE!"

BWOOOOOOSH!

Secara ajaib, tombak tadi mengobarkan api biru yang besar dan langsung membakar tubuh Sasori dengan cepat.

"WUAAAAAAAAAH!" pekik Sasori yang sangat menggelegar hampir memenuhi wilayah Red.

GROOOOOO!

Tubuh Sasori terbakar sampai gosong sampai pecah berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan poligon yang tersebar di udara.

SYUUUUT!

Pedang Ascalon lepas dan jatuh ke bawah saat Sasori telah lenyap dari dunia ini. Gerakan pedang itu sangat cepat sehingga menarik perhatian Nibi.

"Ah, pedang itu ..."

Gadis itu segera berbalik terbang ke bawah untuk mengejarnya seraya memegang tombaknya erat-erat.

Tapi, terlambat.

BATS!

Pedang Ascalon disambar cepat oleh kilatan biru yang melesat terbang dan menghilang begitu saja. Gerakan yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh mata biasa itu, berlangsung selama sedetik saja.

"...!" Nibi kaget dan memilih melayang-layang di udara karena melihat Ascalon disambar oleh kilatan biru yang aneh."Kilatan biru apa itu? Pedang itu diambil sama kilatan biru itu."

Sekarang tidak ada apapun lagi di langit itu. Cuma sekumpulan hujan salju yang mulai turun dalam intensitas ringan. Meninggalkan pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran Nibi, tentang pergerakan kilatan biru aneh itu.

"...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaaaah ... Kirito lama banget datangnya," keluh seorang gadis berambut kastange yang berpakaian serba biru muda."Katanya janjian di sini. Tapi, dia yang datang terlambat."

Asuna, begitulah nama gadis itu. Dia berdiri di pintu gerbang teleport di Central City, untuk menunggu Kirito yang berjanji akan mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Apalagi cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Hujan salju dalam intensitas ringan. Di mana semua jalanan kota yang ada di wilayah Silver dipenuhi hamparan salju yang menebal. Sehingga tidak memungkinkan para peri keluar dalam kondisi cuaca super dingin seperti ini. Karena hal itu dapat membuat sayap mereka akan membeku dan rusak parah. Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka mereka tidak bisa terbang lagi sebelum sayap mereka disembuhkan dengan item langka yaitu bernama "Wings Healing."

Begitulah, item Wings Healing hanya ada satu di dunia DHO ini. Hanya satu orang juga yang mempunyainya yaitu Asuna sendiri. Dia mendapatkan Wings Healing saat berburu monster di hutan raksasa bersama teman-temannya, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Kini item itu masih tersimpan dengan baik olehnya. Bersama Kirito, yang baru saja berhubungan dengannya tanpa ikatan pernikahan yang disahkan oleh sistem game. Status mereka sekarang adalah "pacar".

Hari ini adalah hari kencan pertama mereka. Mereka berjanji akan berjalan-jalan sore dan makan malam di Flower City. Karena di Flower City, terdapat restoran paling romantis buat para pemain yang berpasangan. Sebagian besar para pemain menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka dengan pasangan mereka di sana sambil ditemani pemandangan taman hijau yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga beranekaragam. Namun, karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, maka Flower City dipenuhi dengan tanaman bunga mawar berwarna putih yang langka disebut "Frozen Rose."

Sungguh momen yang manis di hari ini. Bagi Asuna, inilah momen terpenting bagi hidupnya selama terjebak di dunia digital ini.

Mata coklat karamelnya terus diarahkan ke ujung jalan kota yang dipenuhi banyak pemain yang lalu-lalang. Hingga mendapati wajah seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama hampir satu jam lebih.

"Asuna!" seru laki-laki berambut hitam yang berpakaian tebal serba hitam, berlari-lari cepat sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Asuna.

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Asuna menajam. Kedua pipinya manyun. Wajahnya merah padam seketika karena kesal.

"Huh, kau ini! Berani-berani sekali kau buat aku nunggu selama ini! Sudah satu jam lebih, tahu!" sembur Asuna dengan berapi-api.

Begitu dekat dengan Asuna, Kirito menghentikan larinya dan tertawa cengengesan.

"Maaf, tadi ada rapat mendadak di wilayah White."

"Huh, itu alasanmu saja."

"Kalau gitu, maafin aku ya."

"Ya, aku maafin kamu kok."

"Baguslah, kita jadi kencan, kan?"

"Jadi."

GYUT!

Tangan Asuna digenggam oleh Kirito. Langsung ditariknya Asuna begitu saja.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang juga!"

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu, Kirito ..."

Tangan Kirito yang satu lagi mengeluarkan Teleport Crystal. Lalu menyerukan suatu kalimat perintah.

"FLOWER CITY, TELEPORT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hutan raksasa atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Gigant Forest yang berada di Forest City. Masih di wilayah Silver.

Di tengah hamparan salju putih yang menebal seiring hujan salju terus turun dalam jumlah sedikit, semua tanaman di sana juga ikut diselimuti oleh hamparan salju. Membuat suasana semakin dingin. Uap-uap udara terbentuk saat mulut seseorang terbuka, mencoba berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan yang semakin gelap karena sebentar lagi malam datang untuk menendang siang.

Naruto tampak berpakaian serba tebal dengan warna hitam dan jingga. Dia menyandang pedang berwarna jingga dengan gagang berbentuk burung garuda. Itulah pedang yang bernama Ultimate Wind Sword. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang kini belum juga dia temukan selama tiga bulan ini.

"Tianyi itu ... Apa dia masih ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Berjalan tanpa henti di tengah hutan belantara yang sepi itu. Berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis misterius yang bernama Tianyi itu. Untuk memastikan sesuatu hal bahwa Tianyi itu bukan seorang gadis AI. Melainkan seorang pemain biasa yang juga ikut terjebak di dunia DHO ini. Juga memastikan keberadaan monster tanaman bernama Summoner Plant itu. Apakah monster itu benar-benar ada di hutan seperti ini?

Jika itu benar, Summoner Plant masih ditemukan di sekitar hutan raksasa ini, berarti keberadaan Tianyi juga ada di sini. Tentu hal itu, sungguh membuat Naruto senang nantinya. Dia ingin mengetahui tentang siapa sebenarnya Tianyi itu lebih jauh lagi.

Untuk memastikan adanya keberadaan monster yang masih berkeliaran di hutan raksasa tersebut, Naruto menggunakan sistem program "Monster Scanning" yang berada tepat di window akun-nya. Menampilkan beberapa bulatan merah yang menandakan adanya monster yang masih berkeliaran dalam suasana sedingin ini.

Kebanyakan monster yang keluar pada musim dingin adalah monster berjenis serigala dan beruang kutub. Monster-monster yang sangat berbahaya, berukuran sekitar 1-2 meter dan termasuk kelas A. Sehingga siapa saja harus berhati-hati jika masuk ke hutan raksasa pada musim dingin seperti ini.

Si bocah berambut pirang itu tidak takut sama sekali dengan bahaya yang mungkin saja akan mengancamnya. Dia tetap bersikukuh mencari Tianyi itu, biarpun apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Seseorang menyapanya dengan nada dingin. Berasal tepat dari arah belakangnya.

Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ka-Kau ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAH? A-APA?! YUKI-SAMA KABUR DARI ISTANA?!"

Sang Black Dragon menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat mendengar perkataan Tobirama yang baru saja membaca pesan dari salah satu prajurit istana es. Mengabarkan jika Yuuki kabur dari pengawasan ketat para prajurit yang notebene adalah anggota Snow Knight itu.

"Begitulah ... Isi pesan dari Sai," kata Tobirama bersikap tenang. Tidak panik seperti Madara yang benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mencari adik sepupunya yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Kita harus mencarinya sekarang, Seto."

"Tunggu ... Memangnya kita akan mencarinya kemana, hah?"

DOOONG!

Aura kepundungan menghujani diri Madara. Dia berbalik badan sambil tertawa ngeles.

"Hohoho ... Kau benar. Jadi, kita harus mencarinya kemana?"

Pria berambut putih itu menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat dan menggeser telunjuknya ke kanan. Terbentanglah layar digital virtual berbentuk persegi panjang. Lalu menyentuh sebuah menu utama untuk mencari program yang bernama "Couple Scanning."

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya. Madara yang melihatnya, menjadi bengong di tempat.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri gitu?"

Pandangan dilayangkan pada Madara, yang berdiri tepat di reruntuhan bangunan yang ada di Iron City, wilayah Brass. Padahal mereka sedang meninjau perkembangan wilayah Brass yang kini dipenuhi dengan pemukiman darurat yang dibangun dari tenda. Banyak pemain menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya untuk mengejar monster-monster penghasil item logam yang bernilai tinggi.

"Aku tahu di mana Yuki-sama berada sekarang."

"Oh ya? Di mana dia?"

"Dia sedang terbang menuju Dragon Seven Area."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita segera pergi ke sana!"

"Baiklah!"

Maka kedua Dragon itu segera pergi meninggalkan wilayah Brass dengan menggunakan Teleport Crystal. Sekelebat cahaya ungu pun membawa mereka menuju ke Dragon Seven Area secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Chapter 10 update nih!**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca sampai di chapter ini. Nggak lama lagi cerita ini akan tamat. Sekitar 5 chapter lagi.**

 **Akan mulai terkuak sebuah misteri di chapter yang akan datang. Nantikan aja pas di bulan Juli ya soalnya saya mau hiatus. Ini fic yang terakhir yang saya tulis untuk hari ini.**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin karena puasa mulai dekat. Marhaban ya Ramadhan bagi kalian yang beragama Islam.**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Makasih! ^^**

 **Finish: Selasa, 31 Juni 2016**


	11. Mempunyai Anak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **Fanfiction Crossover**

 **Fic request from Aikawa Tsuki**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x oc ( Tatsuhiko Yuuki)**

 **Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **Genre: romance/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (dunia game Dragon Heart Online atau disingkat DHO)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung dari anime lain:**

 **Yato (Aragoto Noragami)**

 **Luo Tianyi (Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll.)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung oc: (kemungkinan ada nanti)**

 **Note: mohon maaf jika Naruto nggak ditonjolin di fic ini karena atas permintaan Aikawa yang request. Jadi, tokoh utama dalam fic ini adalah Tobirama. Saya hanya berperan membantu membuat cerita berdasarkan permintaan Aikawa. Saya hanya menulis ceritanya saja kok.**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf, jika saya mengecewakan bagi yang suka dengan karakter Naruto. Mohon maaf lagi, jika awal chapter cerita ini, saya munculkan Naruto duluan. Maksudnya adalah Naruto adalah orang yang direkrut oleh Tobirama sebagai player di DHO. Maaf, jika saya nggak nampilin Tobirama di awal cerita. Mungkin bisa dibilang Naruto adalah tokoh karakter yang berperan penting buat karakter utama. Gitulah.**

 **Biar banyak yang protes tentang cerita ini, toh ini bukan cerita saya. Tapi, cerita milik Aikawa Tsuki. Saya cuma menjadi penulisnya saja.**

 **Sekian komentar dari saya sebagai awalan di chapter 11 ini. Selamat membaca di bawah ini!**

 **Tertanda**

 **Author**

 **Jumat, 5 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Jika nggak ingin baca sampai ke chapter ini, nggak apa-apa. Saya nggak memaksa. Terima kasih buat yang sempat membaca dan mereview ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Mempunyai anak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Seseorang menyapanya dengan nada dingin. Berasal tepat dari arah belakangnya.

Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ka-Kau ..."

Dia membelalakkan kedua matanya seiring angin dingin menerpanya saat melihat gadis tersebut. Sosok gadis yang tidak asing baginya dan dicarinya selama ini.

"Ti-Tianyi!" serunya sangat senang. Tawa lebar terukir di wajahnya. Uap-uap udara keluar setiap kali dia membuka mulutnya.

Gadis yang memang Tianyi itu, memandanginya dengan datar. Tianyi bergaun indigo dan jubah biru muda untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari rasa dingin. Wajahnya kelihatan sedikit pucat.

"Ka-Kau... Naruto-san ya?" tanya Tianyi dengan nada yang juga datar.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Dia masih tertawa dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Iya. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu?"

"Hm... Iya. Kita pertama kali bertemu saat kejadian Summoner Plant kehilangan anak-anaknya, kan?"

"Benar."

"Hmmm...," Tianyi mulai tersenyum."Beruntung sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini, Naruto-san. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tahu akan sangat berbahaya jika player mengunjungi hutan raksasa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Banyak monster mengerikan yang berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke tempatmu."

Wajah Naruto menjadi sangat serius. Tawa menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, tujuanku ke sini adalah mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Kenapa?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu berwajah datar lagi. Dia merasa heran dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku ingin memastikan suatu hal. Apa benar kau itu AI atau player biasa? Jadi, bilang siapa kau sebenarnya, Tianyi?"

Terdiam. Tianyi terdiam sejenak saat ditatapiditatap tajam oleh Naruto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang diriku? Mengetahui privasi seseorang adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Sistem Cosmotic memberikan peringatan keras bagi seorang player untuk tidak memberitahukan sesuatu tentang dirinya pada orang lain. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Maafkan aku, Naruto-san."

Wajah Naruto menjadi datar. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah mengeras.

"Jadi, kau adalah AI, Tianyi?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau bukan. Berarti kau player biasa. Tapi, kau bilang..."

Datang seseorang yang menyela perkataan Naruto.

"Itu benar. Tianyi adalah player biasa. Akulah AI yang sebenarnya, EAP-003."

Naruto terkejut akan kedatangan seorang gadis cantik yang muncul mendadak di samping Tianyi. Tianyi tidak kaget dengan kedatangan gadis asing tersebut.

JREEENG!

Muncullah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Bermata violet. Berkulit putih. Mengenakan gaun berwarna merah hati dan jubah berwarna hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots. Umurnya kira-kira 16 tahun.

"Sara...," begitulah Tianyi memanggilnya.

Sara hanya berwajah datar. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut terpaku melihatnya. Lalu dua gadis tersebut, menyadari keterpakuan Naruto.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Aku bingung. Jelaskan padaku sedetail-detailnya!" Sembur Naruto berapi-api.

AI yang bernama Sara itu yang menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.

"Begini penjelasannya, Naruto-san. Tianyi adalah seorang programmer jenius termuda yang diakui oleh dunia. Dia adalah saudara sepupu dari GM yang menciptakan game ini. Sewaktu GM memutuskan game ini diubah menjadi game kematian hanya karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada seorang gadis yang menjadi player di game ini. GM berencana akan membunuh player yang telah merebut gadis yang disukainya itu di dalam game ini. Melibatkan semua player sebagai korbannya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan semua orang sebelum berhasil membunuh player yang dibencinya itu. Hingga dirinya sendiri yang terjebak dalam game karena Tianyi yang membuatnya ikut terjebak bersama para player lainnya. Jadi, pemilik game ini diambil ahli oleh Tianyi sendiri. Tianyi pun memutuskan membuat tiga AI darurat agar bisa memantau semua orang yang masih terjebak di game. Tiga AI dibuat oleh tiga orang yang berbeda. Aku, Sara, diciptakan oleh Tianyi untuk bertugas menjaga hutan raksasa dan membuka gerbang dunia baru setelah Devil King dikalahkan. Dunia baru yang bernama Sky Land Online. Para player akan dituntut untuk menaklukkan game Sky Land Online ini sebagai syarat utama agar keluar dari game ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar setelah Devil King dikalahkan. Itulah rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh GM sebelumnya."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sara tersebut membuat Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Syok sekali.

"Ja-Jadi... Jika ketujuh Dragon sudah berhasil mengalahkan Devil King, kami belum bisa keluar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Apa benar begitu?"

Sara mengangguk pelan.

"Itu benar. Wilayah baru akan terbuka setelah Devil King dikalahkan. Wilayah baru sebuah game tersembunyi yang bernama Sky Land Online. Negeri para dewa dan dewi."

"Negeri para dewa dan dewi?"

"Ya, kau akan tahu sendiri jika saat itu tiba. Wilayah DHO tetap akan ada jika Sky Land Online sudah terbuka. Dua game itu akan menyatu menjadi satu game yang sangat besar."

"...!" sekali lagi Naruto terperanjat disertai kedua mata membulat sempurna."Itu artinya tujuan utama kalian adalah membunuh GM yang diketahui akan menjadi Devil King! Itu berarti kalian berniat buruk juga untuk terus mengurung para player di game ini! Kalian bukan berniat menolong! Tapi, justru memperburuk keadaan! Kalian sama saja dengan GM itu! BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH SEMUA PLAYER DI SINI! ITU TUJUAN KALIAN YANG LAIN, KAN!"

Di akhir kalimat, Naruto berteriak keras saking kesalnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Tianyi akan berpikiran sempit seperti itu. Padahal dia menyukai gadis tersebut.

Tapi, kenyataan saat ini adalah dia sudah mengetahui siapa Tianyi yang sebenarnya. Tianyi adalah pengganti GM baru. Adik sepupu dari GM. Dia berencana akan menjebak para player di game yang baru, Sky Land Online atau disingkat SLO. Dunia para dewa dan dewi berkumpul yang terkunci karena DHO belum ditaklukkan.

Intinya, itulah rahasia game yang diciptakan oleh GM misterius itu. Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh para player yang hidup di dunia DHO. Bahwa game virtual ini terbagi atas dua game. DHO adalah game pertama atau utama. Sedangkan SLO adalah game kedua atau terakhir. Dua sistem program game yang saling bersatu. Berapa banyak data dan aplikasi yang menyokong pembuatan game tersebut. Hal inilah yang dinamakan dua inti sistem, bernama "Cosmotic."

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar Naruto. Sedangkan AI buatannya, memasang wajah yang sangat datar.

"Ya, mungkin seperti yang kau katakan. Tujuanku memang membunuh GM, kakak sepupuku sendiri. Karena dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan buruk sejak aku kecil. Karena dia juga, keluargaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dia merebut perusahaan keluargaku yang bergerak di bisnis pembuatan game. Merebut semua yang diwariskan padaku. Dia selalu mengurungku di kamar dan aku tidak diperboleh kan keluar dari kamarku sedikitpun. Setiap hari, aku belajar dengan guru privat. Selain itu, ayah kakak sepupuku mengajariku tentang komputer sejak umurku 6 tahun. Mengajariku semua hal tentang komputer. Sampai aku bisa menguasai ilmu programmer darinya. Aku pun berpikir ingin membalas kematian orang tuaku lewat menjebaknya di sebuah game kematian. Hingga aku mengetahui dia berhasil menciptakan game besar yang bernama DHO dan SLO ini, aku berpikir lagi kalau aku punya kesempatan buat membunuhnya di game yang dia ciptakan. Aku selalu berusaha mencari kesempatan itu. Meminta bantuan pada pegawai-pegawai yang kenal dengan orang tuaku. Aku pun bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk menyingkirkan kakak sepupuku itu. Kebetulan ayah kakak sepupuku sudah meninggal, sebelum game ini dirilis. Saat itu, kakak sepupuku menjadi terpuruk karena kematian ayahnya. Tapi, dia tetap berusaha tegar dan terus mengerjakan game ini bersama para rekan-rekan kerjanya. Akhirnya game ini selesai dan segera dirilis. Sebagian orang sangat antusias untuk mencoba memainkannya. Kakak sepupuku ikut bermain ketika mengetahui ada gadis yang disukainya, juga bermain di game yang diciptakannya. Dia mengatakannya padaku. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi, dia kecewa ketika tahu gadis itu sudah punya pacar dan sudah menikah di game ini. Dia terpukul sekali. Memutuskan menghapus tombol LOG OUT agar bisa keluar dari game itu. Menjebak orang yang menjadi pacar gadis itu dan akan membunuh orang itu di game ini. Dia bisa bebas LOG IN dan LOG OUT semaunya dalam game ini. Tapi, itu hanya sementara. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sara telah menghapus tombol LOG OUT dari akun window-nya. Dia terjebak dalam game ini sekarang. Menjadi Devil King yang menunggu tujuh Dragon di Unknown Dark."

Gadis yang menjadi GM baru itu, bercerita panjang lebar pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan hati yang tidak menentu. Perasaannya menjadi lain. Antara suka, kesal, benci dan geram. Semua bercampur aduk. Ini adalah masalah besar dan tidak ada kaitannya lagi dengan perasaan.

"Ka-Kau...," kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit tajam."KAU SUNGGUH LICIK, TIANYI! KAU KETERLALUAN! INI SAMA SAJA KAU MENJADI PEMBUNUH SUNGGUHAN! APA KAU TIDAK MEMIIKIRKAN ITU!? APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI!? PASTI ORANG TUAMU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN CARAMU INI!"

Naruto berteriak keras untuk meluapkan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Tianyi hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu nasehatiku seperti itu. Tapi, jika kau mau, aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari game ini. Sara akan membuatkan data program LOG OUT di akun window-mu sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"TIDAK PERLU! AKU AKAN KELUAR DENGAN CARAKU SENDIRI! AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN SEMUA INI PADA PARA DRAGON TENTANG RAHASIAMU INI! KAU AKAN..."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto tidak bisa digerakkan. Merasakan tubuh digitalnya terasa kesemutan. Percikan-percikan listrik menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

'A-Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan? Apa yang terjadi?' batin Naruto yang merasa kesal di dalam hatinya.

Dua gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Tampak tangan Sara terarah ke depan, tepat ke arah Naruto. Sementara Tianyi tetap tersenyum simpul saat menyaksikan Naruto yang mengalami "error."

"Jika kau bertindak macam-macam seperti memberitahukan rahasia kami ini, maka aku akan memblokir semua informasi data akunmu. Sistem Cosmotic akan mendeteksimu sebagai benda asing dan menghapus keberadaanmu dari dunia ini. Dengan begitu, dirimu di dunia nyata sana, akan mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Kau akan mati dalam sekejap mata. Camkan itu!" ancam Sara yang bertindak semaunya tanpa diperintah oleh Tianyi.

Terjebak dalam bahaya sesungguhnya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Tidak mungkin Naruto melawan seorang AI yang bisa mengendalikan game ini.

Sara adalah AI yang bersikronisasi dengan data Tianyi yang berwujud player biasa. Dia bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh digital Tianyi dan bergabung dalam data player yang sama dengan Tianyi. Karena itu, dia bisa mengendalikan tubuh Tianyi sesuka hati. Tianyi tidak akan sadar. Mungkin bisa dikatakan "kerasukan", seperti itulah kira-kira keadaannya.

Jadi, Sara termasuk AI yang jahat. Dia berencana akan mengurung para pemain di SLO setelah DHO ditaklukkan. Para pemain tidak akan pernah dikeluarkan dari game. Akan terjebak selamanya di dunia game sampai tubuh asli mereka mati di dunia nyata.

Itulah "Bad Think" sebuah program yang menginginkan pembunuhan dan kematian. Program yang tidak sengaja diciptakan oleh Tianyi, pada saat menciptakan AI yang bernama Sara. Bad Think mungkin bisa dikatakan program "iblis" yang tidak berwujud. Iblis itu menguasai hati Sara dan mempengaruhi Sara agar Tianyi juga ikut berhati jahat. Karena dirinya juga, Tianyi terjebak dalam game DHO itu. Tianyi tidak bisa keluar dari game. Menggunakan Tianyi sebagai bonekanya dalam memimpin dunia "Cosmotic" ini.

Itulah rahasia lain dari game ini. Hal tersebut belum diketahui oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Dia hanya berdiri membeku. Berbicara saja sangat susah karena sistem datanya mengalami "error" untuk beberapa menit.

"Ingatanmu tentang semua ini harus dihapus sekarang!" Sara menggerakkan tangannya sekali lagi ke depan.

DHUAAASH!

Terjadi ledakan cahaya di kepala Naruto, tapi tidak menghancurkan kepala Naruto. Naruto pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Kemudian matanya tertutup secara perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya dia tumbang ke belakang.

BRUK!

Dia pun pingsan di tempat. Kesadarannya menghilang sesaat Sara menggunakan kekuatan data untuk menghapus data memori yang terekam di otak Naruto. Data memori sudah terhapus. Maka Naruto tidak akan bisa mengingat pertemuannya dengan Tianyi dan Sara, hari ini. Ingatannya tentang kejadian ini, sudah menghilang. Tanpa tertinggal sedikitpun.

Sesudah itu, Sara dan Tianyi menghilang dari tempat itu. Mereka pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar dalam keadaan terbaring terlentang. Tak sadarkan diri hingga beberapa lama kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Dragon Seven Area, yang merupakan wilayah yang tidak berpenghuni. Ibu kotanya adalah Aarun City.

Tempat yang dikelilingi benteng batu putih setinggi 5 meter di sepanjang perbatasan Seven Dragon Area dan terdapat kastil batu putih yang berdiri di tengah kota. Di dekat benteng putih itu, terdapat juga pertokoan dan penginapan yang dijaga oleh NPC. Tidak ada tampak pemain yang tinggal di sana. Sebab, wilayah ini adalah wilayah pusat informasi tentang DHO dan monumen batu daftar nama pemain DHO. Di sini juga, ada sistem pesan bantuan yang terhubung langsung pada server game, tapi sistem pesan bantuan itu tidak diketahui letaknya ada di mana. Semua pemain tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

Di depan dinding monumen batu daftar nama pemain yang mengelilingi kastil batu putih tak berpenghuni itu, tampak seseorang yang berdiri, menatap ke arah monumen batu itu. Seorang gadis berambut putih seperti seputih salju. Bermata saffir biru. Tubuhnya yang langsing dan sempurna itu dibalut dengan gaun biru muda berkilauan yang tebal sebatas lutut. Dilapisi dengan jubah kulit warna putih berbulu tebal yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tangan putih mulusnya ditutupi dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Sedangkan kakinya yang juga putih mulus seperti kapas, dibungkus dengan sepatu boots putih setengah betis yang terbuat dari kulit.

Dia adalah Ratu salju, Yuuki. Berwajah kusut saat memperhatikan dinding monumen daftar nama pemain itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang pasti dia sedang memegang atas dada kirinya. Dia merasakan jantung digitalnya berdebar-debar karena ada sesuatu yang bersemayam di dalam jantung digitalnya tersebut. Sesuatu yang berbentuk kerucut merah dan terasa hangat. Tubuhnya pun juga ikut terasa hangat. Itulah efek dari kekuatan Red Heart.

Dia pergi ke tempat ini, dengan wujud Red Dragon. Dalam rangka untuk menenangkan diri karena masih merasa kesal pada Tobirama dan Madara. Jadi, dia memutuskan pergi ke tempat ini. Apalagi tempat ini tidak diterpa salju. Terasa hangat dan damai.

"Aaah, untuk sementara waktu, aku tinggal di sini dulu. Menenangkan diri dan jauh dari mereka," sahut Yuuki yang menghelakan napas beratnya."Mudah-mudahan Seto-kun tidak mencariku sampai ke sini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia. Akupadanya sangat kesal padanya."

Mendadak muncul suara seorang pria yang menjawab perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, Yuki-sama."

DEG!

Jantung Yuuki kaget mendengarnya. Secara langsung, dia menengok ke arah belakang.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Tobirama. Dia tidak datang sendirian, melainkan dengan Madara. Otomatis membuat Yuuki menjadi sewot ketika bertemu lagi dengan mereka.

"Huh, kenapa kalian ada di sini, hah!?" ucap Yuuki dengan nada ketus."Sana pulang! Biar aku sendirian di sini! Mengerti!?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ratu Salju menyelonong pergi dan melewati mereka begitu saja. Mereka pun terperanjat.

"YUKI-CHAN, TUNGGU!" seru Tobirama yang mengejar Yuuki. Sementara Madara memutuskan berdiri sambil menonton mereka.

SET!

Langkah Yuuki terhenti saat mendengar Tobirama memanggilnya dengan suffix "chan". Apa dia salah dengar? Pikirnya.

"Yuuki-chan, dengarkan aku dulu. Maaf, jika aku salah karena tidak mengajakmu pergi. Jangan marah padaku. Aku janji, aku akan memenuhi apapun yang kau inginkan. Termasuk lebih memperhatikanmu."

Sang Red Dragon baru itu terdiam dalam pendiriannya. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Merasa sedikit senang karena suaminya memanggilnya dengan suffix "chan". Itulah yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menyahut perkataan Tobirama itu.

"Benar, kalau kamu akan memenuhi semua keinginanku, Seto-kun? Apa kamu bercanda saja? Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Wajah Tobirama terlihat serius. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang Yuuki.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak berbohong. Jika aku bohong, kau boleh memukulku sekarang," kata Tobirama dengan nada yang terkesan lembut."Percayalah padaku. Aku suamimu, kan? Jadi, jangan marah lagi. Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu itu. Hari ini juga, kalau bisa."

Lalu pandangan saffir biru itu mengarah padanya. Seketika senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik sang bidadari di depannya ini.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku tidak marah kepadamu. Keinginanku sederhana saja. Aku ingin menginap di sini selama beberapa hari, hanya berdua bersamamu, Seto-kun."

Alhasil, rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Tobirama. Terpesona dengan senyuman istri tercintanya. Membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, keinginanmu kukabulkan."

"Terima kasih, Seto-kun."

Sang Ratu hendak memeluk sang Raja. Sang Raja juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, dihalangi oleh sang Black Dragon yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di tengah mereka. Dia bersidekap dada dengan wajah yang sewot.

"Tunggu dulu, seenaknya saja kalian berdua menginap di sini. Aku tidak mengizinkannya, tahu," tatapan mata Madara menajam ke arah Tobirama."Terutama kau, Seto. Aku tidak rela adik sepupuku bermesraan dengan kau yang sudah berambut ubanan seperti kakek-kakek begitu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh adik sepupuku sedikitpun. Yuki-sama, kau juga. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan rambut ubanan ini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ingat pesanku ini."

Spontan, sepasang suami istri itu juga sewot melihat Madara. Mereka protes setengah mati padanya.

"APA-APAAN ITU, ANIKI-! ? AKU TIDAK MAU DIPISAHKAN DENGAN SETO-KUN! SEBAIKNYA ANIKI PULANG KE WILAYAH BLACK SEKARANG! BIARKAN KAMI BERDUA DI SINI!" sergah Yuuki berapi-api.

"Iya, Uchimada. Kau hanya orang ketiga yang tidak kami butuhkan saat ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sini," ujar Tobirama dengan nada santai.

Madara mendelik ke arah Tobirama. Tobirama balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU NGUSIRKU DARI SINI, RAMBUT UBANAN! AKU AKAN IKUT JUGA MENGINAP DI SINI DAN MENEMANI YUKI-SAMA AGAR TIDAK DIDEKATI OLEHMU!"

"Oh, mau jadi bodyguard Yuki-sama ceritanya nih? Aku tidaak takut."

"OH YA!? SANTAI SEKALI SIKAPMU ITU!"

"Ngajak ribut ya?"

"APA KATAMU!? KAU MENANTANGKU YA!?"

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Kelihatannya!?"

"Hm, sana pergi lalat pengganggu!"

"UKH, SIALAN KAU! JANGAN MELEDEKKU, TAHU! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU!"

"TUNGGU, ANIKI! JANGAN SAKITI, SETO-KUN!"

"Tapi, dia yang mulai, Yuki-sama."

"Aku tidak mau Seto-kun disakiti. Kalau tidak, hadapi aku dulu!"

"Apa!?"

"ANIKI! PERGI DARI SINI!"

BUAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, Madara terlempar jauh ke atas sana. Dia berputar-putar seperti bola dan turun ke bawah dengan cepat.

BRUAAAK!

Madara terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit dan tersangkut di tepian atap kastil batu putih itu. Membuat Tobirama terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Sedangkan Yuuki memasang wajah seramnya sembari mengepalkan tinjunya yang memperlihatkan urat kesadisannya. Dia baru saja memukul Madara dengan sekuat tenaga.

Akibatnya, laki-laki berambut hitam itu pingsan. Kedua matanya membentuk seperti obat nyamuk. HP-nya berkurang setengah karena terkena damage terlampau keras dari pukulan Yuuki. Dia tidak menyangka mendapatkan kejutan yang manis dari adik sepupunya itu.

"Huh, dasar Aniki no baka! Dia memang selalu mengganggu kita," Yuuki mengeluh dengan kedua pipi yang manyun.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Makan bersama di restoran yang ada di tempat ini," ajak Tobirama melirik Yuuki dengan senyuman simpulnya.

Sang pujaan hati mengangguk cepat. Dia senang sekali dan langsung merangkul lengan Tobirama dengan mesra.

"Mau. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Oke."

Maka keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan kastil batu putih itu. Langkah mereka tertuju pada toko-toko yang tersebar di sepanjang jalanan Aarun City. Mereka pergi berkencan dengan perasaan senang tanpa mempedulikan Madara yang tersangkut di tepian atap kastil batu putih tersebut. Madara berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Begitulah keadaannya sekarang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tampak seseorang sedang mengintai mereka dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Entah siapa seseorang itu. Namun, yang pasti dia merasa senang karena bisa berjumpa dengan mereka. Terutama Tobirama dan Yuuki.

"Mereka... Sudah kutemukan...," ucapnya dengan nada riang."Aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka hari ini juga."

Setelah itu, dia pergi dan mengikuti pasangan sejoli itu secara diam-diam. Langkahnya mengendap-endap bagaikan mata-mata profesional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pizza berukuran besar dan dua gelas teh sudah tersaji di atas meja yang berbentuk bulat. Barusan NPC berwujud gadis maid yang mengantarkan pesanan itu ke atas meja. Meja yang ditempati oleh Tobirama dan Yuuki. Mereka duduk secara berdampingan. Masih ada dua buah kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

Tempat itu sunyi dan sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa NPC yang menjaga tempat itu. Tempat yang bisa dibilang restoran. Berukuran kecil dan serba warna putih. Tapi, bersih dan teratur. Letaknya tidak jauh dari kastil batu putih. Berada tepat di tepi belokan jalan.

Tampak Ratu dan pengawalnya mulai makan pizza bersama-sama. Mereka bercanda ria dan mengobrol dengan mesranya. Sesekali mereka bertengkar sebentar dan kemudian berbaikan lagi. Hingga menyadari munculnya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Membuat mereka tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

JREEENG!

Rupanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih. Bermata saffir biru. Memakai baju kaos putih berlengan pendek yang dilapisi dengan rompi biru yang tidak dikancingi. Bawahannya berupa celana panjang berwarna senada dengan rompinya. Memakai sepatu sporty bertali berwarna putih. Umurnya kisaran sekitar 7 tahun. Dia mirip sekali dengan Tobirama.

Anak itu terdiam terpaku setelah menutup pintu restoran tersebut. Menatap ke arah dua pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Wajahnya datar tapi terlihat ceria. Perasaan senang menguasai dirinya.

Tobirama dan Yuuki juga terpaku memandangnya. Terlebih Yuuki memperhatikan wajah Tobirama dan wajah anak itu secara bergantian. Spontan, dia bersuara keras untuk memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"WA-WAJAHMU DENGAN WAJAH ANAK ITU SAMA, SETO-KUN!" seru Yuuki yang mulai kaget."APA ITU ADIKMU!?"

Seketika wajah Tobirama menjadi datar lagi. Tidak ceria seperti tadi. Langsung menyentil dahi Yuuki.

CTAK!

Secara refleks, Yuuki memegang dahinya yang terasa sakit. Wajahnya sewot dan melototi suaminya dengan tajam.

"Aduh! sakit, tahu! Kenapa kau menyentil dahiku?"

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku punya adik lagi? Aku cuma punya satu kakak yaitu Hashira. Aku anak bungsu. Apa kamu lupa, Yuki-chan?"

Dengan manyun, Yuuki melirik ke arah anak laki-laki tadi.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Tapi, dia siapa ya? Kenapa bisa mirip sekali denganmu?"

Sang White Dragon juga melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya, juga sih. Dia lumayan mirip denganku. Kalau dia adalah player, seharusnya dia sudah berumur 13 tahun ke atas. Tapi, dari postur badannya, dia berumur sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun. Berarti dia masih anak-anak, kan?"

"Hah? Benar juga. Kenapa anak-anak bisa ada di game ini? Ini mustahil. Kalau dia NPC, tidak mungkin NPC bisa bergerak bebas seperti itu. Kalau player, tidak mungkin juga. Ah... Aku bingung memikirkannya."

"Apa sebaiknya kita hampiri saja dia?" kata Tobirama yang merasa kasihan."Sepertinya dia kelihatan bingung. Cuma kita saja yang ada di sini, kan? Sekalian tanya siapa dia sebenarnya. Apakah dia player atau NPC?"

Yuuki mengangguk cepat.

"Oke, kita hampiri saja."

"Hm."

Keduanya bangkit berdiri dari duduk masing-masing. Lantas bergegas menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengan Tobirama tersebut, menyadari pasangan itu mendekatinya. Dia memasang wajah yang polos.

"Hei, adik kecil. Kenapa kamu bingung begitu?" tanya Yuuki yang berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak misterius itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ratu Salju dan pengawalnya," jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan suaranya yang imut.

"Eh? Ingin ketemu Ratu Salju dan pengawalnya? Kenapa?"

"Atas inisiatif seseorang, aku datang ke sini untuk menemui Ratu Salju dan pengawalnya. Aku ingin memberi tahu tentang kabar bahaya besar yang akan mengancam semua orang di dunia DHO ini," anak itu memperhatikan Yuuki dan Tobirama secara bergantian."Apa benar kalian adalah Yuki si Ratu Salju dan Seto si pengawal dari wilayah White?"

Tobirama tercengang. Begitu juga dengan Yuuki.

"Iya, itu benar. Aku Seto dan ini Yuki," sahut Tobirama.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu nama kami, adik kecil? Memangnya siapa namamu?" tanya Yuuki sekali lagi.

"Namaku Yuichi, Emergency Assistant Player 001 atau disingkat dengan EAP 001. Tugasku adalah navigator, mendeteksi program buruk, mengirimkan pesan dan memperbaiki data tempat yang rusak. Aku mengetahui nama kalian dari data informasi kalian yang tertanam di otakku."

"Maksudmu AI?"

Anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Yuichi itu mengangguk cepat. Tobirama dan Yuuki saling pandang lagi. Lalu menatapnya lagi.

"Terus bahaya besar apa yang akan mengancam semua orang di DHO ini, Yuichi?" kali ini Tobirama yang bertanya. Penasaran juga.

"Bahaya besarnya akan datang jika Devil King sudah dikalahkan, Papa," balas Yuichi seenaknya memanggil Tobirama dengan sebutan "Papa."

"Papa?"

Pria berambut putih itu sweatdrop. Begitu juga dengan Yuuki.

"Kenapa kamu memanggil Seto-kun dengan sebutan Papa?"

Yuichi menatap Yuuki dengan polosnya.

"Karena aku juga dibekali dengan program KIDS. Semua data informasi diri kalian berdua sudah disatukan dengan data informasi diriku. Jadi, kalian berdua adalah orang tuaku. Yuki adalah Mamaku dan Seto adalah Papaku."

DZIIING!

Wajah mereka syok seketika. Yuichi keheranan melihat mereka.

"Kenapa reaksi Mama dan Papa seperti itu?" Tanya Yuichi lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini, Yuki-chan?"

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu," Yuuki tertawa hambar sambil memegang dua bahu Yuichi dengan erat."Memangnya siapa yang telah menciptakanmu?"

"Dia... Adalah GM sendiri."

"HAH!?"

Saat itu juga, pasangan suami-istri itu ternganga habis. Mereka terkejut bukan main.

Ada apa ini? Yuichi diciptakan oleh GM yang telah memenjarakan semua orang di dunia ini? Apa maksudnya? Ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi di dunia digital ini.

'GM yang menciptakan Yuichi? Apa maksudnya? Aku tak ngerti,' batin Tobirama yang memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

Kemudian AI yang berwujud anak laki-laki itu langsung memeluk erat leher Yuuki. Yuuki terperanjat dibuatnya.

"Eh?"

"Mama, apa aku boleh jadi anakmu? Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian agar bisa menjaga kalian," ungkap Yuichi dengan lirih."Aku sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana. Tapi, baru di sini, kita bertemu. Aku sangat senang bisa ketemu dengan Papa dan Mama."

Yuuki tertegun. Begitu juga dengan Tobirama. Lantas Tobirama ikut berlutut di samping Yuuki dan memegang puncak rambut Yuichi.

"Boleh. Kamu boleh menjadi anak kami, Yuichi. Kami adalah orang tuamu sekarang."

Yuichi melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Yuuki. Memandang Tobirama dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah, Papa?"

"Benar."

"Asyik! Arigatou, Papa."

Giliran Tobirama yang dipeluk oleh anak laki-laki itu. Tobirama tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya. Sedangkan Yuuki juga tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka bertiga diliputi perasaan yang sangat bahagia dan terharu. Betapa menyenangkan jika mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap itu. Serasa seperti nyata sekali.

Setelah itu, Yuuki mengajak mereka untuk makan siang bersama lagi.

"Kalau gitu, kita makan pizza lagi. Seto-kun, Yuichi-kun!"

Sang ayah dan anak saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Iya, Mama!" tukas Tobirama dan Yuichi kompak.

Pasangan suami-istri yang baru saja menjadi orang tua mendadak hari ini, segera memegang tangan anak mereka. Yuuki memegang tangan kiri Yuichi. Sedangkan Tobirama memegang tangan kanan Yuichi. Yuichi begitu bersemangat ketika ditarik oleh orang tuanya untuk makan bersama.

Begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan anak angkat mereka. Hal ini akan menggemparkan semua orang setelah mengetahuinya nanti. Bahkan akan membuat Madara jantungan saat melihat Tobirama dan Yuuki sudah mempunyai anak saat menginap di Aarun City. Kemungkinan seperti itu. Tapi, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 12 ya ^^**

 **Note:**

 **Editor (dadakan):**

 **AIKAWA TSUKI**


	12. Perjalanan ke Wilayah Blue

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **Fanfiction Crossover**

 **Fic request from Aikawa Tsuki**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x** **OC** **( Tatsuhiko Yuuki)**

 **Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **Genre: romance/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (dunia game Dragon Heart Online atau disingkat DHO)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung dari anime lain:**

 **Yato (Noragami Aragoto)**

 **Luo Tianyi (Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll)**

 **Ichinose Guren dan Hiragi Shinya (Owari no Seraph)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung oc:**

 **Apollo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Nggak lama lagi fic ini bakal tamat beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Sekian komentar dari saya sebagai awalan di chapter 12 ini. Selamat membaca di bawah ini!**

 **Tertanda**

 **Author**

 **Jumat, 12 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Jika nggak ingin baca sampai ke chapter ini, nggak apa-apa. Saya nggak memaksa. Terima kasih buat yang sempat membaca dan mereview ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12. Perjalanan ke wilayah Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di daerah wilayah Blue saat ini.

Blue adalah kerajaan biru yang dijaga oleh Blue Dragon. Wilayah yang dipenuhi oleh gurun pasir dan angin yang cukup kencang. Wilayah yang dipenuhi banyak monster yang berbahaya, hidup di gurun pasir yang sangat panas dan tandus. Ada beberapa wilayah yang ditetapkan sebagai **"Safe Area"** yang ditandai dengan cahaya hijau. Di mana player-player harus berhati-hati jika melewati gurun pasir yang ada di wilayah Blue. Ada banyak area jebakan yang merupakan **"Anti Crystal Area"** , ditandai dengan cahaya merah yang tidak kasat mata. Juga banyak area jebakan yang merupakan **"Anti Magic Area"** , ditandai cahaya kuning yang tidak kasat mata, dalam arti tertentu player tidak dapat menggunakan skill magic-nya jika menghadapi seekor monster.

Untuk melewati gurun pasir ini, player harus sudah siap siaga dengan membawa senjata masing-masing dan memiliki **"Blue Map"**. Blue Map adalah sebuah item berbentuk peta digital yang dijual di toko item yang tersebar di seluruh dunia DHO. Bisa dikatakan bentuknya menyerupai tablet. Harganya cukup mahal, tapi mempunyai fungsi untuk menampilkan pemetaan wilayah Blue. Fungsi lainnya adalah menunjukkan zona yang tidak terlihat seperti **"Anti Crystal Area"** dan **"Anti Magic Area"**. Tapi, tidak menunjukkan keberadaan monster yang berkeliaran di gurun pasir tersebut.

Untuk mengetahui posisi monster yang berkeliaran di gurun pasir, player harus mengaktifkan **"Scanning Area"** dan harus berada di **"Safe Area"** agar tidak diserang oleh monster.

Rata-rata monster yang menyerang di gurun pasir tersebut adalah ular, kalajengking, laba-laba dan buaya. Memiliki tinggi sekitar 1-5 meter.

Gerbang teleport ada di pintu masuk perbatasan wilayah Blue, yang langsung memasuki wilayah gurun. Tidak ada pos penjagaan di sana karena siapa saja bebas masuk ke sana. Bahkan guild kriminal seperti Dragon Killer tidak bisa masuk ke sana karena mereka langsung mati saat diserang para monster. Membuat mereka tidak bisa mencapai pusat kota untuk mencari keberadaan Blue Dragon.

Tapi, ras malaikat, ras iblis dan ras peri tidak dapat terbang saat memasuki gurun karena wilayah Blue termasuk **"No Flying Area"** atau wilayah dilarang terbang. Mereka harus menjelajahi gurun jika akan menuju ke pusat kota yang berada di tengah wilayah Blue. Pusat kota dikelilingi oleh gurun pasir tersebut.

Ibu kota wilayah Blue adalah Ashe City. Bangunan-bangunannya yang ada di kota tersebut, berbentuk seperti kubus dan terbuat dari batu biru. Istana berada tepat di tengah kota, berbentuk seperti kastil dengan menara yang cukup tinggi dan terbuat dari batu biru, dinamakan **"Blue Palace"**. Diperintahkan oleh seorang Raja yang bijaksana tapi sedikit konyol.

Sebuah benteng batu setinggi 15 meter, memagari Ashe City untuk melindungi player-player dari ancaman para monster yang hidup di gurun pasir. Angin terus bertiup tanpa henti dan terkadang-kadang menimbulkan badai angin bercampur pasir yang sangat kencang tanpa diduga sama sekali. Hujan tidak pernah turun di sini. Cuaca akan tetap seperti itu dan tidak pernah berubah seiring pergantian musim. Bahkan ketika musim dingin menerpa dunia ini, wilayah ini tidak akan terasa dingin. Tetap panas seperti biasanya.

Rata-rata player yang tinggal di sini, berjumlah lebih 5000 orang. Terdiri dari empat ras yang berbeda. Jalanan-jalanan yang ada di kota ini tersebar tidak beraturan, di mana toko-toko NPC berada di sebelah timur dan toko-toko player yang berdagang di sebelah barat. Sedangkan di sebelah selatan dan utara, dipenuhi oleh rumah para player dan markas para guild.

Jadi, bisa dikatakan wilayah Blue adalah wilayah tempat tinggal yang cukup nyaman karena rumah-rumah di sana dijual dengan harga yang cukup murah. Tapi, berukuran kecil dan memiliki tiga ruangan saja.

Jika player ingin memiliki rumah yang lebih besar, player harus menyediakan uang yang sangat banyak karena harganya sangat mahal, memiliki beberapa ruangan dan ada juga yang bertingkat dua. Bentuknya bisa dikatakan normal seperti perumahan di dunia nyata, tapi semuanya terbuat dari batu biru.

Namun, jika player bepergian dari kota ini menuju ke wilayah yang ada di dunia ini, player bisa tinggal pergi ke gerbang teleport yang ada di sebelah timur. Maka akan mengantarkan player ke tempat yang dituju dengan selamat.

Dengan kata lain, pendatang baru yang ingin ke Ashe City, harus berteleport ke gerbang teleport yang berada di dekat wilayah gurun pasir, sedangkan yang ingin pergi dari kota Ashe menuju ke kota di luar wilayah Blue, harus berteleport ke gerbang teleport yang ada di timur. Begitulah ketentuan yang berlaku di dunia DHO khusus wilayah Blue.

Player yang memegang Blue Heart sekarang adalah Yato. Seorang player yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan yang tetap. Dia suka menawar jasa apa saja dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal. Beberapa player yang mengenalnya, menganggapnya sebagai orang yang aneh dan pemalas. Tapi, mempunyai skill magic yang cukup hebat karena dia termasuk wizard. Kekuatan elemen yang dipunyainya adalah angin sehingga dia bisa menjadi Blue Dragon yang memiliki kecepatan terbang secepat kilat.

Kini dia sudah berada di rumahnya sendiri, yang berada di sebelah utara. Rumah yang kecil dan mempunyai tiga ruangan saja. Perabotan yang dia miliki, tidak banyak. Namun, dia sangat menikmati hidupnya sebagai wizard yang pengangguran.

Bisa dikatakan skill wizard-nya termasuk rating B yaitu menengah. Tapi, skill Dragon-nya termasuk rating S yaitu sangat tinggi.

Dia memiliki sebuah senjata berbentuk katana yang gagangnya berupa perban yang bernama Sekki untuk membela dirinya, selain skill magic yang dipakainya saat menghadapi para musuhnya. Namun, dia juga mendapatkan sebuah pedang langka saat mencari tahu tentang orang yang memegang Red Heart dan Brass Heart. Pedang pembunuh naga, Ascalon.

Dia mendapatkan Ascalon saat berwujud Blue Dragon. Menyambar cepat Ascalon sebelum diambil oleh orang lain dan membawanya langsung ke rumahnya. Sempat berpikir ingin menjual Ascalon itu pada player lain, tapi...

BRUK!

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya. Merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian di wilayah Red, demi menunaikan perintah ketua guild **"Victory Light"** itu. Sementara dia memainkan Ascalon yang ada di tangan kanannya. Berpikir sejenak tentang keinginannya untuk menjual Ascalon tersebut.

"Ascalon, pedang pembunu h naga...," kata Yato sambil memperhatikan pedang itu dengan seksama yang terpantulkan sinar menyilaukan dari lampu yang menerangi kamarnya."Kalau aku jual, pasti akan mendapatkan koin yang sangat banyak. Bisa kuperkirakan harganya sangat mahal karena pedang langka. Siapa saja pasti akan membelinya langsung. Tapi..."

Sesaat dia terdiam dan memilih duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya. Memegang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Itu sangat berbahaya jika aku jual pada orang lain. Pasti pedang ini akan digunakan untuk memburu para Dragon. Para Dragon akan terbunuh, maka aku juga akan kena karena aku termasuk Dragon itu juga."

Kemudian dia tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Aku tidak akan menjualnya. Ini demi keselamatan para Dragon lain. Sebaiknya aku simpan saja pedang ini di daftar item-ku."

Dengan cepat, dia membuka window miliknya dan meletakkan Ascalon ke daftar **"item"**. Untuk alasan keamanan bagi dirinya dan bagi orang lain.

Setelah itu, dia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat dan merasakan perutnya terasa lapar.

"Ah, lapar sekali. Makan dulu ah di luar."

Segera saja dia melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari menuju ke arah luar. Bukanya pintu kamarnya. Ditutupnya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

BLAM!

Kemudian dia berlari lagi menuju keluar rumah. Di mana malam hari sudah tiba yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Tiada bulan yang menemaninya. Angin kencang terus bertiup seiring dia berada di luar. Pasir-pasir beterbangan kemana-mana sehingga para player yang keluar, harus mengenakan kacamata sebagai pelindung agar mata mereka tidak kemasukan pasir. Rata-rata mereka berpakaian serba tipis yang bisa menyerap keringat karena cuaca panas yang menyelimuti wilayah ini. Tapi, ada juga sebagian dari mereka bermantel tebal yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung dari serangan badai pasir yang kadang-kadang menerpa tempat ini.

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup cukup kencang saat Yato berjalan bersusah payah menapaki jalanan kota yang dipenuhi pasir. Dia mengenakan kacamata dan masker untuk melindungi diri dari pasir-pasir yang beterbangan setiap saat. Beberapa player melewatinya dan memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Lalu dia terus cuek berjalan ke arah timur, di mana toko-toko NPC tersebar di sana. Rencananya dia akan makan malam di salah satu restoran NPC yang merupakan tempat favoritnya.

Dari arah belakangnya, tampak dua orang yang juga berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama dengannya. Dua orang yang berpakaian seragam putih yang dilapisi zirah besi berwarna merah dengan lambang matahari yang berada di belakang zirah besi mereka tersebut. Mereka merupakan anggota dari guild keamanan dan perlindungan player yaitu **"Guardian Knight."**

Mereka adalah tiga sahabat yang berasal dari wilayah Brass dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga wilayah Blue dari ancaman guild kriminal seperti Dragon Killer. Nama mereka adalah Ichinose Guren, Apollo dan Hiragi Shinya.

Ichinose Guren, seorang pria berambut dark blue dan bermata hitam. Berumur sekitar 26 tahun dan merupakan Kapten yang memimpin tim khusus divisi keamanan para player. Apollo, seorang pria berambut dark purple dan bermata ungu muda, bertubuh lumayan tinggi sekitar 168 cm, kulit putih, umurnya sekitar 25 tahun, merupakan anggota dari tim yang dipimpin oleh Guren. Satu lagi juga merupakan seorang pria berambut pirang pucat dan bermata biru, ia seusia dengan Guren dan berada satu tim dengan orang itu.

Sifat mereka bertiga sangat berlawanan. Antara atasan dan bawahan yang sering terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Di mana Guren yang tegas dan suka seenaknya, Shinya yang ramah dan baik hati, dan Apollo yang dingin, pemalu, dan suka menjitak. Mereka bersahabat sejak awal terjebak di DHO dan bersama-sama masuk Guardian Knight dengan satu tujuan yang mulia yaitu melindungi semua orang.

Kini mereka sedang cuti sementara waktu dari kegiatan guild-nya, bersama-sama akan makan malam di restoran NPC yang dituju Yato. Mereka pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Malam ini, kira-kira kita makan apa ya, Guren?" tanya Shinya dengan wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya, kita makan steak bakar saja," jawab Guren santai.

"Minumannya?"

"Mungkin es jeruk. Hari ini panas sekali, tahu."

"Es jeruk? Memangnya di tempat sepanas ini ada es ya?"

"Tentu saja ada. Es adanya di lemari es, kan?"

"Jadi, NPC punya lemari es juga ya?"

"Tentu saja punya."

"Di mana letaknya?"

"Mana kutahu di mana letaknya. Tanya saja pada NPC itu."

"Tapi, NPC cuma akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama. Mana mungkin mereka tahu di mana letak lemari es itu?"

"Tuhkan, kau sendiri juga tahu."

"Tapi, aku penasaran ingin tahu letak lemari es itu."

"Huh...," sudut perempatan muncul di kening Guren."Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi! Kau ini aneh!"

"Hahaha... Jangan marah dong, Guren."

"Baka," komen lirih Apollo mendengar percakapan mereka. Pemuda itu menjitak kepala pirang pucat Shinya dan mendapat delikan tajam dari sang korban jitakan.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Kita jalan saja terus dan kau jangan banyak bicara dulu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sekali lagi, Shinya tersenyum polos, kali ini ia bisa menjahili Guren walau berakhir dengan jitakan Apollo. Lalu menfokuskan diri untuk berjalan menghadapi pasir-pasir yang terus beterbangan karena ditiup angin kencang.

Lalu mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara.

Sejenak Apollo memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit karena mendapatkan Brass Heart yang mendadak jatuh pada saat dia berada di ruang lobby markas Guardian Knight yang dibuat cabangnya di Ashe City. Saat itu, tidak ada orang. Hanya dia sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa permata berbentuk kerucut berwarna kuning tembaga itu adalah Brass Heart. Dia langsung menyentuh Brass Heart yang tergeletak di lantai. Terjadilah suatu keajaiban, Brass Heart masuk ke dalam jantungnya dan mengubahnya langsung menjadi Brass Dragon saat di luar markasnya. Dia tidak menduga perubahan tersebut. Akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpilih menjadi Brass Dragon yang baru dan sudah termasuk dalam kelompok Dragon.

Hal ini dia sembunyikan terlebih dahulu dari Guren dan Shinya agar tidak terlalu menonjolkan diri. Mendiamkan semua kebenaran ini sampai tiba saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kebenaran ini pada Guren dan Shinya. Dia tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Pundaknya ditepuk keras oleh sahabatnya. Membuatnya tersadarkan dari lamunan singkatnya.

Dia tersenyum pada Guren, Shinya hanya memandang Apollo dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Uhm... Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan."

"Memang tidak ada yang kupikirkan kok."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

"Ya, sudahlah."

Tanpa mereka sadari, langkah mereka sudah mencapai area pertokoan NPC yang berada di timur ini. Di mana banyak player yang hilir-mudik di sepanjang jalanan. Ada dua player yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko elektronik, untuk mengecek harga barang-barang di sana. Ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke toko roti NPC. Banyak pemandangan yang menarik perhatian sehingga suasana malam terasa ramai dan berisik. Ditambah suara desiran angin yang meniupkan pasir-pasir di antara keramaian tersebut.

"Wah, ramai sekali!" seru Yato yang juga terpojok di tengah keramaian tersebut. Dia jadi kebingungan dibuatnya.

Lalu dia berjalan cepat untuk menembus keramaian. Disusul kedatangan Guren, Apollo dan Shinya yang juga terpojok di tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Ramai sekali. Sulit sekali kalau berjalan di tengah keramaian seperti ini," Apollo celingak-celinguk.

"Ya, hampir semua player memilih tinggal di sini karena harga rumah-rumah dijual di sini cukup murah dan terjangkau oleh mereka. Kira-kira jumlah player yang tinggal di sini sudah mencapai 5000 lebih. Itupun ditambah pendatang-pendatang baru dari wilayah Brass, jadinya wilayah ini semakin ramai dan padat," Shinya juga celingak-celinguk.

"Cih, aku benci keramaian," decih Guren tak suka.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang data kependudukan wilayah Blue ya?" Tanya Apollo pada Shinya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu dari koran digital yang terbit hari ini."

"Oh."

"Kalau begitu... Ayo kita pergi ke restoran langganan kita."

"Baik/Hm," jawab Apollo dan Guren untuk menanggapi ajakan Shinya.

Maka tiga sahabat kental itu segera berjalan lagi untuk menembus keramaian. Titik tujuan mereka adalah menuju restoran NPC yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari menyambut musim dingin yang masih berlangsung. Matahari tidak tampak untuk menyinari dunia. Butir-butir putih turun dalam jumlah ringan. Angin berhembus pelan. Uap-uap udara tercipta dari mulut seseorang saat seseorang berlari cepat menapaki salju yang tebal di sekitar hutan raksasa, di wilayah Silver.

Tampak Kirito yang menyusuri hutan raksasa dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa karena baru menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ada di rumahnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari markas Silver Fleet atau SF dan memilih menginap di sana karena harus rapat dengan beberapa anggota SF untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sekitar jam 5 pagi, barulah dia pulang ke rumahnya di Central City dan mendapati Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana saat dia mencarinya. Karena panik dan kebingungan, dia pun teringat bahwa dia dan Naruto sudah terdaftar sebagai teman. Dia langsung membuka menu akun window-nya, mengaktifkan **"Friend Map"** dan menemukan sinyal Naruto yang berada di hutan raksasa. Secara refleks, Kirito langsung keluar rumahnya dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi Silver Dragon agar bisa cepat sampai ke hutan raksasa tersebut.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit, dia sampai di hutan raksasa dan berubah wujud lagi menjadi dirinya saat menemukan Naruto. Dia berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak di antara salju yang hampir menutupi tubuh pemuda itu.

"NARUTO!" seru Kirito saat berlutut di samping Naruto dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya. "Kau kenapa? Hei, bangunlah, teman!"

Dia sangat panik dan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatnya itu. Lalu diceknya keadaan Naruto lewat **"Player Scanning"**. Tertera di layar, HP Naruto terisi penuh dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Namun, Naruto tidak bangun-bangun juga ketika Kirito berusaha mengguncangkan badannya berkali-kali. Entah apa yang terjadi. Dia tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

Dalam kepanikan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Kirito kehilangan akal. Berhenti sejenak dan mulai berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk menyadarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan skill magic tingkat rendahnya sebagai wizard yaitu **"Silver Flash."**

Kedua tangan Kirito diletakkan pada dada Naruto. Dia meneriakkan suatu mantra pembuka skill magic-nya.

 **"MAGIC** **:** **SILVER FLASH!"**

PAAAATS!

Terjadilah cahaya berwarna keperakan yang menguar dari kedua tangannya. Membuat tubuh Naruto bercahaya perak juga.

Itulah skill magic **"cahaya pembangkit jiwa yang terkurung dalam kegelapan"** , **"Silver Flash"** , mempunyai arti untuk menyadarkan seseorang yang mengalami koma.

Setelah Kirito menggunakan magic itu, perlahan-lahan kedua mata Naruto terbuka. Sebuah cahaya warna-warni menutupi pemandangannya. Sampai sedetik kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang dan tergantikan pemandangan pepohonan. Terdengar desiran angin dan suara Kirito yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto..."

Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Si-Siapa?"

"Aku Kirito."

"Ki-Kirito?"

"Ya."

Kemudian pandangan Naruto diedarkan ke seluruh tempat itu. Hingga pandangannya tertancap lagi pada Kirito.

"A-Aku di mana sekarang?"

"Kau... Ada di hutan raksasa."

"Hu-Hutan raksasa?"

"Iya," Kirito mengangguk dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama."Kenapa kau kelihatan linglung seperti itu?"

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan memilih duduk sebentar. Dipegangnya kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan berat.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tergeletak di sini. Seharusnya aku mencari sesuatu. Tapi, aku tidak ingat apa yang aku cari itu," jawab Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku jadi tidak ingat kejadian kemarin."

Kirito menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu kemarin. Tidak mungkin kau tergeletak di sini dan tidak bangun-bangun juga saat aku berusaha membangunkanmu. Tapi, HP-mu terisi penuh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan yang berdampak di tubuhmu."

"Eh?"

Naruto bengong sebentar dan tetap memegang kepalanya. Sesaat melihat Kirito yang langsung berdiri. Kirito mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Hal tersebut aku rasakan dari Silver Heart yang ada di jantungku. Ada sebuah suara yang menggema di telingaku sekarang..."

Sejenak Kirito terdiam dan kemudian menyambungkan perkataannya yang terputus.

"Sebuah suara yang memintaku untuk mencari Brass Dragon yang kini berada di berada di wilayah Blue. Mengajak Brass Dragon itu agar bersatu mengalahkan Devil King karena Devil King sudah menunggu di Unknown Dark. Sebuah pintu akan terbuka dan para pemain akan menemukan jalan untuk pulang. Begitulah pesan dari suara itu."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Dia sedikit kaget. Kedua matanya membulat.

"Pesan suara dari siapa?"

"Yuichi, EAP-001."

"Yuichi, EAP-001?"

"Iya."

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti bisa dikatakan dia adalah seorang AI."

"AI?"

Kirito mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya kelihatan serius.

"Naruto, bisa kau menemaniku ke wilayah Blue sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, katamu kepalamu pusing ya?"

"Sedikit pusing. Nanti juga sembuh kok."

"Oke, aku mengerti," Kirito tersenyum."Mungkin lebih baik kita sarapan dulu."

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Dia juga tersenyum.

"Ya. Itu lebih baiknya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!? KALIAN SUDAH PUNYA ANAK!?"

Sebuah suara super keras sangat menggema dan mengguncang Aarun City, di Seven Dragon Area. Suara keras yang berasal dari mulut sang Black Dragon, pada saat berada di penginapan. Bersama sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di ruang lobby penginapan tersebut.

Gadis NPC yang berpakaian rapi dan duduk di belakang meja resepsionis, tidak terlalu menghiraukan para tamu yang sedang berbicara serius. Dia selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Didampingi gadis NPC lain yang berpakaian sama dengannya. Tampak satu pegawai laki-laki NPC yang terus mondar-mandir di tempat itu saja. Dia juga tersenyum tanpa pernah berhenti untuk berjalan.

Para tamu yang terdiri dari Tobirama, Yuuki, Madara dan Yuichi saling bertatapan serius. Terlebih Madara yang kelihatan sangat kesal dan terus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang hanya ditujukan untuk Tobirama. Sampai wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan seperti naga hitam sungguhan.

"DASAR, RAMBUT UBANAN! KAU TELAH MERAMPAS HIDUP ADIKKU! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU TELAH BERBUAT BEGITU PADA ADIKKU! PERBUATANMU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN! TIDAK BISA KUMAAFKAN!" sembur Madara dengan mata berapi-api."YUU-CHAN, KAU HARUS MENJAUHI PRIA BAKA INI! CUKUP SUDAHI HUBUNGAN KALIAN INI! AKU MALU!"

Mereka pun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Madara itu. Sampai Yuichi ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

"Kamu salah paham. Papa dan Mama tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Ojii-san."

Otomatis pandangan tajam Madara tertuju pada anak laki-laki yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak mungkin mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan! Satu lagi jangan panggil aku Ojii-san karena aku merasa kau bukanlah keponakanku!"

"Huh..." Yuichi merengut."Aku mengerti tentang apa yang Ojii-san katakan. Di dalam dunia ini, para player yang sudah menikah, tidak melakukan hubungan itu karena melanggar peraturan yang mutlak di dalam sistem game. Itu adalah tindakan yang sudah mendalam dan tidak dibenarkan. Para programer telah merancang sistem pesan peringatan seksual yang dapat melindungi para player jika ada kejadian di mana ada player yang berniat jahat untuk menyentuh area berbahayanya. Sistem pesan akan mengirim pelaku kejahatan itu ke penjara yang ada di kastil batu putih ini. Jadi, Papa dan Mama tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan itu. Uchimada Ojii-san sudah salah paham."

Madara pun terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. Bahkan Tobirama dan Yuuki terdiam dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"HEI, KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU TENTANG HAL ITU!? ANAK KECIL SEHARUSNYA TIDAK BOLEH MENGETAHUI ITU, KAN?!"

Kembali Madara mengamuk-ngamuk seperti gorilla. Yuichi semakin merengut saja.

"Biarpun aku anak kecil, tapi kemampuan otakku melebihi kemampuan otak manusia biasa. Aku ini seorang AI. AI pertama yang diciptakan dan diprogramkan menjadi anak Papa dan Mama atas permintaan yang menciptakanku."

Madara berhenti mengamuk. Dia bengong.

"Eh? Kau seorang AI?"

"Iya."

"Jadi?"

"Aku anak Papa dan Mama dari hasil gabungan data informasi diri mereka. Aku terlahir dengan meniru apa yang yang ada di dalam data informasi mereka. Maka terciptalah aku yang seperti ini," Yuichi menjelaskannya seperti gaya orang dewasa."Mungkin dikatakan hasil penggabungan data seperti embrio yang berkembang di dalam rahim. Aku terlahir dalam tahap seperti itu dalam hitungan beberapa jam. Aku mengambil data Papa sebagai wujud tubuh digital-ku dan sifatku ku ambil dari data Mama. Jadilah, aku sebagai Yuichi. Nama yang diberikan sang penciptaku. Diambil dari kata depan nama asli mama Yuki yaitu YUUki dan Ichi yang berarti pertama. Aku adalah anak laki-laki Mama yang pertama."

SIIING!

Hening sesaat.

Semua orang terdiam di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, Madara meledak lagi. Lebih berisik dibanding yang sebelumnya.

"ITU SAMA SAJA! SETO TELAH MELAKUKAN ITU PADA YUU-CHAN! KALIAN TELAH BERHUBUNGAN SEMALAMAN DAN MELAHIRKAN AI SEPERTI INI! TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN! SETO, KUBUNUH KAU!"

WHUUUSH!

Kepalan tinju Madara sudah melayang tepat ke arah Tobirama, tanpa diduga sama sekali. Hal ini mengejutkan Yuuki.

"AH, ANIKI! JANGAN SAKITI, SETO-KUN!"

"PAPA!" Yuichi juga melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Madara."RASAKAN INI! PUKULAN MAUTKU, OJII-SAN!"

BUAAAAK!

Pukulan super kuat Yuichi sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Madara sehingga Madara terpelanting jauh ke belakang.

BRUAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, Madara menabrak dinding penginapan dan terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit. Menungging dan pingsan seketika disertai pipi kiri yang biru lebam. Damage yang diterimanya menghabiskan 80 persen HP-nya. Tersisa hanya 20 persen.

Pasangan suami-istri itu ternganga habis melihatnya. Tidak menyangka kalau Yuichi memiliki tenaga luar biasa kuatnya sehingga memukul Madara sampai seperti itu. Yuichi hanya merengut dengan wajah kesal yang sangat memerah. Mirip sekali dengan Yuuki.

"Huh, itu akibatnya jika mau menyakiti Papaku."

"Dasar, dia sama sepertimu, Yuki-chan."

"Hahaha... Aku tidak menyangka punya anak yang mirip sifatnya sepertiku," Yuuki tertawa hambar."Tapi, aku senang bisa merasakan punya anak. Ingin rasanya selamanya seperti ini. Tentunya bersamamu, Seto-kun."

Sang White Dragon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga. Ingin merasakan hubungan ini selamanya. Walaupun ini cuma permainan, tapi aku berjanji akan mewujudkannya di dunia nyata nanti."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku ingin menikah yang sesungguhnya, tentunya di dunia nyata. Saat kita sudah dewasa, aku akan menikahimu untuk menjadi istriku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku nanti. Itulah impianku."

Yuuki terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi saat melihat wajah Tobirama yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tobirama mengatakan sesuatu yang manis padanya. Sesuatu yang manis untuk kehidupan di masa depan nanti.

Seketika tubuhnya bergetar. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Hatinya sangat senang dan langsung memeluk laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

"Mau. Aku mau jadi istri dan seorang ibu di dunia nyata nanti. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Seto-kun."

Tobirama tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan istrinya.

"Ya, tunggu kita dewasa dulu ya."

"Um."

Mereka berpelukan dengan mesranya. Hingga membuat Yuichi terbengong saat memperhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa aku dilupakan? Papa, Mama?"

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan bersama-sama memeluk Yuichi.

"Kami tidak akan melupakanmu, Yuichi-kun," Yuuki tersenyum."Kamu akan tetap menjadi anak pertama kami."

"Ya, karena kami sangat menyayangimu," kata Tobirama yang membelai rambut Yuichi yang terasa halus.

Yuichi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga sayang kalian berdua."

Begitulah, suasana hangat yang tercipta antara orang tua dan anaknya. Mereka saling menyayangi antara satu sama lainnya. Tidak akan pernah terpisahkan untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan gerbang teleport, wilayah Blue, tampak dua laki-laki yang berdiri. Memandangi gurun pasir yang terbentang luas. Di mana-mana pasir beterbangan karena ditiup angin kencang. Matahari bersinar sangat teriknya, padahal jam masih menunjuk pukul 9 pagi. Awan-awan membentuk suatu rupa tertentu di langit biru. Melukiskan keindahan yang tiada tara yang hampir sama di dunia nyata.

Dunia DHO benar-benar menampilkan pemandangan digital yang begitu asli dan nyata. Tidak dapat diragukan. Tidak dapat dibedakan antara digital dan nyata. Seperti dunia nyata yang tidak pernah disadari oleh orang lain bahwa dunia ini adalah hasil fantasi dan rekayasa pembuatan para programer. Perusahaan terkemuka yang tidak diketahui namanya, mengembangkan game ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi dan fantasi GM sendiri. Bahwa GM ingin membuat dunia sendiri di mana orang-orang memimpikan hidup dalam kehidupan kerajaan dan penuh monster. Memimpikan memiliki kekuatan magic dan memiliki kemampuan bertarung layaknya game fantasi lainnya. Sehingga mendorongnya menciptakan game ini atas dasar impian masa kecil. Jadilah Dragon Heart Online yang kini dikenal sebagai game kematian.

Untuk itulah, Dragon Heart Online atau disingkat DHO, memberikan dampak psikis dan mental para player menjadi terbebani. Para player takut akan kematian. Ditambah adanya guild kriminal seperti Dragon Killer, menambah ketakutan para player semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena itu, para Dragon akan segera bersatu dan memenangkan game agar semua orang selamat. Tapi, tidak tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa keluar setelah Devil King ditaklukkan. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dunia lain yaitu game kedua, Sky Land Online atau SLO.

Saat kedua laki-laki itu takjub akan pemandangan luas gurun pasir tersebut, salah satu dari mereka pun bertanya.

"Gurun pasirnya sangat luas?" Kirio mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."Kira-kira jarak pusat kota dari sini berapa?"

Naruto pun menjawabnya. Dia memegang sebuah tablet seukuran telapak tangan. Tablet yang dinamakan **"Blue Map."**

"Menurut orang-orang, jaraknya sekitar 15 km dari sini. Gerbang teleport ada dua. Tapi, karena kita pendatang baru, kita hanya bisa berteleport di gerbang teleport ini. Tidak bisa berteleport ke gerbang teleport yang ada di kotanya."

"Ah, merepotkan. Kenapa dibuat seperti itu ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa para programer DHO membuat player tidak bisa berteleport langsung ke kotanya. Teleportnya hanya bisa di dekat gurun pasir ini."

"Ini sama saja menyulitkan para player. Aku dengar banyak area jebakan yang tidak kasat mata ketika kita baru berjalan tidak lama. Bahkan para Dragon tidak boleh terbang di gurun pasir ini?"

"Ya, memang banyak jebakan karena ada Anti Crystal Area dan Anti Magic Area. Kudengar lagi hanya Blue Dragon yang bisa terbang di area gurun pasir ini. Para Dragon lainnya tidak bisa terbang kecuali cuma bisa berjalan di gurun pasir ini."

"Huh, sangat tidak adil. Padahal aku sempat berpikir ingin menjadi Silver Dragon dan terbang agar cepat sampai ke Ashe City. Mungkin aku urungkan saja niatku itu dan berjalan sebagai Kirito."

"Hahaha... Yang penting kita sudah punya Blue Map. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Untuk masalah monster, akan aku gunakan Monster Scanning jika kita berada di Safe Area."

"Oke."

Kirito berjalan dengan lesu mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Layar Blue Map menampilkan pemetaan digital yang menggambarkan area jebakan tidak kasat mata itu. Di mana cahaya merah adalah **"Anti Crystal Area"** dan cahaya kuning adalah **"Anti Magic Area"**. Ternyata rahasia lain dari gurun pasir yang dikenal dengan **"Chess Oasis"** ini, area jebakan ini selalu berpindah-pindah tempat seiring player menginjak suatu area tertentu. Begitu juga dengan **"Safe Area"** , akan berpindah tempat jika player masuk ke dalamnya.

Intinya, gurun pasir ini memiliki permainan seperti catur. Di mana player menjadi bidaknya. Jika salah melangkah ke area jebakan, misalnya **"Anti Crystal Area"** , maka player harus menghadapi monster dan kristal-kristal tidak akan berfungsi selama player berada di area itu. Harus mengalahkan monster dan barulah bisa melangkah ke **"Safe Area"** terdekat.

Begitulah seterusnya sampai mendekati Ashe City. Jika player selamat, mereka akan diperiksa dulu oleh para anggota keamanan wilayah Blue yang berada di pos perbatasan. Anggota keamanan kerajaan biru yang dinamakan **"Blue Army"**. Barulah player bisa masuk ke sebuah terowongan yang bersatu dengan gerbang teleport Ashe City.

Saat ini Naruto dan Kirito berada di Safe Area. Mereka berhenti sebentar. Lalu Kirito mengaktifkan Monster Scanning di layar window-nya.

"Ada satu monster di sebelah kiri, berada di Anti Magic Area, satu monster di depan kita di Anti Crystal Area, dan satu monster di sebelah kanan yang berada di Normal Area. Jadi, kita harus melangkah kemana?" tanya Kirito tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Safe Area berada dalam jarak tiga langkah ke depan. Safe Area hanya bisa bergerak tiga langkah ke kanan. Hm... Kita ambil langkah tiga secara miring ke kanan."

"Oke, aku mengerti."

Mereka melangkah ke **"Normal Area"** yang berarti bisa menggunakan kekuatan sebebas mungkin dalam menghadapi monster. Di mana monster berbentuk laba-laba hitam berukuran sekitar 1,3 meter, **"Dark Scorpion"** , menunggu mereka.

Dark Scorpion adalah monster setingkat rating B, memiliki kekuatan benang beracun yang sangat mematikan dan bisa membunuh player hanya dalam hitungan dua menit. Untuk menghadapi monster ini, dibutuhkan kehati-hatian dan mempersiapkan Antidote Crystal.

Ketika mereka memasuki **"Normal Area"** , Dark Scorpion segera menyerang mereka. Mereka langsung menyabet pedang masing-masing.

BRUUUUSH!

Benang beracun disemburkan dari mulut monster, menyebar ke segala arah untuk melumpuhkan dua musuh di depannya ini.

 **"Wind Shelter** **.** **"**

SRIIIING!

Muncul sebuah kubah berwarna kuning yang melindungi mereka dari racun milik Dark Scorpion.

Kesempatan bagus karena Naruto melindungi mereka dari serangan benang beracun, Kirito langsung menggunakan salah satu skill magic yang ia miliki.

 **Comet Lightning.**

Kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna silver langsung menyambar benang-benang tersebut kemudian membakarnya menjadi abu..

BWOOOOSH!

Melihat benang tersebut musnah, Naruto langsung meng-nonaktifkan skill magic miliknya.

"SEKARANG!" seru Kirito yang melompat tinggi ke udara sambil mengayunkan longsword-nya secara vertikal ke arah monster itu. Hendak menebas tubuh monster itu dari atas.

Menyadari datangnya bahaya, monster itu menghindar dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan Kirito.

DHUAAAASH!

Serangan pedang Kirito mengenai pasir. Sebagai gantinya, si monster menyemburkan benang beracun ke arah Kirito.

BRUUUUSH!

Datanglah Naruto yang mengayunkan pedangnya yang berbentuk burung garuda, memunculkan serangan angin tornado besar yang memutar-mutarkan badan Dark Scorpion. Membuat damage bertubi-tubi hingga HP monster tersebut perlahan-lahan berkurang seiring angin tornado masih memutar-mutarkan dirinya.

 **"Double Line** **,** **"** menggunakan skill longsword-nya,Kirito datang untuk menebas monster secara horizontal sebanyak dua kali.

CRAAASH! CRAAAASH!

Hp monster berkurang banyak ketika mendapatkan damage serangan dua kali dari Kirito. Damage yang menghabiskan sekitar 40 persen HP-nya, hingga ditambahkan serangan tornado yang masih berlangsung, HP-nya menurun menjadi 70 persen. Sekitar 30 persen HP-nya yang tersisa.

FYUUUSH!

Angin tornado menghilang. Si monster kelihatan pusing tujuh keliling. Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Kirito dan Naruto untuk menyerang secara bersamaan.

"HIAAAT!"

"RASAKAN INI, MONSTER!"

Mereka berteriak keras kompak. Memberikan tebasan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh si monster dengan teknik pedang masing-masing.

Kirito menggunakan teknik pedang **"Death X"** , teknik memotong dengan gerakan seperti silang. Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan teknik pedang **"Hurricane Circle"** , teknik menebas dengan gerakan berputar sekali seperti angin puyuh.

Membuat damage yang sangat besar pada tubuh monster sampai HP monster menjadi nol. Akhirnya menjadi pecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil.

Setelah itu, mereka menunggu sampai area berpindah lagi. Lalu mereka berjalan ke area miring ke kiri atas dan harus menghadapi monster yang berada di **"Anti Crystal Area."**

Begitulah seterusnya sampai mereka mencapai Ashe City, beberapa jam kemudian.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mau mereview nggak?**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Sabtu, 13 Agustus 2016**

 **Note aja deh:**

 **Rombak dibeberapa tempat. Jika bukan karena aku, Nii-san g bakal ada di sini dan tertukar dengan tempat Shinya. Berterima kasihlah padaku Nii-san, HUAHAHAHA... *tertawa pake toa***

 **Kalau ada kesalahan sifat yang kelewat OOC dan beda dengan di anime langsung komen aja ke akun FB Ishikawa Yue \\( - )/ nanti bisa aku ubah... sekalian kalo penasaran ama aktor dan aktris di serial DHO ini :3 (emang artis)**

 **Ttd (orang yang request)** **.**

 **Aikawa Yue (ganti penname bung)**


	13. Mengenang Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **Fanfiction Crossover**

 **Fic request from Aikawa Tsuki**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x** **OC** **( Tatsuhiko Yuuki)**

 **Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **Genre: romance/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (dunia game Dragon Heart Online atau disingkat DHO)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung dari anime lain:**

 **Yato (Noragami** **Aragoto** **)**

 **Luo Tianyi (Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll)**

 **Ichinose Guren** **, Hiragi Shinya** **(** **Owari** **n** **o** **Seraph** **)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung** **OC** **:**

 **Apollo (OC dari Aghisna Ammaruddin) (Nii-san no Buaka :v )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: CHAPTER 13 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Nggak lama lagi fic ini bakal tamat beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Sekian komentar dari saya sebagai awalan di chapter 13 ini. Selamat membaca di bawah ini!**

 **Tertanda**

 **Author**

 **Sabtu, 13 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Jika nggak ingin baca sampai ke chapter ini, nggak apa-apa. Saya nggak memaksa. Terima kasih buat yang sempat membaca dan mereview ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13. Mengenang** **M** **asa** **L** **alu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Green adalah kerajaan hijau yang dijaga oleh Green Dragon. Wilayahnya berupa hutan lebat dengan dipenuhi pohon tua dan besar-besar. Wilayah yang sangat subur, hijau dan beriklim lembab. Iklimnya selalu dingin seiring pergantian musim dan akan bertambah semakin dingin jika sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Gerbang teleport-nya berada di dalam terowongan berlumut, tepat di tengah terowongan berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Di mana terowongan tersebut, memiliki labirin-labirin yang sangat sulit dan tidak beraturan. Sehingga player akan tersesat jika tidak mengaktifkan **"Area Scanning"**. Juga ada labirin-labirin yang tertutup, tempat para monster bernaung. Tapi, player diingatkan untuk berhati-hati saat ingin memburu monster di labirin-labirin tertutup itu, sebab bisa ada jebakan yaitu **"Anti Crystal Area"** , memungkinkan player tidak bisa menggunakan kristal-kristal jika mendapatkan kesulitan menghadapi para monster.

Jika player berhasil menempuh terowongan tersebut, maka player akan tiba di sebuah kota besar yang sebagian wilayahnya dipenuhi pohon tua dan besar-besar karena bangunan-bangunan di kota tersebut dibangun dengan gaya rumah pohon. Di mana ada jalanan-jalanan setapak yang tersusun rapi di berbagai sudut kota. Para NPC di sini berkeliaran dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hijau seperti kurcaci.

Sylvian City adalah ibukota wilayah Green. Istana kerajaannya berada di tengah sungai yang dialiri air jernih. Terdapat air terjun di belakangnya, dikelilingi perbukitan hijau yang sangat indah. Istana itu diberi nama **"Green Castle"** dan dipimpin oleh seorang Raja.

Green Dragon saat ini adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda, Leafa. Berasal dari ras peri Slyph, memiliki kekuatan penyembuh, dan merupakan swordwoman yang jago memainkan pedang katana. Berlevel tinggi setingkat rating A. Juga merangkap sebagai panglima perang kerajaan hijau yang memimpin pasukan keamanan, **"Green Soldier."**

Rata-rata player yang tinggal di wilayah Green ini, adalah ras peri. Berjumlah sekitar 7000 orang lebih yang memilih ras peri. Juga ada ras malaikat, iblis dan manusia yang tinggal di sana. Apalagi jumlah player yang tinggal di sana, terus bertambah semenjak insiden wilayah Brass yang telah menjadi wilayah "mati."

Mata pencaharian para player di wilayah Green adalah penjahit, penempa, pemancing, memasak, dan lain-lain. Sebagian besar di antaranya adalah swordman/swordwoman dan pemburu harta karun. Mereka hidup dalam damai dan beraktifitas seperti di dunia nyata. Meskipun terus dihantui oleh rasa ketakutan akan kematian dan ancaman pembunuhan dari Dragon Killer. Mereka terus maju untuk melangkah demi kelangsungan hidup mereka di dunia nyata kedua ini. Adanya perlindungan dari Green Soldier dan Guardian Knight, membuat mereka cukup lega untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Kini adegan terfokus pada Leafa yang sedang terbang di atas Sylvian City, dia tidak berwujud Green Dragon. Tapi, berwujud dirinya sendiri. Dia segera menuju ke gerbang teleport yang ada di dalam terowongan sebelah utara.

"Yuichi-EAP-001... Dia mengirim pesan padaku untuk segera menemui Brass Dragon di wilayah Blue. Namanya... Apollo... Kalau tidak salah ya?" gumam Leafa pada dirinya sendiri."Baiklah, aku harus segera ke sana sekarang juga!"

Maka sang Green Dragon itu terus melanjutkan perjalanannya ke wilayah Blue. Untuk menemui seseorang yang ditunjuk menjadi Brass Dragon yang baru itu.

Langkah terakhir dalam penaklukan dunia ini akan mencapai finalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di wilayah Blue.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Kirito berhasil sampai di Ashe City dengan selamat. Mereka pun tampak keletihan saat berdiri di depan gerbang teleport.

"Ah, akhirnya kita tiba juga di Ashe City, Kirito..." kata Naruto yang tertawa senang.

"Benar," sahut Kirito yang tersenyum.

Wajah mereka sangat kusut dan bersama-sama menghelakan napas masing-masing.

Di depan mereka saat ini, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Jalanan itu mempunyai persimpangan tiga yang tidak beraturan. Di mana toko-toko NPC tersebar di dua sisi jalanan tersebut. Di mana-mana pasir terus beterbangan karena ditiup angin kencang. Terdengar suara-suara promosi dari NPC yang menggema di antara suara angin dan suara sahut-sahutan para player. Di mana-mana para player mengenakan kacamata dan masker untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan pasir-pasir itu.

Hal itu sungguh membuat Naruto dan Kirito tercengang habis. Mereka terpojok seperti orang bodoh begitu.

"Kenapa penampilan orang-orang seperti itu ya? Memakai kacamata dan masker."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Naruto."

"Apa mungkin untuk melindungi mereka dari pasir-pasir yang beterbangan ini? Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Iya, mungkin gitu. Aduh, pasirnya masuk ke mataku!"

Kirito mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Sedangkan Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei, kau punya kacamata dan masker?"

Kirito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli masker dan kacamata?"

"Ide bagus."

Maka keduanya segera berjalan tergesa-gesa di antara terjangan pasir-pasir yang terus ditiup angin ini.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka saat mereka pergi menuju ke salah satu toko NPC.

Kebetulan Yato lewat juga dan melihat mereka dari arah kejauhan. Dia juga memakai kacamata dan masker serta memakai pakaian biasanya.

"Hei, itukan... Kirito dan Naruto? Kenapa mereka ada di sini ya?" tanya Yato yang penasaran."Lebih baik aku hampiri mereka..."

Dengan cepat, Yato melangkah untuk menuju toko NPC yang sudah dimasuki oleh Naruto dan Kirito. Dia tidak sabar ingin menemui dua teman barunya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Kirito keluar dari toko NPC yang menjual perlengkapan player. Penampilan mereka seperti orang-orang yang mencurigakan karena harus memakai kacamata hitam dan masker. Mereka membiasakan penampilan mereka seperti yang dikenakan oleh para penduduk wilayah Blue ini.

Mereka menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, bagaimana penampilanku, Naruto?"

Naruto memperhatikan Kirito dengan seksama.

"Tidak buruk. Bahkan teman-teman tidak akan mengenalimu kalau kau itu Kirito."

"Hahaha... Kau juga. Penampilanmu tidak buruk."

"Oh ya?" Naruto tersenyum di balik maskernya."Setelah ini, kita kemana?"

"Aku rasa kita makan dulu. Terus minum yang dingin-dingin. Rasanya haus sekali setelah hampir enam jam lebih kita harus menempuh gurun pasir. Banyak sekali monster yang harus kita taklukkan. Sangat merepotkan."

"Iya ya. Tapi, untung sekali aku tidak mati. Hehehe..."

Mereka saling tertawa di depan toko NPC itu. Hingga menyadari Yato yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat sore!" sapa Yato sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Selamat sore juga!" balas Naruto dan Kirito kompak.

"Apa kabar, Kirito, Naruto?"

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?"

Kirito tampak curiga dengan Yato. Yato menyadarinya dan langsung membuka kacamata serta maskernya.

"Ini aku, Yato."

Keduanya tersentak.

"Ah, kau Yato," ucap Naruto yang bengong."Aku kira siapa."

"Iya, aku jadi curiga kalau ada orang asing tiba-tiba tahu nama kami setelah baru tiba di sini. Ternyata kau," Kirito tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Lalu Yato memakai kacamata dan maskernya lagi. Dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak mengenaliku karena aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Hehehe..."

"Hehehe... Hampir semua orang berpenampilan yang sama denganmu."

"Iya, Naruto. Para player di sini diwajibkan memakai kacamata dan masker untuk melindungi diri dari pasir-pasir. Kadang-kadang badai pasir terjadi di sini tanpa diduga sama sekali. Hal tersebut sangat menakutkan karena banyak player yang mati akibat diseret badai pasir yang bercampur dengan angin. Untuk itu, para player harus diingatkan untuk terus berhati-hati jika terjadi badai pasir. Kalau itu terjadi, para player harus segera berlindung di tempat yang aman."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetail begitu?"

"Aku kan memang tinggal di sini."

Kirito pun berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Yato itu Blue Dragon lho. Jangan lupakan itu."

"Eh?"

Naruto ternganga. Dia baru tahu soal Yato yang merupakan jelmaan Blue Dragon.

Sang Blue Dragon menjadi bengong sendiri di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan?"

Keduanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Ah, tidak ada."

Kirito yang menjawab. Yato cuma ber-oh ria.

"Oh."

"Oh ya, gimana kalau kita bertiga makan malam sekarang? Tenang saja, biar aku yang traktir."

Yato tampak senang dengan ajakan Kirito. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Benar nih, Kirito?"

"Iya, Yato."

"ASYIK!" Yato tertawa lebar sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara."Aku tahu di mana restoran terenak di dekat sini. Mau ke sana?"

"Boleh juga."

"OKE! AYO, IKUT AKU, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Dengan penuh semangat yang membara, Yato berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kirito. Lalu Naruto dan Kirito menyusulnya dari belakang. Mereka tersenyum melihat Yato yang begitu antusias ketika diajak makan. Apalagi waktu sekarang sudah memasuki malam.

Awan-awan senja jingga mewarnai langit wilayah Blue. Langit tampak terlukis dengan warna biru gelap. Sangat serasi dengan pemandangan matahari yang kian tenggelam di ufuk barat. Angin terus berdesir kencang untuk membawa pasir-pasir kemana saja. Menemani para player yang masih sibuk hilir-mudik di jalanan yang ada di berbagai sudut kota.

Setelah Kirito, Naruto dan Yato berlalu, terlihat ada empat orang yang baru saja datang dari arah gerbang teleport. Empat orang yang baru saja pulang dari Aarun City, Seven Dragon Area. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tobirama, Yuuki, Madara dan Yuichi.

Atas inisiatif dari Yuichi, ketiga Dragon pergi ke wilayah Blue untuk menemui orang yang bernama Aghisna Ammaruddin itu. Bahwa Aghisna adalah Brass Dragon yang baru. Mereka ingin meminta padanya untuk segera bergabung dalam Victory Light agar ketujuh Dragon bisa bersatu dalam mengalahkan Devil King. Akan ada bahaya besar jika Devil King dikalahkan dan akan mengancam keselamatan para player yang ada di dunia DHO ini.

Jadi, Yuuki juga sudah memberitahukan pada semuanya bahwa dia adalah Red Dragon yang baru saat dalam perjalanan melewati gurun pasir di wilayah Blue. Dia pun bisa ikut bersama dua Dragon dan Yuichi untuk mencari Aghisna.

Yuichi khawatir atas keselamatan para player. Dia belum memberitahukan hal sesungguhnya pada kedua orang tua angkatnya bahwa AI bernama Sara berencana akan mengurung para player di dunia digital ini untuk selamanya. Sara akan membuka pintu game kedua yaitu Sky Land Online setelah Devil King dikalahkan. Sara menjadikan dirinya sebagai dewi jahat yang akan menunggu para player di Sky Land Online nanti. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah sang dewi malam yang menjadi musuh terbesarnya Zeus.

Untuk tentang Sky Land Online ini, akan terungkap semuanya setelah Dragon Heart Online ditaklukkan. Yuichi belum bisa memberitahukan semuanya. Bahkan AI yang bernama EAP-002 tidak bisa menyadarkan Sara yang dikuasai program **"Demon"**. AI EAP-002 tidak bisa ke dunia DHO karena dia diprogramkan menjadi penghuni Sky Land Online yang masih termasuk dalam wilayah tidak diketahui, **Unknown Dark.**

Siapakah AI EAP-002? Bagaimana wujudnya yang sebenarnya?

Inilah yang menjadi misteri terbesarnya.

Sudut pandang cerita tertancap pada Yuuki, Tobirama, Yuichi dan Madara yang berjalan di jalanan penuh pasir-pasir beterbangan. Banyak orang lalu-lalang. Memperhatikan mereka sebentar saja. Lalu sibuk kembali berjalan ke tempat yang dituju.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yuuki terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya."Banyak pasir."

"Tampaknya kita harus membeli kacamata dan masker yang seperti dikenakan orang-orang di sini," tukas Tobirama yang menggendong Yuichi di punggungnya.

"Hm... Aku setuju," Madara bersidekap dada tanpa merasa terganggu oleh pasir-pasir ini."Kita beli saja di toko NPC terdekat di sini."

"Ayo...!"

Dengan cepat, Yuuki berjalan di depan dan disusul oleh Tobirama dari belakang. Ditambah Madara yang mengekor mereka dari belakang juga.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup kencang menambah suasana semakin terasa dingin, padahal panas sekali. Senja jingga semakin menghilang seiring matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Menyisakan langit kelabu yang perlahan-lahan menghitam. Bintang-bintang satu persatu muncul untuk menghibur para player di dunia ini.

Seperti nyata saja. Padahal semua ini adalah virtual digital dari hasil kreasi para manusia yang berotak cerdas. Tidak dapat dibayangkan. Inilah kekuasaan Tuhan, GM yang menciptakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apollo?"

Yato ternganga ketika mendengar cerita dari Kirito, saat berada di restoran NPC langganannya. Sementara Naruto terdiam sambil terus melahap mie ramennya yang terisi di mangkuk besar.

Suasana di restoran tersebut, cukup ramai karena banyak player yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan di sana. Semua perabotan di sana, serba berwarna biru. Bahkan para NPC yang terdiri dari pelayan-pelayan, kasir, pemilik restoran dan penjaga, semuanya berpakaian serba biru. Mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan membuat para player merasa puas setelah makan di sana. Apalagi harga makanan di sana cukup murah dan terjangkau oleh para player.

Sambil mencomot jamur yang ada di mie ramennya, Kirito menjawab pertanyaan Yato itu.

"Ya, apa kau kenal dengan Apollo, Yato?"

"Rasanya aku tidak kenal orangnya. Tapi, aku pernah dengar namanya sih."

"Oh ya? Kau mendengarnya di mana?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah anggota Guardian Knight. Orang-orang di sini pernah menyebutnya sebagai player yang jago memanah. Dia adalah pemanah terhandal dalam tim yang dipimpin oleh orang yang bernama Ichinose Guren. Asalnya dari wilayah Brass dan ditugaskan di sini, sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Itulah yang kutahu tentangnya."

"Oh," Kirito manggut-manggut sambil mengunyah."Lalu, kau tahu rumahnya di mana?"

"Hm... Aku dengar dari orang-orang, tinggalnya di sebelah selatan."

Sekali lagi Kirito manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Naruto terus makan dengan khidmatnya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi, kenapa kau ingin ketemu dengan orang itu?"

"Itu karena...," sesaat Kirito terdiam setelah menelan makanannya dan berkata dengan nada pelan."Dia adalah Brass Dragon yang baru."

Saat itu juga, kedua mata Yato membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia kaget sekali.

"AH, BENARKAH ITU!?"

Dia malah bersuara keras hingga beberapa player melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian Kirito memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Ssst... Pelankan suaramu..."

Yato menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tertawa geli.

"Maaf."

"Aaah... Tidak apa. Yang penting, kau harus merahasiakan semua ini. Oke?"

"Oke. Aku janji akan menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik."

"Terima kasih."

Sang Silver Dragon tersenyum simpul. Sang Blue Dragon tertawa lebar. Sedangkan Naruto juga tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Diam-diam, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Seseorang itu tersenyum sinis.

 _'Fufufu... Ternyata kelompok Dragon sudah mulai untuk bergerak mencari Dragon yang terakhir. Ini semakin menarik saja,'_ batin seseorang yang berjubah merah yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sekarang.

Siapakah seseorang itu? yang tahu tentang siapa dia sebenarnya.

Setelah ketiga laki-laki itu menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, mereka bergegas untuk pergi dari restoran tersebut. Tentunya terlebih dahulu, Kirito membayar bon makanan pada kasir NPC. Kemudian menyusul Naruto dan Yato yang sudah menunggu di luar.

"Hei, setelah ini, kalian mau mencari penginapan ya?" tanya Yato pada Naruto. Bersamaan Kirito datang menghampiri mereka.

"Iya. Kami akan di sini untuk beberapa hari setelah menemui Aghisna dan mengajaknya masuk ke guild Victory Light itu," jawab Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya."

Kirito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ngeles.

"Maaf, lama."

"Tidak apa, Kirito."

Naruto yang menjawab. Sementara Yato tersenyum.

Ketiganya sudah memakai kacamata dan masker lagi karena sewaktu makan di restoran, mereka melepaskan kacamata dan masker mereka itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita berpisah di sini saja, Yato. Soalnya aku dan Naruto mau mencari penginapan di sekitar sini. Jadi..."

Belum sempat, Kirito melanjutkan perkataannya, Yato memotongnya.

"Lebih baik kalian menginap saja di rumahku. Bagaimana?" tawar Yato tiba-tiba."Anggap saja sebagai terima kasihku karena kalian sudah mentraktirku makan. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Kirito."

Kirito dan Naruto saling pandang. Lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Boleh juga," Kirito tersenyum.

"Apa itu akan merepotkanmu, Yato?" Naruto tampak segan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak usah khawatir. Kalian temanku, kan?"

Yato memandang mereka dengan tatapan bersinar. Dia tersenyum dengan ramahnya. Membuat mereka terpaku di tempat.

Kemudian Kirito dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya, terima kasih, Yato. Kau memang teman yang sangat baik."

"Hm, sama-sama. Ayo, ikut aku!"

Lantas ketiganya segera melangkahkan kaki masing-masing untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Melewati orang-orang yang masih saja mondar-mandir di jalanan kota yang dipenuhi suasana angin yang meniupkan pasir-pasir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu penginapan NPC di Ashe City, tampak Madara baru saja menemui resepsionis NPC untuk meminta kunci tiga kamar. Satu kunci untuk kamarnya, satu kunci untuk Yuuki, dan satu kunci satu laginya untuk Tobirama. Dia mengatur seperti itu agar Tobirama dan Yuuki tidak sekamar. Apalagi Yuichi bisa tidur sekamar dengan Tobirama.

Dengan hati yang penuh pengawasan tingkat tinggi, Madara memberikan dua kunci itu pada Yuuki dan Tobirama.

"Nah, ini kunci kamar kalian berdua!" ujar Madara dengan sikap tegasnya."Kamar kalian berbeda. Jadi, Yuichi bisa tidur sekamar dengan Seto. Sudah jelas, bukan?"

Tobirama dan Yuuki menerima kunci masing-masing dari tangan Madara. Tobirama berwajah datar, sedangkan Yuuki berwajah sewot. Sementara Yuichi juga ikut berwajah tidak terima.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti," sahut Tobirama santai.

"Apa-apaan ini, Aniki!? Kenapa aku harus berbeda kamar dengan Seto-kun? Seto-kun adalah suamiku, kan? Jadi, seharusnya aku sekamar dengan Yuichi-kun dan Seto-kun!" sembur Yuuki yang merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan Madara yang seenaknya.

Madara melambaikan tangannya untuk menandakan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Yuuki.

"Tidak boleh! Kalian itu belum menikah! Cuma di dunia ini saja, status kalian memang menikah. Tapi, coba pikirkan di dunia nyata, status hubungan kalian adalah pacar, kan? Ayo, tidak usah membantah lagi! Aku melakukan semua ini demi menjagamu, Yuu-chan."

"Iya sih... Aku tahu kalau hubungan kami di dunia ini cuma permainan. Tapi..."

"Tidak usah banyak protes! Aku yakin Yuichi-kun setuju dengan pendapatku. Bagaimana Yuichi-kun?"

Tatapan Madara tertuju pada anak laki-laki yang kini masih digendong oleh Tobirama di punggungnya.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja, Ojii-san. Tapi..."

"Tuhkan, apa kataku? Yuichi-kun juga mengerti."

Wajah sang Ratu Salju pun merengut.

"Huh... Dasar, Aniki menyebalkan!"

"Hoaaam... Ngantuk!" Madara pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian supaya Yuuki tidak marah padanya."Ayo, kita tidur! Sudah larut malam..."

Segera saja Madara yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka. Dia menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari batu biru sebab kamar-kamar penginapan berada di lantai dua. Lalu Yuuki menyusulnya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Rasanya ingin meremas-remas kakak sepupunya itu menjadi bola kasti.

"Huuuh... Aku tidak terima kalau Aniki selalu mengganggu hubungan kita ini, Seto-kun. Kapan-kapan aku akan beri dia sebuah pelajaran yang keras kalau sudah keluar dari dunia game ini. Lihat saja nanti!"

KREK!

Yuuki meremas kepalan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya menggelap seperti shinigami.

"Sudah... Sudah... Ikuti saja apa maunya," Tobirama menepuk pundak Yuuki dengan pelan."Ayo, kita pergi ke kamar! Saatnya untuk beristirahat!"

"Iya, Mama. Kita tidur sekarang. Aku sudah mengantuk," Yuichi menguap panjang. Anak kecil itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Tobirama.

Karena mendengarkan kata-kata suami dan anaknya, Yuuki menjadi bersikap seperti biasa. Begitu manis. Terpaksa.

"Hehehe... Baiklah."

Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Lalu mengikuti langkah Tobirama yang berjalan duluan meninggalkannya. Mereka menaiki tangga bersama-sama untuk menuju kamar masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di kamar, Tobirama mendudukkan Yuichi di tepi tempat tidur. Kebetulan di kamar tersebut memiliki dua tempat tidur. Juga ada perabotan lainnya seperti meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari batu biru, terletak di antara dua tempat tidur itu. Terdapat dua jendela kaca yang memiliki ventilasi untuk menyaring pasir-pasir agar tidak masuk ke dalam kamar. Suasana sangat terang dengan sinar kebiruan dari lampu besar yang terpasang di atap kamar.

Kamar itu berbentuk persegi. Berukuran sekitar 7x7 m. Dari lantai sampai atap, diperkirakan setinggi 8 meter. Berdinding batu biru. Memberikan kesan dingin dan sejuk.

Kemudian Tobirama duduk di tepi tempat tidur satu laginya, yang berada di sisi lainnya. Dia menguap sebentar dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Yuichi memperhatikannya.

"Papa sudah mengantuk?" tanya Yuichi dengan nada polos.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Tobirama yang berwajah datar.

"Sayangnya Mama tidak sekamar dengan kita."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kami memang suami-istri yang sudah menikah di dunia game ini. Tapi, di dunia nyata sana, kami ini berpacaran," Tobirama berkata dengan jujur."Lagipula kami ini belum dewasa. Masih bocah ingusan."

"Bocah ingusan?"

"Kami masih seorang pelajar SMA di dunia nyata. Hanya saja di dunia ini, penampilan kami memang terlihat dewasa. Supaya orang-orang tidak tahu siapa kami yang sebenarnya."

"Oh... Lalu di dunia nyata sana, kalian seperti apa? Maksudku tentang keluarga kalian..."

Sesaat Tobirama terdiam, melipatkan tangan di dadanya sembari menutup matanya. Berusaha mengingat tentang kehidupannya di dunia nyata.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menjawabnya.

"Dulunya aku punya orang tua. Tapi, orang tuaku sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan sewaktu umurku 7 tahun. Kemudian aku dan kakakku tinggal bersama kakek kami di sebuah kota yang bernama Konoha. Kakek adalah direktur perusahaan yang bergerak di bisnis pembuatan teknologi masa depan. Aku selalu dituntut untuk belajar keras oleh kakek agar bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik. Kakek mempercayaiku daripada kakakku untuk mengurus perusahaannya jika aku sudah siap nantinya. Aku akui kakek terlalu keras padaku. Aku merasa terkekang. Tapi, hal tersebut aku simpan di dalam hati dan menganggap semua ini adalah cambuk untuk motivasiku agar terus belajar dengan baik. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang programer seperti ayah dan ingin menciptakan dunia game sendiri. Untuk itulah, aku selalu rajin bermain sebuah game dan mempelajari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan komputer sejak aku masih SD. Kakek menentang cita-citaku dan berharap aku bisa menjadi direktur perusahaan yang bisa mengembangkan teknologi masa depan. Dengan kata lain, kakek menginginkan aku menjadi seorang ilmuwan. Tapi, itu semua bertentangan dengan apa yang kucita-citakan sampai aku bertemu dengan Yuuki."

Yuichi mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Anak itu duduk menatap Tobirama. Kedua mata shapire nya menunjukkan keingintahuan ala anak-anak.

"Maksud Papa, Mama? Tatsuhiko Yuuki?"

Sambil membuka matanya, Tobirama mengangguk.

"Iya, Yuuki, Mamamu. Di dunia nyata, dia adalah gadis yang sangat sadis. Semua laki-laki di sekolah, sangat takut padanya. Karena sedikit saja ada yang menyinggungnya, dia akan menyiksa orang itu sampai babak belur. Sehingga dia disebut Shinigami di sekolah."

Mendengar itu, Yuichi tertawa kecil. Tawanya menggema halus.

"Hahaha... Pantas. Mama sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Tapi, Mama sangat cantik kalau sedang manis-manisnya."

Tobirama mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, karena itulah aku suka dengan Mamamu itu. Dia adalah gadis yang teraneh dan terunik yang pernah aku jumpai. Dia juga seorang anak dari direktur sebuah perusahaan besar yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan misterius yang menangani pembuatan game DHO ini. Aku mengenalnya dari Madara, Ojii-sanmu itu. Awalnya aku bersikap cuek dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dengannya. Tapi, dia malah menganggap aku sombong dan tidak mau membalas tangannya saat bersalaman. Jadinya, dia marah-marah padaku. Pada akhirnya Madara yang terkena hantaman tinjunya yang sempat ditujukan padaku."

Sekali lagi, anak laki-laki itu tertawa. Membuat Tobirama senang melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Hahaha... Begitu ya awal pertemuan kalian?"

"Iya. Mamamu itu adik kelasku, sedangkan aku kakak kelasnya."

"Oh... Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya, Yuuki terus mengejarku untuk memintaku menjadi temannya. Aku tentunya tidak mau. Dia terus-terusan memaksaku dan akan marah besar jika aku meledeknya. Sampai-sampai dia ingin menyiksaku. Tapi, tidak pernah berhasil mengenaiku. Dia menjadi sangat geram dan menganggap diriku sebagai musuhnya."

"Setelah itu, pasti Mama jatuh cinta ke Papa, kan?"

"Betul sekali. Seperti di film-film, perasaan benci itu berubah menjadi cinta. Aku tidak menyangka Shinigami seperti dia bisa suka padaku yang seorang gamer dan kutu buku ini. Dia duluan yang menembakku di atap sekolah. Dia benar-benar aneh. Tapi, karena aku juga suka padanya, aku terima cintanya saat itu juga. Dia jadi senang dan berlarian ingin memelukku. Namun, aku menghindar. Dia pun jatuh dan terkapar di lantai."

"Hahaha... Lucu sekali! Kisah cinta Mama dan Papa sungguh konyol! Hahaha... Hahaha..."

Dengan perasaan riang, Yuichi tertawa sepenuh hati. Tawanya menggema keras. Sehingga menarik Tobirama untuk ikut tersenyum kecil. Tidak tertawa lepas seperti Yuichi.

"Yuichi..."

"Hahaha... Ya, Papa?"

"Aku ingin kau tetap ada di antara kami. Kau akan ku wujudkan di dunia nyata nanti," kata Tobirama dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "Setelah mengalahkan Devil King, kami akan keluar dari dunia ini. Aku ingin membawamu bersama kami. Kita akan bersama untuk selamanya sebagai keluarga. Kamu mau ikut denganku ke dunia nyata, Yuichi?"

Terdiam. Yuichi terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku ingin ikut dengan kalian. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku hanya seorang AI yang hanya bisa hidup di dunia digital ini. Mungkin saja aku akan terhapus jika DHO ditaklukkan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu karena aku hanya diprogramkan hidup di dunia DHO saja. Sistem Cosmotic akan menganggapku sebagai benda asing dan akan menghapus semua data memori informasiku begitu saja. Aku akan menghilang dan tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kalian lagi."

Tobirama tersentak. Ia pun mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Tidak! Kamu tidak akan terhapus! Data dirimu akan kupindahkan ke data memori D-Broce yang ada di akunku dan akan kuberi password agar sistem Cosmotic tidak menghapusmu setelah DHO ditaklukkan. Biar aku mengurus semuanya. Hanya satu langkah yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang adalah menduplikat memori datamu dan mengirimnya langsung ke akunku. Kamu bisa melakukannya, kan?"

AI EAP-001 itu, terpaku mendengarnya. Sekali lagi dia mengangguk.

"Aku bisa."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai melakukannya."

"Baik, Papa."

Maka Yuichi mencoba menduplikat alias men-copy- paste data memori informasi dirinya dan mengirimnya langsung ke akun Tobirama. Proses ini harus meminta izin pada sistem Cosmotic. Ternyata izin itu diterima dan dimulailah proses pengiriman data memori informasi itu.

Tobirama langsung mengecek layar akun window yang tertampil di depannya. Mengutak-atik dengan kecepatan yang cermat. Maklum dia ahli dalam soal ilmu pemograman. Dengan begitu, Yuichi bisa tetap ada selama data memori AI itu bersamanya. Karena baginya, Yuichi adalah anaknya yang paling berharga. Dia ingin Yuichi bisa terus bersamanya dan Yuuki di dunia nyata nanti.

Perkembangan teknologi di dunia nyata sana sudah semakin maju. Di mana dunia digital sudah terhubung dengan dunia nyata, contohnya hologram. Rencananya Yuichi akan diwujudkan di dunia nyata sebagai hologram agar bisa hidup di antara orang tuanya nanti. Inilah yang diinginkan Tobirama agar bisa bersama Yuichi. Dia sudah terlanjur sayang pada **"anak digitalnya"** itu.

Begitulah. Saat ini, Yuichi adalah AI baik yang hanya diprogramkan hidup di dunia DHO. Tapi, mungkin saja di Sky Land Online nanti, dia diprogramkan untuk hidup di sana. Tentunya atas kehendak sang Tuhan yang menciptakan game ini alias GM sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Gadis berambut putih menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Dia sudah berganti pakaian kerajaannya dengan pakaian piyama. Bantal biru menyangga kepalanya. Wajahnya yang cantik menyiratkan sedikit kekesalan pada sang Black Dragon. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dan memukul-mukul kasur biru itu dengan perasaan yang meledak.

"HUH, DASAR ANIKI! ANIKI NO BAKA! ANIKI PAYAH! ANIKI MENYEBALKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin di ruangan kamar berbentuk persegi itu.

Ukuran kamarnya sama dengan kamar yang ditempati oleh Tobirama dan Yuichi. Perabotan yang mengisi ruangan itu juga sama. Tidak ada bedanya.

Namun, saat ini keadaan kamarnya gelap gulita karena dia mematikan lampu kamarnya. Agar bisa tidur secepatnya untuk menyambut esok hari.

Tapi, matanya belum bisa menutup. Padahal dia ingin tidur. Sejenak dia mengingat tentang masa lalunya yang terasa menghimpit batinnya. Masa lalu yang begitu miris karena sang ayah yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan seseorang. Sebelum mengenal Tobirama.

Ya, Yuuki adalah anak satu-satunya dari perusahaan pembuatan game, **"Uchiha Future Game".** Ayahnya seorang direktur besar yang memimpin perusahaan tersebut. Sedangkan ibunya sudah meninggal karena sakit saat umurnya 2 tahun. Dia dibesarkan sendiri oleh sang ayah dan dibantu oleh pengasuh kepercayaan ayahnya. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang keras dan sangat sadis. Sering melawan pada sang ayah saat sang ayah berencana akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria yang berusia sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya.

Pria yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan misterius, namanya Ootsutsuki Toneri. Seorang direktur utama dan ahli programer yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Dia bekerja sama dengan ayah Yuuki dalam pembuatan game DHO ini. Hingga Yuuki pun merasa tertarik untuk bermain game DHO itu sejak berpacaran dengan Tobirama, tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Dia bermain di dunia DHO agar bisa bertemu dengan Tobirama karena dia dan Tobirama harus berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Itupun demi menghindari sang ayah yang sangat menentang kalau Yuuki kedapatan berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain selain Toneri. Padahal Yuuki tidak menyukai Toneri. Tapi, sang ayah tetap memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan Toneri agar perusahaannya bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan Toneri agar menjadi satu perusahaan yang sangat besar. Dengan begitu, kerja sama di antara mereka semakin dekat sebagai sesama keluarga.

Namun, dua hari sebelum pertunangan itu terjadi. Yuuki malah terjebak di dunia DHO ini bersama para player lainnya. Ini karena perbuatan GM yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya menyekap semua orang dalam DHO. Membuat para player belajar menjadi seorang pembunuh. Maka terciptalah beberapa guild kriminal seperti Dragon Killer yang sangat ditakuti oleh para player sampai sekarang ini. Demi memburu para Dragon yang menjadi target utama dalam dunia ini.

Karena perbuatan GM, dunia DHO dilanda penuh bahaya dan ancaman. GM yang tidak lain adalah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Sambungannya akan saya lanjutkan di chapter 14.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa.**

 **Mau mereview lagi?**

 **Minggu, 14 Agustus 2016**

 **Note:**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka jangan memaksakan diri untuk membacanya '-' mau kalian protes di review maupun PM pun charanya g berubah. Udah beruntung Naruto ada lho... kalo g, mungkin sejak pertama update g ada Naruto di sini '-'**

 **Alasan kenapa Tobirama muncul di sini adalah karena aku suka chara itu selain Yatocchi '-' kalo mau ada Naruto yang jadi tokoh utama, kalian bikin aja fic sendiri deh.** **Walau g sempurna tapi hasil karya sendiri. Berhentilah jadi reader yang suka protes dan jadilah author '-'** **)/**

 **Ttd.**

 **Aikawa Yue**


	14. Pertarungan di Unknown Dark

**Selasa, 27 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **Fanfiction Crossover**

 **Fic request from Aikawa Tsuki**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama x OC ( Tatsuhiko Yuuki)**

 **Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **Genre: romance/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (dunia game Dragon Heart Online atau disingkat DHO)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung dari anime lain:**

 **Yato (Noragami Aragoto)**

 **Luo Tianyi (Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll)**

 **Ichinose Guren, Hiragi Shinya (Owarino Seraph)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung OC:**

 **Apollo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Jika nggak ingin baca sampai ke chapter ini, nggak apa-apa. Saya nggak memaksa. Terima kasih buat yang sempat membaca dan mereview ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14. Pertarungan di Unknown Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namun, dua hari sebelum pertunangan itu terjadi. Yuuki malah terjebak di dunia DHO ini bersama para player lainnya. Ini karena perbuatan GM yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya menyekap semua orang dalam DHO. Membuat para player belajar menjadi seorang pembunuh. Maka terciptalah beberapa guild kriminal seperti Dragon Killer yang sangat ditakuti oleh para player sampai sekarang ini. Demi memburu para Dragon yang menjadi target utama dalam dunia ini.

Karena perbuatan GM, dunia DHO dilanda penuh bahaya dan ancaman. GM yang tidak lain adalah...

"HAH!?"

Yuuki tersentak saat mengingat semua masa lalu itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia benar-benar tidak menduganya.

"Jangan-jangan... GM... Adalah... Ootsutsuki Toneri itu?"

Ungkap Yuuki yang merasakan firasat buruk mulai menghujam jantungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Sesuai dengan rencana semula, Kirito, Naruto dan Yato mengunjungi rumah pemain yang diduga adalah Brass Dragon yaitu Apollo. Mereka datang sekitar jam 7 pagi sebelum Apollo pergi untuk bertugas menjaga wilayah Blue.

KLAK!

Pintu rumah terbuka saat Apollo membukanya. Dia sangat kaget ketika bertemu dengan tiga lelaki itu, yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"WUAAAAAH!"

Membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan berteriak keras begitu. Wajahnya menjadi horror seperti melihat setan yang menakutkan. Sehingga ketiga tamu yang tak diundang itu, sweatdrop melihatnya.

"APA-APAAN INI!? SIAPA KALIAN!?" seru Apollo menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Ah, maaf. Sudah mengejutkanmu dengan kedatangan kami pagi-pagi begini," jawab Kirito yang tersenyum maklum."Aku Kirito. Ini teman-temanku. Naruto dan Yato. Apa benar kau adalah Apollo?"

Sambil memasang wajah bengongnya, Apollo mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, benar. Aku Apollo. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa kami bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang? Ini penting sekali."

"Kurasa... Bisa... Ayo, silahkan masuk dulu!"

"Ah, terima kasih."

Kirito mengangguk. Apollo berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Kirito dari belakang. Disusul oleh Naruto dan Yato.

"Silahkan duduk!" ucap Apollo lagi dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih," Kirito yang menjawab sambil memilih duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk.

Naruto dan Yato juga ikut duduk di dua sisinya. Sedangkan Apollo duduk berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga.

"Langsung saja. Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku?"

Kirito menatap Apollo dengan serius.

"Ini mengenai Dragon Heart."

"Eh? Dragon Heart? Terus?"

"Apa benar kau... Adalah pemegang Brass Heart itu? Dengan kata lain, kau adalah Brass Dragon yang baru."

"...!"

Kedua mata Apollo membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia sungguh kaget mendengarnya.

Kemudian dia berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. Tersenyum ramah.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Aku bukan Brass Dragon yang kalian maksudkan. Pasti kalian salah menebaknya."

"Tidak mungkin kami salah. Kau adalah Brass Dragon yang baru. Hal ini kami ketahui dari seseorang yang bernama Yuichi. Bahwa kami bisa menemukan sosok Brass Dragon baru di wilayah Blue. Namanya Apollo...," Kirito mempertegas nada bicaranya."Jika kau tidak percaya pada kami, kami bisa memberitahukan siapa kami yang sebenarnya padamu agar kau tidak merasa ragu pada kami. Baiklah, akan aku beritahu bahwa aku adalah Silver Dragon yang berasal dari wilayah Silver. Sedangkan Yato adalah Blue Dragon yang menjaga wilayah Blue ini. Kami berdua mencarimu agar merekrutmu masuk ke dalam guild Light Victory untuk mengalahkan Devil King di Unknown Dark. Kami para Dragon akan pergi ke sana secepatnya untuk menaklukkan game ini supaya kita bisa keluar dari game ini. Apa kau ingin sekali terbebas dari kurungan game kematian ini dan kembali ke dunia nyata? Jika kau menyetujui semua ini, maka rencana mengalahkan Devil King ini bisa kita lakukan secepatnya. Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

Apollo terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Kirito yang panjang lebar. Dia berpikir keras untuk menanggapi semua ini.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga menit.

Kirito dan dua temannya menunggu jawaban Apollo dengan tidak sabar. Lalu Apollo segera mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab penawaran Kirito itu.

"Aku... Masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada kalian sih. Tapi, aku akan mencoba masuk ke guild kalian itu. Aku akan minta izin dulu pada atasanku untuk alasan masuk ke guild kalian itu. Jika atasanku mengizinkanku, maka aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi. Bagaimana?"

Yato ikut berkomentar dalam percakapan ini.

"Tidak masalah. Kami akan menunggu konfirmasimu selanjutnya, Apollo-san."

"Ya, tentunya kita harus mengadakan kontak sesama teman mulai dari sekarang."

Sang Silver Dragon menambahkannya. Naruto manggut-manggut. Apollo mengangguk mantap.

"Baik. Aku akan mengirim konfirmasi teman ke jaringan D-Friend kalian sekarang."

"Oke."

Mereka berempat saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya untuk mengakhiri pertemuan di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di wilayah Blue.

Di mana-mana angin bertiup sangat kencang dan menerbangkan semua pasir ke seluruh penjuru kota. Para pemain tetap berkeliaran untuk menempuh suasana kabut pasir ini. Mereka mengenakan kacamata dan masker untuk menghalau pasir-pasir yang mengganggu ini. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, padahal hari masih pagi segar bugar begitu. Tapi, cuacanya sangat panas sehingga membuat semua orang tidak tahan berlama-lama jika pergi keluar seperti ini.

Di jalanan kota yang ramai dan bising, tampak Leafa yang berjalan seorang diri. Kebetulan dari arah berlawanan, muncullah Yuuki, Tobirama dan Madara yang menggendong Yuichi. Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan. Sampai di antara mereka, ada yang menyadarinya.

"Eh, itukan Leafa, Papa?" tunjuk Yuichi yang digendong oleh Madara. Madara kelihatan enggan menggendong Yuichi karena dipaksa oleh Yuuki.

Tobirama melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Yuichi. Begitu juga dengan Yuuki dan Madara.

"Benar. Itu Leafa!" Yuuki melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak keras."LEAFA!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Leafa melihat ke arah Yuuki yang melambaikan tangannya. Leafa yang juga mengenakan kacamata dan masker, memperhatikan Yuuki dengan seksama.

"Siapa yang memanggilku sih?"

Berlari-lari kecil, Yuuki menghampiri Leafa. Diikuti Tobirama dan Madara yang menggendong Yuichi.

"Leafa! Ini aku, Yuuki, Tobirama, Madara."

Yuuki membuka kacamata dan maskernya sebentar. Lalu dipakainya lagi untuk menyakinkan Leafa bahwa dia adalah Yuuki. Tobirama hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Madara memasang wajah sewot karena mengutuk Yuichi yang digendongnya di lengannya.

"Ternyata kalian...," Leafa tersenyum di balik maskernya."Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Ah, kami sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama Apollo itu."

Yuuki menjawabnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Eh? Kalian juga mencari Apollo itu?"

"Iya."

"Pasti kalian mendapat pesan dari seseorang misterius yang bernama Yuichi-EAP-001 itu, kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar. Orang yang kamu maksud itu adalah anak ini."

Ratu salju itu menunjuk ke arah Yuichi yang digendong Madara. Yuichi melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata.

"Halo, aku Yuichi."

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Yuichi?"

"Itu betul, Leafa-san."

"Oh... Tapi, kamu masih anak-anak. Bagaimana bisa...?"

Tobirama menyela dalam perkataan mereka.

"Yuichi adalah AI, Leafa."

"AI? Maksudmu kecerdasan buatan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi, karena itu, dia bisa mengirim pesan pada kelompok Dragon..."

Leafa memandang Yuichi dengan penuh kekaguman. Tobirama mengangguk dengan santai.

"Hm... Yuichi akan membantu kita untuk menaklukkan Devil King itu."

"Tapi, kita harus menemukan Apollo itu dulu."

"Benar. Itu tujuan kita yang pertama."

"Tunggu, kita harus mencarinya ke mana?"

"Kita tanyakan pada orang-orang."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berbicara, muncullah Kirito, Naruto dan Yato yang lewat di jalanan itu. Menyadari mereka yang saling berkumpul.

"Hei, itu Tobirama, Ratu Salju dan Madara, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar, Naruto."

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini?"

"Jangan-jangan... Mereka mencari Apollo itu."

Naruto dan Kirito yang saling berbicara. Yato memilih diam dan mengekor dua sahabat itu untuk pergi menghampiri kelompok Tobirama itu.

Begitu dekat, Kirito langsung menyapa mereka.

"Hai, semuanya! Apa kabar?"

Tobirama dan yang lainnya melihat ke arah Kirito. Yuuki yang membalasnya.

"Hai... Kalian! Kami baik. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian juga ada di sini."

"Pasti kalian semua sedang mencari Apollo itu, kan?"

"Benar."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi, apa kalian sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang di mana Apollo itu?"

"Sudah."

Diacunginya jempolnya dengan penuh percaya diri, Kirito tersenyum lebar.

Spontan, kelompok Tobirama tercengang di tempat. Terkejut begitu.

"Ah? Benarkah itu?"

"Benar."

Kirito mengangguk. Membuat semuanya merasa senang kecuali Madara.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Tobirama dengan nada santai."Dengan begitu, kita bisa secepatnya pergi ke sana."

"Tapi, kita harus menunggu konfirmasi selanjutnya dari Apollo. Dia belum sepenuhnya menerima rekrutan kita untuk masuk ke dalam guild Victory Light itu. Dia harus meminta izin pada atasannya karena dia adalah anggota Guardian Knight.

"Oh... Begitu."

Sang White Dragon dapat mengerti hal tersebut. Semuanya juga berpikiran yang sama dengan sang White Dragon kecuali Madara yang terus mengeluh.

"Hei, hentikan obrolan kalian di depan umum begini. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di tempat yang aman, tahu...," Madara memasang wajah yang super sewot."Satu lagi, aku tidak mau menggendong anak kalian ini. Gantian dong! Aku capek menggendongnya!"

Dengan cepat, Yuichi diserahkan pada Tobirama yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tobirama menggendong Yuichi dengan mata yang melotot ke arah sang Black Dragon.

"Dasar, paman yang tidak sayang pada keponakannya."

"Itu betul, Papa."

"Diam kalian berdua! Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama berambut ubanan!"

"MADARA-ANIKI! JANGAN BENTAK SETO-KUN DAN YUICHI BEGITU DONG!"

"Ah, maaf, Yuki-sama."

"Anak?"

Kirito, Leafa, Naruto, dan Yato ternganga melihat adegan itu. Yuuki menyadarinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Benar. Yuichi adalah anak kami. Anak pertamaku dari Seto. Benarkan, Seto?"

"Hn, itu benar."

"Aku Yuichi. Anak Mama Yuki dan Papa Seto. Shinigami adalah Oji-san-ku."

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SHINIGAMI, HEI, BOCAH INGUSAN!?"

Dengan sewot, Yuichi menunjuk Madara.

"Tentu saja kau, Uchimada-ojisan."

"DASAR, ANAK YANG..."

"RASAKAN INI, UCHIMADA-ANIKI!"

BUAAAAK!

Sekali layangan tinju dari Yuuki, membuat Madara terpental bagaikan bola. HP-nya tinggal separuh. Dia pun terbang entah kemana dan jatuh di bagian kota yang lain.

Semua orang ternganga habis menyaksikan kejadian langka ini. Suasana pun menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, setelah menyaksikan kemurkaan seorang ibu muda yang berusaha melindungi "anak digitalnya."

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN...**

Apollo sang Brass Dragon telah mendapatkan izin dari atasannya, Guren. Dia boleh ikut dengan guild Victory Light dengan alasan ingin mencari seseorang yang hilang di wilayah lain. Tanpa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya yaitu ikut bergabung dengan kelompok Dragon dalam mengalahkan Devil King di Unknown Dark. Dia ingin rahasianya ini tetap terjaga baik dari teman-teman sesama guild Guardian Knight.

Karena Apollo menyetujui dan ikut masuk dalam guild Victory Light, kelompok Dragon menjadi sangat senang. Mereka pun bersepakat untuk merancang sebuah siasat untuk menaklukkan Devil King dan mengadakan rapat di wilayah White. Tentunya tujuh Dragon kini berada di ruang rapat di istana es tersebut. Saling berbicara empat mata untuk membentuk sebuah formasi jitu saat benar-benar siap menantang Devil King bertarung di Unknown Dark.

"Begitulah... Rapat ini digelar untuk membicarakan posisi kita masing-masing ketika menghadapi Devil King. Aku dan Uchimada akan berada di garis depan. Yuki-sama dan Apollo berada di tengah. Kirito, Yato, dan Leafa berada di belakang untuk melindungi Yuki-sama dan Apollo yang masih memiliki HP sedikit. Setidaknya Leafa bisa bertindak sebagai anggota penyembuh Dragon-Dragon lainnya jika mengalami penurunan HP. Aku dan Uchimada yang akan akan menjadi penyerang utama, Yato dan Kirito juga akan menjadi penyerang tambahan. Apollo dan Yuki-sama bisa membantu dalam menyerang secara bersama-sama. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju dengan rencanaku ini?"

Tobirama selaku wakil dari guild Victory Light ini, menatap setiap wajah yang hadir di acara tersebut. Ada Yato, Kirito, Leafa, Madara, Apollo, Yuuki, dan Yuichi. Mereka semua duduk di dalam satu meja yang sama dengan Tobirama.

Semuanya saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Mengangguk bersama. Tanpa membantah perkataan Tobirama sedikitpun kecuali Yuichi yang tidak termasuk dalam bagian penyerangan ini. Yuichi hanya bertindak sebagai petunjuk jalan agar mereka bisa memenangkan game ini.

"Hm... Tidak masalah," Madara melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Idemu boleh juga, Seto," Yuuki tersenyum.

"Oke, aku mengerti," Kirito mengangguk.

"Aku juga," Apollo juga mengangguk.

"Aku akan bertindak sebagai peran penyembuh HP kalian. Itu berarti aku tidak boleh ikut bertarung ya?" Leafa sedikit ragu.

Tobirama menjawabnya.

"Kamu bisa bertarung, Leafa. Kalau bisa gunakan saja sihir penyerang jarak jauh. Kamu punya itu, kan?"

"Punya kok."

"Bagus. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup."

"Ya, mudah-mudahan rencana kita ini berhasil."

"Terus bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya kita bisa ke Unknown Dark itu? Sampai saat ini, kita belum menemukan item Dark Teleport itu."

"Ah, benar. Soal itu..."

Baik Tobirama maupun Leafa, sama-sama memegang dagu masing-masing. Semuanya juga ikut berpikir kecuali satu orang yaitu Kirito.

"Dark Teleport ya? Item itu... Sudah kudapatkan kok."

Spontan, semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Berminat untuk mengetahui apa yang dikeluarkan Kirito dari akun jendelanya.

SET!

Menampilkan item berbentuk kristal berwarna hitam yang tergenggam di telapak tangan Kirito, ditunjukkannya pada semua orang.

"Inilah dia... Dark Teleport... Yang akan membawa kita ke Unknown Dark itu."

Semuanya meledak kegirangan. Yuichi tersenyum senang melihat benda yang ditunjukkan oleh sang Silver Dragon.

"Bagus sekali, Kirito! Dengan begitu, kita bisa pergi ke Unknown Dark itu!" Yuuki sangat antusias.

"Sekarang?"

Tobirama melirik Yuuki. Yuuki mengangguk cepat.

"Yakin? HP-mu masih sedikit. Apa tingkat dulu EXP-mu sebagai Dragon, Yuki-sama?"

"Tidak perlu ditingkatkan. Itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Yang penting, kita harus menyelesaikan game ini. Mengalahkan Devil King dan membebaskan semua orang agar bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku tidak peduli dengan nilai HP-ku. Pokoknya kita semua harus saling bekerja sama dan saling membantu untuk mengalahkan Devil King. Itulah yang mesti diperlukan dalam guild ini."

Semuanya mengangguk dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yuuki. Yuichi pun ikut berkomentar, yang duduk di samping Yuuki.

"Itu benar, Papa. Aku juga akan ikut untuk membantu kalian di sana. Aku akan bertindak sebagai Immortal Object yang akan melindungi kalian semua. Aku yakin sistem Cosmotic akan meresponku sebagai bagian dari skill Dragon. Begitulah rencanaku."

Semua mata tertuju pada Yuichi. Yuuki tersenyum dan membelai rambut Yuichi dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Yuichi."

"Tidak masalah, Mama," Yuichi juga tersenyum."Inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungi Mama dan Papa. Juga semua orang di dunia ini. Aku ingin kalian semuanya keluar dari dunia ini dengan selamat. Mungkin inilah cara terakhirku untuk membantu kalian."

Kedua mata Yuichi tersiratkan cahaya kedukaan. Entah mengapa ekspresinya berubah sendu begitu. Hal tersebut membuat Yuuki keheranan melihatnya.

"Yuichi... Kenapa kamu bilang ini cara terakhir?"

"Ah... Tidak ada. Pokoknya kalian pergi saja ke Unknown Dark itu sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Selamatkanlah semua orang."

Sekali lagi, Yuichi tersenyum. Wajahnya kembali cerah. Berharap ibunya tidak terlalu mencemaskan keadaannya.

Setelah itu, Madara yang memutuskan akhir dari rapat ini. Dengan sok tegas, dia berdehem keras.

"EHEM! Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, kita akan pergi ke Unknown Dark sekarang. Dengan ini, rapat ini kita akhiri sampai di sini. Kirito..."

"Ya, Uchimada-san?"

"Gunakan Dark Teleport itu sekarang."

"Oke!"

Kirito mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"TELEPORT, UNKNOWN DARK!"

PRAAAANG!

Kristal hitam yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, pecah berkeping-keping. Memunculkan pusaran angin yang berwarna hitam tak jauh dari Kirito berada.

Semuanya bangkit berdiri dari duduk masing-masing. Lalu bersama-sama berjalan ke arah pusaran hitam itu. Madara yang memimpin.

"Kalian sudah siap, kan?" tanya Madara.

"SUDAH!" jawab semuanya kompak.

"Oke, kita pergi melawan Devil King sekarang."

Madara yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke pusaran hitam itu. Disusul Kirito, Leafa, dan Yato. Apollo yang masih merasa ragu, memantapkan hatinya dan menghembuskan napas lalu masuk ke dalam pusaran hitam itu. Meninggalkan Yuuki, Tobirama dan Yuichi.

"Kalian bertiga sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Papa."

"Aku sudah siap sampai kapanpun."

Mereka bertiga saling memandang. Yuuki dan Tobirama menggandeng tangan Yuichi dari dua sisi. Lantas mengangguk bersama dan masuk ke dalam pusaran hitam itu.

Sedetik kemudian, pusaran hitam itu menghilang. Meninggalkan kesunyian abadi di ruang rapat tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unknown Dark.

Sebuah wilayah yang berada di luar dunia DHO. Wilayah kegelapan abadi. Tidak diketahui dan tiada batasnya. Semuanya gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Sepi, sunyi dan tiada seorang pun yang menghuni tempat ini kecuali Devil King itu.

Di sinilah, tempat pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh GM pada para pemain waktu itu. Pengumuman yang menyatakan bahwa game DHO ini berubah menjadi game kematian. Membuat para pemain menjadi syok, depresi dan pada akhirnya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Melahirkan grup kriminal yang melakukan PK yaitu Dragon Killer yang sangat meresahkan bagi para pemain DHO itu.

Atas dasar itu, tujuh Dragon akan menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di dunia nyata kedua ini. Yuichi sang AI pertama akan membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan Devil King itu.

Ketika tujuh Dragon memasuki wilayah Unknown Dark ini, secara otomatis mereka berubah wujud menjadi naga. Tujuh naga yang menjaga tujuh wilayah DHO. Black Dragon, White Dragon, Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, Silver Dragon, Green Dragon dan Brass Dragon. Sedangkan Yuichi sendiri menjadi semacam dinding yang tidak kasat mata dan membentengi para Dragon dengan atribut "Immortal Object" atau "objek abadi."

Para Dragon berkumpul membentuk sebuah formasi yang disepakati sebelumnya. Naga putih dan naga hitam di depan. Naga kuning dan naga merah di tengah. Naga perak, naga hijau dan naga biru di belakang. Mereka dilindungi oleh Yuichi.

Mereka terbang mengambang di tempat itu. Naga hitam alias Madara menajamkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Devil King.

"Di mana Devil King itu?" kata Madara yang sudah tidak sabar."Dia tidak ada di mana-mana."

Tobirama yang berwujud naga putih, paling kecil di antara tujuh Dragon lainnya, hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sabar... Mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi..."

"Huh... Menyebalkan! Jika menunggu terlalu lama."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar dulu? Kalau keadaan sudah gawat, baru kita membentuk formasi ini lagi. Bagaimana?"

Usul Yuuki yang tiba-tiba. Membuat Tobirama dan Madara menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, boleh saja, Yuki-sama. Tapi, apa kamu yakin?"

"Aku yakin, Seto."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu...," Tobirama menganggup mantap."Yuichi, kamu lindungi saja Yuki-sama dan Apollo. Jangan sampai HP mereka berkurang sedikitpun."

 **["Aku paham, Papa."]**

Yuichi menjawab dengan suara seperti mesin yang menggema.

WHUUUUSH!

Maka tujuh naga itu berpencar. Yuichi siap siaga untuk melindungi dua naga yang baru dan memiliki HP masih sedikit yaitu naga merah dan naga kuning.

Ketika mereka berpencar, sesuatu yang bersinar putih pun muncul. Mereka segera melihat ke arah sinar putih itu.

"Ng... Apa itu?"

Sinar putih itu membentuk lubang pusaran putih. Sesuatu keluar dari dalam lubang bercahaya putih itu. Pertama-tama, tangannya, kakinya dan seluruh tubuhnya. Satu sosok keluar dan diikuti oleh beberapa sosok yang lainnya.

"...!" semua naga menahan napasnya saat mengetahui makhluk apa yang kini muncul di depan mata mereka."ITU ADALAH SOSOK..."

Beberapa makhluk bermata merah menyala. Menyerupai zombie. Berjubah hitam. Bersenjatakan pedang besar. Ada satu yang memegang scythe yang terbuat dari tulang manusia. Kursor kuning muncul di atas kepala mereka ketika tujuh naga menfokuskan mata masing-masing. Segerombolan monster yang memiliki tinggi 2 meter disebut "Hell Soldiers."

Hell Soldiers yang bisa diartikan sebagai prajurit-prajurit neraka, memandang ke arah tujuh naga dengan tatapan aura membunuh. Pengguna scythe mengacungkan telunjuknya tanpa suara.

"HAAAAAA!"

Beberapa monster pengguna pedang berteriak dengan suara yang sangat meringkih dan menakutkan. Patuh ketika pengguna scythe yang seakan-akan menyuruh mereka untuk menyerang para musuh yang hadir di wilayah mereka. Pengguna scythe yang bisa diartikan adalah pemimpin sang para monster ini. Dia berdiri diam dengan memegang scythe di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan tudung jubah hitamnya, tidak kelihatan jelas siapa dia sebenarnya. Entah Devil King itu atau bukan.

WHUUUUSH!

Satu persatu monster berjubah hitam dan memiliki wajah menyeramkan seperti zombie. Terbang sambil melayangkan pedang masing-masing. Tujuh naga segera bersiap untuk melawan mereka.

Saatnya pertarungan besar dimulai.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! SERANG MEREKA!" seru Madara yang bertindak sebagai ketua para naga.

"BAIK!" balas para naga bersamaan.

Mereka terbang semakin terpisah dan jauh di antara satu sama lainnya. Tobirama yang berwujud naga putih sebening es kristal, menghembuskan napas esnya dari dalam mulutnya.

WHUUUUSH!

Terciptalah hembusan embun yang sangat besar dan mampu membekukan dua lawan yang hendak menyerangnya. Kemudian dia pun berputar. Ekornya yang panjang menebas dua lawan yang membeku tadi.

PRAAAANG!

Dua lawan pecah berkeping-keping dalam sekejap mata.

"Kamu hebat juga, Seto-kun!" teriak Yuuki dari arah kejauhan.

Mata biru Tobirama menyudut ke arah Yuuki yang dikejar-kejar oleh tiga monster berjubah hitam itu. Tobirama hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Semoga berhasil, Yuki-chan."

Yuuki kewalahan saat dikejar seperti ini. Pasalnya dia tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan skill sebagai Dragon. Dia adalah Red Dragon yang baru. Tentu saja dia belum mengetahui secara pasti tentang nama-nama skill milik Red Dragon.

Tapi, ada Yuichi yang akan membimbingnya.

 **["Mama, tidak usah panik. Gunakan semburan api untuk menyerang tiga musuh itu."]**

"A-Ah... Itu skill naga merah ya, Yuichi?"

 **["Bukan... Itu hanya kekuatan biasa seekor naga. Kalau skill yang digunakan adalah skill sihir nantinya. Aku akan membimbing Mama untuk menggunakan skill sihir milik naga merah ini."]**

"Oke, aku mengerti."

Yuuki terbang memutar arah. Dengan gesit, dia menembakkan api merah dari dalam mulutnya.

BWOOOOSH!

Api merah besar menyebar dan meluncur ke arah tiga monster itu. Ketiga monster itu mampu menghindarinya, lalu satu di antaranya melayangkan pedang yang bersinar kehitaman. Sepertinya dia akan menyerang Yuuki dengan skill sihirnya.

BZZZZZZZZZT!

Sihir yang bernama "Dark Storm", meluncur ke arah Yuuki. Petir besar bagaikan pilar cahaya mengenai Yuuki, tapi dihalangi oleh tembok tak kasat mata. Menampilkan pesan sistem di depan mata Yuuki, **[Immortal Object].**

Atas bisikan dari Yuichi, Yuuki menggunakan sihir naga merah yaitu "Hell Cube."

FWAAAAAT!

Muncul cahaya merah yang berbentuk kubus, mengurung ketiga monster itu di dalamnya. Dalam sekejap mata, ketiga monster itu terbakar hebat dan meleleh seperti mentega.

BWOOOOSH!

Melihat adegan itu, Yuuki menghembuskan napasnya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah."

 **["Mama berhasil menggunakan skill itu dengan baik. Itu adalah skill naga merah yang paling tinggi. Mama memang hebat bisa menggunakannya di saat-saat seperti ini."]**

Yuuki tersenyum.

"Ini semua berkat kamu, Yuichi. Terima kasih."

 **["Sama-sama."]**

Adegan tertancap pada naga perak yaitu Kirito. Dia terbang dengan gesit untuk menghindari serangan petir besar dari lima musuhnya. Dia tidak sempat membalas serangan saking banyaknya serangan petir besar yang bertubi-tubi datang padanya. Dia harus mencari celah yang kosong untuk menyerang.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini?' batin Kirito yang berwujud naga perak.'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hmmm... Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan skill itu.'

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri dan melafalkan mantra sihirnya.

"SILVER SHELTER!"

FWAAAAT!

Sekujur tubuhnya pun diselimuti dengan bola cahaya yang berwarna perak. Sehingga tubuhnya terlindungi dari serangan-serangan para monster yang terus mengganas.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Serangan demi serangan menghantam bola naga perak yang sangat kuat. Sang naga perak berbalik untuk menyerang mereka.

Dengan menggunakan skill "Silver Light", Kirito mampu menembakkan cahaya berwarna perak dari mulutnya. Meledakkan kelima musuh itu sekaligus sampai HP mereka habis.

DHUUAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ledakan dahsyat mewarnai tempat gelap itu. Pertarungan demi pertarungan terus terjadi.

Lain lagi bagi Apollo yang bersosok Brass Dragon, dia malah yang paling payah karena kemampuan terbangnya tidak beraturan karena baru pertama kali terbang seperti ini. Dia terbang kesana-kemari untuk menghindari dirinya dari kejaran dua musuhnya. Tanpa harus melakukan sesuatu.

"WU... WUAAAAAH! BAGAIMANA INI!? SESEORANG... BANTU AKU DONG!"

Dia berteriak sangat keras. Terbangnya seperti orang mabuk. Kadang-kadang membentur tanah. Kadang-kadang bertabrakan dengan musuh-musuh lainnya. Namun, Yuichi segera membimbingnya.

 **["Apollo... Gunakan skill Sahara Sand."]**

"Sahara Sand... Apa itu?"

 **["Teknik skill sihir naga perak. Badai gurun pasir yang sangat lebat berfungsi untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi lawan."]**

"Oh, bagaimana caranya menggunakannya?"

 **["Konsentrasi. Pusatkan pikiranmu dan bayangkan badai pasir. Lalu ucapkan mantra Sahara Sand itu."]**

"Ta... Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi dalam keadaan seperti ini!? WUAA... AAAAAAAH~~~!"

Dia masih terbang tidak beraturan. Yuichi sewot melihatnya.

Datanglah Yato yang berwujud Blue Dragon yang membantu Apollo.

WHUUUSH!

"COSMOS STORM!"

Badai petir besar memenuhi langit gelap itu. Mendatangkan petir raksasa yang lebih kuat dan mampu menyengat lawan sampai mati sekali sambaran.

CRRRRRRRRT!

Benar saja, badai petir besar segera datang dari langit gelap dan menyambar musuh-musuh yang mengejar Apollo itu. Terjadilah ledakan yang dahsyat.

KABOOOOOM!

Cahaya ledakan besar memenuhi tempat itu. Bersamaan Madara yang berwujud naga hitam, menyemburkan api hitam seperti lidah dari dalam mulutnya. Api hitam yang tidak akan pernah bisa padam setelah membakar habis para musuhnya.

DHUAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kembali tempat itu diwarnai cahaya dan suara ledakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

Ditambah dengan serangan Leafa yang berwujud naga hijau, serangan gas beracun klorin yang sangat mematikan. Menghabiskan HP beberapa monster berjubah hitam itu.

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Lagi-lagi ledakan dahsyat terjadi. Mewarnai dan menerangi wilayah kegelapan abadi itu. Sang sosok berjubah hitam setinggi 2 meter dan memegang scythe, masih terdiam mengambang di udara. Menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan perasaan yang amat datar.

Entah dia Devil King atau bukan. Ataukah pemimpin monster-monster berjubah hitam yang terus menyerang tujuh naga itu. Kursor kuning tetap terfokus di kepalanya,[Hell Soldiers Lord].

Hell Soldiers Lord? Berarti dia adalah pemimpin kelompok monster yang menyerang ini. Namanya tidak tercantum kata "The", yang berarti boss monster. Seharusnya muncul kalimat "The Devil King", tapi sosok boss monster yang menempati wilayah kegelapan ini, belum menampakkan dirinya, sebelum Hell Soldiers Lord itu, dikalahkan.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut hingga satu setengah jam lamanya. Pada akhirnya para Dragon berhasil mengalahkan semua monster itu. HP mereka berkurang dan mendekati area kuning kecuali Yuuki dan Apollo yang dilindungi oleh Yuichi.

Para Dragon segera mengisi HP mereka dengan skill sihir penyembuh HP. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok pengguna scythe itu. Mereka sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hell Soldiers Lord. Mungkin dia adalah pemimpin monster-monster yang menyerang kita," Madara terbang melayang-layang di samping Tobirama.

"Benar. Dia bukan Devil King itu," Tobirama mengangguk cepat."Devil King akan muncul jika kita berhasil mengalahkannya."

"Ayo, kita bergegas menyerangnya!"

"Ya!"

Naga hitam dan naga putih yang menyerang duluan. Sang pengguna scythe menyadarinya.

SET!

Tanpa suara, dia mengayunkan scythe secara horizontal. Memunculkan angin tornado yang sangat besar.

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Dua naga yang menyerang, tertolak dengan gelombang angin yang begitu kuat. Melontarkan mereka ke bawah sana.

"WUAAAAAAAH!" jerit Madara dan Tobirama bersamaan.

"SETO-KUN!"

"PAPA!"

"UCHIMADA!"

"TOBIRAMA!"

Semua suara teriakan menggema bersamaan di tempat itu. Membuat suasana mulai menegang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 14 update!**

 **Maaf, telat. Saya sudah lama nggak melanjutkan ini. Maaf, sekali lagi ya. Chapter 15 yang akan datang adalah chapter terakhir untuk kisah DHO ini.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selesai diedit oleh Hikasya pada hari Kamis, 20 Oktober 2016**


	15. Final Battle

**Disc** **laimer** **:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **Fanfiction Crossover**

 **Fic Request by Aikawa Tsuki**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Tobirama (Seto) x Yuuki (OC)**

 **Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **Genre: romance, sci-fi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (dunia game Dragon Heart Online atau DHO)**

 **Tokoh Karakter pendukung dari anime lain:**

 **Yato (Noragami)**

 **Luo Tianyi (Vocaloid)**

 **Ichinose Guren/Guren dan Hiragi Shinya/Shinya (Owari no Seraph)**

 **Tokoh karakter pendukung: kenapa jadi gini -_-**

 **Apollo (Aghisna Ammaruddin)**

 **.**

 **Senin, 5 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON HEART ONLINE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15. Final**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naga hitam dan naga putih yang menyerang duluan. Sang pengguna scythe menyadarinya.**

 **SET!**

 **Tanpa suara, dia mengayunkan scythe secara horizontal. Memunculkan angin tornado yang sangat besar.**

 **WHUUUUUUUSH!**

 **Dua naga yang menyerang, tertolak dengan gelombang angin yang begitu kuat. Melontarkan mereka ke bawah sana.** **Dua naga itu terdorong beratus-ratus meter dari tempat semula, mengepakkan kedua sayapnya secara bersamaan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka agar tak jatuh ke tanah.**

 **Desisan geraman keluar dari mulut Uchimada dalam wujud naga hitam. Cahaya berwarna kehitaman keluar dari sela-sela gigi Black Dragon yang tajam. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam d** **engan uk** **i** **ran rumit tercipta di d** **e** **p** **an mulutnya.** **Membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan laser hitam yang semakin membesar setelah melewati lingkaran sihir itu yang mengarah ke Hell Soldiers Lord.**

 **Crasshh**

 **Namun laser hitam itu dapat musnah dalam sekali tebas.**

WHUUUSH!

Dengan cepat, Yuuki yang berwujud naga merah, segera terbang secepat kilat untuk menghampiri Tobirama dan Madara. Mata emas Red Dragon menatap serangan Black Dragon yang dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh monster itu. Akan sulit menyerang monster itu sekarang. Kembali tatapan teralih pada Seto yang berada di samping Black Dragon.

"Ck! Monster menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya dia memusnahkan skill ku begitu saja!" Geram Uchimada kesal.

Begitu di dekat Tobirama, Yuuki memasang wajah cemasnya. Dapat terlihat dari kedua matanya yang meredup. Ia khawatir dengan keduanya. "Pasti. Pasti ada cara kan?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Ada. Kita serang Hell Soldiers Lord itu bersama-sama. Kalau menyerang secara sendiri-sendiri, akan membahayakan nyawa kita," ucap Seto. Ia tak tega melihat kekasihnya bersedih seperti itu.

Yuki memperhatikan HP Seto yang sudah terisi penuh dengan sendirinya. "Ternyata serangan angin ini hampir menghabiskan sekitar 85 persen dari HP yang kita miliki. Kita tidak tahu serangan apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan pada kita."

"Apa yang dikatakan Seto benar. Jika kita serang sendiri-sendiri akan berakhir kegagalan," Uchimada menyahut.

"Ya, itu lebih baiknya."

Setelah mendengar percakapan Seto dan Yuki, Uchimada segera menyerukan suatu perintah pada para naga lainnya.

"Semuanya! Ayo, bergabung! Kita gunakan formasi tadi, untuk menyerang monster itu!"

Semua naga mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, ketua!"

Dengan cepat, mereka bertujuh membentuk formasi yang telah mereka sepakati saat rapat. Black Dragon di depan, di kanan belakangnya terbang Brass Dragon, di sisi kiri belakangnya terbang Silver Dragon. White Dragon terbang tepat di bawah Black Dragon, di atas Black Dragon terbang White Dragon. Red Dragon terbang di belakang Black Dragon bersama Green Dragon. Bersama-sama terbang menuju monster yang menggunakan scythe itu. Madara segera berteriak kencang.

"KELUARKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN SEMUANYA! KITA SERANG SECARA BERSAMA-SAMA SEKARANG!"

"YAAAAA!"

Semua naga segera mengeluarkan serangan masing-masing. Setia tubuh naga itu bersinar terang menciptakan tujuh warna yang berbeda. Lingkaran sihir yang besar tercipta di depan ketujuh naga itu. Tujuh kekuatan yang berbeda bergabung menjadi satu bersamaan si monster mengibaskan scythe-nya untuk memunculkan serangan angin yang lebih kuat melebihi tornado.

 **[Heaven Light]**

WHUUUUUUSH!

Tempat itu dilanda badai angin yang sangat besar dan kuat. Tapi, ketujuh Dragon dilindungi oleh semacam dinding abadi yang berbentuk kubus oleh Yuichi. Sehingga mereka tidak terpengaruh dengan kekuatan sihir angin Hell Soldiers Lord itu.

DHUAAAAAAAAAAR!

Mendadak badai angin menghilang. Sesaat tujuh naga itu merasa senang karena telah mengalahkan Hell Soldiers Lord itu.

"Eh? Kita berhasil?" Kirito tercengang tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan kita digabungkan, bisa memusnahkan Hell Soldiers Lord itu semudah itu," kata Leafa yang juga tercengang.

"Sekali serangan, musuh bisa meledak seperti itu," Apollo terheran.

"YEAAAAH! KITA BERHASIL MENGALAHKANNYA!" seru Yato sekeras mungkin.

"Tunggu dulu..." Yuki merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Jangan senang dulu," Seto menajamkan matanya untuk melihat pusat bekas ledakan yang tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah cahaya merah.

"Apa itu?" Uchimada melototkan kedua matanya dan melihat cahaya merah itu berubah wujud menjadi sosok yang lain.

SRIIIING!

Sosok itu berwujud tengkorak bertanduk dua yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Bermata merah menyala. Tubuhnya menguarkan cahaya merah. Sebagian anggota tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik jubah hitam yang sangat panjang. Tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 5 meter. Melayang-layang di udara. Kursor kuning muncul di atas kepalanya yang bertuliskan "The Devil King."

"I-Itu...," Apollo tampak bergetar.

"The Devil King...," desis Kirito yang menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Dia sudah muncul!" Yato panik.

"GM... Dia yang harus kita kalahkan agar bisa keluar dari game ini. Semuanya harus dihentikan mulai detik ini," Seto tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ya, mari kita berjuang!" Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Teman-teman... Ayo, kita serang dia bersama-sama lagi! Yuichi lindungi kami lagi seperti tadi!" Uchimada memberikan komando pada teman-temannya.

 **[Baik!]** Yuichi bersuara seperti suara mesin.

Sang raja iblis menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menyeringai sinis. Tangan kanannya mengarah ke depan. Para naga mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing.

Tujuh kekuatan naga tergabung lagi. Namun, tangan kanan sang Raja iblis bercahaya kehitaman dan memunculkan lubang hitam yang berputar-putar spiral. Lubang hitam itu menghisap serangan tujuh naga itu. Para naga terkejut

"APA!?"

Tidak hanya itu, Yuichi malah bersuara dengan keras. Dia merasa kesakitan.

 **[AAAAAAH! MAMA! PAPA! SEMUANYA! HATI-HATI! GM MENEMUKAN KEBERADAANKU! AKU MENGALAMI ERROR... RU-RUSAK! AAAAA** **RRRKKKHHH...** **]**

Mendengar suara Yuichi yang mulai tersendat-sendat, Yuki dan sETO menjadi panik.

"YUICHI!"

"YUICHI-KUN!"

 **[To-Tolong a-aku... Ka-Kalahkan Th-The De-Devil Ki-King... Ke-Kelemahannya a-ada pa-pada ha-hatinya... Ah... Ah... AAAAKH! ...]**

Pada akhirnya, Yuichi lenyap dari tempat itu. Dinding abadi berbentuk kubus juga menghilang dari sekitar para naga. AI-003 telah hilang dari tempat itu

"Yuichi...," suara Seto memecahkan keheningannya."Datanya error. Mungkin GM sudah memblokir keberadaannya dari tempat ini. Dia pasti dilempar ke tempat yang lain."

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Yuichi-kun. Aku tidak mau Yuichi-kun dihapus begitu saja olehnya!" Teriak Yuki frustasi. Ia tak menyangka seorang AI yang sudah ia anggap anak lenyap begitu saja. Seto yang melihat kondisi kekasihnya langsung merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Jangan khawatir. Yuichi pasti baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Yuki mengangguk pelan walau masih terasa sedih.

Sekali lagi mereka membentuk formasi sebelumnya dan kembali menyatukan kekuatan. Melihat seranagn sebelumnya akan mengarah padanya, Raja Iblis mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan membalikkan arah serangan itu kepada pemiliknya. Tanpa di komando, ketujuh naga itu terbang menjauh dari serangan. Heaven Light yang mereka buat hilang ditelan kegelapan tempat itu, setidaknya mereka tidak terkena serangan itu. Mereka semua bernapas lega sambil melayang-layang di udara. Kemudian menatap ke arah Raja Iblis.

"Kalau begini terus, sangat susah untuk melawannya," Yato merasa geram.

"Sepertinya dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Sangat sulit untuk mendekatinya secara langsung," Kirito menajamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Apollo merasa gelisah.

Manik ruby White Dragon memicingkan matanya ke arah Raja Iblis. "Aku dan Uchimada akan menyerangnya," tatapannya teralih pada Uchimada lalu ia menatap naga yang lain, "kalian serang selagi dia sibuk membalas serangan kami dan lengah."

Semua naga yang berada di dekat Seto mengangguk setuju.

"Kita serang dia sekarang!"

Mengangguk mendengar ajakan Uchimada, Seto terbang bersama Black Dragon menuju Raja Iblis. Kelima naga lain terbang berpencar untuk menyerang boss monster terakhir dari segala arah.

White Dragon menembakkan kristal-kristal es dari mulutnya ke arah Raja Iblis yang dapat ditangkis oleh tangan kirinya yang terbalut jubah hitam. Belum sempat memberikan serangan balasan, Black Dragon muncul dan mengibaskan ekornya ke arah tubuh Raja Iblis. Akibatnya monster itu jatuh ke tanah dengan suara bedebum keras. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, kelima Dragon menembakkan serangan terkuat mereka ke arah Devil King yang terkapar di tanah kehitaman.

"Bagus!"

Tapi, serangan lima kekuatan gabungan itu tidak mengenai Raja iblis, justru timbul pesan sistem yang bertuliskan "Objek Abadi". Serangan lima kekuatan gabungan dari kelima naga itu, meledak hebat ketika mengenai semacam dinding tak kasat mata yang telah melindungi tubuh sang Raja iblis.

"GUWAAAAAAAH!" Raja iblis bersuara nyaring dan mengeluarkan cahaya kehitaman dari dua tangannya sekaligus.

"...!?"

Mendadak tubuh para naga tidak bisa digerakkan. Mereka terjatuh karena tidak bisa terbang dan terhempas di permukaan kegelapan abadi itu. Mereka merasa lumpuh. Timbul perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan di otak mereka. Selain itu, mereka kembali ke wujud manusia, bukan lagi wujud naga. Kini mereka merasa dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Perasaan takut menyelimuti setiap insan di sana. Mereka takut tak dapat keluar dari game ini.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Tu-Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan...," Kirito terbaring di permukaan kegelapan yang terasa dingin. "Dan juga... kita kembali ke wujud manusia."

"A-Aku juga...," Leafa ikut berkomentar.

"A-Apa kita terkena sihir pelumpuh?" Yuuki bertanya pada Tobirama yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Se-Sepertinya begitu...," Tobirama menatap tajam ke arah Raja iblis yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

Semua naga melihat ke arah Raja iblis dengan pandangan tajam. Raja iblis menyeringai sinis. Kedua mata merahnya menyipit.

"Kalian para tujuh naga, tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku begitu saja. Aku sang Raja iblis adalah penguasa yang tidak tertandingi di dunia ini. Inilah duniaku. Akulah Tuhan yang bisa mengatur segala isi yang ada di dunia ini. Termasuk untuk membunuh kalian di sini...," ucap Raja iblis yang mulai bersuara."Kalian memang hebat sudah sampai ke sini jauh-jauh untuk menemuiku. Aku sangat senang bisa bertarung dengan tujuh naga terpilih. Sesuai apa yang diprogramkan dari awal dunia ini diciptakan, hanya satu orang yang bisa bertarung denganku. Hanya satu orang yang bisa menggunakan tujuh Dragon Heart, berubah menjadi Dragon Master dan mengalahkanku di sini. Tapi, kenapa kalian bertujuh bisa masuk ke tempatku ini? Apalagi aku menemukan program asing yang melindungi kalian. Lalu aku memblokir data program itu agar tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini..."

Datanglah Yuuki yang menyela perkataan Raja iblis sehingga Raja iblis memutuskan perkataannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YUICHI!? KEMBALIKAN YUICHI PADA KAMI, OOTSUTSUKI TONERI!"

Semua naga membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing ketika Yuuki mengatakan itu. Terlebih Raja iblis itu, dia juga ikut membulatkan kedua matanya karena Yuuki sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Eh? Ootsutsuki Toneri..."

"Ya, Seto-kun. Dialah GM yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau Raja iblis itu dia?"

"Firasatku yang mengatakan begitu."

"Benar sekali... Akulah Ootsutsuki Toneri. GM yang menciptakan game ini. Naga merah... Pasti kamu adalah Uchiha Yuuki, tunanganku, kan?"

Pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Toneri alias Kitone alias Game Master menggema dalam tempat itu. Yato, Leafa, Kirito dan Apollo terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka tak percaya bahwa GM adalah tunangan dari Yuki, sang Ratu Salju sekaligus Red Dragon. Berbeda dengan keempat orang itu, Uchimada dan Seto justru melayangkan tatapan benci ke arah Toneri.

"Aku tidak sudi adik sepupuku menikah denganmu, sialan!" Teriak Uchimada penuh amarah.

Mengabaikan penolakan amarah Uchimada, sang Raja iblis perlahan-lahan terbang mendekati Yuuki. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentuh tubuh gadis itu yang terbujur kaku.

Menyadari itu, Seto mendadak bangkit dari kelumpuhannya, kembali mengubah avatar manusianya menjadi White Dragon dan mencakar Raja Iblis dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan tangan kotor Toneri menyentuh kekasihnya.

BRAAAAAAK!

Tapi, serangan cakaran Seto sia-sia saja. Tubuh Toneri dilindungi oleh dinding abadi, akibatnya White Dragon lah yang menerima dampak dari kuatnya dinding perisai itu. Tubuhnya dalam wujud naga bergetar seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Tak membiarkan mangsanya lari begitu saja, tangan kiri Raja Iblis terjulur ke arah sang Naga Putih dan mengeluarkan beberapa rantai hitam yang langsung membelit White Dragon dengan kuat, tak lupa dengan mengeluarkan petir hitam yang menyengat naga itu tanpa ampun.

"Naga putih... Beraninya kau menyerangku!" Bentak Raja Iblis. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Dan... Tak ku sangka kau dapat melawan sistem dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Ku puji kau karena hal ini."

Menutup sebelah matanya, Tobirama menyahut.

"A-Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Yuuki, Ootsutsuki Toneri!"

"Oh... Rupanya kau Senju Tobirama. Anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan dan selalu menghalangi langkahku untuk mendekati Yuuki."

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu demi menyelamatkan semua orang dari game ini!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Senju-san!"

White Dragon hendak menyemburkan embun es dari dalam mulutnya, tapi kekuatan itu tidak keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Sehingga menarik Toneri menyeringai sinis.

"Percuma saja... Kekuatan itu tidak akan bisa lagi kau gunakan. Karena aku telah memblokir semua teknik dan kekuatan sihir di tempat ini. Kalian telah menjadi para naga biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa lagi. Akulah yang mempunyai kekuatan di tempat ini. Aku akan membunuh kalian satu persatu. Hanya Yuuki yang tidak akan kubunuh."

Tatapan Toneri tertuju pada Yuuki. Yuuki menggeretakkan gigi-giginya dengan kuat.

"TONERI, LEPASKAN TOBIRAMA! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!"

Toneri hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab perkataan Yuuki. Cengkeraman rantai yang membelit tubuh White Dragon semakin menguat. Seto merasakan tubuhnya membeku padahal elemennya sendiri adalah es, bar HP nya turun dengan drastis mendekati area kuning, jika sampai bar HP nya habis maka habisnya nyawanya.

Dengan mudahnya Raja Iblis melempar Tobirama ke arah bebatuan hitam. Suara bedebum keras terdengar ke segala arah, kemudian dari tangan Toneri terbentuklah pusaran bola api hitam yang sangat besar. Secara langsung dia menembakkan bola api hitam itu pada Tobirama yang terkapar di permukaan kegelapan.

BWOOOOOOSH!

Bola api itu meluncur cepat bagaikan kilat. Menyaksikan itu, Yuuki membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menjerit keras.

"TOBIRAMAAAAAA!"

Karena tidak bisa terbang, Tobirama hanya pasrah dengan keadaan. Saat bola api hitam nyaris mendekatinya, tiba-tiba sosok lain berlarian dengan cepat dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Tobirama.

Serangan bola hitam sukses mengenai sosok yang berdiri di depan Seto. Manik blue ice milik White Dragon melirik ke arah depan untuk menatap sosok bersayap putih dengan pelindungi yang melindunginya. Kubah es yang tebal dan lebar melindunginya dari serangan bola api hitam milik Raja Iblis.

"Yuuki! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau bisa mati!?" Teriak Seto dengan keras. Ia tak bisa, dan tak kan bisa membiarkan seseorang yang dicintainya mati begitu saja. Hanya dengan melihat magic skill Anglic Rune yang dipakai Yuuki saja sudah tahu bahwa...

"Gomen, minna... tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian mati begitu saja," senyum manis tercipta diwajahnya, namun bagi yang melihatnya hal itu seperti senyum terakhir.

"Hentikan... Kumohon... Hentikan, Yuu-chan..." Pinta Uchimada. Ia tak peduli harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha hancur begitu saja, ia lebihmementingkan keselamatan adik sepupunya.

Tersenyum ke arah kakaknya, "Aniki, gomen... Kurasa hanya sampai sini. Katakan juga pada Nii-san bahwa aku menyayangi kalian semua. Untuk Hashi-Nii juga."

"Tidak Yuu-chan! Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali!" Yuki tersenyum menanggapi, ia tak yakin bisa kembali.

Ia lalu melirik ke belakang, tempat kekasihnya terbaring dalam wujud naga. "Gomen, Tobi-kun," kali ini gadis itu memanggil dengan nama aslinya, "tetaplah hidup untukku... aishiteru..."

Seto menatap nanar Yuki. "Hentikan... Yuki hentikan..."

Belum selesai ia berucap, sebuah magic skill terdengar..

[Angelic Rune]

Cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan bersinar menerangi tepat itu. Bar HP setiap player yang berada di sana terisi penuh seolah sebelumnya mereka tak terkena dampak apapun. Tapi dibunuhkan pengorbanan besar yaitu terbakarnya tubuh Yuki karena api hitam Raja Iblis.

Angelic Rune adalah magic skill tingkat tinggi yang hanya bisa digunakan sekali untuk mengembalikan bar HP menjadi penuh. Dibutuhkan pengorbanan tinggi untuk memakai skill ini yaitu nyawa. Player yang memaki skill ini akan tewas di dalam game.

Api hitam itu membakar tubuh Yuki hingga menjadi kepingan poligon yang terbang terbawa angin, diikuti lenyapnya cahaya di sana.

Tiap pasang mata yang ada di sana menata tak percaya dengan yang terjadi barusan. Tak hanya kehilangan seorang AI kini mereka juga kehilangan salah seorang teman sekaligus rekan mereka.

Pemandangan mengenaskan ini, membuat tubuh Seto membeku. Begitu juga dengan Toneri dalam wujud Raja Iblis.

Semua orang terdiam ketika menyaksikan ini. Tragedi telah menghabiskan HP Yuki sehingga Yuki tewas.

BRUK!

Toneri ambruk dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi syok.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Yuuki tewas... Itu tidak mungkin..."

Tubuh sang Raja iblis bergetar, ia menopangkan dua tangannya di lantai.

Tobirama juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tatapan matanya langsung menggelap, penuh kesedihan, amarah, dendam, kekecewaan.

"Yuuki tewas!? Ini tidak mungkin...," Tobirama menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. "Semua ini karena ulah Toneri. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. TONERI! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat Tobirama kembali terbang. Bahkan kecepatan terbangnya sangat luar biasa. Dia mengalami tingkat emosi yang sangat tinggi.

Sepertinya terjadi perubahan sistem. Sistem mengaktifkan kembali semua skill para naga tanpa diketahui Toneri. Bahkan atribut "objek abadi", menghilang dari tubuh Toneri.

Merasakan kehadiran Tobirama yang mulai mendekatinya, Toneri segera mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke depan, hendak menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Tapi, mendadak kekuatan itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali dan tidak muncul saat Toneri membisikkan lafal mantranya.

"...!"

Terlambat, Tobirama mendekatinya dan mengibaskan ekornya pada Toneri.

DHUAAAASH!

Sukses dihantam oleh ekor sang naga putih, Toneri terpelanting dan terseret beberapa meter di permukaan kegelapan. HP-nya menurun ke daerah kuning. Toneri juga mendadak merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' batin Toneri yang tidak bisa bergerak lagi.'Tidak mungkin, naga putih tidak memiliki skill sihir pelumpuh seperti ini. Apa ada kesalahan pada sistem data akunku?'

WHUUUUSH!

Bagaikan kecepatan cahaya, Tobirama terbang dan menembakkan embun es ke arah Toneri. Toneri pun membeku dalam sekejap mata.

Dengan kibasan ekornya sekali lagi, Tobirama menghantam tubuh Toneri yang membeku hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Kemudian pecahan-pecahan itu menguap dan menghilang begitu saja.

Kemudian tertulis di depan pandangan Tobirama.

 **[Congratulation]**

Ia menang. Tapi baginya, kemenangan itu ada artinya jika Yuuki tak di sini, di sampingnya.

 **[** **Tanggal 30 September 2042, game telah selesai. Game telah selesai** **]**

Mendengar itu, semua naga merasa senang sekaligus sedih karena mereka kehilangan satu anggota yaitu Yuuki. Mereka sudah bisa bergerak lagi dan terbang mendekati Tobirama yang masih terpaku melayang-layang di udara.

"Seto..." Yato memasang wajah kusut. "Akhirnya... Kita memenangkan game ini."

"Iya. Kita akan keluar dari game ini. Terima kasih banyak. Kau telah menyelamatkan kami semua...," Leafa memasang wajah sedih.

"Tapi, Yuuki tewas... Pasti dia meninggal di dunia nyata sana. Tidak ada artinya lagi jika aku kembali ke dunia itu, karena tidak ada Yuuki bersamaku."

Semuanya pun menjadi iba mendengarnya. Apalagi melihat Tobirama yang menitikkan air matanya. Bersamaan tubuh mereka bercahaya terang yang menandakan sistem akan mengirim mereka untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Madara pun memegang pundak Tobirama.

"Aku yakin... Yuu-chan masih hidup. Dia pasti menepati janjinya, janjinya padaku."

Madara tersenyum sangat kecil, meskipun tersirat kesedihan di matanya. Tobirama cuma mengangguk pelan.

SRIIIING!

Satu persatu dari mereka pun menghilang. Tiba-tiba, sekelebat cahaya putih menghalangi pandangan mereka. Begitu silau. Hingga mereka merasakan tubuh mereka terurai menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang beterbangan tidak beraturan. Terdengar suara ribut dan guncangan keras sesaat mereka benar-benar tidak ada lagi di dunia itu.

Semua orang selamat dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dunia DHO hancur lebur bagaikan kiamat. Tanpa menyisakan apapun di sana.

Kegelapan abadi yang tertinggal di dunia kematian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobirama sadar dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati dirinya di tempat asing. Tempat yang serba putih.

'Ng... Di mana aku?' batinnya di dalam hati.

Dia menyadari kedua matanya yang mengalirkan cairan bening. Dikedip-kedipkannya matanya untuk menghentikan cairan bening itu. Tapi, cairan bening itu tetap saja mengalir begitu saja.

Mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Awalnya terasa kaku, kemudian dia berusaha menggerakkannya dengan tenaga yang ada. Berhasil, tangan kanannya keluar dari selimut itu.

Diperhatikannya tangannya yang pucat dan agak kurus. Pembuluh vena berwarna biru kelihatan jelas dari tangannya. Lalu tangannya terangkat ke atas, agak lemas. Dicobanya lagi, baru bisa terangkat untuk mengusap cairan bening yang terus mengalir di kedua matanya.

Diraba cairan itu, terasa basah. Dia sadar kalau dia sedang menangis dan berpikir apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Tiba-tiba, otaknya merespon dan mengirim sinyal ingatan padanya. Dia mengingat semua ingatan yang terjadi padanya dari awal sampai akhir. Hingga dia mengerti apa yang membuatnya menangis. Mulutnya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Yuu-ki..."

Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkannya.

(Note: silakan putar lagu Yume Sekai ost SAO '3' rekomendasi author... hiks...)

Mengingat tentang Yuuki, Tobirama langsung bangkit dari baringnya. Merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan sesuatu menghambatnya untuk bangkit karena kepalanya ditutupi oleh semacam helm.

Dibukanya tali pengaman helm itu, melepaskan helm itu dari kepalanya dan juga melepaskan sesuatu yang melingkari tangan kanannya. Sesuatu yang berbentuk gelang yang tersambung dengan helm yang dipakainya itu.

Diperhatikannya helm itu dengan seksama. Helm yang bernama "D-Head", masih kelihatan baru. Sudah setahun lebih, dia terperangkap di dunia game karena helm itu.

Helm itu diletakkannya di sampingnya, dia pun duduk dan mencabut masker oksigen dan jarum infus serta beberapa kabel yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia baru menyadari dirinya telanjang dan berada di atas gel yang dingin. Dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan menemukan pakaian pasien yang terlipat di atas meja, persis di samping ranjang gelnya.

Diambilnya pakaian pasien itu, dipakainya dengan segera. Lantas turun dari ranjang gel, merasakan kedua kakinya lemas dan berpegangan pada tiang infus IV. Dicobanya lagi untuk berjalan secara lambat sambil menggunakan tiang infus IV sebagai penopang jalannya.

'Cepat! Cepat! Aku ingin bertemu Yuuki, untuk memastikan Yuuki baik-baik saja. Ya Tuhan, semoga Yuuki masih hidup di dunia nyata ini.'

Dia membatin sambil terus berusaha berjalan hingga langkahnya mencapai pintu bangsal rumah sakit ini. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu dan mulai berjalan di koridor untuk mencari kekasihnya, berjalan mengikuti langkah sambil berharap bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Tak peduli ke mana pun ia melangkah, ia akan menemukan Yuuki. Pasti.

Dragon Heart Online telah berakhir. Kegelapan telah berakhir. Tak ada kejahatan lagi. Iya, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **YEAAAH! SELESAI!**

 **Maaf, telat upnya karena kendala tidak ada ide. Jadi, karena idenya sudah ada, makanya saya lanjutkan. Berhubung ini adalah chapter terakhir, saya berusaha membuatnya sebaik-baiknya.**

 **Dengan ini, fic request Aikawa Tsuki yang berjudul "Dragon Heart Online" resmi ditamatkan hari ini.**

 **TERTANDA AUTHOR.**

 **HIKASYA.**

 **Senin, 5 Desember 2016**

 **Pengumuman!**

 **Karena Dragon Heart Online yang saya request telah tamat, maka akan dibuka season keduanya. Mengapa? Jika kalian sadari dan mengikuti fic ini dari chapter satu maka akan ditemukan beberapa misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Misteri-misteri itu akan terpecahkan secara perlahan di season keduanya.**

 **Dan... yang melanjutkan s2 nya bukanlah Hikasya, melainkan saya, Aikawa Tsuki, dengan membawa beberapa orang dari berbagai fandom yang tentunya masih rahasia. Chara dari fandom Naruto akan keluar beberapa, tidak semuanya sih. Doakan sukses dan g OOC yah? ^_^**

 **Gagal bikin scene hurt.**

 **Terima kasih dan silakan review di bawah ini ya.**


End file.
